Blossoming Daggers
by Lady-von-Bielefeld
Summary: When King Dagur the Deranged asked for Astrid's hand in marriage, something in her snapped. She didn't mean to (or maybe she did) insult him, or nearly kill him, but she did. And as atonement for her crime Dagur exiled her from their kingdom and into the most rotten, uncivilized, barbaric place they know...BERK;the only empire that has managed to accept and live with dragons.
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Lady-von-Bielefeld:** I know, I _know_ I'm not done with _**To Be With You**_ 's Epilogue yet, but this story just crept back into my mind. *Sighs dreamily* This story is loosely based and dedicated to the first _ever_ fanfiction I have read (9 years ago), _**One Glance**_ by _**nekokatechan**_! I thank her so much for inspiring me to write my own. **  
**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Dreamwork's How To Train Your Dragon (not _yet_ , at least). Credits to the owner of the wonderful photo I used!

 **WARNING:** Forgive a little (or maybe a lot) OOCness on Hiccup's part, that was simply because I wanted to reverse the roles a little. He is, after all _the_ Dragon King. :D

 **Blossoming Daggers**

 _ **By: Lady-von-Bielefeld**_

 **Chapter 1: An Unexpected Turn of Events**

* * *

Princess Astrid Hofferson stared in disgust at the rows and rows of dragon paintings and memorabilia that hung in the great hall of the palace of Berk. She shook her head lightly touching the miniature statues of every dragon known to man.

 _Dragons!_ She scoffed. This is against everything she knows. It was against everything she believes in, yet here she was at Berk, at the Dragon Capital of the world; the only empire that has managed to accept and _live_ with these beasts.

She stopped and held one that resembled a bird; its scales had feathers painted blue and yellow. She blinked in astonishment. This one was actually pretty.

"Ahh. That's the deadly nadder, one of the most beautiful dragons known to man." She glanced up at Lord Fishlegs Ingerman, her guide for today, a proud smile lingering on his lips.

"Oh." She set down the miniature statue, suddenly uninterested. She didn't want people to think that she had suddenly developed a liking to these creatures. That was unacceptable! She's only been here for a _week_ and she shouldn't be that easily influenced.

"Would you like to see one?" He asked, emerald green eyes glowing with warmth.

"No, thank you, Lord Fishlegs." She said politely, walking towards the door with Fishlegs following her as he continued on with his lecture.

She sighed. She shouldn't even be _here_ in Berk. She didn't want to be. But she had to be. Despite her protests, she _had_ to be here. It was a custom for each member of the royal family in the kingdom of Almira to spend at least a year in a foreign country to learn the ways of the world, to be molded into independence and to prove oneself to one's people, to be able to test one's flexibility in adjusting to a life in a new place, new norms while still carrying out the customs and traditions of their beloved land.

Astrid had actually looked forward to this tradition, it was something she had been waiting for since she was fifteen, and now that she was twenty, she can choose a kingdom for herself.

She was excited! She had hoped to spend a year in the kingdom of France with their food that was divine, their fashion breathtaking, their traditions and their summer nights filled with festivals that will whisk her of her feet.

She'd probably go dancing all night, enjoying every detail of her favorite kingdom, and yet she was stuck here. All because of the _sleazy_ king Dagur the Deranged.

She rolled her eyes at the memory. _Gods!_ Just thinking about him makes her blood boil. He was one of her avid suitors, constantly nagging for her hand in marriage.

The idea of marriage never appealed to her. She even opted as far as vowing to never marry. Her mother, Queen Athena, approved, having ruled their proud kingdom without a man by her side for as long as she could remember She didn't see the benefit of it. She will never inherit the throne; she had two older brothers who could succeed before her.

Dagur, in all his glory was absolutely revolting! And the thought of being betrothed and married to him left a bad taste in the princess's mouth. Not only was he deranged, he was rude, vain, and obnoxious; everything that Astrid could not stand in a man.

So when Dagur had held her hand without her consent, she snapped.

Her temper towards the people she disliked was already a problem, combine that with her smart mouth and not to mention her renowned skills in battle, she had pummeled Dagur to the ground and beat him senseless until his _almost_ death.

King Dagur, being the _proud_ king that he is, didn't take it too lightly. What would the people say if they heard how a woman managed to manhandle him without breaking much of a sweat? How would they react if they knew that a mighty king was literally brought down by a princess? There will be no good to come out of this, no good at all! He was insulted and Astrid had to pay! In fact, he had ordered her head on a silver platter at the least. If she doesn't want to be with him, then die! No one insults a king, especially not a deranged one.

Astrid remembered that day; she remembered it all too clearly. How she fought her emotions, how she fought her fear that no matter what will happen she will not cry. She will not give him that satisfaction! She will face her death with honor, just like a real Hofferson, just like a real princess of the kingdom Almira.

"Your majesty, wait!" Her brother Athrun had argued her case. She was the sole princess of Almira, the kingdom adored her for her beauty and strength. It would be irrational to kill her, even if she insulted a king. _What will they tell the people?_

If she was killed, people are bound to ask for the reason behind her death, and telling the truth will only result to the discovery of Dagur's embarrassment! Athrun had continued arguing his case, Death is _not_ the verdict, instead, a promise of secrecy and if that's not enough maybe a year of exile will was already set out to France anyway.

But Dagur was clever, he knows of their tradition and he retaliated against it. He, however conceded with the out casting giving the conditions that **1** , The princess shall only be allowed to bring one baggage throughout her entire stay and **2** _He_ gets to choose _where_ she is banished to.

And of all the rotten, uncivilized, barbaric places, he had chosen Berk.

"-thats why we love our dragons." Chimed Lord Fishlegs breaking her chain of thoughts.

"Right." She said absentmindedly, not really understanding or caring for the discussion.

The young noble shifted awkwardly, glancing at her for too long and turning bright red when she noticed. She glared him down.

"Sorry, er your highness. I don't mean to pry but are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?!" She snapped causing the tall young man to stiffen.

"It just seems that you-you're not well. Tha-that's all." He stuttered despite himself. He was not used to such accusatory eyes.

"Do not add to the burden! It is none of your business." She glared, sending daggers with her eyes.

The young man stiffened, ushering her to another room, this time filled with paintings; generations of kings and warriors of Berk.

Lord Fishlegs continued telling her stories of the accomplishments of Berk.

She eyed him carefully, noting that his blonde hair was a lighter shade than hers and it seemed to be shinier _and_ better in placed than hers. She wondered how a man can manage to take that better care of his hair, than hers. She noticed his eyes, deeply shaded in emerald hue that reminded her of the forests of her home. She noticed his lips, twitched in a lopsided smile of pride, despite the long, un-groomed looking blonde beard that was braided beneath it. _What is there to be proud of?_

She frowned, focusing her vision on the painting of a big bulky man with a rusty red beard.

"That's Stoick The Vast!"

Fishlegs started, gazing at the said painting. "The late king of Berk. They say when he was a baby he popped off a dragon's head clear off its shoulder. O I believe it? Why, yes I do. We _used_ to fight dragons, if you believe. It had only been when a dragon rescued his wife, Queen Valka, from a dragon raid that he realized that she had been right all along."

"What do you mean?" She asked, suddenly curious.

"Queen Valka has always believed that dragons were never monsters. They were intelligent, gentle creatures, with souls reflecting a person's own."

She snorted. "Of course they are."

Her perception about the dragons and about this kingdom and more over, about its people has been so concrete that a few words from a _native_ won't easily change her mind.

The people of Berk must have a level of intelligence of that of animals! How else will they be able to understand and communicate with dragons? How do they expect her to believe they are civilized when they worship beasts like men, and honor men who love these beasts as heroes?

"Ever since then, the people of Berk and dragons have co-existed for years." Fishlegs stated with a broad grin. "Give it time, after a year here in Berk, I'm sure you'll change your mind. You'll see."

"That's _highly_ unlikely." She said in a matter of fact, still looking at Stoick's portrait.

"How did he die?" She asked out of the blue, noting how her guide shifted lightly, a look of discomfort on his face.

"Well, he...he got killed... by a dragon."

"I'm not surprised." She answered in nonchalance. "What I'm surprise is how you still want to live with them, after they killed your king."

He sighed. "It wasn't the dragon's fault. It was Drago's"

"And pray, do tell me, who this Drago fellow is."

He nodded. "Drago Bludvist was the king's most trusted adviser and friend." He motioned, moving his shoulders. "As Berk was beginning to be known as The Dragon Kingdom ; Stoick, was bestowed the title the Dragon King, and Drago went mad."

"And why is that?"

"Let's just say, he felt that the title _rightfully_ belonged to him, and that he alone can control the dragons. That he was the dragon master. So he caused a civil war within the kingdom. He attacked with a thousand fleet of wild dragons. It was... A cruel, cruel time."

She nodded in understanding. Fishlegs pointed at a painting of a young boy. "When king Stoick died, his son, the prince fought back. He was after all, the sole heir of Berk."

"You mean this scrawny little twerp challenged the dragon master?" She asked shocked. "Well, did he win?"

"What do you think?" Fishleds smiled at Astrid's bewilderment. "For what it's worth, he was only 15 at that painting. He had just defeated The Red Death, an enormous, treacherous dragon. He was 18 when he fought Drago and won."

"It's not as if 3 years would make any difference in that... _that_ appearance."

"Believe me, it did." He chuckled.

"So what happened to Drago?" She asked as they walked out of the room filled with paintings. "Did he die? Or is he locked away in a stone wall somewhere in Berk?"

"Well, not exactly." He shifted to his right. "The prince... King... let him go."

"He _what_?" She scowled when Fishlegs nodded. "That's just entirely idiotic!"

"Well, Drago had been prince... King Hiccup's master. He was the one who taught him everything he knew about dragons and training them. He... He couldn't find it in himself. He was, his second father."

"Even after Drago killed his _real_ father?"

"Even after so."

She shook her head in disgust.

"A lot of people agree with you, you know. They said he should have ended things there and then, but the prince just...couldn't. He's king now, sooo" he scratched the back of his neck.

"A rather _cowardly_ king, if you ask me."

Fishlegs laughed. "Perhaps. Perhaps not." He walked behind her.

"I don't suppose you want to change our topic, your highness? The dark past of Berk isn't actually my favorite." It was more of a suggestion than an order.

The princess has opted to continue talking about it, just to divulge any other weaknesses Berk has, but there was something in those emerald eyes, something strong, something kind, something determine that made her oblige. _For now._

She shrugged. "All right, I suppose." They walked in silence as they reached the gardens of the rustic looking palace.

"There are,,,uh, many activities you can do around the palace. I'm sure his majesty the king, won't mind if you enjoy. In fact, it would please him, for you to do so." He suggested enthusiastically.

"Oh? Like what?" She asked uninterested. What on earth can Berk offer that they don't have at home? Or at least stir her interest.

"You can try painting! The palace provides the vastest inks from squids of foreign seas."

"I don't really paint."

"Oh, books! The library is right over the west wing. You can find any book from all over the world."

"Perhaps, some other day." She said, already sounding bored.

"I would suggest the dungeon, but, most foreign women don't have an acquired taste for it." He shrugged, thinking of another activity.

"What dungeon?" She asked, hiding her excitement. She absolutely loves anything creepy or scary or dangerous. She thrives for it.

"The Royal Dungeon of Doom?" He asked surprised. "It's just a stuffy old dungeon where we used to keep prisoners. Now, well, they transformed it into a play arena where people fight it off to the death."

"They fight it off to the _death_?" She asked a glint of excitement in her eyes.

"Well, before, _Yes_. It's how people here settle their arguments. But not anymore. Nowadays, they fight it off, beat each other up, until someone losses consciousness or someone concedes or something less... brutal."

"That sounds exciting!"

"Do you mean, you want to see the fights?"

"Not just see them, _participate_ in them!"

"Sure, if you find blood and scars appealing." He trailed off, not knowing how else to convince her that that wasn't a good idea.

"But of course! It's only fun if you get a scar out of it." She said, gracing him with her most dazzling smile.

He froze a little, his face heating up. "Pain... _Right._ Love it." He said, sounding between sarcastic and pride. Astrid had been too enthusiastic about the whole ordeal in mind.

"So, can we go?"

"Huh?" He feigned innocence.

"To the dungeon!" She snapped. "Can we go?"

"As you wish, Milady."

* * *

The dungeon had been more gruesome than Astrid had imagined. She could smell the scent of fresh blood, lingering around the arena. She could almost hear the sound of people screaming to their death. She was so certain that if she looked hard enough, ghosts of those who died here loitered about, waiting for the stage's next victim.

"How long has it been since someone has died here?" She asked.

"No one has died in that ring since king Hiccup took over."

She frowned. "Lord Ingerman, did you know that in Almira, under such circumstances, one would rather chose death than to surrender and live."

"Why is that?"

"Well, what point is there to live if you live in the shadow of shame?" She scowled as if it was that obvious. For her, it was.

"It's better than no life at all." He frowned. "Here in Berk, we value lives...if you believe. We are not the savage, barbaric people the world thinks we are."

"And are you suggesting we _are_?!"

"No, no, not at all! It's just... To waste a life is such a dishonor."

Her frowned deepened. "Many _civilized_ kingdoms follow in this belief! To choose death over shame! We are one in the same, we value life, we do, it is sacred. However, time and time again when choosing between being captured as a prisoner or dying? Choose the latter. For no son or daughter of The Kingdom of Almira was born to be a slave!"

That's most probably where Astrid gets her strength from, pride in the kingdom she has.

"I understand." He nodded.

She turned on her heel, and stomped towards the other side of the room. The tall blonde man, thought it best not to follow her. She reached the table containing the dozens of weapons, neatly placed together in an orderly form.

"So..." She asked, loud enough for him to hear. "The players can only get one weapon for the entire match?"

"Yes. You choose a weapon, and you stick with it."

"Fantastic!" She said, choosing and then holding out a double faced ax. "Let's play."

The man stood in silence as he scratched his beard covered chin.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Pick up a weapon and let's duel." She challenged playfully but her eyes gave out a look of determination that he has never seen before.

"Your... Your highness, I don't think that this is-"

"Oh, come on, Lord Ingerman, you did say the king won't mind if we partake in the palace activities. Or... Were you lying?"

"He won't mind. I'm certain of it. It's just that-"

"And if he does mind, I'll just explain that you're only being a hospitable host." She assured him, still holding out her axe.

"It's not the king I'm worried about." He sighed. "It's you."

She was dumbfounded. "You don't have to worry about me. I might not look much of a fighter, but I am."

"Somehow, I don't doubt that."

"Then, what's wrong?"

"I... I don't want to hurt you."

She laughed. "You worry too much. I can take a hit. And I'd much rather be hit than to be tiptoed upon." She said coming to the center of the ring. "Besides, no one has beaten me in a battle in _years_. I doubt you will, even if you are a soldier or a knight of Berk... No offense."

"None taken." He shrugged, as if used to being undermined. Then from across the room, his eyes twinkled. "Alright, I accept your challenge _if_ , I can use my own weapon." He said, producing a small metal contraption from his armor.

"What is it, exactly?"

He pushed a button and soon a blade appeared to answer her inquiry. A sword. A retractable sword. _Strange_

"Use whatever you want. I'm winning this thing." She said throwing her axe in the air and catching it without even looking. You'll see.

"If you're so confident about it, how about a little wager?" The young man suggested, stepping towards the middle of the court.

"I'm listening."

"If _you_ win…" He started with a glimmer in his eyes. " _I_ will be your personal companion, ready to answer your beck and call throughout your entire stay in Berk. You need not worry about a thing, so as long as I am here."

"And if _you_ win?" She hated to ask but she felt like she needed so, although she had a pretty much vivid idea of what he wanted.

"You will be mine."

Astrid felt her blood boiling. The nerve of this _lord_! She could feel him goofily smiling to himself, with a _slight_ doze of arrogance. No matter how small, it was there; a sureness to himself that she detested.

She drew a fake laugh. "You're serious?" She asked, somehow hoping that this was all a joke. She didn't want to fulfill some nobleman's implausible fantasy of having a princess to his beck and call.

"I'm sure you've heard of this but, the last man who _proposed_ to me ended up with broken limbs." She warned. "I didn't want to be with a _king_ , why would you think I'll be with a _lord_!"

"I could be pretty persuasive." His smiled lingered. "Either way, I'll win because I'll get to spend time with you, which is all I'm really asking." _Who said anything about a proposal_? The young man wondered all though did not dare speak. There was no denying that he _likes_ her. He has never met someone so beautiful, so strong, so outspoken and fierce. In fact he'll go as far as saying he likes her so much that he'll do whatever she wanted. _If that's what you want. You will be mine._

"Alright then, deal." Astrid swore to herself that she will wipe that calm, sure smile on his face. She positioned her axe in place. He did so too, making a X form, from his sword to her ax.

"I'm looking forward to this, milady."

"I'm not _your_ anything!"

"Ahhhhhh!" Astrid screamed as she ran towards him, axe in hand. Her first swing clashed with his sword, strong and hard causing the blonde man to look shock. Astrid smirked as he tried to push her axe with his sword, only to come back a millisecond for her second strike.

She was going to win this. She was sure of it, no one, not even her brothers have ever beaten her in swordplay. She was strong like that because she was a sore loser, that's why she practiced and practiced and practiced until she has perfected her craft. She didn't want to lose, _ever_. She continued charging at him, only realizing that her opponent concentrated on defense, and not once did he strike back.

During the first blows he allowed his muscles settle in the rhythm of the swordplay. He hadn't been completely honest with Astrid, about everything. He'd practiced with a sword for the last two years under his personal guard's supervision. He'd gotten much better as time passed; some might even say great… the greatest with his _Inferno_ sword. And then there's that other thing… about his identity. He promised himself, when he won, he'll tell her.

After several minutes of attempting to get past his defenses, Astrid lost her temper and began to batter at him as if to pound him into the ground. The princess had expected a quick defeat (seeing that the man was too tall and lanky to carry a sword), not an equal opponent. The prospect of being tied down to this _man_ , this _kingdom_ made her blood boil. And with one swift blow, Astrid jumped forward managing to hit him from his right cheek to his chin. Astrid was taken aback as blood splattered on the ground.

 _Fishlegs_ smiled and began to fight for his life. With swift movements, he hit Astrid's axe, blow after blow after blow. He pushed a button from his sword and soon, the arena was filled with green gas that Astrid did not recognize. And although, the gas did nothing to harm her, it did not help her either as she soon found it hard to grasp, where in the world was her opponent!

She moved backwards, squinting her eyes and absentmindedly swinging her axe everywhere, just to make sure to hit him, wherever he was. She felt herself falling backwards before she realized she had tripped on a foot, _his_ foot, and fell down, sitting. In one final attempt to win this, she swung her axe, with all her might only to be met with a now _burning_ sword of flame that easily clashed with her axe as it loosened in her grasp, landing a few feet away.

She felt her face sweating as the burning sword slowly was pointed at her. The green gas cleared and she was mystified at the sight of the strapping young man she had thought was weak a few moments ago.

"I won. You're _mine_ now." He whispered as his emerald green eyes were glistening with the sun, apologetic, strong and kind. He shot off his sword and reached out his hand for her to take. She felt her face warm, as if, somehow being drawn to him and those eyes.

A thundering applause woke her up from her trance. She whipped her head to the direction, only to glare at the sight of Gobber applauding.

"Gid show! Gid show! Det es one ov the gretes duels I've evar seen!"

"Thanks!" Fishlegs said, grabbing Astrid by the elbow and raising her up. She scowled at him, slapping away his hand. He couldn't be bothered with though, as his smile reached both ears.

"I'm su glad yer enjoying yerself , yer majesty. Its veen awhile sense I last saw ye smiling."

"I _am_!"

"I'm _not_!" He and Astrid said at the same time. Astrid stopped and raised an eyebrow. He looked away. Why did _he_ answer? Surely Gobber was talking to _her_ ; she was the only royal here.

The young man scratched the back of his head. He moved towards Gobber.

"Gobber…Astrid…Princess Astrid is amazing, isn't she?" He asked, smiling as he peeked at her from behind. Astrid rolled her eyes at the compliment.

The older man looked from Astrid to him and Astrid again.

"Aye, she is… but-"

"She's mine." He said with audacity that caused the man's jaw to drop.

"But, see hir, boy, ye don't have… well not until-"

"She's mine." He declared with finality, wiping his face with a piece clean of cloth.

Gobber nodded, tapping the boy on the shoulder and making his way towards the princess who was still glaring daggers at the young man. Where the hell was her axe when she needed it?!

"Princess Astrid, please sen out e litter ti yer mother, emmediatly en tell her ye ar ti be married es soon es pesseble."

She snorted. "Oh, _please_! You don't really think a princess like me, will marry that….that no good, sludge eating, troll of a person!" She screamed offended. "My mother will not stand for this kind of insult! My family will dishonor me if I marry someone out of noble blood!"

She heard Gobber sighed. "Den yir family will rejoice fir yi well find no one of _nobler_ blood in da world. Da _king_ of Berk himself hes esked yer hend in marriage. En ye do _not_ hav de option to deny tis."

"What are you _talking_ about?!" She screamed in agitation.

Sensing her distress, the young man stepped forward. "I'll handle this." He said to Gobber who nodded in return.

"Who the hell are you too _handle_ anything?!" She asked grabbing him by the collar.

"Aye watch yir action if I wer ye, princess. Unless ye went yer pretty little head off yer shoulders."

" _What_?" She said letting go of him. She heard him sigh.

"Forgive me for the deception, milady." He started as he slowly started removing his too glossy and too perfect blonde wig. He tossed it on the floor and Astrid marveled at the auburn colored looks that took its place. " _I'_ m Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." He bowed gently. "Fishlegs is a good friend of mine and he lets me _borrow_ his name every now and then, to help me out of my duties." He said apologetically, removing his fake beard, a sharp jaw took its place.

"It was during one of those times when I first saw you, Princess Astrid. And I really wanted to meet you without all the… formalities."

" _King_ Hiccup? You thought lying to me, making a fool out of myself would be _better_? Are you stupid?!" Astrid clenched her fist.

"Well, now that I think about it, no. But I'm glad I met you the way I did." Hiccup continued smiling. "You _are_ an extraordinary beauty." He bowed, kissing her hand chastely.

"You _are_ stupid!" She slapped his hand off. _The nerve!_ He chuckled at the insult.

"You are just what Berk needs for a queen! Someone to point out the obvious without a trace of fear. Someone who commands attention. This is great! I knew you were the one. When I first saw you arrive at Berk, I just knew it." He started walking out of the dungeon and gestured to Gobber to take over.

"Where the hell are you-"

"I'll see that the arrangement for our engagement is organized. I…we… you're going to love it here at Berk." He left so suddenly that she did not have time to argue or protest her predicament. Not that she could, just like what Gobber has said, she did not have the option to deny this.

"Well, I hope yir ridy fir a lifetime commitment." He smiled at her. That was the last thing she was ready for.

And just like that, she was suddenly a queen (in the making)….

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I mostly have until chapter 3 drafted out, but first, I have to know what you guys think before I continue. It's been a while since I've written anything** _ **so**_ **, I'm a little rusty. Feedback is highly appreciated! Let me know if you'd want me to continue. ;D**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Lady von Bielefeld**


	2. Chapter 2: A Royal Introduction

**Lady-von-Bielefeld:** The response to the pilot chapter was _insane_! Seriously! THANK YOU! :D It feels good to be back! Happy reading! ;)

 **This chapter is dedicated to** all the awesome people who gave this a shot and told me to continue! supersandman86, Invisman, DarkArno, 5889, Rayfe , Guest 1, sheppard741 , Guest 2, AnonymousStalkerFriend , LunnaValley23, HiccstridSource , SapphiresAndPineapples , Guest 3, theIrishWriter, Mark Andrew, MCPO Mark-061, Angryhenry , SharKohen, Valhallalmighty, Guest 4, UnbreakableWarrior , Usha12 , _Warrior of Spectra_ _and_ Anonymous Noob the 2nd. **Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** One of these days, I'll earn the right to own it, but until then; **I do not own How To Train Your Dragon.**

 **WARNING:** Forgive a little (or maybe a lot) OOCness on Hiccup's part, that was simply because I wanted to reverse the roles a little. He is, after all _the_ Dragon King here. :D

 **Blossoming Daggers**

 _ **By: Lady-von-Bielefeld**_

 **Chapter 2: A Royal Introduction**

* * *

Princess Astrid Hofferson was dumbfounded. She did not know what to think or _do_ at the circumstances given to her. She had been whisked of her feet and into the palace of Berk by dawn.; her presence had been requested by the Dragon King and unfortunately to her disliking, she did _not_ have the option to deny this.

She had heard of talks from the people who served at the Inn she was staying in; of how their king is to be married and that they will announce his engagement _tonight_. But before she is presented to the people, she is to be presented to the royal court, as a welcome tribute for her arrival. The Inn keepers said it was someone from a foreign land, and yet most of the people didn't know who _exactly_ it was. Berk been receiving a couple of visiting young ladies for quite sometime now, and surely one of them was the king's betrothed? But _who_? They gossiped even after Astrid went to her room to retire.

 _Idiots_. Not that Astrid could blame them for their incompetence. She had been in Berk for a _week_ now. And only _now_ they want to _welcome_ her? Shouldn't that be _mandatory_ for a visiting royal? Why, in Almira, even when it was just a visiting noble, the castle would throw a grand celebration, welcoming the guest; to show alliance, _hospitality_ and camaraderie. It's common decorum for _civilized_ kingdoms. And _not_ just because she was suddenly a future queen! Not that she wanted to be, she didn't. _Not this place._ _Not ever!_ Really… their customs. She rolled her eyes.

"What a load of hogwash!" She snipped disgusted at their lack of breeding.

But then again, it was _partly_ her fault. Gobber had welcomed her on her arrival and helped her get settled in. He even went as far as opting to show her around but she refused. Instead, she stayed in her room at the Inn for a _week_ , just praying for the time to pass by. Not wanting anything to do with this empire.

 _Until_ yesterday when she couldn't take the boredom and she went straight to the castle, where she was greeted by Lord _Fishlegs_ Ingerman who turned out to be the savage dragon king in disguise!

So now here she was, Astrid Hofferson, a princess of the kingdom Almira, forcibly being converted into a barbaric king's bride.

She was ushered into a room with five other women carrying cloak furs, spikes and skeletons of animals for her. _What in the world?_

"What are you doing?" She asked, irritably as one of the women started undoing her cerulean blue gown, one was braiding her hair, the other two deciding which set of clothes should she wear.

"No!" She snapped causing all of them to freeze in place. "I will not wear whatever it is you brought. That's just….that's horrible!" She scowled at the bones.

"But your highness, we were given instructions to-"

"No!" She said in finality causing the few women to nod their heads.

"Where is the nearest exit to the castle?" She asked as none of them replied. She couldn't take it anymore. First it was their customs, then their food, and now their clothing. She needed to get out of here.

"I demand you to tell me!" She ordered, foot stomping with her rage. The ladies continued on their way, not responding.

"Yi er not their queen _yet_ , Princess Astrid. They di nit have the obligation ti answer yi." A calm voice said. Astrid glared at Gobber, who was dressed in furs and spike as well.

The group bowed in unison to Gobber as they head out.

"Why ar yi not dressed properly?" He asked eyeing her cultured gown. "Yi nid to dress that way su yi may have en official audience with the king." He picked up a set of furs from the rack.

"I will not wear that!" She said in disgust causing the old man to sigh.

"Hav it yir way. Come on, then. Yi ar expected."

"No!" She refused, crossing her arms, daring him to tell her otherwise. She stared at him defiantly and he did the same. A moment of starring contests later, another figure entered the waiting room.

"Is she ready?" He asked. The tall, rather chubby young man clad in brown fur entered the room, and found to his dismay the silent staring contests the two were giving each other. He noted Astrid's unlikely gown and scratched his head. "So, I guess not huh."

"Yi try getting her out of de room, then!" Gobber said, stomping his way out.

"Okay." He looked back at Astrid.

"Good morning, your highness! Welcome to Berk. Now, if you follow me, I'd like to escort you to the royal court room where the entire Berk council is waiting for you." He stated animatedly, a smile plastered on his face.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I beg your pardon, princess." He bowed lightly. "I am Lord Fishlegs Ingerman."

" _The_ Lord Fishlegs? Or are you someone else pretending to be him? Is there even _really_ a Lord Fishlegs?"

He laughed good naturedly. " _Right._ I've heard." He continued to laugh, only stopping at Astrid's too serious glare.

He cleared his throat. "Sorry about that. When Hiccup told me that he wanted to borrow my name that time, I didn't realize it would be to… never mind." He cleared his throat.

"This time, it really is _me_."

"Sure it is." She rolled her eyes uninterested.

"Now, come. The king expects you." Fishlegs took her arm, noticing the princess' reluctance to even leave the room. "The sooner you get there, the sooner you'll get out." He assured her, in a voice that was both gentle and sure.

She nodded, holding her chin up. She put on her matching blue cloak. She can do this; she's faced worst things before. She is tough and no band of barbaric misfits will get the best of her.

Fishlegs led her to a series of hallways. "You have to get used to how things work around here, your highness. You are, after all, going to be the dragon queen."

She stopped in midtrack. "I will _not_ marry that _heathen_!" She snarled, her voice dripping in venom.

"You will think differently when you get to know the king. He's genuinely a kind person, a bit peculiar true and a bit brash, but kind all the same." Fishlegs replied as he ushered her to continue walking. They stopped outside ornate doors, Astrid noticing a painting of a beautiful blue dragon being chased by hunters, and even then she could see the irony of the situation.

Fishlegs held unto the door. He looked straight ahead an uncertain expression on his face. "Before we enter, I feel that I should warn you."

Astrid was taken aback. "What?"

"There are _three_ men in that room that you should be wary of. You should never let your guard down in their presence." He started, looking at her intently. "One wishes to marry him to the princess of the Berserker Empire."

Astrid felt her blood boiling at that mention. _That_ is King _Dagur's kingdom._ Up until this point, his existence still haunts her like a nightmare waiting to happen. Up until here, his presence is like a dark cloud hovering over her. If there were already talks of marrying Hiccup to Dagur's sister that means Dagur will have full access _and_ reason to visit Berk often, especially while Astrid was here.

She clenched her fist.

He must have banished her here for _that_ sole reason; to make her feel trapped, no matter where she goes, even the most uncivilized kingdom is not spared from his grasp.

"Lord Mildew thinks it's wise for the kingdom to ally with The Berserkers, they are powerful, true. But a bit violent, if you ask me. No word yet on how Hiccup thinks of this arrangement. Although I doubt that he'll agree, not while he has you."

She scowled. She didn't know which one was worse… _a deranged king or a barbaric king?_

"The other _wants_ whatever the king has. He is after all, the next in line to the throne if ever Hiccup dies. He's his only cousin…Lord Snotlout…. Rather obnoxious fellow, a bit vain,a bit of a flirt, _harmless_ really but rather annoying. "

She nodded in understanding.

"The last one is well…. Eret."

"Eret?" She asked. "That doesn't sound like a Berkian's name."

"He's not… well, he's not a native. He was sent here years ago. He's the king's personal right hand; second in command to the dragon army, really strong and _dedicated_. He's really close to the king, treats him like his younger brother. He's overprotective of Hiccup…and if he see's you as a threat to either his majesty or Berk…well, let's just say, he's _not_ forgiving."

"It's not as if I would ever need his forgiveness." Astrid rolled her eyes. What kind of foreigner would choose to live and stay here? His mind must have been corrupted for sure.

"You must convince the entire council that this marriage will not be a mistake."

"How many times will I have to tell you? I am _not_ marrying anyone here! I will refuse this said engagement even if-"

"Even if it causes you, your head?" She saw sadness registering from his eyes. "Because, even if you are a woman, Eret will most likely order your execution and send your body back to Almira in disgrace." Why must her life be on the line _every time_ someone asks for her hand in marriage? Astrid's scowl deepened, not liking the feeling of complete helplessness. Her life or her honor?

"I will say nothing but the truth." She said lowly, talking mostly to herself. Fishlegs nodded and opened the door.

* * *

"Princess Astrid Hofferson of Almira." Fishlegs announced, bowing to the center and taking his seat at the right corner of the room.

The room gazed in silence as she walked forward. A few murmurs could be heard on what she was wearing but she ignored them. She raised her eyebrow, as if challenging them to talk more. She discreetly looked around the room in disbelief at the audience of the royal court, all dressed similarly in dull colors of furs and spikes and skulls. On their heads were helmets with thorns of different animals at both ends. It was obviously the fashion.

She grimaced at what they were all wearing and rolled her eyes as she passed by the women of Berk, who seems to dress more like the men. She eyed their short skirts of pelts and thorns and honestly wondered how they keep themselves warm with such short skirts, bearing all their flesh for all the men to see? Even in the hottest summers of her kingdom, they were not allowed to show more then there arms.

She shivered at the impudence, pulling her royal blue cloak tighter around her.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice she was already standing in front of the throne that was too big for their king. She curtsied, when she heard Fishlegs coughed. Only now noticing the king, to his left and to his right stood two men, who she guessed were Snotlout and Eret.

"Princess Astrid." Hiccup greeted, standing up and smiling. Astrid marveled at how he didn't even bow to acknowledge her presence as a royal. _Such a disgrace!_ "Welcome to Berk!" He smiled goofily, welcoming her.

She snorted despite of her attempt not to. "It's a bit too late for that, don't you think?"

"Yes…Well, do forgive the delay. A king's work is never done." He said his face still irritatingly calm, as if he was expecting this.

"And yet you manage to sneak around, deceiving princesses." She muttered to herself but was so sure that they all heard.

Hiccup cleared his throat, a little embarrassed at being called out.

"Tell us, how are you finding Berk so far?" He asked in attempt to move the conversation along."And I want your honest opinion."

He sounded so enthusiastic that she felt much delight in crushing his eager spirits to the ground. But just as she was to deliver her _brutally_ direct opinion. Astrid saw red. Would they really kill her? Would they really afford a war with Almira and her allies? _No…of course not!_ Her brothers will want revenge if that would happen, but will she really risk her life and their lives as well?

Astrid chewed on her lips thoughtfully. _The truth?_

"Berk is too _plain_ , your majesty." She started finding her words. "Your customs lack proper etiquette and decorum. Your houses are cold; your food is an _odd_ taste. Your sense of fashion is _disturbing_. Your traditions make no sense at all and your writing and language are unintelligible." Astrid said, trying to come across dry and bored but an anxious tremble ran through her voice.

There was an uncanny silence as the people of the court gasped in unison; some even have their mouths hanging from their heads in astonishment. _You wanted honest; you got honest…the subtle version that is._ Astrid smiled inwardly. _Maybe they'll just banish me from this God-forsaken place._

She was so sure, so sure that they hated here right there and then. She could almost taste the freedom of being in another empire. But her ears snapped wide when they applauded her, some even standing up to cheer. _What?_

"Indeed, that's the most _honest_ answer we've come across. I knew you'd be perfect!" Hiccup beamed without a shadow of a doubt.

The members of the royal court cheered, even Eret was applauding, even though he lacked the smile that everyone else was wearing.

"Perhaps, in time you'll acquire a taste for our kingdom. It's not as bad as it seem." He nodded, emerald eyes blazing with affection. " _And_ we could use a member like you. Someone to point out the obvious without fear of being judged. Someone strong and brave and beautiful to be the future queen of Berk." The king's voice echoed around the room, a voice of reason. He closed the distance between them and with a little hesitation, he place his hand on her cheek, caressing it gently.

"You're pretty much like a Berkian already." He smiled his lopsided smile and the entire room erupted in optimism.

There came an uproar of comments as Astrid stood still, feeling utterly tied down.

"Congratulations, your majesty!"

"She's a keeper!"

"A true Berkian in the making!"

"All hail the queen of dragons."

There was something in that moment, when everyone else was cheering and giving congratulatory messages to the king…there was something wrong when Hiccup was a few feet away basking in the glory of having her, when they all were deciding her future, her preference, _her_ life… something inside her snapped; like a divine power propelling her to take action, like a dagger ready to kill.

" **NO!** " She screamed pushing Hiccup away, causing him to land on his throne with a loud thump. The entire room fell into silence.

"I am _not_ a Berkian! And I do not wish to be one!" She screeched. "Nor do I wish to be its ruler's wife! I do not wish to be part of this barbaric, _brainless_ empire! This is against every ounce of honor I have!"

There long pause as they all quieted down, looking perpetually insulted.

"How dense can you all get? Are you all really such _imbeciles_ to think…. _no_ to understand that what I said earlier was a compliment?! Has living with dragons corrupted your minds in such a low form that your intelligence is that of a level of an animal?"

There was another long pause as Astrid clenched her first. She will not have this mockery! She will not be made a fool off. She will not be turned into a savage!

"I'm not surprised." She shook her head in disgust. "What would savages know about anything? About _honor_? I mean, look at your king!"

She laughed bitterly. "What kind of people raised him? What kind of upbringing had he been born into to _think_ that for a _second_ that _I_ wanted to be _his_ \- "And in an instant, Astrid realized that she had gone too far. The king had stood up from his throne, descending the steps faster than the princess thought possible. Her head snapped to the side at the sheer force of the _slap_ delivered. Her left cheek tingled with the pain. No one has ever slapped her before!

The room fell into utter stillness. Tears rose to Astrid's eyes, but not one did she let fall, tears of humiliation, _anger_ , frustration and maybe ... just maybe a little _guilt_ as well, seeing him with _that_ expression of hurt.

"I have no ill feelings if you speak cruelly of me, but when you insult our dragons, our kingdom, my people and _my_ family so vindictively, you will not be easily pardoned."

He grabbed her wrist, gentle yet firm at the same time, forcing her to face him.

Astrid thought so many things at that instant but the only thing that registered was how mesmerizing and _kind_ his emerald eyes were, despite his fury. "You will learn about honor, Princess Astrid. Not the poor imitation you think you know…but _true_ honor. You will be mine, Princess of Almira." He said in finality.

The court stood up and bowed as one. "Congratulations on your engagement, your majesty!" They chorused.

* * *

Lord Fishlegs Ingerman sighed as he led the princess into an exclusive room at the far end of the palace. _That didn't exactly go to well_ , he thought as he glanced at the proud princess, face still at rage.

"This will be your room for the time being." He gestured. "The Queen's chamber is being ready for you, but until then, please _try_ to feel at home."

Her scowl only deepened at the thought of calling all _this_ her home. It was unacceptable. This is an outrage! She had thought that it was all a scam… that the dragon king _wouldn't_ really force her if she didn't want to and yet, he pursued. She might have actually met her match. He was as Thor-headed and as _stubborn_ as her.

The young man stepped forward, examining her cheek that was slightly swollen from Hiccup's slap, at a safe distance. He might not show it, but he was actually afraid that the princess might pour all that fury at him.

Just as she was about to say something, the door flew open and there stood a tall bulky man with blue chin tattoos that she has never noticed before. His eyes were burning with a protective fire that Astrid recognized. She knows _that_ look. She has seen it time and time and again, whenever she was mocked or belittled or ridiculed. That's the same look her brothers would give her oppressors; a look that screamed of love and defense and _warning_. The same look the man is giving her now.

He stalked towards her with a stride that would have made her quiver if she was not just as strong. She knows how to handle confrontation. And being a royal means never admitting your fear to someone lower than you, and Princess Astrid will not cower under the presence of a mere _second_ in command.

Fishlegs blocked the man from coming closer, an accusatory finger pointed at Astrid.

" _You_!" He began, his voice calm and yet deadly. "If you _ever_ talk to his majesty like _that_ again, I swear, not our gods or even _your_ God can forgive you." He mumbled the last words but Astrid heard him. She heard him loud and clear. How dare he bring up her religion in all this? How dare he talk to her like he was her equal!

"Who asked your opinion, you scrupulous scumbag!"

"Treacherous witch!"

" _You_ are a steaming heap of dragon—"

"That's enough!" Fishlegs shook his head, tired from all the drama.

"Eret." He started, looking at the man sternly. "That is not the proper way to address her highness."

"Are you kidding me?" Astrid noticed a thick, heavy accent that was different from the people of Berk. " _She_ was the one who said all of those horribly ridiculous things about-"

"Even so. I'm sure Hiccup wouldn't want you to talk to her like that."

He scowled, his loyalty getting the best of him. "She doesn't deserve his majesty…" He shook his head, turning on his heel and slamming the door behind him.

Fishlegs tried to lecture her but stopped once he noticed her glaring daggers into the door. He sighed for the nth time that morning. He had to get out of here.

"I'll send your ladies with ice to help reduce the swelling. It'll help you feel better." He suggested, noticing the wince she gave when he mentioned her shame-ridden cheek.

"Thank you." She caved, not just for the ice, but for standing up to her as well. Quite truthfully, Fishlegs is the _only_ one in this entire ordeal that made sense.

"It should be Hiccup who you're thanking." _What the hell?_ I guess she spoke to soon.

She scoffed, eyes ablaze with anger.

" _Why?_ Because he belittled me? Because he showed me my place? Because he was man enough to _hit_ a woman?!"

"Because he _saved_ you." He said so matter-of-fact that it enraged her more.

"Are you people out of your minds?!" What is wrong with this kingdom? Everything is so topsy-turvy!

"You were going on a roll!" He started in his defense. "You must have not heard of this but you, badmouthing the king, his family and the entire Berk is a crime punishable by death."

"It's called _freedom_ of speech!"

"It's called _treason_!"

She was silent. Of course it is. How many people lost their heads for speaking against royalty? Treason is any act against one's sovereign or nation.

"There were far too many witnesses to testify against you, that was a whole bloody court assembly, for goodness sake! If Hiccup didn't punish you right there and then, you would have been hanged!"

She never intended for it to go that far, piss them off, sure… but to actually enrage them to want her head was an entire different level of sorts. She felt her throat gone dry.

"I….I…" She watched as her hands started shaking. And with the last ounce of pride she had left, she snarled. "I will not thank that heathen!" She said defiantly.

Fishlegs heaved a sigh. "Very well, then. Good day to you, Princess Astrid."

Astrid continued to stare at her hands as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Then, as Fishlegs left the room, she ruptured into tears.

She was truly and utterly beaten.

* * *

"You should have been harder on her!" Eret reprimanded. "Her mouth is far _too_ foul, even for a Berkian. I'd never expected such an angelic face to be so….so _demonic_!"

It was past afternoon, the sun almost setting. Hiccup sighed, seeking comfort from the night fury that stayed in his studies; a library of books from all over the world. Toothless was the only dragon, aside from the terrible terrors, that went in and out of the castle without needing permission.

"What do you think, bud?" He asked as the beast snorted at one minute, and gargled laughing the next.

"Oh that's _really_ helping. _Thanks_ , bud." He rolled his eyes, drifting from the dragon to the window.

"I've arranged her to spend some time with Lady Ruffnut. Perhaps she will be able to help sort out the princess' issues." Fishlegs said, his nose still stuck in a book.

"Lady Thorston? Are you kidding? Even _she_ has some issues that _need_ sorting out." Eret protested in pure shock.

"That's good. I mean… They can sort things out together. At this point, what the princess really needs, is a friend she can relate to."

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Eret folded his hand on his chest.

"Give it time." Fishlegs pressed.

"What do you think, Hiccup?" Eret asked, only now noticing the king starring at the window. His eyes lingered at the gardens outside. Eret looked out and shook his head.

Hiccup saw Astrid and his heart constricted with affection _and_ guilt. She was walking with Lady Ruffnut; her face was calm but expressionless. Her eyes were dull; it did not have the same fire he had seen yesterday and this morning; the fire that glows with the _strength_ and passion and _warmth_ of a thousand rising suns. Had he diminished that flame?

"I did this." He sighed. "I should have courted her properly and won her heart rather than just brashly ordering her to marry me." The room fell into stillness as the king spoke. "It was my recklessness as king, my own imperious feelings that clouded my judgment."

Fishlegs and Eret shared looks.

"The Princess is proud, yes. But not in a way that will prevent her from accepting an order. Once Queen Athena sends her consent, she will calm. She will see this as an opportunity to better serve her kingdom." Fishlegs assured, having already worked on the letter to the Queen of Almira.

"What if the queen doesn't approve? What if she doesn't send back her blessing?" Hiccup asked worried, his shoulders moving with his emotions. "I… I can't lose her." He whispered, his heart aching over his first love.

Eret's expression softened, realizing how much this means to Hiccup. The _fearless_ , proud princess has obviously stolen their king's heart.

"Queen Athena will approve. I have listed down the merits that Princess Astrid and the kingdom of Almira will receive once she is hailed the dragon queen. It shouldn't be a problem, _really._ She holds affection for her beyond all her other children. She is, her _only_ daughter. She knows that the princess will be well provided for here. And no matter what Princess Astrid believes, she will be treated with great respect and honor. She will love it here at Berk." Fishlegs explained, causing Eret to nod.

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked, a glimpse of the uncertain boy he used to be, following him like a shadow.

"Your majesty, _when_ have I ever been wrong?" Fishlegs smirked, proud.

Hiccup seemed to relax a little.

"Eret?" he called out. The man stood straighter.

"Send Princess Astrid to my bed chambers," He said, rising from his seat a little wearily. Eret and Fishlegs shared a look but understood. "I need to talk to her."

"As you wish, your majesty." He bowed, heading out to the gardens to fetch the princess.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **From a distance, I can say that Hiccup** _ **is**_ **a little… okay a lot** (a lottle? LOL) **OOC but… that's mainly because he is** _ **the**_ **dragon king and he has to put up a strong facade for all the other kingdoms. That way, they wouldn't dare mess with Berk and the dragons, not that they would…** _ **yet**_ **.**

 **But** _ **give it time**_ **, behind closed doors, beyond the public's eyes; he is still our** _ **lovable**_ **, dorky** _ **stubborn**_ **chief. :D**

 **But more of that as the story progresses. Anyways, thanks to the reviewers, I was inspired enough to draft this story up until Chapter 12. And that's just….** _ **Phew**_! (If you are one of the few who read my stories before, you'd know that I take drafting _really_ seriously and most often than not, I follow the continuum outline of my drafts…to make sure every detail is interwoven into a coherent whole.)

 **To The Awesome Guest Reviewers:** (Because I answer to all the reviews even the random Yahooooooos)

 **(*)** **Rayfe** **:** Yes, well I suppose a changewing would be easier for Hiccup to tame than Astrid. But Hiccup loves a challenge so…. :D

 **(*)** **Guest 1, Guest** **2,** **Guest** **3** **and Guest 4:** Well! Here it is! Thank you for reviewing! I do hope for the best. :)

 **(*)** **Mark Andrew:** The Inferno is my favorite Hiccup invention; it's just so ground-breaking! Not even _now_ do we have a weapon like that. AND Hahaha! Sorry you got thrown off but _that_ was fun!

 **Don't forget to leave me something to work with! :D**

 **Lots of Love,**

 _ **Lady-von-Bielefeld**_


	3. Chapter 3: Into The Palace

**Lady-von-Bielefeld: ** And… I'm back! *throws confetti everywhere* Happy weekend, folks!

 **This chapter is dedicated to** blacktea, SapphiresAndPineapples, 5889, MCPO Mark-061, sheppard741, Warrior of Spectra, ynius, saberstorm, supersandman86, Albino RJ Stingray, Guest1, Mia, Anonymous Noob the 2nd, Theanvil7558, EldestCosmonaut, TidePoolAngel, Rayfe, LunnaValley23, Ulcaasi, UnbreakableWarrior, FAMEous21 and Valhallalmighty. **Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

For **kuya Jarield** … the best onii-sama a girl can have. :D

 **DISCLAIMER:** One of these days, I'll earn the right to own it, but until then; **I do not own How To Train Your Dragon.**

 **Blossoming Daggers**

 _ **By: Lady-von-Bielefeld**_

 **Chapter 3: Into The Palace**

* * *

To say that Astrid Hofferson was aggravated was an understatement. Sure, the princess was known for having a short temper, and she rarely _really_ smiles but that doesn't mean that what she was feeling at that exact moment was compared to any other annoyance she had felt before. Any other infuriating situation she had come across paled in comparison to the mortifying circumstances she was upon now.

When Fishlegs told her that he would send up her ladies to her room to bring ice, she didn't expect to be accosted by six women with racks and racks of clothes. All of them except one, she recognized, were the same ladies who had accommodated her to _try_ to change clothes. The same set she had refused hours ago.

Only this time, they were _not_ listening to her when she said _no_. They were listening to the tall, blonde woman, who gave the orders, a conniving glint in her cobalt eyes. She had not spoken to Astrid when they entered, only briefly bowing before barking the commands to her ladies-in-waiting. Whoever she was, she must be of great importance to be able to order them around like that.

Under her instructions, they had stripped Astrid naked, despite her protests, and taken her to a bath. She had been cleaned _everywhere_ , her skin rubbed with oil and milk to make it soft, her hair had been soaped and combed and braided… _again._

Feeling truly and utterly violated, as well as very clean, the princess was then urged into a set of robes; something to wear while they find her the perfect Berkian outfit.

She glared daggers at her complexion in the mirror. What has become of her? So weak, she couldn't even take on five women! She used to bring down at least a dozen other people in her self-defense classes, and now, standing in front of the mirror she just felt dispirited.

It's not like she didn't try to fight them, she did. But truthfully enough Berkian women are stronger than they look, especially when you spoke about them cruelly. _Yes, even the palace ears have walls._

She examined the robes she was asked to wear, it didn't look too bad, and in fact she could say it looked bizzarely beautiful. It was an artwork of beige with red dragons embroidered in great detail upon them. Layer upon layer of red, gold and orange ornamentation was heaped upon her. If only these were their _regular_ clothes.

The women crowded around the racks of furs, deciding what to put on Astrid. The princess tapped her foot in irritation at their indecisiveness as well as their _lack_ of good taste in fashion.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of damnation, the women stepped away.

"This one!" the one in command grinned, presenting Astid her Berkian attire. It was a sleeveless, muted rusty red top that has a jewel neckline, with a small slit in the center.

"It's red." Astrid stated the obvious. She liked blue. She always looked good in blue.

"That's right. The same color as the blood you'll spill if you won't wear it." The other blonde replied with a spark in her eyes as if she was challenging her.

Astrid rolled her eyes at the comment.

"And the skirt looks hideous! Look at that! _Skulls_?! That's disgusting! And how will I be able to sit in all those spikes?" She placed her hands on her hips, glaring at the skirt that has layers of brown fur, brown leather panels with thorns and adorned with bird skulls at the top. She was about to lecture on how that outfit will not stand the blistering cold of Berk when the other women pulled out a caplet, arm warmers, a pair of leggings, a fury hood, a pair of spaulders and matching boots with fur.

"It's more comfortable than it looks. Go on, try it on." The other girl assured.

"I will _not_ wear that!"

"Gods, you _are_ stubborn!" She laughed wholeheartedly. "I like you already. We're going to be great friends." She said wiggling her brows.

"I do not make friends with people I am not-"

"The name is Ruffnut. And before you can say someone of lower caste, that's _Lady_ Ruffnut, if you believe. "

Astrid didn't mean for her eyes to grow bigger in disbelief but it did. She had sensed that the taller woman was someone of importance; she had an air of superiority about her, but to actually be considered as a noble, that was something far beyond her comprehension. Weren't ladies suppose to be calm, collected individuals? And not the scruffy woman standing in front of her! _Then again, this is Berk. And aligh with their_ standards _, I suppose even she can pass as a lady._ "Pray tell, how are _you_ a lady?"

"I just am. I am a _Thorston,_ one of the many noble families of Berk. You have to be a member of a noble family to be able to join the royal court assembly. Everyone you saw a while ago? Those are all from noble families."

"But there's too many! Would there be anybody left to govern if all of you are of noble blood?" In Almira, they only have ten noble families who help administer the people. Beyond that, all were commoners.

" _Please_! That's not even a quarter of Berk's population. There are far more at the outskirts of the central town that you know." She stopped, noting their future queen's surprised face. "Don't you know how enormous Berk is?"

"No, not really." It was a whisper but the entire room heard. She shouldn't feel bad about not knowing anything about Berk, but she did. She was always the bright one; well educated, well informed and well mannered … and yet she knew nothing about the kingdom she was staying in. Not that she could blame herself, she never planned to visit here… or to live… and most especially not to rule.

"Well now you do. And I hate to be a nag but you _really_ need to get dressed."

Her head snapped in the other direction, refusing to look at herself in the mirror or the other women of the room. "I am not wearing _any_ of that!"

"You will become the queen of this empire and you are expected to dress in a way that will show your loyalty to your kingdom _and_ your king."

"This is not my kingdom and _that_ … that heathen is not my king!"

Ruffnut chuckled, as if somehow enjoying this.

"Yeah, right. I get you. You want your freedom and all that other stuff but you're forgetting that you are under Hiccup's mercy and what he says goes." She paused, looking at Astrid. "If he wants you to wear that" She pointed at the racks of clothes. "You will wear it. If he tells you to be his queen, you will be his queen… or else."

The glint in Ruffnut's eyes was appalling, as if she was actually taking pleasure in torturing Astrid. The princess didn't quiver though… she glared at her more.

"Or else what?!"

"Or else…." She motioned to her neck, and with a swift movement of her pointing finger, she dragged it across her collar, her eyes never leaving hers.

"He wouldn't dare!"

"Oh. I don't know. He _is_ the dragon king, after all." She smiled mischievously. "Who knows what _barbarism_ he is capable of…" She laughed hysterically, gesturing the ladies to do the same. Soon the room erupted in dark laughter, the kind that sent shivers down Astrid's spine. Her face paled.

Astrid stared, her composure drifting away. _I knew it!_ She clenched her hands. Of course he'd kill her! He will! He is the barbaric dragon king after all…

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Lighten up! Will you? I was kidding! Hiccup will never do that!" She stifled out of a laugh. "He's too much of a _righteous_ wimpy king than any other barbaric heathen you are thinking of."

She continued to laugh as the other ladies nodded in agreement.

"His highness is the best." One of them chimed.

"Yes. So kind, so intelligent, _so_ funny."

"And… he's handsome too!" They giggled causing Astrid and Ruffnut to roll their eyes.

"You're so lucky, princess!" They chorused, fighting the urge to pout in sheer envy.

"Alright, that's enough of that, jeez!" Ruffnut said shivering in disgust. No matter how tall or handome Hiccup got, he will always be the funny talking fishbone to her. "Let's get you dressed!"

* * *

Ruffnut Thorston, turned out to be pretty good company. Minus the fact that Ruffnut had _forced_ her to dress like a Berkian (she's pretty tough….that and she had five other women pinning Astrid down), and the fact that she nearly fell off the flight of stairs with all her pushing, the princess was quite frankly enjoying herself. This is the most fun she had in day! She didn't know if it was because of the fact that Ruffnut is just as stubborn or as bold her, or the verity that she takes pleasure in scheming and torturing others out of wit.

When Fishlegs told her she would bring up her ladies, she knew from the beginning that she didn't want someone who would agree to everything she said or just roll on over and adore her. She didn't want to be tiptoed around. Nor she wanted someone to despise her and do anything for her out of duty. She wanted company that had a mind of its own… And Ruffnut was certainly that and more.

She had dragged Astrid along _everywhere_ and made her participate in every ordeal she had planned that day; plans that included consistently playing tricks on her not so clever twin brother and his band of misfits. Astrid would have protested at the childishness if she weren't enjoying herself. And truth be told, the victim, Tuffnut, looked as if he _too_ enjoyed it, especially when he got them back.

It was an afternoon of hiding, and scheming with sheeps, and running through mud and hiding Tuffnut's chicken and chasing around boars, and burying him. YES! Burying him until he dug himself out, plotting revenge… things that prim and proper Princess Astrid never imagined doing yet alone find entertaining.

"OWWWW! I'm hurt! I am _very_ much hurt! I will get you two for this!" Tuffnut had said, coming out from his make shift grave as the two dashed to hide.

Ruffnut laughed wholeheartedly. "He always says that."

Astrid hated to admit it but she was actually having fun.

Ruffnut had taken the princess to several good hiding spots whenever she wanted to be left alone; they reached the private gardens of the king just as the sun was setting. Ruffnut knew it was practically safe here, knowing full well that only a number of people were allowed in the king's garden, stationed just outside his study room, herself included. Tuffnut will not be able to find them there. He was not allowed, not so as he opted to dig boar pits there that aggravated the king years ago.

"How long do you suppose we have until he _gets_ us back?" They sat down at a nearby bench. Astrid was already coming up with a strategy that will counter Tuffnut's advances. She was good with that. Her brothers did say, she'd make an excellent war general. And at that thought her face fell.

"Could be in a few minutes… or days. It depends on when we'd let him." Ruffnut said, noticing the princess' face.

"What's up? You were laughing like a maniac a minute ago."

Astrid glared at her. "I wasn't laughing like a maniac!"

"Well you _were_ laughing." She shrugged as Astrid sighed.

"Yeah, I know. It's just…. Doing this, having fun with you guys… I miss my brothers. We used to run around like that, not a care in the world."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean _what_ happened? We grew up of course! We faced responsibilities. We trained, we got educated, we got-"

"Boring!" She deadpanned. "You guys got boring."

"No, we grew up! There's a difference. Just because you all just play around and not take things seriously here. You don't understand what responsibility is." The princess challenged.

Ruffnut stayed silent for a while, examining the princess's expression. Her lips started to quirk in a knowing smile. "Do you know that Tuffnut is _one_ of the commanders of the Berk Dragon Army? Serving as a pillar of strength of the kingdom, shielding and protecting it from harm."

Astrid blinked. "You're kidding!" Disbelief registering in her beautiful face. " I thought the king was the _only_ commander in chief?"

Ruffnut shook her head. "We have four here in Berk. Two of them strategize plans of defense, that's Hiccup and Fishlegs, the brains behind the operations." She explained. "Snotlout and Tuffnut on the other hand, being the most experienced in war machines, weaponry and a little… okay a _lot_ of dose of scheming, they lead the battles."

Now that Astrid taught about it, Tuffnut was tough and bravely stupid; there was not a doubt that he fit the description perfectly.

"And I should believe you because?" She joked.

"Because believe it or not, I'm the head trainer of Berk's Dragon Academy." She winked.

Astrid blinked in astonishment. Could it be? "No way!"

She nodded as Astrid's dumbfounded expression.

"My point us… just _because_ you've got a lot of responsibilities to do doesn't mean you should _stop_ having fun! Take it from us, balance out your life and live a little!"

"I… I'm not sure it'll be appropriate for me to do so."

"Oh _please_!" She rolled her eyes at the princess. "You already went running through mud with the Thorstons, there's no taking it back."

"I suppose so… but still…" Would this be okay? Will it be alright if she indulged herself a little delight while she was here? Or will her kingdom detest her; will her family be ashamed of her? Will she despise herself at how _low_ she has become for enjoying such conditions? For enjoying such company?

She felt her heart twitched, her face ashamed with grief. What will her brothers say? Or worst, what will her mother say?

"Hey." Ruffnut started. "You'll be fine."

Astrid nodded, holding onto her resolve. She needed to get out of here, to do something, anything that does not involved uncivilized men with beasts as friends. She needed to get back her honor, the one she lost when Dagur exiled her, the one she's loosing even more when the barbaric king asked her to be his barbaric queen. She needed Almira to be proud of her. She needed her family to be proud of her. She needed-

"AHEM!" They heard a fake cough. Astrid dragged her eyes from the ground and looked at the man standing in front of them. She scowled, noting that _Eret_ didn't even bother to address her properly or bow. A glare, too, was plastered on his face.

They looked at each other for a while, each one giving the finest defiant stare one can muster. No one broke eye contact as if challenging the other. It was only when Ruffnut launched herself on Eret did they stopped.

"Hey there, lover boy!" She grinned, her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders.

"Lady Thorston, _please_." He begged, removing her hands gently.

Astrid smirked, noting the man's uneasy expression. She thought she liked Ruffnut even more now.

"Came looking for me?" Ruffnut asked in delight.

It took a while for Eret to regain his composure especially when Ruffnut was batting her eyelashes at him to no end. He looked at the princess and spoke.

"His majesty wishes to talk to you. He has sent me to escort you to his bed chambers."

"What?!" she screeched. Bed chambers?! This time it was Eret's turn to smirk.

* * *

Ruffnut had escorted them, giving the excuse that she was Astrid's official company and not that she wanted to spend more time with the raven-haired man. Although it was obviously the latter, Astrid didn't mind, just as long as she had someone else besides Eret who didn't really hid the fact that he detested her.

She had been pulled into a set of chambers, like a maze with endless passages. They stopped in front of a great white door with cerulean blue flowers and golden door knobs. Eret opened it and they entered one by one.

What could she possibly see here? She thought, shaking her head.

Astrid's eyes widened in disbelief. Despite her rants that Berk was too _plain_ , the room looked stunning. Far more beautiful than her own room in Almira. She walked around and took in as much as she could. A bed, laden with silks and furs, pillows and tassels on it. Her bed was draped in laced curtains at the top, mimicking a marquee in its most beautiful form. Tapestries and paintings showing Berk's landscapes and beauty hung from heavy panels on the ceiling. The room and the furniture were made of a beautiful wood, one that Astrid has yet to recognize. She ran her hand over it, noting that, somehow, someone had found Berkian blue roses to place in a vase beside the bed. It was strange, seeing as it was almost winter at Berk and nothing bloomed like that in such a cold climate. Yet it did. The room glistened with artificial lights and ornaments that she never taught could exist in such a savage place.

Was everything in here beautiful?

"This is the best room, besides the king's." Eret said, noticing her astonished expression. Astrid blinked. She had thought that _this_ was the king's room.

"The king had ordered that everything placed in this room should be as beautiful as his. He's thoughtful like that." He mused. "This leads to your royal dressers, over there is your studies, and this door leads to your own private balcony." Eret continued, pointing at random doors and passages. "Not that you deserve _any_ of this, but please make yourself at home." Eret stated flatly causing the princess to roll her eyes.

"You should have everything to your liking… despite this being a cage of politics and _barbarism_." He mocked, this time earning a scowl from the princess.

 _What is his problem?!_ She glared, challenging him to say more but he didn't. Even he knows when he's crossed the line, not that he would ever admit that to the proud princess.

Astrid continued to admire the room. King Hiccup had done all of _this_ for her? Why? There was no denying that it was beautiful but surely, like all men she had come across, The King didn't care for her beyond her looks. What was the point of taking this extra measure of effort for someone who was disposable?

Ruffnut walked towards a door in the middle that Astrid did not realize was there. Like the walls where it stood, it was white and was decorated with two carved dragons in the center, flying together in a circular motion that seems to have no end. A symbol of infinity, Astrid noted.

"The king's rooms are adjoined through this door. There are no locks on this one, that way he can have _easy_ _access_ to you at all times." Ruffnut teased bringing about a cough from Eret and a gasp frown Astrid.

"He wouldn't _dare_!"

"Of course he _wouldn't_! His majesty is not a savage sex-monster!"

Ruffnut laughed hysterically at the two's outbursts. "Will you two lighten up? Thor almighty! You two can't take a joke!" Really they needed to calm down and live a little.

" _That_ is not a very good joke." Eret said placing his hands over his chest. "Just because you are…. You are…. Nevermind." He blushed in spite of himself.

" _Ohhhhh._ I love it when you talk dirty to me." Ruffnut whispered causing the man to blush an even darker shade of red. Astrid resisted the urge to laugh at his discomfort. _Hah! Thank you, Lady Ruffnut._

"The king…" He reminded in the hopes that this conversation will move along. There was no way that he found any of this talk comfortable, despite his reputation of being a ladies' man, he was still undeniably placid.

"Yes! Go to your king and leave us be!" Ruffnut said, coming over to clasp Eret again. "You won't mind if we use your bed, right Astrid?" She asked with stars in her eyes. A look of a lioness ready to pounce.

"Not my bed to use." She shrugged. In reality Astrid _would_ be bothered if that was in fact her bed… but it wasn't. She was not the queen.

"Yey!" Ruffnut grinned stepping forward to the dark-haired man.

"On second thought, don't go in just _yet_." Eret stepped backwards.

"What you want a three way? But I want you for myself." Ruffnut pouted, trying to be cute but failing miserably. Eret shivered, slowly stepping out of the room, his muscles flexed ready to go.

" _Now_ , you may go!" He said, slamming the door shut and running as fast and as long as his feet could take him.

"Oh! No fair! I love you!" Ruffnut grunted, opening the door to follow him. She stopped in mid track, somehow remembering her purpose. "Just go on in…. and remember to _please_ thy majesty!" She winked running after the man with the blue chin tattoo, leaving behind the princess who has never been more terrified in her life.

Astrid felt utterly scared. What will happen to her in there? Surely the king won't force her… but then again, what if he will? He so purposely _forced_ himself _into_ her life now, what's to say he wouldn't force himself in _other_ ways. She felt her hands trembling. Oh where was her sword when she needed it? Hell! She'd take even the ancient axe now. She should have done _it_ years ago, when everything was right. She should have done it and got it over with, and not be labeled as a _virgin_ princess, that way it was her choice, that way she was not in anyone's mercy. That way, she has nothing left to lose… aside from her honor and dignity that is, but she can manage those. Not now, not here, not when she has saved and secured her highest value.

 _No!_ She snorted at herself, trying to regain her equanimity." I am _Fearless_ Astrid Hofferson!" She let out a breath. She can do this! She can do this! She just has to be cautious and keep a safe distance.

Once she composed herself, she nodded turning and stepping through the door.

The room beyond took her breath away. It was nothing she has ever seen. The whole of the western wall was made from sliding doors that had been made to slide away completely and open the room to the king's private balcony, an overlooking garden beyond. On the eastern wall hung a huge tapestry, depicting a strange image of a young man's back, facing towards the rising sun. His right hand up in the air, holding a flaming sword, a dragon flying nearby. The young man was surrounded with other people holding out their weapons, as if they were rejoicing, as if they won a battle. (Art shown at the end of HTTYD 2).

It took Astrid a moment to realize that the man in the painting _was_ Hiccup and this must be from the time he fought and won against Drago Bludvist and his army. He looked heroic, epic, _great_. Something Astrid never thought she would see in him. Could this really be him?

She shook her head and dragged her eyes from the painting and focused on the furniture, noting it was all the same wood that she has, and even the bed was similar. There were a lot more personal touches to the room though; trinkets arranged personally on surfaces and a few discarded books and scrolls and sketches of objects that she knew not of. No doubt that the King spends even his studies here, even though she guessed that he has his own study room. But then again, a king's work is never finished.

"Astrid." She heard him say, breaking her chain of thoughts. Astrid tried not to twitch as he said her name so casually without honorifics. He bowed his head in greeting.

Hiccup was sat in a simple green tunic at the end of his bed, a far cry different from the fancy black metal contraption; he was wearing earlier that day.

She was completely loss of what to say or do. At one hand she wanted to beat him black and blue until he's lying coldly on the floor. Kill him if it were possible, she can do it. She's done it before. _That_ would show him what _she_ is capable of. On the other hand she wanted to quiet down, stay calm and act kindly not wanting Hiccup to show her what _he_ is capable of. She could still feel the sting of his palm on her cheek. Her hands were in knuckles in the realization of her own fear to be hit.

She took in a breath and curtsied to the king, lower than she usually would. Maybe if she were nice, he would let her go. "Your majesty."

"Who dressed you like this?" He asked eyeing her from head to foot.

"Lady Ruffnut said _you_ wanted me to dress like a Berkian."

"And do _you_ want to?"

"Honestly? No, your eminence. It's- it's not what I would have preferred." She said, her voice dripping with restraint, obviously wanting to say more but couldn't.

"Please excuse Lady Ruffnut's complete lack of common sense." He sighed. "Continue wearing your gowns, i-it suits you best… uh…. not t-that a Berkian outfit doesn't suit you at all." He held his hand in defense, noting her raised eyebrow. "It does. It _really_ does. You look beautiful in anything you wear…so… just…ah… please wear what you would prefer to wear from now on." He explained, his shoulders motioning with his hands in explanation.

"I…."She blinked. The king had complimented her and she didn't know why but she felt confusedly content. "Thank you, your majesty." She bowed her head.

"Please. Call me Hiccup." He smiled goofily, scratching the back of his head. "There is no need for formalities; I am after all your fiancé."

He stood, moving forward. Astrid twitched and stepped back, afraid of what he would do next.

"I ….uh." He cleared his throat. "I would like to apologize to you, about this morning." He said, closing the gap between them, caressing her cheek; the cheek had slapped, gently.

That was the last thing she expected and yet she felt herself aggravated at the memory. She scoffed.

"For what reason do you apologize, your majesty? For forcing me to marry you? For trapping me in a country I hate? For _hitting_ me and going against every honor I have, humbling me in front of the entire royal court?!"

"Thank _you_ for summing that up." He ruffled his hair, wincing at the memory.

"I'm sorry." He paused, holding both her hands. "I… I'm not used to this. I never have to… ask before." He tried adjusting his tunic as if it will help reduce the tension he was feeling.

Astrid was dumbfounded. " _Even_ if you _ask_ … I would have said no!" She said, slapping away the king's hands.

"Oh that just _inspires_ my confidence."

"Your _confidence_ needs to be _shot_ down and _stepped_ on for all the things you made me suffer!" She spat, the venom so clear in her voice. Her eyes blazing like a cerulean storm. _How dare this savage dragon king!_

"Well your outburst at court _sure_ did help you there." He stated his voice calmed yet deadly.

"You asked for my opinion and I gave it to you!" She defended.

"Yes, but why should you talk so little about Berk and my people? What gives an outsider, who never even bothered to give Berk a _chance_ , the right to mock it so?"

"I don't like it here!" She finally said, her face red with anger.

They stared at each other for a while, eyes never blinking in a silent battle of will. It was Hiccup who broke the connection, sighing in spite of himself.

"You do not like me, do you Princess Astrid?" Hiccup asked hurt that Astrid was caught off guard.

Why would he look so wounded?

She shook her head. That was not the question. Astrid could see the kindest in his eyes from the very first moment he met him. He could see that he was strong, just from the fight at the arena. She could see he was a just king for standing up for his kingdom and his people. And dare she say, he was kind of cute, she supposed if you like that unassuming, heroic, dragon-rider type. If he weren't the barbaric dragon king than _maybe_ she would consider. But he was and she didn't like it. Dragons! She sneered.

"For what reason should _you_ like _me_ , your majesty?" She returned the question. Why would he like her? She was a volcano waiting to erupt, an explosion waiting to happen, ready to oblivirate aything in her way.

He shook his head. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. He didn't want her tamed, or trained or disciplined or broken or anything she was thinking of. He just wanted _her_. Plain as day.

"Because you're beautiful." He said it so matter-of-factly that Astrid's nerves popped.

"Beauty?! _Beauty_!" That was it. Of course that was it. Her beauty is a blessing as it is a curse at the same time. Men had wanted her; they lusted after her because of _that_ face. That blasted stupid face! Maybe she should just burn her face and see who would want her after that. She maybe ugly but at least she'll be at peace.

"I am not some beautiful dragon to be kept in your cages!" She roared.

Hiccup smiled, his goofy smile that aggravated her more.

"What in heaven's name are you smiling about?!" She asked, pointing at him.

"You just admitted to dragons being beautiful." He shrugged good naturedly.

She stayed silent. She did, didn't she? Could she take it back?

"Well... Some are." She whispered but he heard. He smiled.

"It's okay to admit it. Dragons are beautiful. But you're wrong. Here on Berk, we don't keep our dragons in cages. They are free creatures... And you are too."

He held her hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it. "You are not something to be kept or tamed...you are something to be admired though... Your strength, your determination. The way you look entranced at the smallest things. The fire that burns in your eyes. Your honesty. Your courage."

He sighed, holding her at arm's length, his hands on her arms, pulling her closer. Hiccup leaned in, eyes blazing with so much emotion that Astrid never taught was possible in a few days time. There was something about him, his emerald eyes glowing with the room's artificial light, his freckles perfectly casted like constellations in the sky, his lips... And as much as Astrid hated to admit it, she too was leaning in. She looked at his eyes in a trance, his breath so husky, so alluring, and his lips inches from hers. She closed her eyes anticipating her first kiss.

"I... I really shouldn't." He sighed, pulling her into an embrace and a too chaste kiss on the forehead. "I've prayed for you, for _years_. I... I don't want to mess this up."

 _What?!_

He gripped the princess's lower back, making sure she stayed in place. Not like she was trying to escape, she wasn't. There was something about those lean yet strong arms that made her feel safe, despite every ounce of her being protesting. It's been awhile since she felt _this_ safe.

When Hiccup released her, searching her eyes for anything against what he has done he found none. He heaved a sigh of relieved and smiled at her, the most enigmatic smile Astrid has ever seen.

A traitorous blush worked its way up Astrid's face, her eyes averting from the king's almost immediately. There was something about his touch, so calm, so gentle, so sure and yet so electrifying that it sent tingles to her toes.

"Please. Treat the palace as your home. You will be its future queen after all."

"I do not wish for such a bond with you, your majesty." She tried to sound fierce but failed miserably. _God damn it!_

"In two weeks time, we will be married and all of this." He gestured to Berk. "Will be yours."

Two weeks?! _Two weeks?!_

"B-but that's so soon! It will take my mother that long to receive the letter I have sent through mail."

"We have special dragons that sent your letters...rest assured, she has receive it the day you sent it. I ordered them myself."

"It's too soon! Please reconsider, Hiccup." Astrid choked as she said the king's name. She had not meant to, but she did. The king looked pleasantly surprised as well.

"All right." He nodded. "Four weeks and no later. I know it's rushed but..." He blushed a little.

"But?" Astrid prompted.

"But... I'm not used to _waiting_ on other people." The king explained.

Astrid bit her lip. The king looked a little flustered it was almost cute... _Wait, what?!_

She shook her head, angry at Hiccup but most especially herself for thinking such things. _What in the world is happening to you, Hofferson!_

He's a scam! A no good sludge-eating twerp! Doesn't he think that she is not used to anything he had been implying and yet he's expecting her to turn her life around just like that?! She was a guest here and as much as she hated to admit it, as much as it pained her pride... She had to obey... She had to oblige until instructions from her mother came. What was taking them so long? If the letter was sent out the day she sent it, she should have gotten a response by now.

"You're free to explore the palace grounds. You can go wherever you may wish. Eat whatever you may want. Dress whatever you may prefer. Just say the word and it will be given to you."

She thought long and hard.

"I want my freedom, your majesty. I... I want to go back to Almira."

She saw him clenched his jaw. "I'm afraid I cannot give you that, Astrid, I do not take these things lightly. When I commit, I commit for life with everthing that I am, with every ounce of my being."

"But your majesty. I don't _love_ you! I don't even think I _like_ you! How do you expect me to live a lifetime with you!"

"Was the hug we shared _that_ unbearable?" He asked a little hurt. "Tell me honestly."

"I-" What was wrong with her? She had no trouble being honest with him before. "I could think of worst things." She admitted, looking anywhere but those eyes.

He smiled encouragingly. "Give it time, please... Just...just give us a chance."

"There is no _us_!" She hissed.

"But there is, Astrid, there is."

* * *

That night, when the moon was high and the entire Berk slept, Hiccup dreamt of golden blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes beneath the depths of stormy seas; a face of an angel that saved his life all those _years_ ago, a face that he had been dreaming of for the last ten years.

Her face. His Astrid.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I do love me some _Ruffstrid_! And some _Rufferet_... HAHAHA! They are just hillarious together! :D Although I'm a solid Hiccstrid lover, my wheels are turning on some serious _Eretsrid_ soon. Hmmmm, definetly something there, any thoughts? :D**

 **Next chapter will be featuring Astrid and the dun dun dun… dragons! :D**

 **To The Awesome Guest Reviewers:**

 **(*)** **Guest 1:** Growing together, indeed! But I believe that's a key ingredient to love.

 **(*)** **Mia** **:** Yes, even though she's such a bugger to write, Astrid remains to be my favorite female character of this fandom! ;)

 **(*)** **Valhallalmighty:** Well, I do hope this is soon enough for you! :D

 **Don't forget to leave me something to work with! :D**

 **Lots of Love,**

 _ **Lady-von-Bielefeld**_


	4. Chapter 4: Confronting Dragons

**Lady-von-Bielefeld:** I've been stuck in Cosmic Era 70 for a while. And no matter how hard I tried to get back to Berk, my mind keeps wandering off to Orb! And if that's not enough, the Conan Empire refuses to let me leave as well. *sweat drops* Darn these, fantastic alter universes!

 **This chapter is dedicated to** Guest 1, Rayfe, Guest 2, Echos of the Midnight Falcon, Ulcaasi, sheppard741, supersandman86, Mia, LunnaValley23, Vanella the Titan, Guest 3, Anonymous Noob the 2nd, guest35, UnbreakableWarrior, Valhallalmighty, FAMEous21, Guest 4 and AsuCagaZala. :D **Thank** **you for reading and reviewing!**

To **The Burning Pillar** , welcome aboard to this *hopefully* adventurous thrilling voyage! :D Yattttaaaa!

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon** _yet_. (There's always that possibility that I will own it soon. Mwahaha)

 **Blossoming Daggers**

 _ **By: Lady-von-Bielefeld**_

 **Chapter 4: Confronting Dragons**

* * *

It had been three days and still, Astrid has yet to hear anything back from Almira. This worried her extremely. What was going on? Why weren't they responding? She was so certain that the situation she was in _is_ a matter of grave importance to her kingdom, and most especially her family. She was so confident that they would have come for her right now, once they heard of the treacherous thing that she was mandated to be a part of. _Psh, Dragon Queen!_ They would not stand for such an insult! They will not allow her to be forced into barbarism! They will come for her! She trusts they will. They love her _that_ much! She was their jewel, their princess, their Astrid.

 _What is taking you so long, mother? Asmund? Athrun?_

They should have been here by now or _at least_ replied to her letters, yet still _nothing_. All five letters left unanswered. She gripped the letter she was holding, wondering would this sixth one be too?

Three days in the palace and she has already settled in a routine. Wake up, eat breakfast with Hiccup, join the meetings of the royal court, and eat Lunch with Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and the rest of Berk at the Meade hall. After that, it's catch up on some Berk History with Fishlegs, practice fencing and swordplay with the twins (and occasionally Snotlout who she has easily pummeled to the ground countless times _hah!_ ), dinner and eventually retire to her room, enjoying her leisure in peace.

Thank God almighty that Hiccup had been busy these past couple of days. Too busy with affairs of state to dote and bother her. Although they see each other regularly in the morning to eat breakfast and have their _usual_ confronting conversations, most likely about Astrid wanting to go back to Almira and Hiccup's disapproval, they never see each other outside those halls of the palace. He sure is as stubborn mule, she'll give him that. And awfully fast witted, unfortunately to her distress, frequently having a counter argument to _anything_ she throws at him. _Darn that smart mouth!_

Astrid understood that King Hiccup is mostly occupied during the days and she makes sure that when he's not busy at night, _she_ is. She'd either go out of the halls to look for anything to occupy her free time and only to return at the dead of night when she was sure that he was asleep. It worked for two nights straight, not wanting to have a repeat of her _almost_ first kiss. She still felt her toes tingling at the recollection, at the warmth of his body against hers, at the glow of his emerald eyes... mesmerizing... hypnotizing her to an extent of confusion. And right then, she swore, she will not let him get that close again.

It worked, she has successfully evaded the king for two consecutive nights, except for this last one when she only realized that he was there when she heard him slowly coming towards the door. She froze at his footsteps and was thinking of running to the hallways but found it impossible to do so without him noticing. So, she did, what she thought was best to do at that moment. She pretended to sleep. (XD)

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked, opening the door gently. He didn't even bother to knock! _That heathen!_ She snored for effect. It was unlike her to evade a situation, she has always confronted _anything_ fearlessly, but something told her confronting Hiccup will result to _feelings_ that she wishes not of. It's best to avoid it, to avoid him... for now.

"Oh." He blinked, coming closer to her and sitting on the edge of her bed. Her heart escalated when she felt the bed shifted because of his weight. _Oh no! This is bad!_

"I guess, I was late tonight too huh." He laughed sheepishly to himself. He winced uncomfortably, lowering his voice as to not disturb her slumber. He sighed. "I'm sorry I've been busy. I… the preparations… and peace treaties... and Lord Mildew's protests to everything we have to say.. and well." She could almost see him moving his shoulders, a habit she has noticed whenever he was at a loss for words. _What was he getting so worked up about?_! She felt him lie down beside her, gently stroking her bangs away from her eyes. NOW _what is he doing?!_

He lied there just looking at her, as Astrid struggled to keep up a steady breathing rhythm. She mustn't let him know that she's awake. Or there will be hell to pay. He shouldn't even be here in her room! What right does he have to just barge in here without as much of a knock? _Oh…_ He's the king, _right._ That title alone gives him easy access to anything. Astrid mentally rolled her eyes… Well, not her!

"I… I promise I'll make it up to you. I won't be this busy all the time. I'll make time for. I'll always make time for you." _I don't want your time!_ She mentally screamed. _I don't even want to be here!_ But she felt her heart waver at the sound of his sincerity. How can a stranger mean so much to him? He really was a dork!

It felt like an eternity before he moved again, but when it did, it was only to come closer. She could feel his breath inches from hers... slowly and slowly... and she swore, at that moment, she froze. "Good night, milady." He whispered, kissing her head and walking back to his room.

She could still feel the brush of his lips on her head from last night; she was appalled at the thought of _liking_ it that she opted to have breakfast that day at the Meade hall together with Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and the rest of Berk just to avoid him. Her hands had turn into fist at her weakness. She can't even stand seeing him for a minute. It was crazy! Could she be _that_ afraid of him?

In her defense, it wasn't Hiccup particularly that she was afraid of. She knew by now that the king was kind and wouldn't dare touch her without her consent. No it wasn't him she was afraid of but the perplexing _feeling_ she'd get around him. She has never felt this confused before, and all because of a man! And the dragon king at that! She shook her head as she continued to play with the food on her plate, not even bothering to scowl at Snotlout who was looking at her incredulously.

She had to evade Hiccup, no more of _all this_ feelings! She would have to… if it were not for the blasted letter she had to send. She had to give it to him.

She gripped the envelope she was holding tighter.

"Ruffnut, are you _sure_ you can't give it to him?"

"Hmmmm. Let me think…. Uh no."

"Come on!"

"Why should _I_ give it? It's not my letter to give."

"Wait! It's not?" Tuffnut asked from his bowl. "I thought it was your letter. You know for Eret." He snickered earning a **WHACK** from his twin.

"No, you muttonhead! It's the princess' letter for Hiccup." She wiggled her brow.

"Ohhhh! Love on a paper!" Tuffnut teased causing a glare from the princess. "Better you than Ruffnut." He defended.

"I don't do love letters!" Ruffnut interjected. "Besides, Eret and I _don't_ need letters! We have an understanding." She said in confidence earning a laugh from the entire table.

"Keep telling yourself that, sis!" Tuffnut laughed wholeheartedly, _she never gives up does she!_

"I'm telling _you_ that _we_ have an _understanding_." She said, grabbing Tuffnut by the collar.

"And I'm telling you, you _don't_!"

"We _do_!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Snotlout, tell her!"

" _Sure_ you do." Snotlout shrugged sarcastically. "And _I_ 'm the king of Berk."

"HAH! See!" Tuffnut and Snotlout high-fived, causing Astrid to shake her head

"Why I atta-" **WHACK!**

"That was my face!"

"Yeah, well I aimed for it!"

"Do it again! Harder!" Tuffnut grinned in excitement.

"You ask for it!"

 **WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!**

"Owwwwwww! I am hurt! I am _very_ much hurt!"

"You muttonhead!"

"You're the muttonhead!"

"You really need to take sides?" Astrid glared at Snotlout, agitated at the sound of the twins bickering nonsensically. "And you're not king of anything!"

Snotlout replied adjusting his helmet. "Hey! I can _be_ you know, if Hiccup decides to die." He flexed his muscles at Astrid who rolled her eyes in return. "What do you say we get out of here and you can teach me your moves with the axe?"

Astrid's fist hit the table causing food to spill and the three Berkians to look baffled.

"Okay! I am drawing an intervention!" She said her voice deadly.

" _You_ seriously need to stop with all the flirting or the next time you bat your eyelashes at me, I swear you'll wake up without any." She warned Snotlout who gulped and nodded.

" _You_ badly need to stop obsessing about the man in front of us and just bother him, will ya! Jeez!" She grunted at Ruffnut!

"And _you_!" She pointed at Tuffnut. "Just… just…. I don't even have the _words_ for you!"

"No one does." Tuffnut snickered causing the princess to let out a sigh of frustration.

"UGGGGHHHH! What a muttonhead!"

"Agreed." Snotlout nodded.

"YOU!" Ruffnut smiled wickedly, pointing at Astrid.

"What do you mean me?"

" _You_ obviously need to stop hidding and give the blasted letter to Hiccup!" She smirked earning a groan from the princess. _Oh no!_

"I hate you!" Astrid spat, standing up, letter in hand.

"You know you don't!" Ruffnut called after Astrid's retreating figure. She has to face him sometime.

* * *

Astrid gripped the letter to her chest as she faced the adjoining door from her room to Hiccup's. The envelope was white with blue ink embellished in the middle, showing the royal stamp of The Hoffersons, together with the crest of the kingdom Almira.

She held her breath and barged in towards the door. Astrid heaved a heavy sigh of relief when she found the room bare of any people. Hiccup was not there, he may be far busier than she had thought. Not like she was expecting to see him, she wasn't. She didn't want to, at least she told herself. She didn't know why but she felt just as surreally _empty_ as the room.

She walked along the King's chambers, through the halls, stopping every now and then to admire the tapestries that hung on the walls. She went straight to his studies; surely she could leave her letter there. That is, after all, where the king does all his work. All corners except the south part contained shelves and shelves of books. The South wall hanged two swords crossed together, a ring placed on each tip. She came closer for a better look and was proven that the sword was indeed real and not merely for adornment. What an odd thing to use for decoration. She mused, running her fingers on the rings, all gold with emerald embellishments.

Right in the middle of the room was Hiccup's royal table. There she saw dozens and dozens of scrolls and sketches she could not decipher.

Hiccup will not be able to find her letter in that mess! She rolled her eyes, coming closer to the table and sitting on the chair provided for it. She started arranging the papers, scrolls with scrolls, blank sheets with blank sheets and drawing with drawings. Each paper either contained a draft of a contraption of some sort, or a drawing of a particular black dragon.

She blinked, sorting the sketches. She had soon discovered the king has the ability to invent things (well, conceptualize them at least) and she wondered what brought along this hobby of his and what exactly were all these inventions for? They were very innovative, as these were things she has never seen before. They look ridiculous and yet impressive at the same time. _Could these really work?_

She shook her head moving on to compile the drafts of a dragon. She looked and stopped at one drawing in particular of the dragon looking animatedly _cute_ … _What?!_ She did a double take and noticed big green eyes looking curiously at her from the paper, the dragon was jovial, and his lips turned up like a human. It really did look astonishing, almost tame...almost meek. She found herself curiously smiling. _Almost... but not entirely!_ She frowned. _It couldn't possibly look like that!_ There's no way a dragon can look that calm... that cute. _Never._

She gathered those drawings together and shoved them under the sketches of inventions, determined not to be swayed by mere pictures. The table was as clean and as organized as it could be; she took her letter and placed it in the middle of the desk, only now noticing a medium sized leather book at the edge.

She eyed it inquisitively, adjusting it so it won't be too close to the rim. She traced her fingers on the gold ornaments of the book and wondered if it would be alright to look into it?

She hesitated for a moment, realizing it should be private but then again, who would notice? No one was there! No one would bear witness to her snooping. And besides, whatever was in it, _if_ the king didn't want others to see then he should have hidden it properly! That's right; it wasn't her fault that he didn't know any better.

So without a second thought, and mostly out of curiosity, she opened the book. Her eyes widened as she turned the pages, there was nothing in here but sketches and sketches of _her_. There was no doubt in her mind that that is indeed her. She felt her heart escalating. _What in the world?_

There was a sketch of her coming off a great boat, another with an ax in hand ready to fight, another while she was at the royal court, another in the king's private gardens, another in a Berkian outfit…. The sketches went on and on. There was a close up of her face; fierce and strong. Some events she remembered vividly like from a distant memory. _How did he?_ Some she could not decipher at all, like it was drew out from a dream, like it never really happened. The sketches were exquisite, with more spirit in a drawing that she has ever seen! _Has Hiccup done this?_

She looked at herself from Hiccup's perspective, she saw herself in a light that only the naïve king sees in her. All of her drawings looked radiant, calm, collected and _strong_. **Perfect.**

She sighed. "No wonder he won't let me go. He _thinks_ I'm perfect!" She snorted, wanting to burn the book into ashes. She's not. She's given up on that ideal perfection years ago, when nothing good ever came out of it. Being perfect…. **no,** _pretending_ to be perfect only hurt her before and left her with a scar so deep, that has not yet been healed by time. She doubt that it will ever get healed, but hey... it's only fun if you get a scar out of it. Isn't that her philosophy! It is... But one can only take so much pain. And evidently, if she gets hurt… _Again,_ she doesn't know if she can take it anymore.

 _ **A Hofferson is perfect and no less!** _ She's not even close to the perfection he sees! She's not even close to the perfection he or her kingdom or even her family deserves. She's not cut-out for this. They deserve better.

She instantly grabbed the edges of the book, threatening to rip it into shreds; the image the mocks her so, the perfection that she will never be able to attain, when she heard a strange rustling noise from above her head. Her heart beat quickened, holding the book closely for defense. She circled the room, eyes wandering everywhere for the noise. _Nothing!_ The ceiling was far too high and too dark in this particular room. _Why is that?_

She sprinted towards the wall where the swords hanged and with no hesitations, she pulled one out of its hinges, causing the other to fall on the floor. And as if on cue, she saw a figure of black descending down from a makeshift iron pole that she has never noticed before.

The creature jumped down on her level and she felt her throat dry at the sight of the large beast with jet black scales that covered its body, bright green eyes into slits, and a stance that's ready to pounce at any given moment.

"Stay back!" Astrid warned, gesturing to her hands but it trembled all the same.

The dragon sneered, sharp teeth coming out.

"I _said_ stay back!" She yelled throwing off the leather book, hitting the dragon's head on point.

It screeched a scream that was loud, powerful and excruciating, far greater than anything Astrid has ever heard before, terrifying her to an extent of stillness.

She held the sword tight around her fist, pointing at the dragon mercilessly. If this would be her final battle, she will not go down without a fight.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" She screamed as she charged towards it, arms at the ready, summoning all of the strength she can muster.

The dragon did not hesitate either. He lounged forward, ready to take down this violent stranger when…

"Whoa!" Hiccup intervene, tackling Astrid to the ground and pushing off the sword from her hands.

"Are you all right?" He asked, hair dripping wet, his upper body topless looking as if he just got out of a bath.

Astrid tried not to blush at the sight of just a piece of cloth covering his lower body, but failed miserably.

"Get off me!" She hissed both embarrassed and angry.

"S-sorry!" He stammered, getting on his feet to help her up. She slapped his hands begrudgingly. Toothless screeched at the action.

"It's okay…it's okay!" Hiccup came forward, putting himself between the two. Astrid stood up with a scowl on her face.

"She's a friend." Hiccup explained, trying his best to calm the beast down.

" _What?_!" Astrid asked in bewilderment. She was obviously upset.

"She's _your_ friend. She's my uh….mate." Hiccup corrected, tapping the dragon's nose.

"That's not what I meant!" She sneered but Hiccup just shrugged.

"It's okay. You just scared him, that's all." Hiccup said, looking at her and at Toothless, obviously torn between the two.

" _I_ scared _him_?" She asked menacingly. " _Who_ is _him_?"

"Astrid… this is Toothless." He gestured to the giant reptile. "Toothless…. Astrid."

She glared at the beast who sneered at her in return, revealing a set of sharp teeth, pointing out that he was not, in any way _toothless_.

"It's okay. He's not going to hurt you." He assured her, as he scratched a spot just under his chin, calming the beast immediately. Toothless purred in return. " See? He's harmless." He smiled his lopsided smiled. "Aren't you, big baby boo?"

Astrid seemed to calm down at the dragon's meek state, until Hiccup felt a bump on the dragon's forehead causing him to snarl in pain. Astrid winced.

"What's this? Did you hit your head or something, bud?" Toothless snorted, tapping the leather book on his feet.

"What? How did this…?" He asked, picking up the book and looking at Astrid wide eyed, a blush creeping on his face. _She saw this? Oh! This is embarrassing! She's going to think I'm a psycho-obsessed stalker!_ He sort of was.

"I threw it." Astrid stated, hiding her embarrassment at being caught. "It was the nearest thing I had at the time."

"So…. You were looking at it?"

"No!"

"It's alright, I -I don't mind. It's a bit thwarting, but I don't mind."

"I _wasn't_ looking at it!"

" _Right._ Sure you weren't." She could sense a scowl brewing from the way his eyebrows twitched at Toothless's bump. "But you didn't have to hit Toothless. He wouldn't have killed you." He gestured to the reptile who was now lying on the floor, looking at them curiously.

" _Right_. Sure _it_ won't."

" _He_ won't. _Trust_ me, he wouldn't have." Hiccup defended, loyal as ever. "You two just got off on a bad start. Give it time; I'm sure you'll warm up to him."

"You mean like how _I_ warm up to _you_? Oh what _joy_!" Astrid smiled, sarcasm palpable in her too sweet voice.

"You and I get along more than you think." He smiled determined. They do. Sometimes. "I mean if we didn't, you wouldn't be barging into my room like you own the place. Which you will _soon_."

 _I didn't want to be here!_ "The only reason why I'm here is to make sure you deliver my letter to Almira!" She pointed at the letter in the middle of his table.

"Another one?" He asked, picking it up. "This is your-"

"Sixth! Yes, it is. And I have yet to receive a reply from anyone back home." She crossed her arms to her chest. "Tell me, your majesty, are you really sending my letters? Or are you keeping it somewhere in this blasted kingdom? Oh no! _Wait_! Maybe you _did_ send them but your so called _special delivery_ dragons aren't as reliable as you think they are!" She huffed annoyed. For someone who prides himself in getting things _done_ , I'm surprised that _nothing_ has happened yet." She glared, suspicious and angry.

"For someone who prides herself in being the _jewel_ of her kingdom, I'm surpirsed no one has even bothered to write back yet." He said defiantly, refusing to let her have the last say.

 _Touché!_ Astrid was taken aback. They stared at each other for a while. Silence deafening in the already quiet room.

Hiccup sighed, realizing he might have gone too far. _Great! Way to go, Hiccup! She_ definitely _likes you now!_ "I did send them out. You need not worry about it. I'm sure a reply will come along soon."

"Right." She clenched her hands into fist. There was no point in staying here with him. "Thank you, your majesty." She curtsied begrudgingly, heading towards the door when a hand grabbed her.

"Wait." Hiccup said nervous. "I was actually going to look for you after my bath."

Astrid looked from his face to his chest and averted her eyes immediately. Right _. He was still topless! How crude!_ She glared at the floor, her face heating up.

"I asked Fishlegs to take over the kingdom today, so if you may... I… I'd like to take you somewhere, show you something." He smiled genuinely excited that she couldn't find it in herself to tell him no, no matter how wrong she felt this is.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

* * *

The journey to the dragon's square took longer than he thought. And as much as Hiccup wanted to take Astrid on a ride on Toothless, he couldn't. The princess was as stubborn as ever, drawing the line that she could travel _with_ the night fury but not _on_ it. _Not on any dragon,_ _ **ever**_ _!_ And although Hiccup knew himself to be pretty persuasive, he didn't push Astrid _this_ time. There would be plenty of time for that, but for now, he opted on a more placid approach. Both for her sake and his.

He watched with indisputable admiration as the princess tried to keep up with him and Toothless. She was a fast rider, even with just a horse, how much more if she were to ride a dragon? He might have really met his match. He smiled inwardly to himself; deep in his heart he knew she was the one. From the first moment he saw her, walking down the ship, from the first moment she set foot on his kingdom, he knew, right then he knew that she was the one.

They arrived at the foot of a huge mountain, making a right turn into a pathway that only Hiccup and a few selected members of the royal court knew of. Usually they would fly over it, but there was no convincing Astrid to, that's why this particular passage was made; for stubborn foreigners who wouldn't fly dragons. That and one other thing.

They walked through the passage and into a dark tunnel that only seems to get darker by the minute. Astrid held on to her horse tight as she followed Hiccup and Tootless until they arrived on the other side.

They reached the dragon's square in the late afternoon, their hands blistering cold from the almost winter breeze. Astrid blinked away the darkness, as her vision adjusted to the light.

Her eyes grew in astonishment, wonder and maybe, _just_ maybe a hint of fear.

"This is Berk." Hiccup said, stretching out his hand, gesturing to the place; **the dragon square**. "The best kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises." He smiled, reaching out his hand to help the princess off her horse. She jumped on her own accord, not even bothering to acknowledge the gesture. The princess continued to look around.

She has never seen so many dragons in her life! All dragons she has ever known and some she didn't recognize at all were here sharing this sanctuary _inside_ a mountain. They have made a haven for dragons everywhere!

"Life here is amazing. And these creatures right here are the sole reason it is. See, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer a little something we call…. Dragon training…And breeding…and racing…and flying… and anything you can think of!" His smile deepened as a pack of terrible terrors lounge their way towards Toothless, engulfing him in a tight embrace. Toothless gurgled in protest which caused Hiccup to laugh. Poor Toothless!

Astrid jumped at the sight, unintentionally coming closer to Hiccup, gripping his arm in the process.

She swallowed hard at the sight of not one, not two but thousands _and_ thousands of these beasts, flying, eating, running, sleeping, and _breathing_! They were everywhere! Only, unlike she imagined, they lived in somewhat houses built especially for them. It was a magnificent sight but Astrid felt her resolve shrinking.

"Is this all of them?" She asked in a whisper. _Are these all the beasts?_

"Not even half." His smile was unfaltering. "Mom takes care of the rest at the dragon sanctuary up North. When we have the time, we'll visit. It's bigger then what we have here... and more dragons than you can imagine, species you have yet to meet."

 _There are more of them!_ She panicked but the only thing she was able to say was. "Your mother is alive?!"

"Very much. What made you think otherwise?"

" _Oh_ I don't know, I've never actually seen or heard of her." _And the fact that you lack manners!_

"Like I said, she handles the operations out North. Don't worry, you'll meet her soon. She'll love you!" He smiled enigmatically, continuing his way.

"Everything a dragon needs is right here in Berk. We have custom stables, all-you-can-eat feeding stations, a full service dragon wash, even top-of-the-line fire prevention, If I do say so myself." He continued pointing at each complex structure and explaining it in detail. "Life for dragons _and_ for people who loves dragons here is perfect. And maybe … no, I do _hope_ you'll fit in here perfectly too." He said so hopeful, so sure she felt her heart constricting.

Her hands started shaking, her breath getting rigid. She could hear faint whispers in the hollows of her mind. She could hear them, hushed but _deadly_ , quiet and real.

" _A Hofferson is perfect and no less!"_

" _Dragons are vicious creatures"_

" _They always go for the kill."_

" _Barbaric heathens!"_

" _You didn't kill it that's why it killed him!"_

" _I hope your conscience will let you sleep tonight, Astrid. After you let the boy be eaten by those monsters."_

" _You should have been stronger!"_

" _You should have protected, Aspen!"_

" _You're not a Hofferson!"_

" _A Hofferson is perfect and_ no _less!"_

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked shaking her from her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?!" She snapped. Her heart thudded in her ears, her eyes shining with premature tears. _I couldn't save them!_

"You're as pale as a ghost." He observed, together with her trembling fingers and her grief stricken face.

"You don't have to be afraid of them. They're harmless." Hiccup assured her noting her rapacious stance.

"I am not afraid of them." She clenched her fist into balls. _It's their fault. These creatures are to blame!_ She glared daggers at them. It's their fault! It's her fault too.

" _Right_ and that look you're giving is _really_ reassuring."

They stayed in an uncanny silence as they watched the sun beginning to set. Astrid watched in apprehension as a giant beast stood up and approached them. She made her way to Astrid's space, earning a shriek from the princess. The dragon that looked like a bird sqwaked at her, her head bobbing up and down in greeting. Where was her blasted sword when she needed one?

"Get it off me!"

"Not afraid, she says." Hiccup mumbled to Toothless, earning a laugh from the beast.

"Your majesty, I swear if you're not going to get this thing off, I'm going to-"

"Here! Hold her." Hiccup prompted her hand towards the deadly nadder's face. The dragon opened and closed its eyes, looking at her curiously. It was a beautiful creature, its scales are hues of yellows and blues. Her favorite colors. It tilted its head to the side, as if asking to be held.

"No!"

"I told you, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"And I told you, I'm not afraid! I just hate them!" She spat earning a grunt from the nadder who squawked sadly.

"Awwww! You hurt her feelings." Hiccup sulked at the nadder. "It's okay, girl. I'm sure it's just a phase… she'll love you eventually… and me." He whispered the last part but she heard.

"What was that?!"She snapped, eyes dangerous.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Not a thing." He faked a coughed earning a laugh from the night fury. "Jeez, thanks bud. I really feel your support." He rolled his eyes as the dragon continued laughing.

"Lets give it another shot, shall we?" Hiccup mused, rubbing the beautiful creature below her chin. She squawked approvingly before making its way towards the princess again. "I think she likes you. Just stand still and let her sniff you."

"Your majesty, no!" Her hands grew colder as Hiccup smiled, slowly backing away.

Astrid didn't knew what came over her, a lot of things jumbling in her mind, but at that exact moment, when the dragon was inches away from her, her initial reflexes took over and with a swift movement of her legs, she kicked the dragon's beak sideways, causing the reptile to move backwards in sheer distress.

It squawked menacingly, flapping her wings towards the princess, threatening to scratch her instantaneously. Hiccup intervene, calming the reptile down before turning cold, angry eyes at the princess.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"It was attacking me!"

"She was befriending you!"

"I don't want to be its friend! I don't want anything to do with these monsters!" She spat, pointing at the reptiles.

"Why do you hate them?"

"Why do I have to explain anything to you?! I just do!"

"That's not an answer! Tell me why you hate them!"

"Why do you want to know?!"

Hiccup sighed, feeling his anger disperse. "Because I know, for sure that dragons are just misunderstood creatures. They're really docile and kind and loyal to you 'till the end. This right here." He pointed at Toothless. "He's my best friend and I want to understand why you'd hate him just because he's a dragon."

"Because…. They're monsters, waiting to transform. Demons, ready to kill at the ready."

He frowned. "Dragon's aren't monsters. They're intelligent gentle creatures."

"If they are then why did they kill your father? Why did they kill _Aspen_?! Why did they eat…." Her voice broke, eyes filling with actual tears. She shook her head at the memory. "I saw them, two ginormous beast, when I was younger. They killed my brother…. They ate _that_ boy!" Her stomach twisted in knots at the memory of flesh and blood and a boy being taken off to God knows where.

"Dragons don't eat people, Astrid. They don't. And as much as my father's concerned, it wasn't their fault." He tried to calm her down, panicking at the sight of her tears.

"Well, I saw them, with my own two eyes! _Merciless creatures_!" She sneered at Toothless. "They…. They killed Aspen. I couldn't save him. I ... I couldn't save him! They killed that boy too and took his remains. _Blood thirsty beasts!_ " She shouted to the heavens, breaths increasing at her agitation.

He stayed silent.

"Maybe it was just-"

" _No!_ Do you understand how traumatizing for a ten year old child would that be to witness an abduction, a murder before her eyes? Dragons aren't gentle creatures, your majesty. They are but devils, waiting for a chance to kill!"

"That's not true, Astrid." He shook his head. Dragons aren't that. He knows they aren't.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Even if that's the case… I'm sure it's not their fault."

"Why are you patronizing them?!" She'd pull all her hair out if she could. It was enough that she was revealing this side of her to him, he had to contradict her! _God damned that smart mouth! Always wanting to have the last say!_

"Because I know what they are…. _we_ know what they are. We have the answers here in Berk."He has to show her. He has to prove it to her.

She shook her head in rage. She clenched her fist tightly, the past haunting her like a plague. He doesn't understand what she went through! He doesn't understand anything!

"You don't know what it's like to carry such a burden at a young age. To have to go over your head, again and again how you couldn't save your brother. To watch him die a _thousand_ times and not being able to do something. I couldn't save Aspen." She shook her head. He doesn't understand anything!"And that boy. I couldn't save him too. Do you know what it feels like to dream of a screaming boy _every_ night, crying out for help, asking you to save him…. But you _can't_ …. because you didn't… because you _couldn't_."

Tears started cascading down her beautifully ashen face. She swore then that she won't let anyone get hurt, because of these creatures again. She trained hard to protect herself… to protect the kingdom of Almira. She has trained so hard… but even then, even when she was the strongest, fastest and smartest warrior of her age, her father has never forgiven her, even at the hour of his death for that _one_ moment of weakness. For that one moment of _imperfection_. But she couldn't blame her father for detesting her. Her imperfection caused them Aspen's life. It was her fault. Because of her, Aspen was dead. Because she wasn't strong enough. Because she wasn't perfect enough. _Even I can't forgive myself._ Her body started shaking, she let out a loud cry of pain.

"Astrid…. It's not your fault." Hiccup started towards her in an effort of comfort.

She held out a hand at his direction. "You're right…. It's not _all_ my fault. It's _these_ monsters' fault for existing in the first place! And it's _Berk's_ fault for breeding such _demons_!" She spat with all the hatred in the world.

"Astrid, if you only let me-"

"No, _Hiccup_. I know what you're doing…. You're trying to _convert_ me into one of you. You're trying to _alter_ my _beliefs_ …. But I'm telling you now, you're wasting your time! I'll never love these dragons…. And I'll _never_ love you." She whispered, running to her horse and leaving Hiccup behind, his heart shattered in pieces.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **And a bomb at the end! BOOM! Soooo. It might be a while, before Astrid actually starts** _ **liking**_ **dragons. More of her troubled past as the story progresses. And a bit of Hiccup's past as well. :D**

 **Let me just say, that I was laughing like crazy at the reviews on** _ **Eretsrid!**_ **SERIOSLY! There had been riots!** (LOL) **Everybody needs to** _ **relax**_ **and know that this** _ **is**_ **a** **HICCSTRID** **story, but just because it is….it doesn't mean you can't have a** _ **little**_ **shipping every now and then for….story development** (possible character development as well) **! But I do love the HICCSTRID enthusiasm! Y'all loyal like that! Woooohhh!**

 **To The Awesome Guest Reviewers:** (Because I answer to all the reviews even the random Yahooooooos)

 **(*)** **Guest 1:** Eret is not stupid. He's cocky definitely but not at all stupid. :D I do see your point, but even two Vikings are different from the other. And Snotlout and Eret, although have a lot of similar traits, they still are not each other. Love the Hiccstrid love though! ;)

 **(*)** **Rayfe:** You might not be that hyped with _this_ kind of interaction with dragons. But rest assured, I'm working on a better one soon. It is after all, nearing Snoggletog! :) Oh and yes, such an adorkable Viking, he is.

 **(*)** **Guest 2:** Thank you! Most definitely, Hiccstrid! :D

 **(*)** **Mia:** Astrid is not the only one who's more into unassuming heroic dragon rider types. XD I'll absolutely fall in line for that piece of man candy. :D

 **(*) Guest 3:** I understand, completely! :D But I'm not planning to make this too _much_ of a tragedy for any pairing….so trust me? :)

 **(*) guest35:** This was late, but thank you for waiting! ;)

 **(*) Valhallalmighty:** THANK YOU SO MUCH! That means a lot more than you think! Thank you for trusting my insights and writing skills! I do hope I'll be able to pull this through! *keep your fingers crossed*

 **(*)** **AsuCagaZala:** Believe it or not, I do think it's for the greater good. ;D Thank you! See you on the next chapter!

 **I usually do my review replies after I post a new chapter. So expect a landslide of review replies to the accounts who did review. :D Ohhhh and I regularly do updates once a week. Let's hope I can keep it up despite these holidays buzz.**

 **Don't forget to leave me something to work with! :D**

 **Lots of Love,**

 _ **Lady-von-Bielefeld**_


	5. Chapter 5: Thorsday Mishaps

**Lady-von-Bielefeld:** Wow! Is that?! *Dances in complete joy* **Happy Thorsday** to my one hundred and two followers! **102, WOW!** You made ouju-sama truly happy! :D

 **This chapter is dedicated to** Warrior of Spectra, MCPO Mark-061, Mia, Guest 1, sheppard741, supersandman86, EagleDragon15, Ulcaasi, Rayfe, Guest 2, m4yui, The Burning Pillar, Aeva - Athena - Marsden, Guest 3, MattAShine, Guest 4, Noctus Fury and UnbreakableWarrior. :D **Thank** **you for reading and reviewing!**

To **m4yui** _and_ **Noctus Fury** , who have sailed with me through the savage seas of **To Be With You** , welcome aboard to this new voyage! I'm ecstatic to have you join me again! :)

A gigantic dedication to **supersandman86** for the long talks of story plotting! I've now reached sixteen chapters (story draft at least) for Blossoming Daggers because of you! **THANK YOU very much!** :D

 **DISCLAIMER:** Just because **I do not own How To Train Your Dragon** doesn't mean I can't write about it. So, there!

 **Blossoming Daggers**

 _ **By: Lady-von-Bielefeld**_

 **Chapter 5: Thorsday Mishaps**

* * *

Curiosity was evident in those cerulean blue eyes as Astrid watched Hiccup stood up from his throne and leave the meade hall when she entered. He gave her a curt nod with a smile that didn't reach his eyes before sauntering out of the realm, faster than you can say _hopscotch_. Toothless followed behind him, glowering at the princess like an eel to a dragon. She glared back at the beast unafraid, before it whipped its head towards the door, after his master and friend.

She rolled her eyes. It had been like that for _days_ now. Three long days of avoiding her like she had an incurable disease. She wondered if this is how it'll be with them, her avoiding him for three days and him doing the same the next three. And then what? It'll be her turn and then his again? It was like a mental, emotional tug of war and Astrid felt _really_ exhausted.

And when he did look at her or talked to her, he looked at her as if he was in pain; as if it hurt him to have to talk to her, as if _she_ 'd hurt _him_. And it wasn't supposed to make Astrid feel awful, but she did. And it wasn't supposed to make her own heart twitch but it did, albeit a little.

Is this guilt? Is this sympathy? But whatever for? He should be the one feeling guilty for forcing his way into her life like it was his right. He should be the one feeling troubled for making her face those beasts, her demons – _her past_ , like it was nothing out of the ordinary, like it was beyond her. _He_ should be the one feeling whatever this is! Not her.

But then again, maybe he did feel guilty. Because if he didn't, he wouldn't be looking at her with emerald eyes that glowed dully, unlike how it sparkled with diligence before. He wouldn't be looking at her as if she yanked his heart out of his chest entirely.

Astrid had thought that there was nothing worst then having the almighty Dragon king dote on your hand and foot. That seeing him try to talk to you was a bother, that he was a nuisance, that he was irritatingly _too_ persistent for his own good. But it turns out, there were worst things. And the princess learned that what's worst then having Hiccup annoy her to no end, was having him ignore her completely.

She felt the _cold_. She didn't liked being ignored, because she knew exactly how it felt. Her own father had ignored her for _five years_ after her younger brother Aspen's death, only talking to her when necessary and usually with a disappointed scowl on his too handsome face. And now, she felt it happening _again_. And now, even Hiccup was avoiding her. Her heart twitched at the familiar ache.

But not that Astrid would ever admit that to anyone. She wouldn't! Not now, _not ever_. She could hardly admit it to herself, despite the nagging feeling at the pit of her stomach. Because admitting to feel something for the king, whatever it was, even if it was guilt or sympathy, was just as lethal as admitting she liked him; and liking Hiccup means the possibility to love him _and_ the possibility to love dragons. And she might as well die then to stoop that low.

Astrid took her usual place for lunch beside Ruffnut, seating across from Snotlout and Tuffnut in their table. The ladies of the hall bowed in unison before serving their food and returning to the kitchen. The great hall was almost empty. It felt like there was no life at all. Everyone had hurried to eat and prepare for the festivities that wait that day.

"Soooo." Ruffnut started, taking a bite of her chicken.

Astrid raised a brow at her direction, slicing her portion in equal proportions.

"What was _that_ about?" Ruffnut asked between chews.

"What was what about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw what happened. We all did." The Lady Thorston gestured to the two mutton heads in front of them, chewing their food while nodding in return.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Astrid frowned at their lack of etiquette in both dinning and minding their own business!

" _Right._ Hiccup just so suddenly _ran_ out of the room when he saw you arrive, not even bothering to touch his food or to look at you."

"Maybe he's busy. A king's work is never done." Astrid shrugged feigning innocence. Why should she have to explain anything to them?

"Don't give me that crap of an excuse. Don't think we haven't noticed him scurrying out of the room whenever you enter. We're not dense, princess. Even Tuffnut's says he smell's something fishy."

The two continued to nod in agreement.

"Wait. I did?" Tuffnut suddenly asked unsure. "When did I say that?"

 **WHACK!** " _Right._ I did." He paused for a moment. "Or it could just be you. You do smell kind of funky, sis."

 **WHACK!** "Shut it!"

"Hey! You do!" Tuffnut defended, standing up and grabbing Ruffnut's arm. He pulled her to a stand and smelled her. "See! You do smell fishy!"

 **WHACK!**

"As much how I _adore_ your constant bickering, I'm really much interested in what the princess has to say, so if you could, I don't know shut up then we could probably have an answer to what we're trying to ask." Snotlout persisted, motioning the two to seat back down.

"Oh dear God, not you too!" Astrid groaned uncomfortably. Since when was Snotlout the prying type. _Oh. Right._ He was always the inquisitive type.

"Not that I care about whatever you've done to my cousin. But he does look awfully bad. Hmmmm. On second thought, keep doing what you're doing. In that case, he'll be too much of a wreck to run the kingdom."

"SNOTLOUT!"

"I was only kidding! Jeez!" He then eyed Astrid incredulously, his voice softening a bit. "He does look bad though."

"What do you want me to say?" Astrid snapped feeling all the judgments thrown at her. She felt her resolve wavering.

"The truth! Why is he avoiding you?" Ruffnut looked concerned it almost didn't seem like her.

"How should I know?! Maybe he figured out I'm not Dragon Queen material and decided to finally let me go." She shrugged. That's probably it. He finally understood that she was not cut out for this. She finally made him realize her imperfections. She's sure he wants nothing to do with her now. Nobody ever did once they found out how _damaged_ and _imperfect_ she was. _Fantastic job, as always, Hofferson!_

But why, in all that is good, has he not cancelled their engagement yet? What was he waiting for, Ragnarok? Why hasn't said anything of that sort?! She had wanted nothing else but to finally be released from this chasm of solitude that is Berk. She could almost feel it. She could almost taste her freedom now, but something in her dreaded it. Like a little voice telling her to stay. Like a promise that has yet to be made. It was probably nothing; she was so sure that it was nothing. It was probably nothing but it felt like the world.

" _Or_ your foul mouth and attitude has finally done it and has shattered the king's heart." Eret stood, leaning beside a pole beside the table, his arms crossed around his chest. They whipped their heads to his direction. The group stared at him as he sauntered his way down their table, sitting directly in front of Astrid.

"You what?"

"She what?!"

"HOW?!" Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut asked in unison.

Astrid was taken aback. "Who asked your opinion?! I don't even remember anyone inviting you to sit with us, let alone join our conversation."

Eret smirked. "This here is my regular table with my regular set of friends. You're the one who's out of place."

She glared him down. "Oh don't worry. I won't be here for far too long. You said it yourself; _I shattered_ the king's heart. He'll be sure to send me packing anytime soon." She sipped her tea, hiding the growing gnawing feeling. _Damn it._

"You have no remorse over this, do you?" Eret asked searching her eyes. _You can't be that cruel._ With all the time she has spent with the king, surely she'd grown to at least care for him by now. He couldn't believe this. Hiccup was the kindest person he has ever known, he doesn't deserve to be treated like this.

"Not that I could think of." She said airily; chin up in a defiant arrogance. She held her cool although her heart told her otherwise.

"Have you no _compassion_ for someone who has done nothing but show you he loves you?!"

"You call this love!" She spat. "Forcing me to give up everything I know, _expecting_ me to love him?" She half laughed, half snorted. "Sometimes we create our own heartbreaks through _expectation_. _I_ didn't break his majesty's heart. He did that on his _own_. And what an overly sensitive heart he has." Her hands balled into fist at her side. _Stop it, Astrid_! But she continued. "So weak, so fragile… like him." She whispered the last words but they all heard.

"You _bitch_!" Eret stood pointing at the princess, causing the table of food to wriggle out of place. The tea she was sipping dispensed on her and Ruffnut's clothing.

"Hey!" Tuffnut held onto Eret.

"Take it easy, man." Snot lout intervened, dragging the too big man down.

"I don't care who the _hell_ in the world you think you are. You do not deserve his majesty!"

"If you love him so much, then why don't _you_ marry him?!" Astrid challenged, voice so loud her voice echoed the now empty hall.

"Hey!" Ruffnut argued. "He can't do that! He's marrying _me_!"

"Careful, he might consider it having Ruffnut as the remaining _other_ option." Tuffnut whispered to Snotlout who palmed his face in utter disbelief.

Eret stood higher, his hands hit the table. "You foul-mouthed little- "

"ERET!" Hiccup's voice boomed over the hall causing everyone to fall into uncomfortable silence.

"Yo-your majesty." He straightened, his head bowed towards the king.

"You know you shouldn't be talking to the princess like that. Regardless of what she has to say about me." He said kindly towards her that Astrid stiffened. She didn't want him to think she was speaking cruelly about him behind his back. She has always confronted Hiccup. Foul mouthing him behind his back is a whole kind of low, especially for her. And yet, she did and she never felt more regretful. Eret's right, she doesn't deserve him, and yet here he was, defending her like she was all that mattered.

Hiccup smiled but his eyes lost the remaining glow it had a few moments ago.

"But your majesty-" Eret tried to argue but the king raised his hand to stop him.

"Come on, I need your help gathering those dragons for the race in an hour."

"Yes, sire." Eret moved, looking at Astrid one last time, asking with his eyes to apologize or at least _thank_ the king for his interference. But Astrid looked away, part of her knew it was pride… but another quietly told her it was shame. Eret shook his head in sheer disappointment before following the dragon king out of the hall.

Silence enveloped the almost empty dominion.

"Awk-ward." Tuffnut interjected, earning another **WHACK** from his twin.

"How much of all that did you think he heard?" Snotlout asked the twins who shrugged at each other.

"I have no idea. But even I would feel crushed. _So_ crushed." Tuffnut shook his head in attempt to be wise.

"Stop acting like you feel anything! Because you _don't_!" Snotlout rolled his eyes.

"Well, stop acting like you _know_ anything, because _you_ don't!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"OH YEAH?!"

"YEAH!"

"Will you two knock it off already? You're pissing me off!" Ruffnut screamed so loud their ears hurt. They stared at her in silence.

"Jeez, someone's in a mood. Looks like she hasn't gotten her beauty sleep." Snotlout whispered in an attempt to lighten things up.

"Who? _Her?_ Naaaah. That's her normal menstrational behavior. She's like that every-" **WHACK!** "Never mind."

"I'm going to count to three and if you two are still here, I swear, to Thor you're going to- well that was quick." She smirked at the two men's retreating back. They ran across the room as if being chased by a whispering death. "YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!" She yelled after them pumping her fist for effect.

Everyone else seemed to vanished when Eret started yelling and now it was just her and Astrid in the hall. She looked at the princess from head to toe, her clothes soaking in tea and her face … with regret. Could it be that the proud princess _finally_ felt at fault about this? There was definitely pride in her eyes but Mighty Thor could that be sadness as well?

She sat back beside the princess, looking at her thoughtfully. She may be a sadistic, scheme trickster but she knows _that_ look. Was she thinking about Hiccup? Albeit a little, she knows genuine concern when she sees it. The princess might not realize it yet, but she's not exactly good at hiding her feelings. She's like an open book, ready to be read. And that right there is _something_. Whatever it is.

It'll take a while, but it's definitely there. She wouldn't push it though. She'd want Astrid to realize it for herself. _Not now, at least._

Ruffnut sighed empathic. " Princess Astrid, I think you should-"

"I know. Alright, Ruff? _I know_. I went out of line. I'll apologize to his majesty later." She sighed feeling her face warm.

Ruffnut smiled widely, wider than anything has ever seen. "I was going to say 'change your clothes' but a change of heart sounds good as well." _Maybe sooner then she thinks._ She winked.

"Oh. You mean _that_." She looked at her tea-stained gown. Astrid blinked trying to hide the blush that was creeping on her face, but Ruff noticed. She has always noticed.

"Now come on, you seriously need to change if you want to see the hype Thorsday brings." She said, dragging the princess back to her room.

* * *

Once a week, Berkians and the entire barbaric Archipelago, pays homage and honor to Thor, their patron god. They call this little big, _weekly_ celebration, **THORSDAY**. The people of Berk uses this day to enjoy, mingle, relax celebrate and refuel for the last coming days of the week to come.

The festivities starts with a dragon race after lunch, after theat thrilling game and the announcement of the winner/s the people could choose where to go next. They could proceed to the Meade hall where a banquet awaited them, serving only the Berk's delicacies. They could continue to the Royal dungeon of Doom, where people could challenge and fight each other for sport and entertainment. Or they could just linger in the town square where happy, festive music played throughout the entire day, where dancing and merrymaking occured.

King Hiccup usually stayed in the town square, dedicating _his_ Thorsday to serving his people, firsthand, the best way he knew how …by _blacksmithing_. Although the king stayed in that specific station, everyone has a choice on where to go, just as long as they all gather back before sunset, to the enormous hill near the sea where Thor's statue stood proud. Each one lighting a torch to pray for the Norse god's continuous guidance over Berk.

She had hated the idea of this race, seeing or being near dragons wasn't exactly her top priority, but Gobber had managed to convince her to watch. The group marveled at the princess's obedience. Gobber had cheekily announced that everybody listens to him, being one of the most looked-after elders. Well that and one other thing.

If she were perfectly honest with herself, it was somewhat of a maneuver to, dare she say, apologize to Hiccup. She had thought that when Hiccup would see her there at the race, with the race official Gobber, he would soften up _a bit_ and maybe then they can talk like normal people and call this whole thing off diplomatically. Surely, this would convince him. He knew how she detested these demons and yet she was here _and_ in a head-to-toe Berkian outfit as well. And no, she was not trying _that_ hard, thank you very much! It just so happens that all of her gowns have yet to be washed (seeing that today was a time of no work) and this was the only thing available for her to wear. _Stupid Eret!_ It did help with her cause though. She definitely looked the part of someone who'd be easy to talk to; a normal Berkian, like everybody else.

Well, it was a step at least if Hiccup was there. But he wasn't. He was nowhere to be found. Was he avoiding her again?! She crossed her arms over her chest as Gobber started the race, launching the very first sheep.

 _Meeeeeeeehhhhhhh!_

She had not intended to enjoy watching the race, but she did!

The race was a sport of absolute excellence! Granted, she knew it wouldn't be possible without these detesting demons but _still_. The speed, agility, _grace_ , endurance, superiority and aim it required were awe inspiring. And being the active, physical person that she is, she found herself amazed that Berk has come up with something this remarkable.

The crowd cheered on! The arena erupted in shouts of excitement. Especially at the outsiders (they allowed foreigners to participate, borrowing dragons from Berk for Thorsday) who stopped at nothing to _try_ to fly these creatures and _try_ to beat the dragon riders of Berk. They lost eventually, but they were committed, she'd give them that.

It was neck-in-neck between Lord Fishlegs and Eret to obtain the black sheep, but to her bitter distaste the proud son of Eret won.

When Eret stepped down from his Skullcrusher to claim his victory, Astrid resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the way he cockily winked at the ladies sitting on the stall nearest to him. _Show off!_ The girls giggled and sighed dreamily. _Air heads!_

She didn't, however resisted the laugh that came when who else but Lady Ruffnut Thorston scared off the poor girls in attempt to re-claim _her_ man. A bit of fire power from her two headed dragon did the trick. Before she knew it the girls were scurrying away from the dragon racing arena quicker than a snap of a finger. Astrid watched in sheer amusement as Eret too tried to fly away on his dragon, but not long after, Ruffnut had managed to jump in the air and grabbed him for herself, leaving Tuffnut alone with their two headed beasts. Astrid smiled wickedly. _Wayta go, Ruff!_

"Good afternoon, your highness." Fishlegs bowed eyeing her from head to toe. "Nice outfit." He smiled. Astrid had known Fishlegs well enough to know that whatever he said had no hidden meanings or innuendos, or ill feeling so she took it with a smile.

"Splendid race, Lord Fishlegs! I never thought you were the dragon-racing type." Being her tutor on all things Berk, she had thought him to only be the stay-indoors-while-reading-a-good-book type.

"Yeah, well I'm not much compared to Eret but I do try."

"For a minute there, I thought the RuffTuff team would win." She mused how the twin started leading the game.

"They use to always do." He smiled. "But not anymore."

"Oh? Why not?" She asked curious.

"Let's just say I've stopped giving her whatever she wants, especially if she doesn't deserve it." There was a tinge of sadness in his voice that overpowered the smile he had on his face. The princess was taken aback. She blinked, absorbing his words.

"You mean, you two were…together?" She asked shocked. Now _that_ was an unlikely match. And she thought She and Hiccup were weird.

He nodded. "We were engaged at the least."

 _WHAT?!_ "Oh. I-I never knew." She blinked in astonishment. "Lady Ruffnut never told me anything." Plus she was always running after the raven-haired bloke like a moth to a light.

"I'm not surprised. Not with all of _that_ going on." He pointed at Ruffnut and Eret who were arguing on top of the dragon. It looked more like Eret was pulling out his hair in frustration while Ruffnut watched him in pure admiration.

"Do you mean that _he_ \- I knew it! That _scumbag_!" Astrid was sure she found another reason to detest the man. _What an awful person!_

He laughed good naturedly. "Oh no. Eret's a good guy. A good as a guy can get. It's not his fault that she prefers him. I knew it from the very first time we met him. The way she looked at him then… she has never looked at me like that."

Not that he blamed Ruffnut though; he knew that this engagement was never what she wanted. It was decided by their families, to keep and maintain political status. He supposed that the Lady Thorston just went along with it just as he had. This was all just arranged politics; that didn't stop him from wooing her though; breaking his neck to give her whatever she wanted. That didn't stop him from caring about her. That didn't stop him from loving her. (No matter how cruel, sadistic or awful she was.)

"I broke off the engagement to set both ourselves free. Can't say I _wasn't_ depressed. Can't say I'm not _now_ , but I guess, that's it. I can't force myself on her forever especially if she prefers someone else. " He shrugged as if it was nothing but Astrid knew otherwise.

"Lord Fishlegs. For what it's worth, I don't think Eret likes Lady Ruffnut like that as well. They still might not end up together. "

He frowned. "No, I supposed he doesn't. And that makes it worst, knowing my sacrifice was for nothing." He sighed. "It's a vicious cycle, you know, one person loves the other who loves another who loves someone else or loves himself more. It's draining _and_ intoxicating at the same time. It's a beautiful contradiction."

"Yes. I suppose it is." She blinked.

"Tell me, princess, what is it about humans reaching for those who we cannot reach? Why do we fall in love with people we cannot have?" At this point she could see the frustration brewing in his eyes, as if at any moment it would explode completely. Losing to Eret on the dragon race proved to be harder on him than she thought. Because at that point she knew that the dragon race wasn't the only thing he loss; that race only added salt to his already injured heart.

Astrid was speechless. How could she react to something like that? Somehow what he said struck a prick in her own heart. Like somehow, she heard it from another voice; a nasally-whiny-sarcastic one at that. _Could this be what Hiccup was feeling?_

Fishlegs sighed, shaking his head. In an instant, his eyes returned to the calm green pools that she was used to. He must've been hurting for a while now; he never looked that _beaten_ or troubled whenever she saw him for her Berk History Lessons. On the contrary he always looked happy and contented. She found it amazing that he could hide whatever he was feeling as easily as that. She wished she could too.

"You're lucky. You don't have to reach far enough. I know for a fact that the person that you're searching for, he's just there, somewhere, right under your nose." He pointed a finger on her button nose for effect.

"Are you _insinuating_ something?" She slapped his finger away, raising her brow. She was secretly glad that the mood lightened up.

"I'm not insinuating anything!" Fishlegs defended, trying for innocence but failing miserably.

"You sure do _sound_ like you're insinuating _something_!" She tried her best for a glare. "Besides, I'm _not_ searching for anyone!"

"Didn't I hear you were searching for king Hiccup a while ago?"

"I did. But not in _that_ way, anyway." She fixed her bangs to the side. "I-I just wanted to talk to his majesty." She feigned interest. That and so that she could stop this awful gnawing feeling she got for being a _bitch_ that Eret told her she was _._ _Darn you conscience!_ She wanted to talk to him, to apologize, to strike a common ground and if she were lucky, to convince him to let her go home. Maybe they could leave it in good terms.

"Then follow me." Fishlegs winked leading the princess to the town's square.

* * *

"What is he doing?" Astrid asked Fishlegs, as they stood a good distance away from the Town's square forge. She watched in unreserved interest as people crowded towards the place, waiting patiently for their turn. No one seemed to notice them and she was grateful. She wasn't sure yet if she wanted to come up to the king in a crowd. God knew what happened the last time She and Hiccup were in front of a crowd. Instinctively, she reached for the cheek he slapped, remembering the stinging sensation. She wouldn't want _that_ to happen again.

Hiccup popped out from the medium sized window, carrying a newly made high-seater saddle with lots of spikes and a big storage compartment. Astrid stiffened, moving a little closer behind Lord Fishlegs in an attempt to conceal herself. Not that the king noticed. He was far too busy with the demand of the people.

"Yes! It's exactly what I envisioned! Thank you, your majesty!" A big round man with brown hair cheered, grabbing his new saddle and bowing to the king.

Hiccup smiled genuinely before asking who was next and noting down the request. This time a young man asked for an iron bow for someone special. The man gestured to his young wife and Hiccup's eyes glowed with warmth at the couple. He nodded before going back in, sounds of different metals clinking and clacking could be heard.

"What does it look like he's doing? He's offering his service as a blacksmith."

"I know that. But _why_?"

"What do you mean why?" Fishlegs asked bemused. "His majesty is a _really_ good as a blacksmith, the best one in fact. But don't tell Gobber I told you that."

" _Why_ is he doing that?" Somehow she doesn't doubt that he could do it. She had seen the elaborate illustrations at his room. She had guessed that he enjoyed making these _inventions_ , or making anything at all. Somehow, she pegged him as the builder type, despite his lean body frame. In fact, she had seen and experienced one of it. The _Inferno_ , so he called it. But why would he do it _himself_ , and for _others_. Why would he take on physical work if he can just easily order it off to _actual_ blacksmiths? Surely Berk has those. Every kingdom has those, even a barbaric one at that.

"Why is he working like a commoner when he's already the king?" Fishlegs asked, reading the princess's mind. She nodded.

"I mean, it is _Thorsday_. Isn't it a time for rest and relaxation?" Astrid asked. It couldn't possibly be to prove himself to his people, because if she remembered correctly, he has already done so. She recalled the History lessons she learned from Fishlegs. He's top of his class in dragon training school, fought and defeated the Red Death, won against Drago Bludvist and restored peace in Berk. He was already known as **The Great Dragon King; Pride of Berk.** He was already a legend; he has already established himself and yet why would he choose to do such a tedious task?

"A king's first duty is to his people." Fishlegs smiled at Astrid as he explained further. "Berk started out as a Viking Village. It is our main core value; the _stubbornness_ , the _strength_ , the will to do things hands-on. That even now when it has evolved into an enormous kingdom with royal families, and lords and ladies, we still prefer to keep the customs alive."

He explained like it was the simplest thing in the world. For a Berkian, it was. "And for King Hiccup, he learned firsthand from his dad that no task is _too small_ when it comes to serving your people. And he has kept that tradition despite his busy schedules. Granted, Thorsday is supposed to be a day off, but it's his only free day to serve in a way that makes him amicable to everyone. Even the kids." He gestured as a little girl squealed in delight at the sight of her new, miniature toy axe.

The little girl held out one of her hands to take her model, the other hand she used to bring the king down to a half embrace. She smiled thanking him and hugging him with tight little arms saying thank you over and over again. Hiccup hugged the little girl from the window saying she was always welcome.

"We should get mawwied!" The child chimed innocently. Astrid's eyes widened. Fishlegs looked on.

"M-marry?! Who me?" The king asked in astonishment.

"Mommy said if two people get married they'd stay together _forever_. Sooo let's get mawwied so you can make me axes forever!" The king laughed as the crowd cheered in unison.

"But I'm already getting married to someone else."

"You are?" She asked, eyes widening ever so slightly.

"Yes. But thank you. No one has ever proposed to me before." He chuckled when she refused to let go of him, earning a laugh from the crowd surrounding them.

Hiccup laughed so wholeheartedly that Astrid thought it was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. He was at ease, emerald green eyes glowing with warmth.

Astrid found herself wondering about the king, her eyes never leaving the forge watching the grateful crowd; a small smile on her lips, respect in her heart. This is who he is.

"Do you love her?" The child asked, tilting her head to the side.

There was a pause for a minute and Astrid felt her heart stopped while waiting for the answer. _What are you getting so worked up about?!_

"Of course." Hiccup said so certainly that she felt butterflies in her stomach, her face heating up with genuine bliss. After all she had done to him. _Damn it._

"Mkay. I hope you'll be happy, youw majesty! Byeeeee!" The little girl smiled, skipping away towards their direction, axe in hand. She stopped and looked at Fishlegs and Astrid, smiling sweetly at them before going on her way. Astrid stiffened from behind Fishlegs as the Lord chuckled. "Shut it!" She hissed at Fishlegs who shook his head in amusement. Her face turned a bright red.

"I really hate to leave you like this, your highness, but I feel the Meade hall and all the scrumptious delicacies calling me." He backed away.

"You can't just leave me alone like this!" She whispered angrily at the retreating figure. He gave her a salute before turning his back on her completely. He walked towards that direction of the Meade hall.

She grunted exasperatedly. _Damn Lord Fishlegs!_

It took a while to regain her composure and when she did, she found herself looking back at the forge her heart conflicted. She contemplated on whether to go up to him and talk, like she had planned or just leave now while he had not noticed her yet. She didn't know how to talk to him after _that_ speech she gave at the Meade hall, especially now after what he said.

She stood there for a little while longer, looking at Hiccup as he handed another one of his newly made saddles. The crowd had begun to scatter, although they were still a lot, leaving her in the clear sight of the king. He cracked his neck to both sides, stretching a little before finally landing his eyes on her.

Emerald green eyes widened at the sight of her standing so beautifully conflicted, not knowing if she were real or not. _Is that Astrid?_ He marveled looking at her from head to toe. She was obviously dressed in a Berkian outfit and idly he wondered what was she doing dress like that? How long had she been standing there? He blinked several times before looking at the town's square, searching for her regular companions. Alas he found none. He couldn't help the leap of hope in his heart. Was she here to see him? He waved at her, acknowledging her presence but she just nodded back, not even bothering to smile. On the contrary she looked aggravated, like it pained her to be there. He was so hopeful but his heart sank remembering what she had said. _I'll never love you._ He sighed set his eyes down, taking the next request for another saddle.

Astrid was about to take a step towards the forge when a loud explosion detonated sending her back a step. **KABOOM!** The ground quivered fiercely as another one occurred sending the children and some of the women to the ground. **KABOOM!** The princess stood up at the direction of the now burning dragon arena, where a dozen of the said beasts flew from their places; figures dressed in red metal rode them.

"It's an ambush!" A Berkian yelled as smoke began to fill the town's square.

Another explosion occurred. **KABOOM!**

"Astrid!" She heard Hiccup shout.

"Protect the king!" They yelled when they couldn't see anymore, weapons barricading their leader in an attempt to salvage him. Soon the smoke thickened, causing the crowd to cough in agitation, their eyes watering uncontrollably.

 **KABOOM!** Astrid began running towards the forge when she heard a little girl's scream.

"Help me!" She stopped in mid-track. Determined to save the child, Astrid followed the sound.

"Where are you?!" She yelled. **KABOOM!**

"Help me!" The child cried harder, her scream escalating. Astrid searched frantically, recalling a similar situation that happened years ago, and swearing to God that this time, _this time for sure_ she will save them! This time for sure, she will not fail! **KABOOM!**

The ground shook and she fell chest-first to the ground. **KABOOM!** Astrid felt strong arms hold her in place. Soon after, she felt a piece of cloth to her mouth suffocating her from resistance. She struggled to break free but as soon as she inhaled the scent, she felt her entire body numb.

She could feel the sun burning onto her. She felt her eyes dropping, her visions blurred, the noises dispersed, her mind wandered. And the last thing she saw was a little girl's crying face before her mind turned completely black.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I've waited for Thursday to upload this so ya'll could feel it as it is. HAPPY THORSDAY! :D**

 **Okay. The ending was a bit…I don't know! Tune in to find out. XD Ohhh! Who's got you this time, Astrid? Another fan perhaps?**

 **Sorry I didn't make it clear last chapter but now I will. Aspen is Astrid's** _ **younger**_ **brother. She was 10, he was 5 at that time. :D Thank you guys for pointing that out.** *gives out virtual cookies*

 **And Oh my Fishlegs. Don't worry; I'll make everything better soon. :'( Fish-Ruff-Eret? Hicc-Astri-Eret? Astri-Hicc-Heather? Ruff-Fish-Heather? XD My mind is definitely jumbled. What do you guys think? Although, this story was originally constructed under Astri-Hicc-Heather-Eret :D but I might make a _few_ adjustments. Hmmmmm. Would anyone be interested in a Snot-Tuff tandem? Hahaha ** (I kid!) **I can't seem to pair them up with anyone. Poor guys. They need some love too. XD**

 **Anyways, thank you for Reading, Reviewing and supporting! You guys are AMAZEBALLS! :D**

 **To The Awesome Guest Reviewers:** (Because I answer to all the reviews even the random Yahooooooos)

 **(*)Mia:** Although that wasn't exactly the best way to show you guys Stormfly but hey, it's necessary :D See you next chapter!

 **(*)** **Guest 1:** AGREED! He really does. I hope this isn't to slow for you though. :D

 **(*)** **Rayfe** **:** Thank you! I do hope for a longer and more satisfying story. ;) *Keep your fingers crossed* AND YES! THEY are definitely up to something. Those two are never any good. And what they have in mind *shudders* ALL HELL WILL BREAK LOSE!

 **(*)** **Guest 2:** THANK YOU! I'm also hoping for the best. *scratches head* THAT might take a while, but you know what they say, anything worth having is worth waiting for. And I'll do my best to make it worth it. :)

 **(*)** **Guest 3:** Most definitely! I think I got too caught up in writing Astrid's part that I forgot about Hiccup. Hahaha. Believe me or not, I do understand what you want to say. Plus I was saving the Hiccup-Toothless-Stoick death situation for the later parts. Rest assured it will be explained to her, but not by Hiccup though.

 **(*)** **Guest 4:** _I'm sorry_ , okay! I didn't mean to break your heart…. Hiccup's sure, but not yours. *tries to superglue it* and YES, I am a glutton for angst. Huhuhu. It's weird because people tell me I have a bright, sunny persona and they're always "WHAT THE HELL YOUR WEIRD?!" When I tell them I prefer emotional, _dramatic_ endings any day. Relax, I'm still deciding on this story's fate. XD Hope you'll stay no matter HOW I write it. :)

 **(*)** **Noctus Fury:** OH MY HOLY NORSE GODS! You're here! I'm ecstatic that you made it here, _your majesty_ (Actual Dragon king of the Wilderwest)! *Bows to you* Rest assured, I'm still working very diligently on that HeatherCup fic, it's just that, this got written first. And as much as you are excited about that, I must warn you that although it is HeatherCup; it is a multi-chapter based on Astrid's Point of View _so_ it might, okay it _will_ be _lethal_. ABOUT ERETSTRID, apparently a lot of readers died when they heard I might be writing it here XD I know you guys think I'm crazy but I need this for both story and character development, for everyone. Not just Hiccup, or Astrid or Eret but for the others as well. HOWEVER, I thank you endlessly for supporting my decision and promising to at least _try_ to read it because it is me. And I quote **"I promise I'll at least try it out, considering that it's YOU. And I'll do it for you, and only for YOU. Don't expect me to like it though."** THAT MADE MY DAY! THANK YOU! It means a great deal that you trust me enough to do this. :D GOING BACK TO THE STORY: Yes, HICCUP is OOC! (I did warn you guys though) I always wanted to do a kingly Hiccup; someone who grew up top of his class in dragon training, a prodigy from the very beginning, a prince destined to be a king. NOW a ruler of a powerful kingdom, hero of a great war, DRAGON MASTER, DRAGON KING! And the list goes on. I wanted to portray him as the heir that Stoick would have been proud of since he was a baby (since he grew up WITH dragons AND his mother) without going through all those carelessness and teasing and bullying that he went through in the movies (granted THAT's WHY we love him but hey, this is an Alternate Universe, I suppose anything can happen.) And even though he's pretty much _spoiled_ and pampered and has lived a good life without childhood drama, I'm still trying my best to depict him as _Hiccup-y_ as possible, having THAT background story in mind. And as for ASTRID: Hah! But her violence and unfiltered tongue _did_ cause a *tapes mouth for suspense*. You have a lot of questions and I LOVE IT! I love that you feel that you are part of this story, because you are! (I suppose everyone is at this point. :) Unfortunately I _can't_ answer it _here_ , as it will spoil the other readers. I can only give so much away. HUHU. I am, however, prepared to answer all your inquiries. BUT please send it via e-mail instead? :D You can leave your address on a review and I'll be sure to get back to you then. Alright? :D Anyways, HEATHER will be coming along soon. See you next chapter, Noctus fury, Dragon king of the Wilderwest. *CURTSIES* A conversation with you, your majesty, is always an education! ;) :D XD :)

 **Don't forget to leave me something to work with! :D REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ;)**

 **Lots of Love,**

 _ **Lady-von-Bielefeld**_


	6. Chapter 6: Captured

**Lady-von-Bielefeld:** I do apologize for the late update but This HOLIDAY season was too much! I tried writing but everyone kept pulling me off my laptop. *sighs* I must've gone nuts with all the scenes playing into my head and I couldn't write it, but thank Thor, I survived!

So between Christmas to After New Year (January 10, 2016) I had 6 parties, and 4 road trips, and 2 reunions, 2 fun fares, my annual check-up and errands, and golfing (Badly I may add), a bachelorette party (wooh!)… and a wedding (As I am the maid of honor and I had to keep my bride happy with all the nonsense last minute preparation LOL) and more errands and _more_ parties and **Race To The Edge** (second half). AND JUST *sighs dreamily*

I literally went out to one of these things every day from Christmas to January 10. And when I got back home, I was just _zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz._ Until I wake up and had to go out again. Trust me, I didn't want most of that! But I did have fun…. Most of the time. XD I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A MERRY HOLIDAY! :3

 **This chapter is dedicated to** saberstorm, EagleDragon15, Warrior of Spectra, MCPO Mark-061, TheIronDinosaur, Stylin80, Ulcaasi, DarkArno, Rayfe, Aeva - Athena - Marsden, SharKohen, Guest1, Mia, The Dane, supersandman86, sheppard741, UnbreakableWarrior, m4yui, IcyForest, LunnaValley23, FAMEous21, vaporeonxglaceon, Supergoddad, The Burning Pillar, Mcshmiggins, Noctus Fury and BTMFTW1. **Thank** **you for reading and reviewing!**

To my **Ate Miya** , thank you for spoiling me like the brat that I am these last three weeks. Come back soon! We miss you already! Kiss those Tokyo streets for me. :p

To my **Atit Joy and kuya JT** … I wish you all the happiness in this world! :') Congratulations! *cue in wedding bells*

To **supersandman86** … this goes out to you, as always! Thank you, dearest adviser! :D

To **The Burning Pillar** , here's looking at you, kid! ;) CHEERS! *cue in fireworks*

To **Stylin80** , **Warrior of Spectra** and **UnbreakableWarrior** who has sailed with me from the savage seas of To Be With You to Blossoming Daggers… A thousand thank you's.

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon…** _yet. ;)_

 **Blossoming Daggers**

 _ **By: Lady-von-Bielefeld**_

 **Chapter 6: Captured** (Heart, Body and Soul)

* * *

" _Astrid! Look! Look! Up in the sky. It's a gawaint birdie!"_

 _Astrid looked at the direction her baby brother was looking at, eyes widening at the sight of an enormous reptile with wings. She was standing with Aspen on the edge of a cliff near the ocean of the kingdom of Somera, on vacation like every other summer she could remember._

" _That's not a bird, Aspen. That's a dragon!" She grabbed Aspen's wrist, pulling him to a nearby bush, hoping to conceal themselves from the ravenous beast._

 _What was it doing here? Those pests weren't supposed to be anywhere near Somera. This was supposed to be a dragon-free kingdom like Almira!_

" _Stay down, Aspen!" She urged holding unto her five year old brother. She was only ten but she already knew the dangers of these demons. She has heard of the gruesome stories before, of how merciless and blood thirsty these creatures were. And by dear Odin's grace, she swore she will not let them touch her or her brother._

" _But I want to look!" He wiggled, blonde hair swaying with the strong wind. A storm was brewing, she noted as giant waves crashed with each other in rapid haste. She cursed. They shouldn't be outside in the first place. Their father had forbid it, in the anticipation of this storm but Aspen wanted to see the ocean. And Astrid, try as she might, could never deny him of anything even if it was against thheir father's wishes._

 _Aspen has a hold of Astrid's heart… partly because of those chubby cheeks, partly because of that innocent charming demeanor, but most especially because he's her baby brother. That simple._

" _Shhhhhhhh!"_

" _Astrid! Look! There's another one!" He chimed enthusiastically._

 _And as if on cue, another beast came into view. Astrid felt her body cold. This dragon was bigger than anything she has ever seen. It had horns on its head and four wings that supported it in flight. The bigger reptile screeched in disdain, catching up to the smaller one in swift speed. It launched itself to the other, clawing and screeching and fighting._ They were fighting!

" _This is bad!" Astrid whispered, tightening her hold on Aspen who kept popping his head out of the bushes. One dragon already pose as a threar. Two of them…angry at that… were a force to be reckoned with._

" _Astrid! There's a boy on that dragon!" She snapped her head up to squint her eyes. And sure enough, someone was up there! She could definitely see a boy on top of one of the dragons, fighting to keep a hold. He seemed to have lost his grip because the next thing she knew, she was watching the young boy fall from the sky into the sea with a splash._

 _The dragons continued to battle in mid air, either not noticing their captive on the sea, or ignoring him completely. They flew across the sky until they disappeared, still lost in their brawl. And just like that, they were gone._

" _We need to save him!" Aspen urged, wiggling free from Astrid who reluctantly loosened her hold on him. He ran through the rim of the cliff, Astrid following suit. They looked at each other with an indomitable face and nodded._

 _The dive from the cliff to the water was at least fifteen feet, and who knows how deep that water is. But Astrid was a warrior and a noble one at that. No matter how terrifying it looked, she will save him. Yes, she will._

 _She knelt down to Aspen's level, strong hands on his shoulder, face filled with determination._

" _Aspen, I need you to go back and ask for help." She instructed slowly. "Run straight to the castle, ya hear me?"_

 _He nodded, a look of utter purpose on his face. He turned on his heel and ran across the fields, faster than Astrid has ever seen him run before. She felt pride for her brother, he was a good cadet. He makes all of them so proud._

 _Astrid composed herself and stood at the very edge. "Hang in there." She whispered for the boy at the bottom. She took a breath and dove into the ocean._

* * *

Astrid's eyes shot open as she felt water splash her face. A dream? Oh no. Not _that_ dream again. She coughed, shuddering at the cold. She tried to move her arms but was surprised to feel it tied up behind her back. _What the hell?_ She sat up in haste, regretting it the moment she felt dizzy again. _What's going on?!_

Where was she? And why in all that is good are her clothes wet and freezing!? She blinked several times, wondering different scenarios when she heard a little girl's cry beside her.

She snapped her head to the left and found not one, not two but _two dozen_ of other Berkian women tied at their backs, most of them were children. Little girls. _Right!_ There was an explosion! And a little girl crying, and she wanted to save her but there was a thick fog and fainting? No! She didn't faint, she wasn't _that_ weak! Someone grabbed her and… and… everything went black.

She was captured! They were captured!

 _Splash!_

She felt the ice cold water crashed to her side of the ship, making her and the three other women dripping cold. She heard the little girl cry at the impact, small face whimpering frozen. She shuddered in pure annoyance! Is this any way to treat people?! Oh… _right,_ they were prisoners! They were on a huge ship, a maller supporting ship connected to it's right.

"Princess… oh thank Thor you're alright!" Cried one of the girls at the farther end of the ship. The lady with black hair and eyes made a move towards her, hands still tied to the back. Astrid had recognized her as one of the ladies who helped her get dressed.

The whispers began as she felt all eyes on her."Princess?"

"What princess?"

"You mean the future _queen_ has been captured with us?!" They started panicking.

"Helga…" She motioned to the lady, only now remembering her name. "What's going on?" Astrid eyed the other side of the ship, where at least ten dragons were tied down, surrounded with eels. She recognized those beasts from the arena; they were the dragons that were allowed to participate in the race with the _foreigners_.

"We don't know, your highness. But a good guess includes skinning our dragons alive and selling what they can make, off to the black markets."

"And us?"

Her face paled. Of course. There had been talks, even in Almira of slave traders. "Judging from their captives- all young women, they aren't looking for just _any_ slaves."

The children stared in confusion, obviously unaware of what is to come if they stayed trapped there. The older women on the other hand scowled in sheer disgust.

"You don't say?" One of them asked, seeking confirmation.

Helga nodded. "Yes. Sex slaves."

"Shhhhhh! Not in front of the children!" Another protested, trying her best to stay calm but failing miserably.

"What is a sex slave? " A young girl asked, tears still in her eyes. Her hands were tied at the back and her hair was a mess and instantly Astrid recognized her as the little girl from the forge. Astrid looked down and right there, tucked within her belt was the toy axe Hiccup had made for her just a few moments ago. Her heart wavered. Even _she_ got captured. She looked at the four figures in red metal on the other end of the ship, trying to pacify a screeching nadder. _These bastards!_

Astrid sat up straighter and looked at her. "You need not worry. " She assured her. "What's your name?"

"Ingrid." The little girl sniffed.

"Okay, Ingrid. I promise we're going to get out of here." She will do everything in her power to save them.

Astrid looked at the women and children, mentally counting them. "I have a plan." She said in a determined whisper. None of these air head guards seemed to mind them huddling together. "I'm not going to like it. And it's going to be dangerous… and it's going to require an _enormous_ amount of sheer dumb luck… but I have a plan." She gestured to the dragons and the guards on the other side. There were only four, surely they can outwit them. They can. She knows they can. They may be women, but they're Berkian women!

"Your highness, no!" One of them protested, following her line of vision and thought. "It is too risky, even for a trained rider." She spoke to soon.

"The king will have our heads if something were to happen to you!" Another joined in, more afraid than the other.

"We have to protect you!"

"No one needs to protect me!" She screamed in defiance, causing every one of them to keep quiet. She didn't want them to risk their lives for her, not just because she was not there queen _yet_ (though she doubt she'll ever be after the way she treated Hiccup), but because she was a warrior and is very much capable of protecting herself… _and_ others. She's been trained for situations like this.

The culprits obviously gave this enough thought. They have captured a dozen little girls from the age's five to ten. Six were from the ages ten to fifteen and another six from the ages fifteen to twenty, with Helga and Astrid being the oldest. All in all, there were twenty-four captives and ten dragons. Will they all manage to get away? She thought long and hard. They have to. They will!

With a determined glare, she motioned Helga to come closer.

"Turn around" She instructed as she pushed her right arm warmer towards her, the one covering her palm to her elbow. Helga could feel a small handle from the straps and she held it tightly. "Now, pull." She did and the others watched in amazement as Helga pulled a small dagger from the princess' elbow.

"Wow!" A little girl's eyes widened at the sight of a dagger embellished with a small sapphire at its heart.

"I know." Astrid winked, grabbing the dagger from Helga and setting herself loose. The little girls cheered at the site of her free, as the older ones shushed them pensively.

Astrid had divided the group from those who can fly dragons and those who can't. She had distributed them orderly, giving instructions to the older ones to not let the young ones out of their site, even when flying, especially when flying! They all agreed, determined to get home.

The four guards, obviously still too busy with pacifying the nadder had not anticipated the ambush that twenty four Bekian women were capable of. In a split second, all four were knocked out cold from the impact of a dozen barrels and shields, all conveniently lying there waiting to be picked up. The nadder flew away in haste and Astrid cursed at the prospect of loosing one. Now they have to divide the group into nine! But they did, ever so quickly.

Astrid, together with Helga stood in the middle, facilitating the retreat; arms at the ready for any new enemy to appear.

With much haste and purpose, the Berkian women freed the dragons and started loading them one by one.

But just as the first dragon was about to take off, a giant net made came down from the hinges, trapping both the dragons and women helplessly.

Helga rushed towards them, in an attempt to help but was met by another soldier in red metal. He grabbed her by the hair and placed his sword above her neck, threatening to slice it open when she makes any sudden move.

"Helga!" Astrid screamed and soon, a set of soldiers came rushing in, surrounding her in a blink of an eye. Spheres, swords and bows, pointed at her. _Shit!_

She heard a devious laugh from the circle that surrounded her and like the red sea, the soldiers parted for their general. He stood tall and brute, standing around six feet four, he looked as merciless as he was hairless; an air of arrogance could be felt even though his face was covered with a red metal mask. His armor held golden stars that Astrid could only guess as symbols of his excellence in whatever it is. A skull of a baby dragon in the middle of his belt.

"You really didn't think it would be _that_ easy, now did you?" He asked in mocked amusement, coming face to face with the princess.

She glared at him. "Let us go! And I promise you, you'll live longer." She threatened only causing an outburst of laughter from the soldiers.

"My, my… you are feisty as you are beautiful." He acknowledged, eyeing her from head to foot. As if seeing her, _really_ seeing her only now.

Astrid shuddered in disgust, feeling utterly violated at the way he kept looking at her.

"Not bad…. Not bad at all. In fact-" He grabbed her hand, in an attempt to pull her close but she quickly twisted away, earning a yelp from the general. He glared at her, she glared back. "I'm warning you, Berk is looking for us as we speak, they have tracking dragons, if you so much _touch us_ you will have to face the wrath of the dragon king!"

He smirked as she continued. "And unless you let us go, right now, he will blast through here with his night fury and blow your fleet of ships into splinters!"

"Then you'll be crying like babies!" The little girl with the axe said, raising her toy for effect!

"Yeaaaah!"

"You'll be crushed!"

"You'll die!" The children cheered beneath the net.

"SILENCE!" The general's voice boomed causing Astrid to step back. That voice! She's heard that voice before! Somewhere form the royal assemblies. Who was it? Does he know her? Not like he would ever recognize her when she's wearing a Berkian outfit.

"Do you honestly believe you'll escape me? I don't care who is coming to your aide, I don't care if it's Odin himself, you won't escape me! "He laughed menacingly. "I have plans for _all_ of you! The dragons…. The girls…. And especially you, _my_ little warrior." He grabbed Astrid's braid and inhaled the scent, causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand up. No one touches her without her permission! _No one!_

Astrid saw red and before she knew it she had kicked the general in the groin. _Omph!_ His head fell on her shoulder, as he tried to mask the pain. He tried to grab her but Astrid pushed his shoulders and when he came back down, punched him across his mask, making it fall completely. He fell down in a dazed. He was ugly as he was weak! _General my arse!_

Astrid spat at his weakness.

"You!" He pointed menacingly at the soldiers. "Get her!" He commanded with brute force that caused the entire ship to buzz.

The soldiers surrounded Astrid, spears pointing at her in agitation. She swopped down and kicked one of the soldiers, grabbing his spear in an attempt to salvage herself. She had never fought with a sphere before, but she had held a number in her hands, and had watched others fight with them. She tried to remember the weight of the weapon, the sound a fighter makes as she swings the heavy metal, and the sheer weariness of fighting with someone more skilled than her. Not that she would ever admit that they were _more_ skilled, they would have to defeat her first.

She charged at them, shoving the sphere to one soldier to the other. She moved with a grace like a goddess of war, wreaking havoc to the mere mortals who dare stand in her way. She was winning, she thought she was, until one of them grabbed her by the cloak and dragged her down with him.

"Archers! Now!"

The next thing she saw was arrows flying towards her from all direction. The archers had apparently managed to surround her while she bested the soldiers with a sphere match. She covered her head anticipating the pain of a dozen arrows when she felt a strong sensation enveloping her into darkness.

SQUACK! _What in the world?!_ Her eyes widened at the sight of a dragon, shielding her from the chaos. It wasn't just any dragon, it was a beautiful deadly nadder. The same one that was brought to the arena for the race; the same one that escaped just a while ago, the same one that she had kicked a few days ago. She knew it was her, it still had the scar she inflicted. But why? Why did ti come back when it was already free? Why would it save her after what she has done?

It screeched harder when the soldiers started moving towards her, sending a few stumbling back at its loudness. It wrapped its claws around Astrid, strong enough to hold her but loose enough to not hurt her. Astrid realized without a shadow of doubt that it was protecting her. _What?! WHY?!_

Another set of arrows came rushing towards them, but like before the nadder swooped up its wings, redirecting them to the grown. It screeched in anxiety, sending out its spikes and managing to injure some of the soldiers.

"GET IT!" The general's voice commanded as a group of soldiers, this one with cylindrical tubes, came rushing in. Astrid watched as they blew on their weapons, releasing little boosters with red flags their way. The dragon tried its best to avoid but was shot at the neck. Slowly, Astrid felt the dragon's hold on her loosening. And in a second it came crashing down beside her, unconscious.

"Hey!" She tried to wake it up, feeling actually terrified at the sight of it dead than alive. She clutched its chest and felt relieved at the feel of its pulse. "You're alive!" She announced sounding too happy even for her own ears. This has definitely been the weirdest day ever.

"Your highness, look out!" Helga screamed.

She could hear the scream of the children she was trying to save.

The first punch glanced Astrid's chin. She noticed too late that it was feint, though, when the second punch doubled her over and expelled the last bit of choked air from her stomach. And before she knew it she came crashing down to her knees. She felt blood dripping from her mouth. She cursed, heaving in distress.

The general stood above her, smirking triumphantly, sword in hand.

"I love a girl who can take a fight." He pointed the sword at her neck. "Come with me now or _die_." There was hope in his eyes and Astrid felt pleasure at the thought of shooting him down.

She stood up, straight as she can, eyes bulging with rage, and stared at her opponent—some punk general who think she'll back down-hah! Never! She wobbled, trying to compose herself. The general stood taller, sword closer to Astrid now than ever. She was not scared. If she dies, she'll die with honor at the thought of not giving herself up to _any_ enemy!

She did not need words for the general to understand what her face was trying to say; rebellious, strong and beautiful. A look of utter defiance that no matter what he'll say, she will never be his.

He shook his head, feeling the loss. "Suit yourself."

And Astrid could feel that this was truly the end. She held her chin up as she saw the general's sword came towards her. She was prepared for the hit. She was prepared to die. She wasn't however prepared for the blueish-violet fire that came hurling down, knocking the sword from the general's hand completely.

She heard him hissed as some of the fire caught his wrist. He ran towards the other direction, looking for a bucket of water. She snapped her head towards the direction, eyes widening ever so slightly at the sight of Hiccup, Toothless and the rest of the dragon riders.

She could hear the children cheering as a sense of relief rush towards her. Of course they would come! Of course _he_ would come!

"Astrid!" She never thought she would be this glad to see Hiccup. "Are you alright? Oh gods! You're bleeding!" He scowled, cupping her face. "We have to get that checked!"

"I'm fine!" She snapped at him, head pointing at the direction of Helga and the others. "We have to save them!"

"Already on it!" He nodded as he directed the other dragon riders. She watched in amazement as they blew a hole towards the steel net, freeing the dragons and the women of Berk instantly. They fought against the soldiers in haste, all feebly scared at the sight of these fire-breathing creatures in action.

 **KABOOM!** They felt the ship shake as a bomb detonated from the other end of the vessel. **KABOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM!**

Ruffnut and Tuffnut started the bombs as Fishlegs and Snotlout redirected everyone in order.

"We need everyone off this ship, now!" Fishlegs

"Right! Everyone in position! Do not live a Berkian behind!"

They started loading the dragons with people, some already taking off. Eret led them to the air with authority. Astrid ran towards the middle, making sure everyone was accounted for.

21…22…23, herself included. Where was 24?!

"Astrid, come on!" Hiccup motioned, as the ship started sinking. She looked at the riders and the women, trying to decipher who was missing when she heard a rustling at a corner. She caught site of a small child reaching for something.

"Ingrid!" She charged, grabbing the little girl and running towards Hiccup and Toothless. They grabbed unto her.

"My axe! My axe!" She cried, pointing at the corner where her axe was stuck at the rim.

"I'll get it!" Astrid started when Hiccup grabbed her wrist.

"Astrid, no! I can make her a new one, come on!" The look he gave her crushed her heart. Although she knew it was more of fear of losing her, she felt insulted that he ever doubted her power.

"No!" She snapped, yanking her wrist from his grasp. Ingrid stopped sobbing at her determined face.

"I can do this!" She almost cried. " _Please_! Just let me do this!"

Hiccup didn't want to, the gods know how scared he was at the thought of seeing her hurt, but when she looked at him like that, he just couldn't deny her of anything. He nodded. "Okay. Just… be careful."

She nodded, rushing towards the toy axe and yanking it from the wood. Hiccup and Toothless were already flying on top of her, supervising her every action. She rolled her eyes but felt utterly vindicated that she could do it and that Hiccup would come to her aide in an instant. She held the axe towards Ingrid who took it happily and reached out her hand for Hiccup, smiling. _Actually_ smiling.

He grabbed her, strong arms helping her up when she felt a stinging pain on her right side. She yelped in ache! And another on her leg, and another on her back. _Arrows!_ They were still shooting arrows! She saw Toothless burst a flame towards that direction as she felt the ground leave her feet.

"Astrid!" She heard Hiccup shout when she felt her own body collapsed. She felt his arms around her, cradling her while he flew Toothless. She felt small, warm hands on her face and a little girl's voice praying.

"Dear Odin, please help her." It cried.

"Astrid, hang in there! Gods! Hang in there!" She felt the salty wind in her face, her mind drifting in and out of consciousness. She felt speed. The complete force of speed before going blank completely.

* * *

"Your majesty, _please_ , you need to rest too." Eret thundered, walking beside Hiccup who rushed towards the queen's personal bed chambers. The Dragon king had spent most of his time there, aiding to the sick princess, ever since they got back from the incident almost a week ago.

They were yet to find out whom those bastards were who stole their dragons and kidnapped their women. Whoever they were, they better pray that the Berkians won't find them because Hel was coming for them! Yes it was. The Dragon King was usually a forgivable and just person. And as much as it seems unforgivable, Hiccup forgives criminals at a heartbeat, sparing their lives even if they don't deserve it. He freaking forgave Drago, for Thor's sake! And let him _free_! If that wasn't an indication of how truly kind-hearted Hiccup is, then Eret doesn't know what is! (That or his really, _really_ stupidly crazy! And Eret liked to think it was the first reason. Hel! He believed it was.)

Because the raven-haired man knew that about him. In fact, it was one of the main reasons he stayed here in Berk. Besides the fact that he liked how Berk trained and treated dragons like a blessing instead of a curse. And the fact that he liked that although the empire was gigantic, it was a tightly knit group of misfits who always had each other's back. And not to mention the fact that he liked that Berk felt like family and they treated him as such. He liked Hiccup. He liked him a lot. He liked Hiccup and his righteous, forgiving, _kind_ manner. He liked that there is no other _royal_ alive who is like him. (He should know, he used to be one… but that's another story.)

He liked him because he was him… Hiccup; intelligent, strong, responsible, honorable….kind. He was that and more. But lately he's _not_. Eret had never seen Hiccup _this_ furious. Giving outrageous commands for search and capture parties; easily frustrated when they return with no clue. Frowns, gracing his face more than he has ever seen since he decided to stay in Berk. He seeded revenge for these bastards (not that Eret could blame him of course), already planning their punishment when captured! He usually is a just king, but at the rate King Hiccup was feeling, Eret doubt they'll live to see the next day.

Hiccup had gone more than a little crazy….and Eret knew why.

Eret looked at the king who continued walking despite his protests.

"I'll rest there, Eret." He assured him, managing a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

He snorted. "Your majesty, please. You and I both know that you don't _rest_ there. Watch all night, sure. Worry until dawn, yes. But you _don't_ rest there. You could _never_ rest there."

"Can you blame me?" He stopped in mid-track, his head held down. "I did this." He clenched his fists. Because in reality, Hiccup blamed himself even if he didn't have too.

"You did nothing, sire. It wasn't anybody's fault. It was just… bad timing." Eret shrugged putting a hand on his shoulder. "You spend all your time in there, worrying like it's going to kill you. One day it will!" He joked but failed miserably.

"I can't lose her, Eret." He whispered looking utterly defeated. Eret's heart twinge.

It had been a week and Astrid has yet to wake up. She would drift in and out from consciousness from time to time but never long enough to talk to. Her wounds had been cleaned and treated in the palace. But she developed a scolding high fever after, and _that_ was what Hiccup was afraid of. How many foreigners' lives were taken from the Winter Fevers of Berk? Berk was already cold for Berkian; outsiders had slimmer chances, especially those who are used to warmer climate. It wasn't a rare illness, for it happens every now and then. And Berk has yet to find the perfect remedy for this. And that made Hiccup even more frustrated, despite the special herbs he had gotten himself.

So in between meetings, and assemblies and any other royal obligations, Hiccup had opted to spend all his free time taking care of her. Time he should be using to rest himself. He ate most of his meals there, and slept there (if he ever did, judging from the bags around his eyes, Eret doubted he did.) and just be there, _almost_ every hour of every day.

Most days, he would delegate his task between Fishlegs, Snotlout and even _Tuffnut_ ; Fishlegs mostly, for obvious reasons. Those three never did refused, not that they would but they could. Especially if Hiccup looked like that, like what he was looking now; like all his resolve will diminish if he couldn't look after her.

Hiccup was like the younger, _wiser_ brother Eret never had. He was wiser in all things, _except_ his heart _. I guess we're all fools in love, huh?_

"You won't." He assured him trying to sound casual. "Didn't the doctors say she was going to be alright? That the arrows didn't hit anything vital?"

"Yeah but-"

"No buts, she's going to be fine. That girl's a strong one, I'll give her that." He smiled although he didn't feel like it.

 _ **Her.**_ Eret tried not to roll his eyes at the thought of the proud princess. He has never seen Hiccup this furious, and he has never seen him this scared before. It's as if she has a power over him like no other. It's as if the thought of losing her was the most unbearable thing he could think of; far more than facing the red death, or Drago, or any other enemy that Berk has ever had or will acquire. Far more than losing his throne, his title, his kingdom. It was insane! Eret knew it to be true that Hiccup _may_ be dumb enough to risk anything and everything for her and quite frankly, he didn't know why.

They continued walking, turning from one hallway to the other.

What did she have? Why has she had such a hold on their king?

Sure… she was beautiful. Eret knew this was true; in fact it was the first thing he had noticed about the princess. She had this golden hair that swayed as she moved, these pair of surreally cerulean blue eyes that danced as if it was on fire when she talked; even more so when she was at raged. She had a button nose that wrinkled in distress. Sure it was cute and not to mention that pair of more than fine lips. And that body! Lean, strong, curves in all the right places, if only he could- _oh, right!_ He coughed feeling embarrassed, as if caught by his own trail of thoughts. What was he _thinking?!_ He shook his head and frowned. _It's that pretty face!_ Even he was not immune to her beauty. _WHAT?!_ It's the looks! Looks will do that to a man. Any man…. Even him… alright _, especially_ him! But not Hiccup.

Hiccup was never the shallow one, he was sure it wasn't just her looks or her body that he was after. He didn't look at her like she was a piece of meat. He looked at her, talked about her and loved her as if he knew her, as if he knew her completely. Granted, they've only known each other for a couple of weeks, and not to mention they spent those days either arguing or avoiding each other like a plague. But somehow it trudge deeper than that. It was something else, something he was not telling him. And Hiccup told him everything! Whatever it was, he'll find out or his name is not Eret, son of Eret.

They walked a few more halls before they reached the queens' chambers. He entered without knocking, Eret following him like a shadow. And just like any time Hiccup came back, Ruffnut was there waiting for him. She eyed Eret, eyes sparkling then diminishing in an instant as if remembering something. _Something important._ Eret shivered at the thought of her.

Hiccup came forward and nodded towards Ruff. She acknowledged his greeting with a nod of her own. They were friends more than anything and Ruffnut was one of the few who didn't treat him differently after he was crowned. For them he was still Hiccup.

He knelt beside Astrid's bed and kissed her forehead, whispering a greeting. Eret looked away.

"How is she?" Hiccup asked squeezing her hand. His heart ached at the sight of her like that.

Astrid has been sick for days; her pale skin, growing paler every day, her strength diminishing into non existence. And for days Hiccup had been watching her, sleeping in her room, and taking care of her while still attending to his duties as king. Thank Thor for his friends, especially Fishlegs who was more than understanding to take over while he stayed with her; holding her hand, helping her eat, making sure she's drinking her medication. He was so attentive, he doted on her hand and foot, but he felt all his effort to no use as Astrid only got sicker.

Ruffnut stood from her chair and came to stand in front of the king. "She's not getting better, Hiccup."

"What do you mean she's not getting better?!" He stood almost immediately, looking straight at his friend.

"It's… it's." She sighed. "She's not used to this. To Berk. To _you_."

"I don't understand." He said, jaws and fists clenched. "What are you talking about?" Eret looked as surprised as he was.

"Her body is not responding to the treatments." Ruffnut explained, her hands motioning to Astrid. "She should want this!"

"I hate to break it to you, Ruff, but you're not exactly credible in that department. Explosives and scheming, sure. But Medication?" Hiccup shook his head. "Since when are you an expert in human sickness?" Hiccup asked, trying to sound less irritated then he already was.

"Since never!" She almost shouted at the insult but thought better. "Her injuries are recovering, her body should be too, but it's not because she doesn't want it too."

"Would you please, for Thor's sake make sense?"

"The doctors were afraid to tell you themselves because they know _exactly_ how you react, you muttonhead! So they ask me to tell you and you better listen because I'm not telling you again!" She buried her pointing finger into his chest with force.

"That's enough!" Eret said stepping forward; Hiccup raised his hand, stopping him.

"Alright, tell me." He looked at her, emerald eyes glowing with rage and concern.

"The results are pointing to depression. They say that it's more of a psycho-mental disorder. Don't you get it? She's not happy here! Her depression is causing her body to stop fighting. Her body is not responding to the treatments!"

"I swear Ruff, if this is one of your tricks, it's not funny." Hiccup's voice was deadly, far deadlier than Eret or Ruffnut has ever heard but she pushed through.

"I didn't come up with this _shit_ , Hiccup. The doctors asked me to tell you this. I don't even want to believe it." She looked at the princess in anguish.

"It hurts me too, you know." She was the only girl friend she had. No one wrestles, fights, strategizes and schemes with her like she does. She's one of a kind. A really gem that's rough around the edges, like her. Sure, she had her ladies but she liked Astrid. And the thought of her not wanting to be here with them, hurt more than she thought it would.

"I…." Hiccup felt himself quivering. "She needs to be here. _I_ need her here." He whispered into the night but Ruffnut could hear him. And Eret heard him too.

There was silence for a momrnt as they stared into each other.

"Do you really _need_ her _more_ than you want her happy? Then you want her free? Then you want her alive?!" She shouted.

"Because if you do, then by all means _keep_ her!" Ruffnut challenged, shaking her head in disappointment and pushing past him towards the door. If it were any other situation, she would have dragged Eret along with her but somehow, even she didn't feel like it. She was trying to make a point, and she had to be serious about it.

Hiccup heard the handle turned and the door opened. He was still facing Astrid, fists clenched. He thought he heard Ruffnut go but was surprised to hear her speak once again.

"Keep her. But prepare for a short lived love, your majesty-" _Oh so we're back to your majesty, huh?_ "Because that's the only thing we can assure you." And with that, she slammed the door shut.

Astrid shifted in her bed, her breathing rigid. Hiccup knelt beside her in haste, feeling her forehead hotter than before. "Hey, hey, hey. You're alright. You're alright." He assured her but he wasn't sure himself.

She shifted more, eyes brimming with tears as she choked out words that he didn't want to hear. "No….I…. don't want to." She cried in her sleep. He winced. He had heard her say those words earlier; he had heard her say it over and over again when she slept for that entire week. He hadn't given much thought of it before. He didn't understand what she meant…. But now he did.

"I understand." He sighed feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. He laid his head back on her bed, resting his forehead on his arm, as he started sobbing. He knew now, what those words meant, he knew now what she wanted. He knew now what he had to do.

"Your majesty-" Eret tried but couldn't. What could he say? How could he make this better? He couldn't. No one could.

"I did this."

"I-I'll leave you two alone." Eret bowed although Hiccup did not see, and left the room as soon and as quietly.

He did this. It was his fault. Because he _wanted_ her. Because he loved her even if she didn't love him back. Because Astrid had _captured_ him, his heart, body and soul. Astrid had captured him that's why he wanted to capture her back. He wanted her to love him. He wanted her to _want_ to be captured by him. He wanted her to try, at least _try_ to be with him even if she didn't want to. He realizes now, how selfish it all was, that just because he prayed and waited for her for ten years didn't give him the right to have her. Because he, wanting her there meant he wanted her _more_ than he wanted her to be happy.

Astrid. If he loved Astrid, if he really loved her . . .

Shouldn't he want more for her than this? Shouldn't he want her happy?

"Astrid… please… I'm sorry." He felt his heart breaking; truly, vulnerably breaking. He never thought it would hurt like this.

"I know you must think I'm a crazy, nut job king. I know you must think I'm impulsive and shallow and every other horrible thing but… I love you." He held unto her hand. "Yes. I understand, it's too soon for you. I understand that you don't understand. I barely understand it myself but believe me. Even before I met you, even before you arrived at Berk, I loved you. I have loved you all along."

Because he waited for her and he knows it's impossible to believe but he had prayed for her. The gods know he did. He prayed for her every night. Even before she came to Berk, even before he met her… He already knew her, somehow, somewhere…. _He knew her_. He had dreamed of her… that face… those eyes… that smile. Okay, so he never actually seen her smile before, really smile. But he dreamt of it. And he prayed to the gods that one day, he will. Even if that smile won't be because of him, even if that smile won't belong to him, he wanted her to smile. He wanted her to be happy.

 _Oh gods!_ It felt like his heart was being pulverized into dust. "I want to be with you. I want that more than anything I can think of. I was willing to wait for you; I was going to woo you until you'd fall in love with me…" He laughed despite of the lump in his throat. "I had all these plans you see, it was going to be spectacular… But now I realized how selfish that is."

Because she kept him sane. All throughout those times in his childhood, when he was at his lowest-lows, he'd dreamed of her telling him to **"Hang in there."** When he faced the red death, her face was the one thing that kept her going. When his dad died, she had been there, etched in his heart; an angel that had been with him for as long as he could remember, a valkyrie that had saved him in more ways than one.

As impossible as it sounds, she saved him. So when he first saw her dock the boats when she arrived at Berk, something in him snapped. And although it took him a few days to talk to her (and a disguise and fake name at that) and he was a bundle of nerves, he did. And when he had the opportunity, he grabbed it.

She was the one, the one he had been waiting for. And he didn't let go of that hope that sparked in his chest that maybe, just _maybe_ , this angel could love him too. He never lost hope, until now.

"Please get better." He squeezed her hand more. "I promise… I promise I won't force you to marry me. I swear on my kingdom. If you get better, I'll call off the engagement. I'll set you free."

He could almost hear her reply. Almost, but not really. _"You will?!"_ He imagined her saying. After all he'd said, he was sure that _that_ was the only thing that registered through her thick skull.

He smiled in his tears. He'd rather have her angry at her, countering everything he says than like this….submissive, almost lifeless.

He lied his head beside hers, as he felt his eyes closing. He held her hand tighter, praying to the gods endlessly.

He swore to Odin, Thor, Baldr, Vidar, Freja and most especially Eir. Promising that if they heal her, if they let her live, he'll let her go. Even if it pained him to do so. He won't bother her anymore. He wanted her happy even if it excluded himself.

"I will. I promise. I give you my word as a king. _Please._ Be better, Astrid." He whispered, falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

Astrid woke up to the rise of the glorious sun on her face. She blinked slowly, trying to adjust her vision to the light. She sat up and winced as her head gave a buzzing pain. She has felt better than this, she was sure, but then again she's been through pain was still there, somewhere gnawing her senses but it was bearable. Everything was manageable.

She opted to stretch her arms but stopped mid-track when she felt it being held back, her left one that is.

She blinked, moving closer to the edge, finding Hiccup fast asleep beside her bed. He was crouched down, kneeling on the floor, half his body sat while his cheek caressed her palm. _How could he sleep like that?_ His hand was holding her arm and instantly she felt her cheeks grow warm.

Oh. _Right._ The king was here. He was always here.

She remembered visions of the previous weeks. Hiccup feeding her, talking to her, making sure she drank her medicines, taking care of her… _bathing her?!_ She felt her cheeks burning even more. She quickly looked down at her robe, how truly accessible it was for him _why that little… Oh… wait._ Ruffnut and her ladies bathe her, well sort of (Clothe/sponge bath).

"Hiccup." She whispered, moving her free hand towards him and smoothing out his messy auburn hair. She smiled at his calm, care free face, watching him breathe in and out. When he's like this, he really didn't seem like the dragon king. He seemed different, like someone who's benevolent and kind and sweet and… just Hiccup.

Maybe that's really just Hiccup, if she gave him a chance; a true chance then maybe he was someone she could like. _Really_ like.

She smiled and then rolled her eyes. _Great_! Now she was getting sappy! Darn it!

She had a hard time admitting it before, but now? She could see his persuasiveness seeping through her.

How could she miss that before?

That kind, giving king who dedicates his free day to serving his people hands-on. She has never known a royal who would devote himself like that; getting his hands dirty, working like a slave for people who he should be giving commands to. She thought _maybe_ she could tolerate him. That strong warrior who not only managed to track them down, led them out of there and saved them from the clutches of those mongrels! (She had to find out more about that later. They'll be sorry they ever messed with a Hofferson!) That consistent doting fiancé who was willing to run the kingdom by her side while she was sick. Tending to her needs, making her feel safe and cared for. She has never felt that safe before, that nothing was going to harm her, not _dragons_ or people or _words_ , not while he's around.

She peeked at him again, long lashes underneath freckled skin. Okay, she _may_ like him. This selfless person, telling her he loves her and wishing, praying to the gods for her to be better even if it caused him…her. That he was willing to set her free if and when she gets better.

Alright, alright! She _does_ like him. HAPPY?! _Wait, what did he say?!_

She snapped her head towards his sleeping form. She could remember it clearly, what he said last night:

" _Please get better." He squeezed her hand more. "I promise… I promise I won't force you to marry me. I swear on my kingdom. If you get better, I'll call off the engagement. I'll set you free."_

What? What? **_What?_** Hold on. Did that really happened! Did he really say _that?!_

She yanked her hand in distress, unintentionally waking Hiccup up. Emerald green eyes stared at her, curious at first then- she felt a hand on her forehead, on her eyes, her lips, her shoulders, shaking her.

She glared him down. "What are you doing?" She snapped irritated all of a sudden.

"Your fever has gone down! Oh Thank Thor, you're alright!" He stood up from his position and engulfed her in an embrace. He buried his face in her neck and she could feel his breath on her skin tingling. Astrid froze feeling her heart beat like war drums.

She blushed unsure of what to do. She bit her lip, melting into his embrace and patting his back calmly.

As soon as she did, he wrenched off her, as if suddenly she was on fire. He stood up, coughing and scratching the back of his head. "Sorry." He said sincerely, looking anywhere but her. "I'm just glad you're alright."

There was a tensed silence before they spoke again.

"I-"

"I-uh…" They said at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed looking away.

"You go first." Hiccup gestured towards her.

"No, your majesty, you go first."

"Ladies first, I insist."

She sighed. What should she tell him? How should she tell him?

"I… Thank you, your majesty. For rescuing me... rather late I may add…" He chuckled at that. "And taking care of me. Thank you." She smiled at her, really smiled and Hiccup thought his heart would burst right there and then.

If he could make her smile like that, everyday then he'd be happy. He frowned. He can't. _He can't_. "It was nothing." He brushed it off coolly.

She shook her head. "It was more than nothing, your majesty. As much as I hate to admit it, I think part of the reason I got better was because of your persistent nagging for me to _be_ better."

He chuckled despite the ache in his chest. "Well, I don't mean to be a nag, that's for sure. I just….want you to _be_ better."

"Well, I am. Thank you."

"You're more than welcome."

 **Silence.**

"I…." She blushed crimson, not knowing how to say the next part. Should she say this or not? She had been thinking about that blurry vision ever since she remembered, unsure if it was a dream or a real memory of last night. She wasn't sure which one she wanted it to be.

She weighed in her options.

What if it was a dream? Then she'd be forced to admit that she had been thinking about the king to be able to dream about him. If it was a dream, Hiccup will probably never let it down. _So…you were dreaming of me?_ She could hear his smug voice now.

She had already admitted that she kinda _could_ like this man; she wasn't going to tell him directly! She had a hard time telling it to herself, there was no way she'd tell it to anyone, not especially him! She couldn't. there was just so many things at stake. Her pride, her honor, herself. She couldn't admit it to him that he had managed to capture her heart, albeit a little. really _really_ little!

But what if it wasn't a dream? It would be possible that Hiccup was willing to set her free if she has gotten better. He must have felt guilty. He must have. If it were true and they do decide to break off this engagement, Then what?

She has to know the truth. She has to, even if it is embarrassing for her part; even if it means exposing herself.

"What is it, Astrid?"He wondered, voice ever calm and gentle.

She cleared her throat. "I think I dreamt of you."

"You have?" She couldn't deny the light in his eyes.

"I think so. You were saying something about…" he cued her to continue. "Letting me go when I was feeling better." His eyes widened ever so slightly and right then she knew she had been dreaming. _So he didn't say it._ So the engagement isn't off? She felt a flash of relief.

"Never mind. It was stupid. It was probably just a-"

He shook his head at her. She felt her stomach drop. "It wasn't a dream, Astrid. I was just surprised that you remembered."

Astrid glared daggers at him. What? What? _What? It wasn't a dream?!_

"Not that I would take it back now that you're better. I…. I never go down on my words."

"Oh." Her eyes softened as she stared at the dragon king who was _more_ than she has ever realized. So much more.

He then knelt in front of her bed, hands grabbing her hands. He sighed, observing it, squeezing it, holding it as if it was the last time he was able to do this. Maybe it was. It took all his resolve to look straight at her; she who he loves so dearly.

"I have done you a great wrong, Astrid. I… I was too hasty, too cruel." Astrid didn't know why but her heart throbbed with an unfamiliar pain. She was sure it was the medicines after effect, that she really shouldn't be feeling anything but joy... but if she were really honest, it was more than that.

"I hereby set you free, Princess Astrid Hofferson of Almira. I'd make it official now but I….I don't want to wake up the entire kingdom." He tried for his ever famous goofy smile but failed sadly. "I'll make the announcement later at the court's royal assembly." He stood up, Astrid following his every move.

He assured her that everything will be fine. That they would still see each other on Berk and he hopes when they do, it would be with happy faces. After all, that's what he hopes for, to see Astrid happy, even if it meant without him.

Astrid was speechless beyond belief. A tidal wave of emotions washed over her. She wasn't sure what she was feeling. It could be relief, as she was finally relieved of her duty as future dragon king. It could be happiness, because she was now finally free. But dear God, could that be… just may be a tinge of _sadness_ for a future that was not hers anymore.

"Th…thank you, your majesty. I am truly in debt." She tried to sound strong but she was sure she wasn't. "The few weeks spent with you, has truly been an education."

She stood up and without noticing, Hiccup was already balancing her on her feet. Hiccup smiled fondly at her. Hiccup with those dazzling emerald eyes that were glowing with the same pain as hers. Hiccup that was not her betrothed anymore. She bit her lip and looked down.

"I shall ask Lady Ruffnut to help me pack my things and move back to the Inn that I was staying in before _all this_."

"You just gestured to all of me." He teased and she laughed although she didn't really feel like it.

Silence enveloped the room once more. Astrid tried her best to smile.

Hiccup looked at her sincerely. "You don't have too move out. You are a visiting royal. You're more than welcome to stay in the palace."

She shook her head before he could say more. Before he could convince her to stay. "Tradition prevents me to live a life of _complete_ royalty while on this year journey, your majesty. It's the law of Almira. It's _best,_ I think, for the _both of us_ that I go back to the inn."

It almost broke her heart when he looked at her like that, like she ruined him. Almost… if her heart weren't already damaged to begin with.

"As you wish, milady. I'll call for Lady Ruffnut now." The Emperor said with finality, looking at her one final time before turning towards the door.

She wanted this, didn't she? This was what she was nagging about for weeks now. Her freedom. Her will. Her life.

But when she watched him leave, tears started cascading down her pale cheeks; relief was absent, an emptiness in its place.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **OUCH. Just ouch! :/**

 **A glimpse of the past. Dun dun dun. So you guys have probably guessed the connectionof those two by now. YEY!**

 **This baby is almost 9,000 words long. I hope you guys didn't mind the length like I did. Grrrrr! I promised myself when I started Blossoming Daggers that I won't drown people with length like I did in To Be With You** (Because really, there came a point where it reached 16,000 words a chapter LOL and even _I_ got dizzy! HAHA) **I promised I'd make it at 6,000 at most but meh! I just had so much to write. *sweat drops* So maybe the next chapters for sure.**

 **Anyhoooo, HAS ANY ONE WATCHED the second half of RACE TO THE EDGE?! OH MY THOR! Fangirl with me please! There were just so many** *subtle* **HICCSTRID, my heart couldn't take it! But THAT rescue scene was by far my favorite!** (Episode 15) **OH HICCUP! You dashing-unassuming hero-dragon-rider you! The concern on his face for Astrid! OH MY GODS! And when he was mad** (sorta mad) **at her. GOSH! I was like "I'll take whatever punishment you'll give me, just stop looking at me like** _ **that!**_ **" I died! :'D AND HAHAHAHA TUFFNUT! I love him so much! He was just so** _ **so**_ **funny and has an act for command** (I always knew he had it in him, that's why he's always a general in my stories) **. AND SNOTLOUT! He's gotten less annoying and more loavble! AND RUFFLEGS?! HAHAHAHAHAHA** *dies from laughing*. **You better watch it guys, it's so worth the wait.**

 **Ohhh, and if you did watch it, you** _ **might**_ **have an idea who the man in the mask is. ;) It was perfect! I was thinking of another character (like Dagur or Thuggory from the books) but it still felt a little, lacking! Like they couldn't live up to the role that I wanted. And then I watched the series and I was like "Oh My God! You're the one!" And boom! We have a villain, folks! :D It was one of those "I think I dreamed you into life" moments and it was surreally awesome! XD**

 **Anyways, thank you for Reading, Reviewing and supporting! :D I'm working on those review replies as we speak.**

 **To The Awesome Guest Reviewers:** (Because I answer to all the reviews even the random Yahooooooos)

 **(*)Rayfe:** Oh wow, do I love you! (Not in a creepy stalker way LOL) That's an awesome idea! I'm sure I'll be able to squeeze her in, with all that's going on; she definitely has a spot in there somewhere. Thank you for the enlightenment! And ahhhh, of course I had to be manipulative. That was just too sweet not to be written! Cotton candy, indeed! (Again, thank you supersandman86) I always did imagine Hiccup around little girls, I always thought he'd be adorable and I pray I done justice to that scene. :') Thank you!

 **(*)Guest 1:** Thank you so much! I do try…. :)

 **(*)Mia:** Really? I do kind of picture them together. I hope they will be canon! :D HAHAHA that was my main idea… The Astri-Hiccup-Heather-Eret. Just look at the pairings. (Points at the story setting) I'm a sucker for love triangles, even if it's Ruff-Fish-Heather! Well, let's see where this story goes. :D

 **(*)** **The Dane:** I'm a glutton for angst but I do love a happy ending. ;) And yes, I am a solid Hiccstrid fan! Not entirely sure yet on Fishlegs though… I mean, he's such an adorkable guy, I don't know where to put him. (or with whom) But Thank you! I'll see what I can do.

 **(*)** **Noctus Fury** **:** Welcome back, your majesty! *bows* I thank you for your unending trust in my judgment and my capabilities in writing and delivering a good story. I am honored! :D HAHAHA! Don't worry, I'm trying not to go for that path, I don't like making Astrid look like a cheating scumbag. She's too good for that, and even Eret is too good for that. There will be Eretsrid but it's not that kind of ship, at least I'm hoping not. HICCUP IS OOC! I know! HAHAHA But I like him like that. I _did_ manage to make him really Hiccupy in To Be With You (So nobody question whether I can write Hiccup as Hiccup, Ima go Beserker on you! LOL). I just really want to do him like how he is now, it's a challenge on _my_ personal Hiccup. :) Astrid has a better bet at survival in holding her tongue rather than using it on other things! (LOL) Anyways, Hiccup does have body guards, but they don't show up in clear vision…not all the time. They can be _anyone_ , anywhere… They have disguises,and are not your typical "I'm in a uniform and I'll follow you wherever you may go" type. (Like those unassuming villagers who barricaded him during the attack last chapter.) These are like double, _secret_ agents. LOL Plus, he can very well take care of himself with Toothless nearby and all. :D Until our next encounter, dear friend. *curtsies dramatically* See you soon, your majesty!

 **(*)** **BTMFTW1:** HAHAHAHAHAHA! *Tears in eyes* I have to say…. you're the only who noticed it (or at least pointed it out). BUT YES! One of the main reasons why the title is Blossoming Daggers is because of Dagur. ;) I actually thought no one would notice the play on words, thank Thor you did! Phew! That was fun. :D

 **Alright, everyone!** **Don't forget to leave me something to work with! :D** **! It means more than you know! It's fuel to my writing engine! :D Chooo Chooo! Chooo!**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ;)**

 **Lots of Love,**

 _ **Lady-von-Bielefeld**_


	7. Chapter 7: Close Encounters

**Lady-von-Bielefeld** **:** Hello to my 166 followers! WOW! HAPPY FRIGGSDAY! *Throws confetti everywhere* I'm so glad I made it on time. This may be a bit long but please do bear with the length! :D

 **This chapter is dedicated to** EagleDragon15, Rayfe, Guest 1, Supergoddad, Guest 2, m4yui, Guest 3, Grandtheftfandom, Guest 4, SharKohen, Ulcaasi , sheppard741, Warrior of Spectra , UnbreakableWarrior , , Valhallalmighty, Guest 5, Astrick, Noctus Fury, The Burning Pillar, supersandman86, IcyForest and Alpha Dark-Gray Wolf. **Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)**

To **supersandman86** , as always, THANK YOU, dear friend! :D

To **Rayfe** , I used a line from your review! :D Again, thank you!

To my darling cousin **Darela** , we miss you every day! :')

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon!** Well, not now at least but I will soon! *High hopes*

 **Blossoming Daggers**

 _ **By: Lady-von-Bielefeld**_

 **Chapter 7: Close Encounters**

* * *

Days passed. Astrid had written to her mother, telling the queen of Almira what had nearly happened to her; how she was captured by unknown enemies of Berk, was injured and almost lost her life. Had she not been rescued by the Dragon King and his riders then who knows what could have happened to her?

She wrote about Berk; how ill-fittingly cold it is at this time of year, especially because of the snow and how a Winter fever could kill you. She knows. She almost died herself. Would they believe it? Princess Astrid Hofferson, a most respected warrior of Almira, almost died due to fever? _Hah!_ What an embarrassment _that_ would have been!

What would her _father_ say? She shuddered at the memory of her weakness.

She could imagine the humongous scowl on his too handsome face and the disappointment in his eyes. Even in death she could still feel him lurking around, haunting her very existence. A demon she has yet to lose. An imperfection she will never overcome. _A Hofferson is perfect and no less!_

She shook her head agitated. _No, Astrid. Not again!_ She continued writing.

She wrote about the dragons; its many shapes and forms. It's characteristics; some more hostile than the other. Some even docile. She talked about the different kinds she had seen and one particular nadder who had protected her despite their beliefs. _It was beautiful, mother. Far more beautiful than we thought terrifying. It saved me. I don't know how or_ why _, but it saved me. And because of that, I owe it a fraction of my life._ She promised that she'll investigate more about these creatures. She'd asked Lady Thorston about how she can repay a debt to the beast without getting too close. Because this is who Astrid is. She doesn't like the feeling of _owing_ anyone; not especially a dragon!

She wrote about The Dragon King; Hiccup. The king had called off the engagement and she no longer posed a threat of embarrassing everyone for marrying into barbarism; the kingdom of Almira, the queen Athena, Asmund and Athrun didn't have to worry anymore. She will not be converted into one of these heathens. _Once I told his majesty what I am accustomed too, he backed off. He's too shallow and too plain. All of Berk is. They simply cannot meet with our standards of living! They're all rugged with no class or sophistication!_ She had pride and distinction while she wrote it but she felt her own heart twitched at the lie.

Because, just a month ago she would have agreed to those sentiments, but now, she didn't know where she stood. Because the truth? Berk is beautiful. The Dragons are extraordinary. Hiccup is…amazing.

She felt herself deflate at the thought of his retreating back all those days ago when he finally set her free. He had literally and figuratively turned his back on her; cancelling their engagement the same day and never hearing anything from him ever since.

Not that she was hoping she would, she lost all right to know more about him and his whereabouts that day. And although Hiccup promised her that it'll be like they never got engaged, that it won't be awkward, that they'd still see each other around Berk as _friends,_ she knew in her heart that it was a lie.

Because she won't admit this, not even to herself, but she missed him more than she thought possible. More than what's necessary for friendship. And because of that she knew she can never truly be his _friend_. They're better off as strangers. _Strangers again._

But no point in bringing that up now. It's better this way. It's better for her not to care at all. Because if she ever admitted the truth to her mother then all hell will break loose. And because sometimes it's easier to imagine that you don't care than to confess that it's killing you.

If she were honest, she'd like nothing more than to come home now, forget about everything.

Back when she was engaged to the king, she'd done whatever it took to go home; never mind the honor or disgrace. She saw it an _excuse_ to leave. In her opinion she'd be bringing more embarrassment if she were converted to a barbaric Berkian.

Now that she was free to leave she can't, she didn't have an excuse to come home. (And mainly because she was still under Dagur's exile.) If she were to go back, she would have brought disappointment _again_ for not being able to finish the year like what the custom dictates.

And because of that she decided that she will not go back! It's not just because it's their practice but because she's not _that_ weak. She's a strong warrior. And if anyone is equipped to handle anything, it's her.

She'll resume their original plan before all of _this_ nonsense. She'll stay in Berk for a year and come home to Almira with honor, having completed the royal tradition.

She folded the letter and placed it in an envelope. She wrote her mother's name at the back and marked the white paper with The Hofferson's royal seal. _Would this reach you, mother?_

Astrid sighed. She doubted it would. If before all her letters were sent with a special dragon mail; one where the receiver can receive the day it's sent, and yet nothing came back. What were the odds of an ordinary snail mail? It will take days! A month at most!

"This is just infuriating!" She held it irritated. Why had she never gotten a letter back? The Queen of Almira had not replied, obviously too busy to bother with her youngest and _only_ daughter. She had expected this much from her mother and maybe from Asmund (who was next in line to the throne; probably as equally busy), but Athrun?! _Damn it!_ She needed someone to talk to!

But it didn't really matter now. She didn't need them to come get her anymore.

Life returned to something resembling normal. She awoke in the mornings, would spend a small amount of time with her host at the Inn, then practice her swordplay or read. She had read a total of fifteen books since she came back to the Inn. (Talk about trying to escape reality. XD) She found comfort in the books that Lord Fishlegs lent. It made her happy, albeit a little.

This is what she wanted right? She no longer had an obligation to Berk, its people and to its king. She'd fought for her freedom and she's free now! Well, free _in_ Berk but still _free._ She _should_ feel happy! She should go out more to explore and experience the kingdom. She did, but she couldn't.

Because it was during one of her quiet walks in the afternoon when she realized that trees of Berk reminded her too much of the forest green eyes of the confusing Dragon King. And her heart ached. _Ugh!_ She couldn't stand it.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Your highness! Your highness!" Called out Runa;The Innkeeper. **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"What is?!" She snapped a little irritated at the continuous knocking. "You know you can come in."

"Oh. Right!" She knocked one more time before entering. She bowed at the princess, black hair falling to her shoulders.

"Yes, Runa? What is it?" Astrid asked.

Amethyst eyes met her cerulean blue ones; sparkling with excitement. "You have a visitor, princess Astrid. A handsome visitor! From the palace!" She whispered the last part, all giddy with bliss.

Astrid jumped to her feet. _What?!_ "Who is it?" Could it be Hiccup? Her eyes widened ever so slightly. She shook her head. It couldn't be him; otherwise Runa would have recognized him by now. Everyone knew the dragon king. So who was this person?

"I'm not sure, your grace. But he asked to see you. He's waiting at the gardens." Astrid drew out the curtain from her window and looked down.

She blinked in wonder. _Huh._ Underneath the gazebo in the middle of the ice-frosted garden was the least person she'd expected to see.

* * *

Eret had not meant to come that day but he felt as though he should. He didn't know why. He couldn't grasp the idea of what he trying to do. _Huh._ What was he trying to do?

He wasn't sure himself; all he was sure of was that he'd know the answer once he saw her.

Her…

Her, who crushed the king's spirits. Her, who broke his majesty's heart. Her, with those magnificent blue eyes and equally impressive strength. Her who can throw a sphere as far as he could see, who was stronger than any girl he has ever known, who speaks her mind and-

"What are you doing here?!" Princess Astrid asked one hand on her hip. She stared daggers at Eret who was so casually sitting while drinking his tea, waiting for her.

"It's great to see you too, your highness." He flinched at her scowl, standing up and bowing to the princess out of respect. Dragon queen or no dragon queen, she was still royal blood and Eret knew better than to treat her as she deserved.

There was a tense silence for a moment before Eret sighed. "Please, sit down." He gestured towards the chair across from him. "I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty to order for you. Warm yaknog and" He gestured to the wild strawberry cake. "The cake is from the palace."

She sat down across from him, still glaring. Eret watched as she looked at the cake; eyes gleaming a little before settling back to a scowl. _So…..Lord Snotlout was right, she does love wild strawberry cake._ He made a mental note to thank him later.

"Please, help yourself." He gestured to the fuzzy yaknog and Astrid blinked at her favorite sweets, her suspicion growing all the more.

He saw her crouched down, grabbing something from her feet. He watched in amazement as she stood up, unsheathed her long sword and dove it into the cake, slicing it in half. The frosting splattered on the table.

The tip of her blade was pointed at Eret and he gulped instantly when it came towards his neck.

"Start talking!" She warned. "What do you want, son of Eret? I'm in no mood for you shenanigans! Are you _here_ with someone?!" She glared at their surroundings as if expecting another. "It better not involved _this_!" She took a step back and began slicing the cake in equal parts menacingly.

Eret started examining his neck. He sighed in relief. No cut. Phew.

"Well, start talking!" She looked at him intensely. She looked outright crazy that it kind of scared him but he knew better. There was something in her eyes that told him that she was waiting for something… or could that be someone? Could it be that she was expecting someone else?

"No….no, it's just me. There's no one else." His stomach dropped as he saw how her eyes fell.

"Oh." She said, sitting back down. She folded her arms and looked at the other direction.

"Could it be that you were expecting-"

"Why are you here?!" She cut him off. She glared at him. "If this is one of your lectures about how I'm a _bitch_ then you can just suck-"

"I wanted to see you." He blurted out all of a sudden that the princess was taken aback.

"WHAT?!" She asked bewildered. _Oh hell, no!_

"Sorry!" He blushed a little, arms raised in defense as if at any moment she'll punch him. And don't think she won't. "That came out wrong." He cleared his throat searching for the right words."I wanted to see you…and apologize."

"You came to _apologize_?" She snorted. "Oh what you feel _sorry_ for me? That you're sorry I lost my chance at being the dragon queen? That I can never find another king like Hiccup? That I'm an idiot who doesn't know what she's doing?!" Her hands clenched into fists. She knows that, he had the nerve to rub it in her face. This scumbag!

Eret was quiet for a moment; obviously shocked at her outburst. He blinked. " _That_ is actually a fair point-"

"Why you lying heap of dragon-"

" _But_." He stopped her because she had to know. "That's not what I came to apologize for. He said sincerely, eyes never leaving hers.

"I came to apologize for the past things I have said. I may have crossed a line or two." He scratched the back of his neck. "Especially about you being a bitch. That was out of line and I apologize."

"Why should I listen to you?" She mocked.

"I know…. I've been a jerk but mainly because you deserved it."

"Oh, hoe!" She stood up ready to leave. She had enough of this!

"No, no, no! Wait! _I'm_ a jerk and I apologize." He stood with her, begging with his eyes.

She looked at him uncertain but she nodded. There was no point in arguing with him anymore. She should just forgive him now and return to her room immediately. "You're forgiven. If that's all you have to say then-"

"Wait!" He grabbed her arm and Astrid saw red. She twisted his hand for good measure, making him fall down to his knees beside the table in agony. He yelped in pain. "Alright. I deserved _that_." He cradled his hand, looking at her. "I wanted to talk to you. To explain why I acted the way I did."

"Your apology is enough. I really don't need an in depth description of how awful I've been to make you act like _that_ towards me."

He stood up eyes determined like she had never seen before. "I want you to understand more. Because you deserve an explanation. You deserve an acceptable reason." (Kaway-kaway mga pinoy diyan! :P)

Astrid took a deep breath. Did she want to hear this? She really didn't want someone pointing out her mistakes, _her imperfections_. She knew them already. But somehow, she felt that hearing it from a different perspective (and not from the perfectionist tyrant that was her father) would do her some good. It could help her improve, even just a little. She really didn't want to hear what he had to say but something told her she needed to.

She hesitated for a moment but Eret assured her. "If you promise to listen, I promise it's not _that_ bad." She nodded and they sat back down.

"You have to know that all that rudeness was all due to my protectiveness for the king." He started, handing her a plate of cake. "No offense but you two were an ill fit from the start. You never got along. You always provoked each other and you down right shamed him, every chance you got." He watched Astrid flinched because he knew it was the truth.

"At first, I thought it was just a phase. That once you got to know his majesty, you'll see him as the lovable person that he is. But you didn't. And it worried me."

"You don't expect someone to fall in love with you just because… no _especially_ because you gave them no choice!" She spat, devouring the cake in agitation. Hiccup gave her no choice despite her many protests against this union. It's his fault for expecting too much.

"No….you're right. You can't expect anyone to fall in love with you. But you could at least expect them to be kind and respectful. To be a little courteous to your host. But you, princess, were never both to his majesty. Even though he was always that understanding to you." He stirred his tea and sighed. "He is the king of Berk; if he so much as want to touch you, he can. He is entitled to anything and _anyone_ he wants. Berk has the power to win any case of argument (with Fishlegs and all), and win any war if deem necessary but he never resulted to _force._ He values you, more than you know. And as a bystander and loyal friend, it pains me to see that you don't feel the same."

Astrid glared at her drink. _I didn't._ _I_ kind of _do now._

Eret continued. "You posed as a threat. I was worried that because of his desire to please you, he might forsake his duties, his kingdom, his people and I simply couldn't stand that. Not after what Berk has gone through."

"Right." She nodded. They _were_ an ill fit from the start.

"And that's mainly the reason why I had said all those awful things. And I apologize if I offended you in any other way." He bowed his head. "It's just that… It's Hiccup." He shook his head fondly. "I admire that man more than I consider possible. He's strong, intelligent, kind, and confident without being boastful and everything else a girl can hope for. And if he's not good enough for you then no one will ever be."

It felt like an eternity before someone spoke again.

"Do you love him?" Astrid asked out of the blue.

"Yes. You can say that." Eret smiled at her. Hiccup was the younger brother he never had.

"You think he's kind, and lovable and smart and strong." She stated as Eret nodded throughout every description.

"So…. You're gay!" She smirked.

He continued nodding and then the words hit him like a dragon on edge. "What?! _No!_ What the hell!" He stood up surprised!

"Well, you _sound_ gay to me, _son_ of Eret." She shook her head looking smug. "No man in his right mind will ever speak about another man like _that_."

"WHAT?!" He could hear her chuckling.

"It's nothing to be ashamed off. I mean, I know a lot of amazing people back on Almira who happens to be gay. It's no big deal."

"I. am. Not. Gay." His teeth clenched... How dare she call him that?

"Really? Huh. _Okay_." She said sarcastically that it almost caused Eret his patience.

"Does _this_ look gay to you?" He asked flexing his biceps for her to see.

She eyed it uninterested. "Most gay men work out. You know, to conceal their identity."

"UGH! Woman! I am _not_ gay!"

"Okay, okay, no need to get your panties in a bunch!" She laughed as he groaned.

"I have every right to kiss you until you forget your name just to _prove_ I'm not gay!" He warned.

"You wouldn't dare!" She raised her sword to his neck, blushing in surprise.

"Trust me, I could. But I won't. I maybe brute but I'm no pervert." Eret eyed her thoughtfully. He just might do it if she kept looking at him like that. He shivered at his thoughts. _Snap out of it!_

"Good." Astrid relaxed, letting her sword down.

She stared at him for a while, waiting for an insult but it never came. "That….was not the conversation I expected." She admitted, a smile slowly forming on her lips. She went back to her yaknog feeling the once tense atmosphere lighter. Eret was surprisingly easy to talk to when he was not acting as King Hiccup's high and mighty right hand.

"Yeah well, I think we got off on the wrong foot. And there are countless more things I want to apologize for but I'd start with that. _Again_ I'm sorry I called you a bitch-even if you deserved it, I apologize." She rolled her eyes at him, knowing that when he said it now, it was spoken out of good terms.

"I'm sorry you've been such an incredible jerk." She said so serious that they both laughed.

"And now that's out of the way, I think you and I have a shot." He grinned incredulously.

"Shot at what exactly?" Her face gave him the you-better-not-fall-in-love-with-me aura and he laughed.

"At being _friends_ you ninny! Jeez! Aren't you full of yourself?" He chuckled good naturedly although there was something chewing at the back of his head. _Friends_ huh. Well, that's a start. They still have a year together, they could work something out. _What?! NO!_ _Snap out of it, Eret!_

"So, friends?" She asked like it was a ridiculous notion.

"What else could there be?"

"Acquaintances." She suggested and he shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter as long as we're civil. We outsiders need to stick together." He concluded masking his emotions.

"Indeed you're right." Astrid looked at her surroundings as if still expecting someone else to come along. Berk is beautiful when covered in snow. She should go out later for a walk. Yes, after this talk, she'd go out.

She looked back at the brute man as if examining him. They were both outsiders. It was only natural that they stick together.

"Eret, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, princess."

"If you feel like you're an outsider here. Why didn't you leave?" She asked meeting his eyes. "Why did you choose to _stay_ here?"

Eret set back the tea he was sipping and he thought of it fondly. He knew why he stayed here. He knew it from the very first day he got here, but how could he explain it in a way that will make her understand? He smiled. That's the best way to say it.

"I stayed here because…. I fell in love."

"Right. With Hiccup." She smirked and he turned red. Astrid laughed at his blushing face that was more of agitation than love.

"No! You stubborn mare!"

"Don't tell me… Ruffnut!" She laughed hysterically that it was almost painful to his ears had she not been this adorable while laughing.

"UGH! I can't believe you!"

"Then who?" She demanded in between her cackling.

"With Berk." He looked at her. His sincerity was palpable. Because he loved this place. He loved its people. He loved everything it stood for; its traditions, its norms, its practices even its peculiar taste in food.

And right then he knew what drove him to Astrid that day. An inkling of duty, because he owed Berk that much. Eret wanted her to know about Berk. He felt obligated to share his sentiments even though nobody told him too. Because he was an outsider like her, because he alone can relate to her. Because even though she heard praises for this kingdom, it was all given from a native's point of view that were equally proud to call this place their home. Eret can tell her. He can make her understand. From one outsider to another. He alone can because he, himself has experienced Berk at first hand.

"I'm not sure if you know this about me, but I used to be a dragon trapper." He smiled at her widening eyes. Not a lot of people knew that about him. It wasn't a secret. He never denied it from anybody, but he never broadcasted it either. But somehow, he thought Astrid should know.

"I've hated those beasts." He went on telling her about his testaments about them. He'd seen them with his own eyes; how they pillage each village in his kingdom **Darela**. How they took everything for themselves without remorse or guilt. How they scared the people, especially the children in shock. How they killed people (although not eat them).

Eret watched Astrid's face grew pale. He knew that the princess had her own issues with the beasts but whatever it was he didn't pry. He'll know eventually.

"That's why when someone asked for volunteers to a dragon trapping academy, I didn't hesitate." He was going to be the best dragon trapper in the world.

"That's how I met Drago Bludvist." He was going to avenge his kingdom, the kingdom where Drago Bludvist was born into. Drago was a native of Darela who traveled the world in the hopes to study these demons. He came back from Berk with information and techniques that promised to free them from the tyranny of dragons.

"He was our teacher, coming to and from Berk, learning their ways to help prepare us for what's to come. He told us that Berk was on our side and that they were fighting for our cause. He taught us everything we knew about dragons, we didn't realize however that everything we knew about them was wrong."

He shifted in his seat looking at her. "At first, I felt great! There wasn't a dragon alive I can't wrangle." For a while he thought he was doing the right thing; that Drago taught them the right thing. The only way that their kingdom will be at peace was when every dragon alive had been captured. Dragons are enemies; they must be confined and destroyed.

"Until there wasn't a dragon left to capture… and Drago got angry. He needed _more_." He paid them to look for more. And Eret and his team didn't know why. Wasn't their motive to free Darela from dragons? Now that it was free, why did he seek for more? Didn't he execute all of them already?

"That's when I first met King Hiccup." He was still a prince by that time and already he was preaching nonsense on how dragons and people can live harmoniously together "Even then, he firmly believed in these beasts and he tried to persuade us that what we knew about them was wrong." Of course Eret and his crew laughed at him. He was crazy! Everybody knew dragons were no good creatures. He simply had gone mad. Until he mentioned Berk as an example and Eret was taken aback. Because didn't Drago tell them that Berk was on their side? And yet the prince of Berk himself told them otherwise.

"So you got fooled." Astrid stated in resentment. Eret nodded vigorously.

"It was too late before we realized that he was building a dragon army. Drago, together with the other Berkians who believed in _his_ cause attacked Berk with all the dragons that we wrangled."

"Please don't tell me you just stood there and watched." Astrid scowled, her features resembling an angry dragon. He laughed at the way she was looking at him.

"Of course not!" Eret naturally felt guilty about it. He had a hand on this too, but he never intended for something like _that_ to happen. Nobody likes hostilities. He never expected a full pledged civil war. "Beast or no beast, I had to help out and I helped out the best way I knew how."

"How?" She asked curiously. Because really, what did he do best?

"By asking Drago to stop." He smirked as Astrid hit her face with her palm.

" _Really_. How did _that_ work out for you?"

"Not well, I'm afraid." He scratched his head. "In the end I was captured together with the other dragon riders; Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins."

"Oh what joy! You people are muttonheads." She shook her head in disbelief. "You should have killed him when you've gotten the chance! You weakling!"

"It wasn't that simple. I thought he could be persuaded. He _used_ to listen to me. But at that time I almost got killed myself. He almost had _me_ killed. That Drago turned out to be a really horrible person." He sighed in distress. Because he remembered it clearly. The axe swinging towards his direction, his life flashing before his eyes, his _almost_ untimely death. "You can guess what happened." He grinned at her and Astrid guessed.

"He missed."

"There were a dozen soldiers aiming at me!"

" _They_ missed."

He rolled his eyes. Come on! _You out of all people should know!_ "A dragon saved me."

"Oh." She blinked recalling the blue deadly nadder who saved her. She sipped her yaknog in silence. A dragon huh.

"Can you believe it? A _dragon_ saved me. A dragon whom I scarred and captured, stuck out his neck to save me." He shook his head, still in disbelief. "After everything I've done to him and his kind, _he_ rescued _me_." He pointed at his dragon a rhumblehorn like the previous king owned.

"Somehow, I do believe you. But it's got to be a fluke. I mean, just because one or two dragons are affable doesn't mean _all_ of them are."

"But they _are_. It just depends on how _you_ treat them." He looked at her like he knew what she was thinking off. Hah! Yeah right.

"It just shows how much…. Or how _little_ rather you know. Our teachers in Almira taught us otherwise and quite frankly, they're right. I trust the wise men with my life." _Depends on how you treat them my ass!_ She clenched her jaw. Like a five year old Aspen was ever hostile enough that he got killed!

"It shows how little _you_ know." He glared at her. "Be careful who you trust, princess because the person I trusted with my life, the person I served together with our kingdom for years, a person who was my mentor was willing to kill me at the first sight of my defiance." He shook his head at the recollection of Drago. "I never felt so disposable in my life."

She scowled back feeling the unfamiliar gnawing feeling. Eret was not the only one who felt disposable. She had too. She could hear it clearly, her father's fuming sentiments. _A Hofferson is perfect and no less. You are not a Hofferson!_

Eret continued his tale, that even after then, after Berk won against Drago, Eret felt useless. His purpose in this world; to trap every dragon, was taken away from him. Because, really? How could he capture even one after all that he learned about them? "I opted to go back to Darela but it didn't feel right. I stayed here instead. I dedicated myself to Berk, not because I had to but because I wanted to. I wanted to prove myself right."

"Oh? How did that work out?" She almost rolled her eyes at his cheekiness, because really, look at him now! All warmed-up and settled in. Strutting like he has the right to be here.

"Berk welcomed me with open arms. In all honesty, I never felt this at home at any other place even my own. "He smiled thoughtfully. "Although I'm a pure blooded Darelian, I'm a Berkian by heart." He knocked his chest with his fist.

"Berkian by heart."Astrid nodded in understanding. It must be nice, to feel that you belong somewhere. And by the way Eret was smiling, it must be _really_ nice.

"I never did imagine I'd become the Dragon King's right hand." He laughed. "Oh the irony that I used to kill them, now, I can't be without them." Because truthfully enough Berk was right. It had been right all along. "The Berkians are right. Hiccup is right. They've always been right! I for one know, because I've seen it with my own eyes. I've experienced it. These creatures are _amazing_ … and Berk, for acknowledging this fact is even more so."

"I still can't believe you stayed on Berk because of these…. These… the dragons." It was still hard for her to comprehend why. Because she _too_ had _seen_ it with her own eyes. She too had _experienced_ these menaces. She sighed.

"You do know that not everyone approves of these creatures and their association with people. Some would go as far as saying that you people are imbeciles to be able to accept and communicate with _dragons."_

"Screw them all to hell!" He slammed his fists on the table, causing Astrid to glare at him more. "Sorry!" He put his hands up in surrender.

"I'm just saying that _I_ stayed here because I know that Berk is right. And bit by bit, they will change this world." He winked at her. "I just want to be here when it happens. I want to be part of _that_ history."

"Sounds like a pretty _crazy_ dream if you ask me." She shook her head. He should wake up before he's drowned in his own fantasies.

"It is, isn't it?" His smile lingered a few moments more. "But don't all great things start with a little _crazy_ dream?"

"Touché!" He did have a point. She smiled in spite of herself. But still.

Eret laughed. "No one's forcing you to like dragons, your highness. The gods know I haven't in my first months in Berk…but it happens. One way or the other, you'll like them."

Astrid snorted. "HAH!" If only he knew what she went through. Should she tell him about her precedent with dragons? She should. It was only fair with him telling her _his_ story. But she couldn't. Not now at least. Not when the mood is so light and every fiber of her memory of that day is as dark as hell itself. Her face paled. _No, not this time._

"They have a way of sneaking up to you and crawling within the depths of your heart. And once they're there, you'll never get them out."

"Yeah right." She rolled her eyes more on reflex than actual irritation.

"No, I'm serious! Just like King Hiccup they could be very endearing." Not only is he a great king, but he's as smart, as innovative as they come. Granted he has only been ruling Berk for almost three years but he has done so much for the dragons and his people. "Once you met him, truly met him, you won't ever want to forget him."

"Are you _sure_ you're _not_ in love with him?" She teased. Because she felt she could and the way Eret's face churned was hilarious! _Oh no, he's thinking of a comeback!_ She resisted a laugh.

"Oh… I'm sure _I_ 'm not. But are _you_?" He smirked. _Hah! Boom!_

"I…. I'm _not_!" She looked baffled and her cheeks turned crimson. At that Eret raised an eyebrow in question. She looked away. _I'm not sure._ She cleared her throat."It doesn't matter. Let's forget about it." She huffed, slightly sloughing on her chair.

"Could I be sensing a little _regret_?"

"Good thing we're _friends_ now, otherwise I would've slit your throat for saying such nonsense." She smiled innocently but Eret could see the fume in her eyes.

"I thought you said we were _acquaintances_?"

"You leveled up. Congratulations." She said nonchalantly and they both laughed.

It took a minute for them to stop laughing at the gods only knew what but when they did they felt awfully at peace. _So this is what it feels like to lose an enemy and gain a friend._ Astrid smiled. At least she didn't have to worry about Eret targeting her anymore. Not that she couldn't take him on, because she could. But one less enemy to look out for, that was a relief on its own.

A bell signaled that it was time for lunch and Eret, though wish he could stay longer, had to go back to the palace.

They both stood up and walked towards the garden, near an entrance where Eret would make his exit. Astrid had decided to stay out a little bit longer. She liked the cold now that she was a little use to it. She asked if he could deliver her letter for her. Eret complained saying he'd now been subjected to _errand boy._ They cackled all the way to the gate.

"Seriously though, your highness." He started. "You still have a whole year ahead of you. Given time, I'm sure you'll start looking at Berk in a different light. And after that, who knows, even you wouldn't want to leave." He grinned all too knowingly.

"I highly doubt that but thank you for the enlightenment." She smiled and it was the most honest to goodness, heart stopping smile Eret had ever seen.

"Anytime." He bowed courteously turning away to leave.

"Princess?" He asked looking back at her standing with the snow falling down her hair. It had started snowing again and he didn't know why but it looked dazzling on her.

"Hmm?"

 _May I come visit you again?_ Was what he wanted to ask, but even he had trouble getting it pass his mouth. "Don't go out today." He settled looking at the sky. "Looks like a storm is brewing."

"I'll take my chances."

* * *

"Aye! What do yi think yir doing here lassy?" Gobber asked Astrid as she glided her sword from one end to the other.

"Oh. Good day, sir Gobber. Just practicing my sword play." She raised her sword and swooshed it again. She heard him sigh.

"Yi shouldn't be out all this wey, yi know. How did yi even get this far?" He asked curious. It was at least an hour and a half to the village and that's on a good day. It was two hours on days like this. She was almost near the edge of Berk and he doubted that she knew that. Just a few more kilometers and she'd be facing the cove and then a cliff and then nothing but the frozen ocean.

"I walked of course." She said it like it was nothing. Like walking for two hours in the snow was nothing. This from a girl who has just gotten cured and still have a few wounds to show for it.

"Well den, best we gi back ti town. A storm is coming. The weather master, Bucket sed so 'imself."

"You go on ahead, sir Gobber. I want to stay a little longer to practice." She continued swinging that sword like her life depended on it.

He watched her for a minute, swinging menacingly like a crazy person. So, Hiccup was right. Her swings are too wild for a sword. He wondered absentmindedly if he did ever manage to make her that- oh, they're engagement is off. Nevermind.

Just then he smiled, looking at her and looking at the tallest tree beside her.

Astrid, noticing his still presence huffed. Really? She's not the incoming dragon queen anymore but she still needs to be watched after?! "You can go on ahead, sir Gobber. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine." She swung her sword for effect.

He smiled at her knowingly. "Oh I'm sure yi'll be fine. Wat wed that critter looking after yi and what not." He winked at the tree.

"What?" She asked looking at the direction Gobber was looking at.

She shifted her feet ever so slightly as her eyes widened, her sword dropping from her grasp. _Oh no!_ And just then, when the dragon was sure that Astrid noticed her, it swooped down from the largest branch and landed beside her.

It squawked in greeting, a few inches from her face. It was a deadly nadder; the same one she had kicked at the dragon's sanctuary, the same one that had rescued her on the ship.

"Sir Gobber, how do I-?" She called but before she could complain any further Gobber had disappeared from her sight. _Why that sneaky old man!_ Astrid paled.

"Act normal. It's not going to kill you." She chanted but she could feel her skin crawling.

Oh God help her!

The dragon, seeming to understand her distress backed away, tilting its head in wonder.

"A….alright." She said picking up her sword. The dragon stiffened and she realized now it was just as afraid as her.

"I'm not going to hurt you, if you're not going to hurt me." She took a deep breath. "If you stay that distance, I guess you can watch." She huffed when it cooed in response; somehow understanding her.

 _Hmmm._ She talked to the dragon and it understood her. She had totally lost her mind!

She needed to clear her head. She started swinging again. She continued her swordplay the entire afternoon.

She had opted to stay another hour when the wind started howling and soon after big chunks of hale started descending from the sky causing the princess to shriek. She ran to the nearest tree, covering her head.

 _Oh God no!_ She knew she shouldn't have gone far out without someone accompanying her! It was at least an hour or two to her inn. At this rate she's going to catch the winter fever and die for sure. _Oh great! Just fantastic!_ She muttered against shivering teeth.

If she stayed here, she might freeze to death. If she faced the storm and walked back to the Inn, she will be. Any possible option was no good.

Her body started shaking even more when the nadder squawked at her direction. "S…stay away!" She warned both from fear and the cold. "I….I'm warning y-you!" She managed.

The nadder squawked, coming so close that her beak touched her clothes. "Get away from me!" She snapped, kicking its beak away in distress with a loud thump! It cried out in pain and instantly Astrid felt guilty. "S-s-sorry." She muttered under her breath.

When it came back a second time, Astrid closed her eyes, not wanting to hit it anymore. Her heartbeat escalated when she felt it close. She felt a gentle tug on her cloak and she shot her eyes wide open. The dragon firmly but gently dragged her out of the trees.

"W…where are you taking me?" She huffed as she felt the snow growing around her. Oddly enough, it didn't come down on her head.

"I refuse to go with you, you fitly animal!" She seethed but the nadder ignored her attempts to escape. When she calmed down, she noticed that the nadder had one wing above her, protecting her like a shield from the storm. _What?!_

They walked for what felt like minutes when the nadder squawked again, jumping slightly in enthusiasm. "What are you-" Astrid's eyes widened at the sight of a huge cave only a few steps away.

"That's perfect! I can wait for the storm to past here!" She ran inside, sighing in relief at the sudden warmth. It was still too cold but better than the freezing to death weather outside.

Astrid waited for the dragon to come in, but it didn't. She wondered and decided to come out and fetch her. It should come in, the nadder deserved this more than Astrid did. It was the one who found the cave. It's thanks to her that she has a shot at survival. She stopped in mid track when she found it, standing in front of the cave, maybe even freezing, as it stood guard.

"H…hey! You don't have to do that! Come inside. It's too cold out here." She gestured to the cave but the nadder remained stoic.

What should she do? Scales or no scales it'll freeze if it stayed out here. She had to make it understand that they can share this cave, that she won't snap and kick it anymore.

"HEY!" Astrid screamed when it took off and flew into the sky despite the untamed storm.

"Why on earth would she fly in this storm?!" She asked to no one in particular. That poor, brave, _stupid_ dragon! She hoped it'll be alright. Quite frankly, Astrid was worried.

When it was pitch dark, Astrid cursed herself for not being prepared. What happened to her? She was always prepared and yet today she went out on a whim (despite two warnings), without any _supplies_. Berk was getting the better of her and she didn't like it. Not only were there no food but she didn't have wood too. Should she go out ang get wood now? She snorted at herself. _Yeah. Right._ There was no way in hell that she could come out there now, not when the storm was at its peak.

She shivered, feeling ice in her hair and entire body. She hugged herself warm. Darn it all! She should have listened to Eret! He warned her not to go out today. Hell, Gobber warned her again just a while ago. She should have left with him. But she was too stubborn and now instead of the warmth of the Inn, she's stuck all alone in God forsaken cave. Oh God! Is this her punishment?!

Just as when Astrid was all ready to give up, the nadder who she had thought flew away came back, bringing with her logs. _Logs! To build a fire!_ "Oh Thank God!" She jumped to her feet more relieved than ever.

She assembled the wood and was about to build a fire when the nadder blasted from its beak making the cave grow instantly warmer.

Astrid sighed in relief. _Warmth! Actual warmth!_ The nadder came closer and at that Astrid flinched. The dragon stopped and Astrid couldn't help the remorse she felt when she saw its head bowed down in shame.

The dragon was ashamed! _She_ should be the one ashamed! This deadly nadder had saved her not only once but _twice_ now and she had the nerve to kick it and insult it and just downright be mean to it. Astrid had treated it so poorly that she felt terrible. She felt her heart twitched for this creature that did nothing but help her.

"Hey…" She stepped forward. Slowly, she reached out her hand, hesitant at first, but growing more and more confident. It took a lot of nerve but she held in her breath as she tapped its beak. When she felt it moved forward she cringed, only to realize that it was done out of affection. When she was sure that it wouldn't bite her, she tapped it more, appreciating its beautiful form. It really was beautiful. Far more so than any dragon she had seen.

"Thank you, my little storm flier." She smiled and the dragon cooed appreciatively. "Thank you for everything."

* * *

"Your lack of foresight is really appalling! You had a simple task and you couldn't carry it through?!" King Dagur the Deranged flipped the board game where two of his guests were playing. The first one, small and calm stayed stoic although his game had been disrupted. The second one, large and angry stood up and started towards the king in agitation.

Dagur was not fazed though. He was paying them to do this, it's not like they could kill him and get away with it.

The plan had been simple! _Gods!_ They only had to sneak in and wrangle as many dragons they could with as less fuss as possible. That way, they'd come back to Berk again the following week and do the same until poof all the dragons were theirs.

It's not exactly _fool proof_. Berkians were bound to notice that their dragon population was diminishing. But what would you expect if the person who concocted the plan was a fool in all his glory. But it should've been enough to sneak out at least a few dragons. Instead they captured none! How embarassing!

He had every right to be angry. Not only did this _older brother_ disobeyed his commands by blasting Berk with bombs, making them known to the enemies, he did so pathetically. They even went ahead and captured women for goodness sake. Where in their planning did _that_ occur?! No wonder Hiccup was fuming! _Those idiots!_ Hiccup was sure to find out who they were and what they're up to and when he does, even Dagur got a _little_ worried. **They did say that men of peace are the most terrifying when crossed.** He should know, his father Oswald the Agreeable was the best example for that one. Berk was a sleeping dragon ready to strike when needed to. And besides Hiccup _did_ defeat Drago Bludvist then. Of course he worried! _Hmmmm "Then" is a good word._ Something was bound to happen _now_.

"It was _harder_ than we thought." The tall one argued, fist clenched to his side. He could strangle this king. His patience was growing thin.

"What is so _hard_ about taking dragons? You have your paralyzing venom, even a monkey could do it."

"Then why don't you hire those monkeys huh?!"

"Oh trust me, one more screw up and I would!"

He took in a breath. His words coming out slowly as if talking to a child. "The _riders_ got in the way. You did say they were persistent, didn't you?"

"I did. Didn't I?"Dagur flopped back down his still too massive throne. "Oh well, there's no helping it." He still waited for that growth spurt the will never come. Stupid father and his too big throne! Stupid dragon hunters who don't know what they're doing. Stupid Berk and there too good notion about wild animals! _Everything_ is just stupid!

"You want your dragons, **_he_** wants Berk and I want revenge." Dagur stated loudly. How were they supposed to do this now?

"Haven't you gotten your revenge already? You did blow up her kingdom."

"Tsk. Almira isn't even _that_ destroyed. You're exaggerating! And besides it's not enough until I see her begging for me to take her back. It's not enough until I see her crawling." Dagur said popping fingers menacingly. _You will be mine, Princess Astrid._

"All this trouble for a girl." The tall one shook his head, causing the King to snap.

"She's not _just_ a girl! She's - _ugh_! You wouldn't understand you stupid oaf! My pride is at stake here!" He stood up again, pacing the royal throne room in deep thought.

"The best way to defeat Berk is to capture as many of the dragons they have. That way, they're left defenseless when we attack. How are we going to do that?"

"How should I know?"

"I'm _paying_ you to know!"

"Maybe you don't pay us _enough_!"

"Maybe _your brain_ isn't enough! If you even have one!"

"May I point out by saying that you two are idiots and wouldn't know a concrete _plan_ if it bit you in the ass." The smaller man said, finally able to put back all the pieces of his board game together. He continued his speech.

"I warned you that your plan won't work. But I let you go through with it to make a point. And now that I have, I can tell you directly…" He looked straight at Dagur and at his older brother, eyes gleaming with humor. _Such stupidity from this two. "_ Your plan is too simpleminded and moronic at the same time. But then again, what can I expect from imbeciles?"

"Why I ought to-" Dagur charged forward ready to slit his throat open but he was immediately blocked by the taller figure.

" _Ryker_ , move! Let's teach your younger brother some manners."

"He's my brother." He stood protecting him.

"Well, he's annoying!" He screamed causing Ryker to flinch. _Damn._

"Shame, if you'd get rid of me now, how are we supposed to execute _my_ plan?"

"What plan?" Dagur asked pushing past Ryker and into Viggo. "This better be good!"

Viggo moved the pieces of the game Maces and Talons, his hand lingering on the traitor figure for a minute and then he smiled.

"Tell me Dagur, how valuable is your sister?" he asked all of a sudden.

Dagur thought for a minute, not at all certain where this was heading. "I'm not sure but she is a Berserker royal." Aren't all royals important?

"Is she valuable enough to sacrifice?" He asked and Dagur saw the gleam in his eyes. He knows _that_ look. He recognized it in himself.

Dagur smirked. He liked the idea. He liked it a lot. "Very."

"We're going to need her." Viggo nodded calling out to Ryker. "Brother, send a message to Lord Mildew of Berk. We're going to need his help."

There was silence for a moment when he moved the pieces together. _Check._ Let's see you evade this one, King Hiccup. His smile grew wider. "Now now, listen, you two scatter brains. A piece of advice in mental warfare. The best way to attack your opponent is from the inside. Cut out the _heart_ and everything else will fall apart."

* * *

When Hiccup told Fishlegs that he'd be visiting his mother, he didn't mean to come back in the middle of a blizzard.

He was supposed to be back yesterday, like his original plan, but somehow, even the great Dragon King needed a little extended vacation. A broken heart could do that to a bloke. And when you're at your lowest lows, your mother is the best person to turn to.

Only, Hiccup did not expect _that_. His mother had downright laughed at him and lectured about the way to a young girl's heart. He wasn't getting anywhere with Astrid if he was doing _all that_. So she said. He couldn't believe that her mother was siding with a person she has never met before, just because she too was a girl! _Oh the mutiny!_

Valka had told him with loving eyes that the way to any girl's heart is by giving her a _choice_ and not limiting her options. _Stay here and marry me._ Yup. That was never going to work, Valka said. She told him that the key was patience.

"Be patient enough to wait for her to fall in love with you. Don't rush her!" She had said giving her son a good thwack in the head. _Violence!_ All the women he love had to be violent.

Hiccup could wait for her. He wanted to. He would if he knew that he at least had a one percent chance. He'd wait for her even if he _didn't_ have any but that was before he made the gods a deal. Because he promised all of them that when they heal her, he won't bother her anymore. He'd give her the well deserved freedom she'd always asked for. Because _that_ was their deal and everyone knew that a deal with the gods was as solid as gold.

There is that off slight chance that Astrid could want him. Because if she were the one to ask for his hand then who is he to refuse? If she were to ask that means he wouldn't be breaking any deal! He did say that _he'd_ stop bothering her; he didn't say anything about _her_ to stop bothering him. So there was a chance, albeit a little and he clung to that beacon of hope like Kandata to the spider thread.

But who was he kidding? Hiccup knew that hell would have to freeze over for that to happen. _Really?_ Astrid asking for his hand in marriage? _Never!_ And somehow that hurt more than death.

His Astrid didn't like him. In fact, she wanted nothing to do with him; he could see it the way he flinched every time he was near, the way her mouth never spoke kindly to him and only him (okay so she was mean to Eret too but that's mainly because he was rude first.), the way she couldn't even look straight at him when he left her room. A goddess like her can never love him back. _I mean look at me!_ These should be enough signs for him to just give up.

 _Speaking of giving up, Toothless' tail fin is freezing over!_ He thought as he tried to maneuver the device. _Damn!_ And when they were so close to the castle too, a half hour flight away. They needed to land, and they needed to land fast.

Hiccup saw the cove past through and right then he knew what they had to do.

"Alright, bud. Just a few more minutes and we'll reach Old Dead Man's Cave. That should do for tonight."

The night fury grunted from under him.

"Relax, you big baby! The old dead man doesn't show up in his cave unless its Friggsday…wait." He paused for effect. "Today is Friggsday!" Hiccup gasped in exaggeration. "Oh no! What are we going to do, bud? Looks like we'll be sharing the cave with a ghost!"

Toothless screeched, whacking his master with his right ear straight across his mask. Hiccup groaned and then laughed wholeheartedly. Toothless scowled.

"I was only kidding, jeez bud! Lighten up!" He smiled underneath his mask.

He sneezed and the dragon looked at him worriedly.

"Nothing to worry about. It's just the cold. We'll both feel better when we get warm at cave." Toothless nodded flying faster.

"Hey! Looks like someone got there first." Hiccup thought aloud as he prompted Toothless closer. He could see the light of a fire emanating from the cave and already he felt warmer.

"What do you say, Toothless? Feel like sharing a cave?"

He cooed a yes in response. Well, seeing they don't have any other choice, they have to take it. They landed just at the entrance, Inferno at the ready, just in case. He removed his mask, holding it firmly on his right hand, his inferno at his left.

They weren't afraid. If it was a dragon, they won't have any problems considering that all Berkian dragons know and love both Hiccup and Toothless. If it wasn't a Berkain dragon, Hiccup can easily soothe it.

Hiccup sneezed. Toothless glared at him. "It's nothing!"

If it was a human, the two were more than happy to share this dwelling place. Granted, of course that it was not Lord Mildew because just thinking about him made Hiccup shudder.

Hiccup sneezed again. He needed that fire, now!

If it was a ghost… well then, that was another story and he wasn't sure if he or Toothless could take it. They'd probably run out of that cave faster than you can say Friggsday! Really, ghosts?!

"Hello? Anybody in there?" Hiccup called out inside the cave. "We come in peace!" He stepped inside a nervous smile lingering on his lips. He sneezed for the fourth time that night.

Toothless bumped his head on Hiccup's leg, eyes scowling with worry.

"Yeah yeah. I'll drink my medicine. Thanks _mom_." Hiccup stuck out his tongue at Toothless who was too busy starring into the cave.

"Oh. So _now_ you're ignoring me." He feigned hurt and shook his head. The reptile however look far too interested at what he was observing.

"Toothless what are you-? Hiccup dropped the mask he was carrying.

He was prepared for it all; the dragons, Lord Mildew and even ghosts. He wasn't however prepared to see a half naked, stunned Astrid beside the protection of a deadly nadder.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **THERE! Eretsrid!** *Braces for the impact* **Alright you flame throwers, be** _ **gentle!**_ **HAHAHAHAHA! I do think that Eret and Astrid could make a very good team, and I mean** _ **that**_ **as supportive friends. The way they couldn't stand each other at first** (in the movie) **but then eventually work together for a certain cause** (though there was subtle flirting, err I think-*plays movie* "You're so full of surprises" *pauses movie*…yeah _that!_ It might just be my imagination but meh.) **is what I hope to capture in their errrr relationship? If anything, Eret is helping Astrid realize her feelings for not only Berk and the dragons but most especially Hiccup as well. Don't worry, I'm telling you now, there won't be that whole Astrid is cheating on Hiccup scenario because I personally don't see Astrid doing that. I'd like to think of it more as a closely knit friendship with one having feelings for the other**. (AH! Unrequited love! Better known as Friendzone HAHA! Though you can guess who has feelings for whom here XD). May or may not include ulterior motives. I'm still weighing it out.

 **Scheming. Planning. More scheming and more planning from our lovely villains! I do hope they know what they're doing.** *snickers* **But then again, it** _ **is**_ **Viggo Grimborn so I'm sure he knows. He knows everything** (Keeps an eye on him).

 **HEY THERE STORMFLY! :D So loyal... so loyal. ;)**

 **A little Hiccstrid at the end. A lot more where that came from. But let's save it for the next chapter because it will be featuring a night alone in the cave,** _ **sickness**_ **, Astrid's cavalry, Heather** (as well as two other important OC') **s debut and a whole whip of misunderstandings.** *Sweat drops*

 **To The Awesome Guest Reviewers:**

 **(*)Rayfe:** I've written her to come somewhere in Chapter 15 or 16. The final draft is almost finished and I'm excited for her debut. Although, I'm a bit terrified myself since it would be my first attempt to try and write her. I have the books but I haven't read them yet because somehow I'm still latched on to the idea of HTTYD in the movies and series, a cry different from the original books. :D THANK YOU, RAYFE! It's always a pleasure talking to you! So much insight! *hugs* And boy, serious Ruffnut is the best! More flashbacks to come.

 **(*)Guest 1:** THANK YOU VERY _VERY_ MUCH! :D

 **(*)Guest 2:** Of course, _I_ personally would choose Hiccup any day of the week. Just those eyes and I'm sold!*sighs dreamily *I'm not making her choose either of the two. I just need Eret to be here for now. Like I said in the story, his opinion means something to Astrid, seeing that they're both outsiders. They can relate with each other but that doesn't mean they'll elope or something. :D

 **(*)Guest 3:** Thank you for the review! :) Yes well, they've contradicted each other this far. They'll figure something out…. Eventually. ;)

 **(*)Guest 4:** You guessed right, my friend ;) *gives out virtual cookies* Good job!

 **(*)Valhallalmighty:** I missed you! *long lingering hug* Thank you! You never fail to make my day! :D PAIN… love it!

 **(*)Guest 5:** I promise a full…no- a _half_ Hiccstrid fluff chapter… next chapter! I simply couldn't squeeze it in here. Otherwise it'll be too long and I want you guys to live! Hehehe. Thank you!

 **(*)Noctus Fury:** It's good to see you back, your eminence! *curtsies dramatically to your presence* I am but well. How art thou, your majesty? Still powerful as ever I see. XD I still have a major hang over about RTTE. I wish June would come along quickly. I am excited to see how Hiccup will come up with a plan to beat Viggo at his own game. I love the recurring Heather! I used to _really_ hate her in Season 1, mainly because Hiccup trusted her more than Astrid (which is not far from what will occur here LOL), but I like her now. Especially because she no longer poses as a threat to my OTP Hiccstrid! All that rebel edginess is awesome! ;) Ohhhh! When Hiccup gave _that look_ to Astrid I squealed! Hahaha! He really did look devastated. AND NO, your majesty, your eyes weren't deceiving you. There was a subtle Eretsrid last chapter. There is a whole lot of that here. *sweat drops* I wonder how you feel about that now? I hope nothing too glaring though! Hahaha! THANK YOU! Of course Astrid will forever be a warrior and she'll pummel everyone on her way. Even if it is Ryker, that brute! As for the Hiccstrid part, well… I think that's just love. Because I think that part of the reason why we feel empty afterwars is because we leave pieces of ourselves in everything we used to love. And that's a heart break on its own. :') Hahaha! The feels! PAIN! Love it. :D Anyways, thank you once again, High King of Nocturnia! *bows to your splendor* Until our next encounter!

 **PHEW! That was a long one!**

 **Don't forget to leave me something to work with! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! :D**

 **Lots of Love,**

 _ **Lady-von-Bielefeld**_


	8. Chapter 8: Chasing Storms

**Lady-von-Bielefeld:** Happy reading to my 203 followers! *gasps* Just wow! Thank you!

Ohhhh... Before you start to wonder, I've changed Chapter 7's title to "Close Encounters". Don't worry though, you don't need to re-read it. I did not changed anything (Though I kinda wished I edited all the errors that the great **Ulcaasi** has been helping me out with ((Thanks again, love)) but I kinda ran out of time so...I'll do it some other time.).

Yes, so the title for this chapter is Chasing Storms not that it makes a difference ... it's just that I believe _this_ (well a particular scene here anyway) suits it better. :)

 **This chapter is dedicated to:** MCPO Mark-061, Guest 1, Guest 2, skyred89, Hiccup x Astrid, SMr. Freeze, Aeva - Athena - Marsden, LunnaValley23, oghren, Guest 3, Melanie, supersandman86, SharKohen, Mark Andrew, EagleDragon15, UnbreakableWarrior, Rayfe, TheIrishWriter, supergoddad, sheppard741, Ulcaasi, Stylin80, TheIronDinosaur, MikoScorus, Lord Anubis Judge of the dead (that name tho! Awesome!), Noctus Fury, NAJ P. Jackson, DarkNutDestroyer, The Burning Pillar, Valhallaalmighty, and saberstorm. **Thank you so much for taking your time to read and review! :) It means a lot!**

To **Foxy's Girl** and her story **Chasing Thunderstorms.** Because in reality _that_ is my _favorite_ How To Train Your Dragon fanfiction… _ever_! And even though we've never personally met or talked (in this site or any other) I wanted to thank her for making me fall in love with Hiccup and Astrid over and over again. :D _Arigatou gozaimasu, Foxy's Girl-sama!_ You're an inspiration!

 **DISCLAIMER:** So I got an e-mail from Dean Deblois asking me if I want to join the production team making How To Train Your Dragon 3 and I was about to reply a "Hell yes" but I woke up! Hahahahaha dang it! That was _some_ dream, I almost cried. If that's any indication then _maybe_ , someday I get to own it with them (dare to dream Dear Lady Bielefeld?) but until then, **I do not own DreamWork's How To Train Your Dragon!**

 **Blossoming Daggers**

 _ **By: Lady-von-Bielefeld**_

 **Chapter 8: Chasing Storms**

* * *

Hiccup felt his heart beat escalating at the sight of the woman he loves in nothing but her undergarments.

He looked away immediately. Face blushing like a bright red tomato.

"Your majesty!" He heard her say, standing up in haste.

"Uhhhhh, hi, Astrid. Hello Astrid. Hi!" He felt himself shaking, both from the cold and the embarrassment.

Now _that_ was a sight to see. He could have looked much longer, the gods know he could but it was wrong and he knew it. Hiccup was many things; a stubborn Viking, a just king, a dragon rider and trainer... A lot of things. But a sleazy pervert was not one of them. At least he thought he wasn't.

He took a breath and slowly glanced at her, peeking from the corner of his eyes just to make sure she was done getting dressed. She wasn't. Cerulean blue eyes bored into his, with a promise of fury if he looked any longer. He snapped his head back.

Yup! Definitely not a pervert! Especially if the Princess was looking at him like she could kill him. She probably could. He'd probably let her after seeing all that. He would have died a happy man. _What the fuck are you thinking, Hiccup!_ He blushed vigorously, shaking his head. _Stop it!_ He sneezed.

"If I may be so bold..." He mentally kicked himself at the stupid pun. "Uh...w-why are you -dare I say... naked?" He asked. He was going to have so much trouble getting that mental picture out of his mind. He was going to have to consult Fishlegs about some probable mental voodoo to erase such memories. Not that he wanted _that_ to be erased, he didn't. _Gods!_ But not doing so felt like a violation towards Astrid and that didn't sit well with him.

"I was trying to get the chunks of snow out of my inner blouse. It was freezing!" She snapped, making sure that the king kept his head in place. (And by that she meant that he kept facing the entrance and _not_ her glorious form.) Apparently she got snow around her lower back when the blizzard started. She cursed, trying to put back her dress back on. _Stupid snow storm!_

"Oh. I guess that's reasonable." Hiccup mused. That and because he may have read in survival guides that it was better to keep warm whilst with little clothing. That way the fire would be as close contact to your skin as possible. He wondered if _he_ should start stripping? Nope. Not going there!

"What are you doing here?" She sounded irritated that his heart sank. _Of course the only time she sees me in days and she's already irritated by my presence._

He didn't answer. He heard more shuffling and rustling in the background.

"Well, you can look now! I'm all covered up!" She said so defensively that he winced. He wasn't going to do anything to her whilst naked. Maybe thinking of it but not actually doing it. Okay... That's _still_ wrong in so many levels! He sneezed.

He took a breath and turned around, eyes wincing as if she'll hurt him at any moment. Astrid rolled her eyes at his incompetence, arms crossing on her chest for good measure.

Toothless, who was only now coming inside the cave after playing in the snow, (He wanted to make sure that the Old Dead Man's ghost wasn't there) pushed himself towards Astrid. He stopped in mid-track, green eyes glaring at the proud princess. He was about to snarl when the deadly nadder beside her screeched first in a protective instinct. The humans winced at the shrill sound. Toothless, on the other hand was taken aback. The nadder was defending _her!_

The dragons glared at each other for a long while, tension mounting before smiling at each other and running around the cave in play.

Hiccup laughed. He shook his head in amusement. At least the dragons got a long. That was the thing, they easily forgave each other because it was more important for them to enjoy and get along than to be right. He wished it was that easy with people. He wished it was that easy with her. But it never was.

"What are you doing here, your majesty?" She asked again, voice dangling in between concern and fury.

"I should ask you the same thing."

She rolled her eyes. Like he didn't already know. _Psh_. "I got stuck in the storm. The dragon led me here." She gestured towards the deadly nadder who was playing a tug of war with Toothless and a log.

Hiccup blinked, feeling overly protective. "You shouldn't be out here in the first place. It's dangerous this time of year. There's almost _always_ a storm." He said sternly noting her lack if everything. No food, no bag and not much of clothing to protect her from the cold winter night.

She snorted, gesturing to him. "Speak for yourself. Like you didn't come out here to find me."

He was taken aback. "I honestly didn't know-"

"Don't play dumb with me! You're trying to make a point!" He gritted her teeth. He was here to point out her weaknesses, her imperfections, just like everyone else.

"Are you here to rescue me? Because I don't need to be rescued. I'm capable of surviving on my own." How dare he think so little of her. "How did you even know I was in here? Are you stalking me _again_? You can't do that, your majesty! We're not engaged anymore!" She didn't know whether to feel glad that Hiccup still cared about her or furious that he thinks she needs rescuing, it was probably the latter.

"You don't need to tell me. I know that." He felt his cheeks bright red. "And I... I wasn't stalking you. I didn't even know you were in here!" He felt the need to defend himself. Because in reality this was all just a coincidence! Even if she didn't believe it was. Or maybe it was fate!

"Of course you _didn't_."

"I didn't!" He almost shouted. Almost, but didn't. He managed to keep his cool. He took a deep breath. "I was on my way back from mother's, at the dragon sanctuary up North and I got stuck in the storm. Toothless's tail fin was freezing and this-" he gestured to the cave. "Is the nearest shelter against the blizzard!"

"Oh." She blinked several times. So he _didn't_ came for her. "You didn't come to rescue me?" Her voice deflated instantly and she cursed herself because that felt ten times worst. _Of course he wasn't thinking about you, Astrid! Stop being so full of yourself._

"Nope." Hiccup held her eyes, determined to look defiant but failing miserably when he saw her look... Look _unsure_. He sighed. "Not that I wouldn't come here if I knew you were stranded. If I knew... I would definitely have come to rescue you." He said eyes softening. Because he definitely would. For her, _anything_.

Astrid blushed, embarrassed that her heart was beating faster than before. She bit her lip. "Well, I don't need _your_ rescuing!" She half shouted pointing at him.

"I know. But I would do it, even if you don't need my help."

She rolled her eyes. "Because you think I can't handle myself?" She challenged. _How dare he! How dare this dragon king!_

He shook his head, emerald eyes glowing with the warmth of the fire. "Because I want to." He said so surely, so sincerely, a small smile on his lips.

Astrid felt her face warmer than ever. How did she ever left _that_? Those eyes. That smile. That _stubborn,_ charming, _genuine_ , demeanor. How did she ever let _that_ go?

Oh. Right. _He_ was the one who broke off the engagement. He was the one who decided that this was over and yet he's saying all this things now, confusing her like no man has ever done before. She was actually buying all this, wasn't she? She was starting too. She was definitely succumbing to the Dragon King's charm, cursing herself at her own weakness.

There was a tense silence as they glanced at each other. She had to get out of here. She didn't care where... She just...She just can't spend a whole night alone with all that. She'll cave in. Pun intended. (XD)

She dusted her long blue gown, standing straighter. Wrapping her powder blue cloak tighter around her shoulders.

"Well, if his majesty is staying here, then I should find a new place to stay in."

"What? Are you crazy?! It's freezing out there." He gestured to the blizzard, wind howling all the more. "Besides, There's plenty of room. I don't mind sharing the cave. Do you?" He asked, one eyebrow raised.

 _Yes. I do mind!_ "It doesn't matter if I mind or not. It's just that it's not proper for a single man and woman to spend a night together." She said so matter of fact, teeth clenching ever so slightly.

"You'd rather freeze to death than besmirch your honor?" He asked dumbfounded. Not like he would do anything without her consent. Never. She needed to understand that he wasn't that type of king!

"Of course! It's all I have left after you so publicly humiliated me by calling off the engagement!" It was embarrassing to admit that. That even though she wanted the engagement off for her country's sake, it still left a bad taste in the princess' mouth. It's as if he had publicly called out her imperfections, telling the entire Berk about it, telling everyone especially her.

She should get her head check. It's contradicting everything she knows. Everything she believes in. One minute she is happy that he broke it off, another minute she hates it. One minute she's bashing him, arguing every case she can muster, another minute she's regretting it. She's torn and she didn't know why she felt this way, especially about _him_.

"What are you talking about, woman!?" He raked his reddish brown hair in frustration. _I only did what you wanted!_ He only did what he knew would make her happy.

"N... Nevermind. Just, let me do this, your majesty." She started. "Just let me go in peace."

But he did let her go. He did that days ago but he didn't do it for himself. "I did that for you!" He gestured with his hands, his shoulders bobbing with the movement. Of course it was for her. Because he sure as hell didn't give Astrid up for himself. He did it to ensure her happiness, her freedom and _not_ humiliate her like what she's saying now.

"Yes, well. Thank you for that." Astrid resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Instead she stood even straighter and bowed. She can't stand this anymore. "Best be off then, have a good night, your majesty." She tightened the blue cloak around her as she started towards the entrance.

"Stop." His voice boomed although he did not shout. It was an order. And she knew it.

Astrid felt frozen on her tracks. That was the same voice he used in the royal court assembly. The same voice he used before he slapt her in front of everyone. The same voice he used in commands of state. Astrid absentmindedly reached for the dagger underneath her arm warmers, ready to attack if she needed to.

Hiccup felt his blood boiling. She's always like that! Stubborn as hell. Accepting no further explanation and walking out on him like he had a disease! Always wanting the last say! Giving him no other choice than to _show_ her, _his_ prowess.

She couldn't just share the bloody cave with him! She had to be all noble and drive him off to wits end. He clenched his jaw, shaking his head. "Look, if this means so much to you... If you can't stand me _that_ much, then let _me_ go." He started towards her, stopping in between her and the cave's entrance. Blocking it from her view.

"After all, you were the first one here." He sounded so in command that Astrid felt her resolve waver, albeit a little. She clenched her fist.

"But your majesty. This is _your_ kingdom. You own this cave!" She protested because it was probably the truth. He probably does own this cave. He probably owns the entire barbaric archipelago from the way he's acting!

Hiccup laughed bitterly. "I don't care! I'm a _just_ king. First come, first serve." He shook his head more. _Of course she'd think just because I own the goddamned cave that I'd kick her out and let her suffer the cold._ Not a chance _. I'd rather die before I let anything happen to her._

Astrid stared at him dumbfounded. For the first time since they met, he was actually _annoyed_ at her! Sure she had seen him mad at the royal court, she had seen him sad that day at the dragon's square, she had seen him happy serving his people at the forge. But he was _never_ annoyed at her. This... This is new.

She deflated. She felt a strong urge to hug him until he stooped looking at her like _that;_ like she wounded him. Strangely enough, she didn't want to annoy him. Or hurt him.

Hiccup whistled at the night fury. "Come on, bud! Lets find another place to stay in."

Toothless, who was already making himself comfortable near the edge of the cave snorted and lied down.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called but the dragon turned around and continued ignoring him. Toothless snored for effect although everyone in their right mind knew he was fully awake.

"Thanks for nothing, you useless reptile!" He grunted, stomping towards the entrance. _Oh the mutiny!_ "Stay in the cave. I'll go." He told Astrid.

She watched him, his back towards her, slowly making his way outside the cave. Just like that moment a few days ago when he called off their engagement. Just like that moment when he left her life for good.

Astrid didn't know what came over. But at that exact moment when she watched the dragon king walking away, something in her snapped, fearing the same thing happen to them again. She should just suck it up and calm the fuck down.

She reached out her hand and grabbed his arm. Her pulse growing rapid at the touch of his skin. She sighed feeling her cheeks grow crimson and for once she was sure that it wasn't because of the cold.. "I'm...sorry, your majesty. Please. _Stay_." She said looking anywhere but him.

"But didn't you just say-"

"Let's just keep this night a secret. I'm sure even you can manage that."

Hiccup's eyes widened at the sight of her all flustered and red. She was clinging unto his arm like maybe she cared. Like maybe she... _No_. She couldn't possibly! But the hope that bloomed in his chest was all he needed that night.

"Right." He nodded, a smile slowly forming on his lips. "Astrid?" His gaze bore into her.

"Yes, sire?" She could feel her heart beating, she could hear it loud and clear.

"Could you possibly loosen your grip. It's a little too tight." He asked sheepishly.

"S...sorry!" She dropped his arm like he was suddenly about to explode. She turned her back around and sauntered further into the cave, faster than you can say Snoggletog. She sat down beside the fire, Hiccup following suite.

He scratched his head. He told her to loosen her grip not let him go. _Darn_. He should have probably just let her cut out his blood circulation. That would have been better than this.

Silence emanated the cave, only the sound of wood crackling with the fire and dragon snores can be heard. Toothless and the deadly nadder had settled themselves in a sleeping position and are now dozing off.

Astrid sat with her knees to her chest, looking at the fire as if it was the most intriguing thing in the world. Anywhere but those hypnotizing eyes.

Hiccup cleared his throat, sitting a few inches beside her. "How... How are you, Astrid? I mean... How have you been?" _I miss you_ was what he wanted to scream at her but he had no right.

It was so surreal. The feeling hit him harder than anything ever measurable by time, space or matter. He couldn't describe it. Well, not fully.

How can he miss someone he hardly ever knew? How can he miss someone who does nothing but shut him out. How can he miss her when she didn't give him anything to miss? It was unfathomable but it was genuine. It was painful but it was real.

Because sometimes you miss people you hardly know. And sometimes the worst way to miss them is to be sitting right beside them knowing you can't do anything about it. That's a heartbreak on its own.

"I could be better. But I could be a lot worse too." Astrid smiled a little, causing the great dragon king to smile too. _At least she looked happier here than she ever did in the palace._ If her smile was any indication that what he did was right, then by all means... The pain is worth it.

It took another second before she asked him, concerned eyes peeking from underneath long lashes.

"How are you, your majesty?"

"Please, call me Hiccup."

"I couldn't possibly."

"If it's you, it's okay." He smiled his lopsided smile, feeling the atmosphere suddenly lighter. She was about to protest again when he cut her off, arms raising slightly. "Just for tonight, let me be just Hiccup."

Astrid's nose crinkled at the thought. She did tell herself before that if it was just Hiccup she would _consider_ him. _Just Hiccup huh_. Not Dragon King, not ruler of Berk, but just Hiccup. She liked the idea of no title or kingdom hindering anything. She liked it a lot. Maybe if she too was just Astrid then they could make this work.

She nodded. "Alright." She started gesturing towards him. "How are you, Hiccup?"

"I could be better... But then again, I could be a lot worse too." He grinned cheekily causing Astrid to roll her eyes at him fondly. He chuckled a little.

"I just came back from up North."

"What's up North?" She looked genuinely interested that he smiled.

"Oh, my mom and the thousands of other dragons she raised. Its a whole other world out there. It's amazing!"

"Oh..." She deflated. "More dragons." She flinched.

"Hey...don't give me that look. You look like you've been getting along with dragons more than you know." He gestured towards the deadly nadder who was now sound asleep. "Finding you out here with a dragon that's alive and not butchered to pieces... _That_ was the biggest surprise of the night." That and her undergarments. But he wasn't going to tell her that.

"I wouldn't have killed it!" Astrid couldn't help the smile on her lips. "It saved me. _Twice_. I owe it my life. The least I could do is be _nice_ to it."

Hiccup nodded in approval, face splitting into a knowing grin. "Do you like her?"

"It's a girl?" She asked, wondering how Hiccup would have known.

"Yes. I've known her ever since I could remember." He answered without her having to ask. "She was one of the few dragons we'd chosen for dragon racing. She's very fast."

Astrid bet she was. She smiled at the sleeping beast-errr creature. She also thought it was brave and strong for bracing the storm and saving her, despite their previous encounters. She liked this dragon, so much of it reminds her of herself; strong, stubborn with a right tinge of benevolence, oh and pretty. This one was surely pretty!

"I like her." She nodded but then looked directly at him. "But that doesn't mean I like any _other_ dragon. Especially not yours! This one is special."

Toothless snorted from behind.

Hiccup chuckled. "Alright, alright! No need to get all defensive about it. I believe you. Just this one." For now. He couldn't help but feel joy. At least that was a start. One dragons is really all it takes. He just had to give her more time.

"Does she have a name?" She asked, still eyeing the nadder fondly.

"She doesn't."

"Why not?"

He scratched the back of his head in search for explanation. "Only _owned_ dragons are allowed to be given names. And its their masters-errr _companions_ who name them."

" _Why_?"

"Well, because when a dragon bonds with a human, it's for a _lifetime_ so its only fitting if the master decides on the name."

"That makes no sense! Everyone has a right to a freaking name! Not giving her a name is just cruel!"

"What? Of course it does! It's tradition! You can't just give a dragon a name, make it feel special, bond with it and then abandon it. _That's_ cruel."

"Why doesn't she have a master?" She's smart enough. Astrid is sure that _that_ is the smartest dragon she's ever known. How could she not have an owner?

"A lot wanted her but well, she's kind of picky. I think she likes her freedom more. I think nobody is ever good enough for her." Hiccup mused only now noticing the similarity between her and Astrid. _Oh..._

Astrid smiled. She definitely likes that dragon. She definitely likes her a lot. " _That_ or maybe she's just waiting for the right person to come along and prove her wrong."

"Prove her wrong, huh."

They looked at each other, emerald eyes meeting cerulean blue ones and realizing how much their _situation_ is similar to this one. They blushed looking away instantaneously. Hiccup sneezed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes yes. Don't worry about me." He smiled rummaging through his satchel, a Berk crest on the middle of the brown bag. He opened up a bottle of brewed herbs and drank it. He shuddered at the bitter taste, sneezing again after doing so.

"Here." He produced three jars with different colors; purple, yellow and red.

"What is it?"

"It's food. You must be hungry by now, it's almost time for dinner."

She stared at it in disbelief. "Is it safe?"

"Of course it is. I brought it as a souvenir for the others but-"

She pushed back the jars towards his palm. "If it's for them then you shouldn't be bringing it out. The others-"

"Can get another batch when the storm has passed. In the meantime, _we_ need it more than they do." He said in finality, not quite sure on what _we_ he was referring to.

"I really shouldn't." She shook her head. Astrid was hungry, yes but she was not desperate. She didn't want to have another favor to owe the king, even if he was _just Hiccup_ for the night. A favor is a favor.

He sighed. Gods. She was Thor-headed. "It's just food, Astrid. Not an engagement ring!"

Her eyes widened at the comment. Where the hell did that come from? She glared at him, bangs brushing to the side as she grabbed a jar, opening it at will. She started eating, eyes locked at the entrance of the cave, narrowing in displeasure.

Hiccup sighed. "Sorry. That was uncalled for. I shouldn't be bringing up our engagement."

"What? Oh don't worry about it. It doesn't bother me. Our _once_ engagement doesn't mean anything to me." Astrid feigned nonchalance although her voice shrilled a bit.

" _That's_ reassuring." Hiccup winced. _Its good to know that Our engagement didn't mean anything to you at all._

"It is." She said munching on the dried strawberries, not noticing she already ate the last one. "Uhhhh, sorry. Looks like I ate all the strawberries."

"Here, have some more." He offered the blueberries next, heart lightening at the sight of her eating. "You really should eat more. You're skin and bones."

She snorted. "Speak for yourself, fishbone! You're not exactly all muscles either."

"Whaaaat, this?" He made a movement to flex his bicep. "This much raw Vikingness can't be contained!"

She laughed wholeheartedly that Hiccup's heart swelled with pride. He wished he could make her laugh like that forever. He smiled at her smile. She was beyond beautiful.

"But seriously, you need to eat more. I think you've gotten a lot thinner since you've been on Berk. I don't want other people thinking we're not feeding you. They'd think we're the worst." He joked trying for another laugh. Buts she didn't. She smiled though. Gods. What he wouldn't give for that smile.

She looked at the fire. "You really shouldn't care too much, Hiccup. Especially not about me." She whispered the last part but he heard her loud and clear. "I'm fine on my own."

The silence that enveloped the cave was both stifling and invigorating at the same time.

Hiccup shook his head, hand behind the nape of his neck as he looked at the fire. "I care. _I care a lot._ It's kind of my thing." He shrugged, shoulders moving with his speech. "Especially about you."

He sneezed for the nth time that and Astrid sighed, shrugging off her cloak.

"Here." She handed it to him, worry beneath that stoic feature. He had been sneezing way too many times already. "Use it. Looks like you need it more than I do."

"No!" He said, sneezing in the process. He was getting cold but still. "I'm a Berkian! I'm use to the cold. Besides I'm not the type of man who-"

"It's fine, Hiccup. I wouldn't want you getting sick." She said, eyeing him from the corner of her eyes, a faint blush creeping on her cheeks.

Hiccup stared at her in disbelief. Unsure if his eyes _or_ his ears were playing tricks on him. Maybe it was both because Astrid actually looked and sound concerned.

When he didn't protest, she stood up and draped her cloak on his shoulders before sitting back down beside him.

Hiccup sneezed, suddenly thankful for the cloak hanging on his shoulders; the cloak that had always kept her warm. He could feel her warmth radiating from the piece of cloth and instantaneously he felt better.

"You really shouldn't care too much, Astrid. Especially not about me." He chuckled lightly, grinning from ear to ear. He head meant it as a joke, and he probably expected her fist on his shoulder, he didn't expect her to stay quiet though.

"But I do care." She whispered, shrugging.

"You do?" He wanted to kick himself for how eager he sounded but could you blame him? The woman he loves cares! Oh Thor, she cares!

"Of course I do!" Her cheeks burned red, and unbeknownst to him, his was too. "Because- because if something were to happen to you..." she continued, bangs covering her eyes. "If something were to happen to his majesty while under my company then Berk will have my head." She reasoned because it was half true, and because half of her wasn't ready to admit that she cared for the confusing king.

And just when he thought they were getting somewhere. "So, I'm back to 'his majesty' now huh." Hiccup sighed. "That just inspires my confidence."

"Well, what do you want me to say?" She snapped suddenly irritated that they were talking about this.

"Nothing!" He defended, arms up in surrender. "Its your thoughts. I'll never make you say anything you do not feel." He ruffled his hair, pushing on. "And besides, you're exaggerating. Berk'll never do such things... We're not barbarians who just... Kill at will."

Silence.

"Alright." Astrid sighed, coming closer to the fire, rubbing her hands together.

"You're cold. Here, your cloak." He started, shrugging it off in attempt to hand it back to her. She shook her head in a firm no.

"Astrid, I don't intend to sit here and watch you freeze to death. Take the darn cloak. It's yours anyway."

"I said, it's alright. I can manage!" She gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Well, I beg to differ." He gestured to her slightly trembling hands. Eyes hard and determined. He won't take no for an answer. "Take it." He handed her the cloak and she took it begrudgingly.

He sneezed again. Ugh. He was obviously still cold! Stupid goddamned weather of Berk! She couldn't take it anymore. She needed more than just a fire and a cloak. He did too.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he watched her stand up with the grace of a royal he always thought she had. And in a swift movement, she sat down beside him, cloak fluttering in the air for a few moments before it settled down on both their shoulders.

She sat down beside him; shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, knee to knee, engulfed in the warmth of her favorite powder blue cloak. She sat down beside him, closer than any man she ever let with her consent. So close she could feel his body stiffen at the contact. She felt guiltily vindicate that she still affected him.

And with a sudden rush of confidence she hugged him, burying her face into his neck in an awkward sitting position. Because it was cold, colder than she had imagined. And maybe because she just felt like it.

Hiccup's beating had gone rigid. He squirmed as he sucked in a breath, unsure at first but relaxed when he recognized the gesture. Astrid was hugging him like it was normal, like he didn't disgust her, like she wanted to. _She's hugging me! She's actually hugging me!_ He held her in his arms, appreciating the warmth exuding from her body. She was so close... So close yet so undeniably far.

It took a few moments before she released him, looking away embarrassed. "Sorry." She scooted away, dragging as little cloth as possible.

"Don't be. It was...uh. It was fine. That's the closest you let me even before when we were engaged." And what's even more remarkable was the fact that she initiated it. And Thor be damned, he'd wish for colder weather if it meant that could happen again. Maybe they do have a shot.

Astrid refused to look at him. And what little hope that blossomed in his chest a while ago, was crushed as swiftly as it came.

Looking at her like _that_ now, like she couldn't look at him or stand the fact that they were once engaged he felt all optimism gone. _I will never love these dragons...and I will never love you._ He heard her voice from weeks ago. The abhorrence, the determination, the hate.

 _I will never love you._

Hiccup laughed bitterly, pain registering in his eyes. "I never had a chance with you, did I? I mean look at you...and look at me."

She sat straighter. "She sighed. You're fine, Hiccup." Despite the fact that he was a barbaric, dragon king, he was fine. Because it's true. In fact, he was more than fine but she was never going to admit that to him.

"No, that's not it. I'm fine but I'm not good enough for you. I can't think of any guy who'll be good enough for you."

Astrid gaped at him. Where the hell did that come from? "Why are you doing this?!" She hissed at him. Why now when she finally made up her mind that this was the best? "You were the one who broke off the engagement, not me."

"Sure I did, only because I knew this is what you wanted."

She bit her lip in silence.

"Well, isn't this what you wanted?" He asked eyes in anguish.

"It is." She admitted. It was. But it wasn't anymore.

He sighed. "You deserve the best and I... I can't be that for you."

She shook her head, her heart twitching. He was wrong. It was her that was the problem. Her and her issues. She didn't want to address them.

Astrid sighed irritated. "Please _stop_ talking about our once engagement. Lets just forget about it, move on and just be friends." She tried going for what Eret did. _Friends_. Hoping it would work. They're better off friends anyway.

He shook his head, laughing bitterly. "You can't be _just_ friends with someone you're madly in love with, Astrid. It's just not possible!"

Astrid was taken aback.

He'd made her feel cared for before, if you include his possessive tendencies and his constant nagging for her to eat and enjoy herself. But he'd never actually told her that he loved her, that was a whole different level. And he wasn't exactly saying it now but the words were so, so very close.

"You love me?" She whispered into the quiet cave.

He looked back at her with an expression that said it all and it made all the hair on the back of her neck stand up. He can't love her. He can't. He can't.

She felt breathless. "You can't love me, Hiccup. You can't."

She felt her hands trembling underneath the warmth of her cloak. _Love?_ Was that what _he_ was feeling? Heck... Was that what _she_ was feeling? Why she felt horrible about the broken bethrotal. Why she could see him _everywhere_ even if he wasn't there. Why she had been depress about _everything_ even when she had finally gotten her freedom. Why he doesn't measure to anyone. Why no one else compares to him. Why she felt this indescribable force drawing her to him. Was this love?

No. It couldn't be! He can't love her. And she, most definitely can't love him back. _She can't love,_ period.

She can... but she was afraid to. The very thought terrified her. She was the type of person who likes things that were sure, that were concrete, that were _real_ ; like the sea or trees or her sword. Things that she can _see_ , can _touch_ and _know_ what it was without having to invest on trivial emotions or changing.

That's why she struggled with love. Because love... She couldn't hold on to it and make sure it wouldn't change.

"Why would you even love someone like me?" She couldn't understand it. Why her. She was a wreck, damaged beyond repair and nothing can change that.

Because she knew it. Because she was not perfect. Her father told her so and if it's her father, it was bound to be true. Because Arthur Hofferson may be cruel, he may be strict but he was _never_ a liar. And he was right. He was always right. It was her fault why Aspen had died. It was her fault why she is the way she is.

And how can she trust him? How can she trust how he feels when it's such a short amount of time. No one can love her that much in just a few weeks. It was incomprehensible!

How can she trust Hiccup when her own father learned to _unlove_ her? What was her guarantee that she is enough for him? For Berk?

What proof did she have that what he feels for her was genuine and everlasting? There was nothing. And it frightened her to an extent of loathe.

Because love... Love is not concrete. It's a temporary feeling, fleeting at the first sign of imperfection.

She didn't want this; the title, the crown, the responsibility. It was too much of a burden for her; she who can hardly pull her world together.

She already had much trouble on her own. There was no need to add to the burden.

"Because you're strong." He muttered with all the conviction he can muster. "And smart, and beautiful... You're everything I ever wanted and more. You're perfect." Despite her angry outburst, or lack of rational behavior, or too smart mouth and violent means of communication... She was perfect. For Hiccup, she was.

"That's what _you_ think, Hiccup." It was her turn to laugh bitterly, hands clenched into fist, still shaking in contended range. _Perfect_. She was everything but _that_. She shook her head at him, her lips twitch in a side grin.

"I'm not _perfect_. And you _can't_ love me. I'll scar you for life. I'll take all your sunny days and replace it with cold ones. I'll use up all your resources, all your _patience_ until there's _nothing_ left to keep. I'll take you _down_ _with me_ and I'll make you understand why storms like this..." She gestured to the ranging blizzard outside "Are feared upon by people."

Hiccup stared at her. She was a storm; battling you to survive, the kind that would rip you from the inside out if you weren't strong enough.

He looked at Astrid and he saw a new side to her. That underneath this veneer of strong, fierce, untouchable, _fearless_ beauty, she was a disaster. She was hiding more demons than she can fathom. She was a wreck... and unbelievably enough, he loved her even more because of it.

There was no doubting that she was a storm, but not the kind you runaway from... She was the kind you chase.

And Hiccup would chase her till the end of the world if he could.

If she let him, he would.

She shook her head. She looked at him sincerely, telling him to save himself from the destruction she can bring.

"You can't love me." She repeated.

"Well I'm sorry but I kind of do." He said without a hint of sarcasm, or fear or doubt. Just love.

He loves her. It was plain as day.

She felt her heart exploding. Astrid launched herself unto him, hugging him tight.

He felt her breathing rigidly against his body, as he stroked her back in an attempt to calm her down. He positioned his chin on top of her head, closing his arms around her.

"Please stop, Hiccup. Just... Stop all of this." She buried her head on his chest. "This is _unfair_ to you ... I don't know if I could _ever_ love you." She doesn't know if she could ever love _anybody_ and be happy about it. Because loving someone... _Anyone_... Is as bothersome, as uncertain as painful as anything she can ever imagine. And she was not willing to risk it.

"and... You don't deserve this." He doesn't deserve to suffer with her.

Hiccup sighed. No matter what he does, it was bothering her.

He can never get this right. It was bothering her _that_ much huh. His affection, his insistence, his love for her was burdening her too much. He had no choice. He promised the gods he'd stop bothering her and look at him now. _Oh the gods hate me!_

"Okay, Astrid...okay. I'll stop all this." He ducked his head and sighed defeated. It was over even before it started. He had somehow hoped _she_ would change her mind because she couldn't act upon his own emotions because he made a deal with the gods. But it looks like, Astrid will _never_ change her mind.

They were so close that Hiccup felt her heart beating. Hers was beating while his was breaking all over again. _I don't know if I could ever_ stop _loving you._

He kissed her on the forehead. He really should give her what she wants. Of course he could never truly stop loving her. _Never_. Even when hell freezes over. Even after then.

He felt he should give her one _final_ act of kindness. It was the least he could do.

This way, she can truly be free...away from Berk, away from dragons, away from him. And he had an idea on how he can give it to her. _Yes, that would do!_ He made a mental note to talk to his advisers about this matter once he gets back to the place. It was going to be worth it. She was going to be worth this small sacrifice.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much distress. I'm sorry I..." He paused feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. As if a knife was twisting in his already shattered heart. "Gave you everything I had without making sure you wanted it."

She felt her eyes itch, tears threatening to fall out but she held it in. _He_ was saying sorry! After everything she has done, he was the one saying sorry! He loves her that much but it was impossible! Because she'll screw up... She'll fuck up and then he'll stop loving her. Like her dad. Like everyone else.

She could hear the faint whispers in her head. Louder and louder. She could here her father's voice; _A Hofferson is perfect and no less. You're not a Hofferson. You don't deserve to be part of this family._

She hugged him tighter and Hiccup allowed her too. They stayed like that, clinging to each other for warmth and protection.

It was mostly for Astrid, as she felt if he didn't hold her,she'll crumble right there and then. They stayed like that in silence.

It was Astrid who fell asleep first, gently loosening her grasp on the king as she slid into a peaceful slumber. Her head on his chest, her arms loose around his waist.

Hiccup watched her sleep the entire night, not being able to sleep himself, despite his body's call to do so. He wanted this moment to last... He wanted to stay awake, to hear her breathe, to hold her while she rested.

He frowned, wiping away a tear on her cheek, only now realizing that it was his and not hers. He took in a deep breath and for a moment longer he kissed her chastely on the lips.

"Everything I want and everything I cannot have. What a beautiful contradiction you are." Hiccup smiled at her, though he felt nothing but pain.

"I think part of me will always be waiting for you." He whispered into the breaking dawn.

* * *

The king has been sick for two days, or at least Eret said he was, otherwise he would have showed up at the meade hall by now, with his overly enthusiastic eyes and goofy, warm smile that seems to brighten up the mood.

Astrid rested her chin on her palm, playing with her food. Not at all hungry.

What happened between Hiccup and Astrid during that cold blizzard night was so surreal that it felt like it really didn't happen. It felt like it was a dream covered in snow white serenity; a dream that has gotten her through that stormy night.

She remembered that night just as she remembered the morning after. She remembered waking up to his warm embrace, safe and sound. She remembered his sleeping form and the hand wrapped tightly around her, refusing to let her go. Until she elbowed him awake.

When Hiccup woke up, he had the gull to escort her back to the Inn she was staying in despite her protests.

But he insisted, putting his foot down that he will not let her walk home alone (because there was no way in hell she was driving any dragon).

So with a heavy heart they walked. And Astrid threatened him to not speak of this night to anyone! No one can find out about this. That they had _spent the night together_ , although it was done in the most innocent sense of the phrase. It would ruin her! Not that she wasn't already ruined... But it will ruin her _more_. And Hiccup, the ever protective ex fiancee that he is, promised her that no one will ever find out. And she believed him.

Which lead us back to _now_. Two days after their _coincidental_ encounter.

Astrid sat at the meade hall, where the people, who choose to eat with everyone else gathered and shared daily accomplishments; sheep betting, harvests, fishes... Little accomplishments that mean more to Berkians than they let on.

Astrid wrinkled her nose, sitting quietly in her seat together with Ruffnut, Tuffnut and the ever present Snotlout. She was thankful that despite her lack of relation with anyone in Berk, they still treated her the same; that somehow she was one of them. She listened as they discuss about the predicaments of the ongoing war to Outcast kingdom.

She sighed, not at all interested.

Truth be told, Astrid was more than a little disappointed that Hiccup wasn't there. All along, she had pictured this scene where they would see each other in the hall and smile like old friends. _That_ would have been nice, to gain a friend... After all, the king had promised her that it wouldn't be awkward. (At least he'll try not to be awkward), that they would still see each other; despite the broken engagement, which she shouldn't be thinking about at all. _Jeez!_

He promised that it'll be fine, that he'll find a way to make things work, he promised he'll try... instead he was avoiding her; acting like some psycho ex-husband, refusing to come anywhere near her and even making the excuse that he was sick!

 _Sick, my arse!_ She rolled her eyes at the thought. She swear she saw him that morning entering the royal court. He didn't see her and he didn't look sick at all (granted she only saw his back... But he was walking properly enough to be sick) so why was he avoiding the meade hall! Unless... He went somewhere, which was highly unlikely because if he did, someone would have said so by now.

But then again, maybe he _was_ sick. He was sneezing that night. She felt uneasy. Not that it was any of her business... Or not that she cared that he was sick... its just... The hall seems duller without him. Where the hell was he? She sighed.

"He's not here." Ruffnut said as she continued munching on her bread, as if somehow, reading her thoughts.

"What?!" Astrid was taken aback, embarrassed at being caught.

"Hiccup. He's not here." Ruffnut smirked watching the princess go crimson.

Tuffnut and Snotlout raised their eyebrows at her in wonder.

"I wasn't looking for him." She defended, feeling all eyes on her.

" _Right_." Ruffnut emphasized the word, a glimmer in her eyes.

"No really, I wasn't."

"Keep telling yourself that." She cackled, shaking her head. "How is our good old king anyway?" She asked, turning her attention from Astrid to Snotlout.

Astrid sat straighter, eager to here an answer. He really was sick? Snotlout took it upon himself that Astrid was sitting straighter for him, and in a comical turned of events, he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Your highness, please, no need to fix your posture for me. I already like you the way you are." He teased, seeing how far he can tease her. Because maybe they were friends...And really what was friendship without a little bullying?

She unsheathed her sword and pointed it an inch before his face. "Don't flatter yourself." She seethed, eye glowing with determined fury. "I will _hurt_ you."

"I was only kidding! You can't take a joke?" He paled and gulped.

"No, I can't." Her voice was dead serious.

"Sorry! Jeez! I won't joke anymore!" He surrendered earning a laugh from the Thorston twins. Okay maybe there were _just_ closely knit _acquaintances_.

Astrid lowered her weapon and he sighed in relief.

"Weak, man!" Tuffnut commented, shaking his head. " _So_ weak!"

"Whatever!" He spat, feeling his neck for any sign of distress. None. Good.

"Serves you right." Ruffnut cackled all the more, earning a high five from her twin.

"So... How's Hiccup?" Tuffnut asked, curious as well as everybody else.

Snotlout shrugged, still holding his neck. "His fever has gotten a lot worse... He can barely leave his room."

But Astrid just saw him a while ago, her eyes widened. It's a sham. He wasn't really sick! He was probably just avoiding her. She gripped her sword.

"He's _that_ sick?" Tuffnut inquired. "Since when?"

"Since the other day when he came back from the Northern Isles. He braced a blizzard just to get home. Spent a night in a dampy cold cave."

"Sounds like him." Ruffnut nodded.

"Hey!" Tuffnut pointed at Astrid, looking at her accusingly. An eyebrow raised.

She paled. He couldn't possibly have known. Could he? This was Tuffnut they were talking about! "What?" She feigned innocnce.

"Weren't you sick with the fever before?"

 _Oh_. Phew. "Yes. What's your point?"

He shrugged, placing both his index finger and thumb underneath his chin in a thinking pose. "You must have passed on the disease when he was taking care of you!"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "I was sick a _week_ ago, Tuff... I couldn't possibly passed it to him just now! That's irrational!"

"Who knows? It's possible!" Tuffnut shrugged.

"Oh oh oh! I know! I know! You could have easily left your disease in your room and since the king missed you terribly he decided to sleep there! And then he got sick!" Boom! Tuffnut grinned. _Nailed it._

"You should visit him!" Snotlout quipped, hoping to get back on her good graces.

"Yeah...and bring flowers." Tuffnut suggested, this thinking factory had a lot of ideas today. He was proud.

"He doesn't want _flowers_ , you ninny. He's a guy! Besides all he wants is her heart! Give him that and he's sure to recover." Snotlout waved the idea to the Thorston male.

It was Ruffnut who looked at Astrid mischievously. "Ohhhhhh. Thats a good idea. Go on visit him with flowers _and_ your heart!"

"That would totally make him feel better." Snotlout agreed.

"And then have a speech ready..." Tuffnut cleared his throat, placing his braids to the side, imitating Astrid. "Your majesty..." He started, voice unbelievably high as he mimicked Astrid's voice.

Astrid winced. She does not sound like _that_!

Tuffnut continued. "Please feel better, _your majesty_... I'm here now... I'll take care of-"

She put down her drink with a loud thud. Her eyes twitching in obvious irritation. "First off, I did _not_ ask him to take care of me while I was sick. Second... It is not my fault that the king was _stupid_ enough to catch the same disease as I had! And third... I am in no obligation to look after him... Or to say those _vile_ words to him! I am not his _maid_! I'm not his anything!"

"Ohhhh touchy!" Snotlout winced.

"So cold hearted. _So_ cold hearted." Tuffnut shook his head, hands folded for effect.

"Well what do you want me to say?!" She can't say any of that! She can't!

"Jeez, Astrid. You don't need to shout. We're just saying that you owe him at least a _visit_ after everything he has done for you."

Astrid sat lower than she has ever sat before. "I owe him nothing." She whispered because she knew it wasn't true. She owes him so much. But acknowledging her debt of gratitude towards him, is the same as acknowledging this unsettling feeling that she is not now, or ever capable of expressing.

"You do and you know it. Why is it so hard for you to show a little compassion? He's sick. He needs someone to cheer him up... And who else better to fit the role than his long time love?" Ruffnut mused, receiving a deathly glare.

They were not intimidated by it. They were used to her glares by now. The gang pushed her to visit him, saying that she _might_ be the cure to his distress but she refused, feeling guilty that she might be the _cause_ of it.

"If he really is sick, he should be staying in bed (and not attending to royal court assemblies). He shouldn't go prancing up and about when and _if_ I come. That's just wrong."

"Well, looks like the council is a little desperate... Because here they come." Snotlout pointed, gesturing to the two older men of the council. They nodded at the table of nobles and bowed at The princess.

"Your highness." Astrid nodded in greeting urging them to continue. "Your presence is requested in today's royal court assembly."

He looked at the others who shrugged in return. "Whatever for?" She asked and the two older men looked at each other contemplating if they should tell her.

"I am no longer bethroted to his majesty and therefore am no longer required to attend such assemblies. Surely, you must now that."

"We are aware of your predicament, princess. It's just that the king himself has asked for your presence there... Today."

She felt her heart beat escalating. She was nervous.

"Very well." Astrid said, standing up and gripping her sword. The men ushered her towards the castle and before she entered she caught a sight of Tuffnut and Snotlout raising their thumbs up at her. _Those mutton heads!_ She rolled her eyes.

Astrid looked at Ruffnut who was smiling as she waved. She mouthed a "good luck" and it was all it took for Astrid to calm down.

She didn't know what to expect.

* * *

The Berserker Princess, Heather, took long strides as she walked from one great room to the other. Her guide, Lord Fishlegs Ingerman followed her every step, explaining with great detail she may add about the histories and or legends of every object she came across. She smiled politely at him, urging him to go on.

When they got into the great hall of the palace, she stared at the rows and rows of dragon paintings and memorabilia wondering in sheer awe what the creatures were _really_ like. She had always kept an open mind about these pests, despite the many begrudging stories about them.

She had studied about theories of the mind, an interest she has had ever since she was a small girl. And according to such theories, people react to certain situations, depending on _or_ because of past experiences. Not to say that dragons are at the same brain level as humans, but according to what she had observed from afar (and what she has read in secret; given that learning about dragons is considered a Taboo in most places), dragons most definitely _are intelligent_ creatures. Some might even say, their brains are the closest to human development.

If that's the case and if her theory is correct then they are not the savage beasts most people think they are. That only dragons who were once attacked by humans... Attack humans. And those who weren't...don't. _Hmmmmm interesting._

That's mostly the reason why she's here... In Berk; The Dragon Capital of The World. She wanted to know more about these beasts, she wanted to prove her theory right. And if _that's_ the only way to know more then, she'd gladly sacrifice herself for the sake of knowledge.

True, her brother King Dagur had thought that she had agreed to come here for him... She did, about ten percent, just to give him a little peace of mind... But in reality, she's here for herself as well.

Dragon Queen. _This is going to be fun._

She smiled inwardly to herself, touching the miniature statues of every dragon known to man. She stopped at one resembling a round rock, boulders in its form.

"That right there is a gronkle. I own one myself, her name is Meatlug. The sweetest, smartest dragon of them all. Gronkles are like that, you know. They are very strong and dependable. Type Class; Boulder. Eats and uses rocks as a defense weapon by coating it in lava acid that-"

He rambled on and on about the creature, all chubby cheeks, blonde hair and green eyes bouncing with excitement, and surprisingly enough Heather found herself listening intently as well. _Now there's a guy who knows what he's talking about._ She grinned. Cute and Smart. Princess Heather liked smart. She liked it better then brute force because honestly? What are you going to do with all that muscle? A mental image of her brute brother came into mind and she, on reflex rolled her eyes.

Fishlegs stopped talking and apologized. He noticed her eye rolling.

"Sorry, your highness... I guess I talk too much." He laughed sheepishly at himself, a hint of sadness in his eyes. "I guess I over explained again huh."

"No, Lord Ingerman. It's fine! Why would you even think that?" She liked all that intelligent blabbering.

"I always kind of do. _She_ always did say I... Talk to much." He shrugged apologetically, eyes turning from sadness to despair.

Heather eyed him thoughtfully.

He mentioned a she... No doubt, he was talking about someone special to him. Someone who she had only guessed, broke his heart. And, little as it may seem, it sparked an anger within her. Because it was down right depressing to watch him; that not a moment ago he was this epitome of enthusiasm and now he's _this_ , looking like he's the saddest man on Berk. She wrinkled her nose.

She hated that. That moment when someone is excited and rambling about something they love and they just stop, looking embarrassed like it was a crime. Like someone important to them once told them to shut the fuck up, and now they're left with the impression that everyone will do the same to them. That everyone will treat them just as poorly. Not everyone's the same. Heather was totally different from whoever _she_ is.

"Well, whoever she is. She's an idiot." She said matter of fact that Fishlegs was taken aback.

"Lady Ruffnut is not an idiot." He defended. Because she may be cruel, cold hearted and may act like an idiot from time to time but she certainly was not an idiot. He couldn't believe he was defending her after all this time.

" _Ruffnut_?" What kind of name is Ruffnut?! "Sounds like an idiot to me." She shrugged voicing out her opinion.

"She's just uhhhh misunderstood."

"If you say so." She shrugged suddenly uninterested. But her curiosity got the better of her. "Is she your wife?"

"N-no! She... Uh, she's a friend." He blushed crimson and Heather thought it was absolutely adorable on that too chubby face.

"Hmmmmm. Sounds like its more than that, Lord Fishlegs. If you're not going to tell me, I'll find out sooner or later." She teased because she knows she can. He seems like the type who's nice enough.

"She uhhh... She used to be my fiancee." He sighed feeling defeated. Honestly? What is up with foreign princesses? Too strong willed.

Heather's eyes widened. She grunted. "What is with Berkian men and ex-fiancees?" She asked knowing full well that the Dragon king himself has one of those. She had only heard of it when she came to Berk that morning. She doubted that her brother knew as Berk was keeping quite about it...and somehow she wasn't planning on telling him.

Fishelgs shrugged. It must be a trend here. Heather mused. She hoped she won't meet the same fate, otherwise she'd face a really... Really derangedly upset Dagur.

"If you were already engaged then why did you break up?" You don't get engage to be break up. You get engaged to be together... _Forever_. Heather shivered at the thought of spending eternity with someone,

"Because it's for the best. I'm not her type anyway, I mean look at me." He gestured to himself.

"I am looking at you." She smiled appreciatively. "All brains... No muscle."

"Exactly!"

"I don't see anything wrong with that, Lord Fishlegs. I myself happen to like all brains and no muscle." She winked seductively laughing at his too red face. This Ruffnut really was an idiot! _I mean look at that! So cute and innocent!_

"Too bad I'm already promised to someone else." She smiled genuinely. "We would have made an excellent couple!" She elbowed him fondly. A joke, but then again, all jokes are half meant.

Fishlegs grinned at her, thankful for her little pep talk. He knew she was just saying all that to make him feel better, still, he appreciated the gesture. Princess Heather was nothing like her brother and he somehow relished at the thought.

"Now that I think about it, where is that future husband of mine? Isn't he supposed to be the one welcoming me on my first day in Berk?" It wasn't official yet. She still had to face him and woo him but she knows her tricks. The Berserker ladies thought her well ... there's no easier target than a man with a broken heart. And king Hiccup was definitely that.

"You shall see him later this afternoon." He checked the time. Fishlegs was instructed to bring Heather to Hiccup at exactly five pass noon because the dragon king was still busy with _other_ affairs. "He had an important appointment to attend to." Fishlegs smiled apologetically.

"More important than his future wife?"

"That, I am not sure myself."

"Now I'm curious."

"Aren't we all."

* * *

When the two noble men had escorted her to the palace, Astrid felt trapped and afraid. They went on ahead to the court room and instructed her to wait outside while they sort things out.

She waited for an hour, fingers shaking in agitation.

Maybe Hiccup had told them about the night in the cave. If the King was really sick... Then maybe they were blaming her for not taking better care of him. Maybe she'd be charged of treason and be sent back to her kingdom in disgrace (she had ruled out the idea of being beheaded by the Berkains... Just because she was told, time and time and again that they were not _that_ Barbaric).

Still she was afraid, only now, it was more for her honor than her life. Which isn't any better... _Especially_ for A Hofferson.

"Prince Astrid, please come to the audience chamber. His majesty wishes your presence now," Eret said blankly, but Astrid could see something in those eyes; mirth, fondness and something else she just couldn't recognize.

When she hesitated a moment before entering, he smiled at her, a reassuring smile that of a friend. And somehow, she was grateful to know that it wasn't _just talk_ a few days ago. But that they really were friends now.

"Princess Astrid Hofferson of the kingdom Almira" They announced, doors opening slowly.

She took in a breathe as she entered the chamber, suddenly conscious of her appearance. She was wearing the gown she always wore as Princess of Almira and not a Berkian outfit that was required for such formal audiences with the king. In her defense she had not known that she would be called upon today... Or any day in the near future at the least. She hadn't been aware and now it was too late.

She breathed out. About a hundred scenarios flashed through her mind... All inexplicably worse than the other, but none ever prepared her for the sight that she witnessed.

For there in the middle of the royal court assembly, where she stood for the first time when their engagement was announced, were two figures she knew well.

The two men, their back towards her, wore identical royal blue uniforms she had recognized worn only by the Captains of the Queen's guards in Almira. And there were only two people who fit _that_ role.

That uniform! Those two, tall figures! Those black as raven locks! Could it be? Is it really them?

When the two men turned around, facing her, her suspicion had been proven right. Those blueish-green eyes looked at her intently. She felt her body trembling, eyes brimming with ecstatic tears.

It will take another lifetime for her to forget those faces.

At that exact moment she forgot all about manners and etiquette. She took a step forward, one faster than the other and when she could no longer bear the distance she rushed towards them, enveloping the foreigners in a tight embrace.

"Darling sister, how we missed you!" They hugged her, patting her head, hugging her tight, and kissing her cheeks fondly, like it has been years! While in truth it had only been weeks.

"Asmund! Athrun! You came! You came for me!" Her eyes started welling up with actual tears. The relief she felt at that instant was beyond anything she has ever felt before. It had been a rough couple of weeks but now... Everything was starting to look bright again.

"Have you come to take me home?" She asked, her face splitting into a sunrise of a smile.

The two princes of Almira looked at her, not sure how to answer.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **So my laptop died, _again_! And my heart was a little** (okay maybe a lot) **broken because all my drafts were there! *insert heart shattering sound* Not to mention my other documents, files, pictures, videos** (which I should have transferred a long time ago or at least copy to other external hard drives but never bothered to do so) **and other random shenanigans you can think off that really mean a lot to me! _Dang_! *Huffs out* So... Please bear with this chapter. It might have more errors than usual but that's only because it has been re-conceptualized, re-typed, and edited on Berry my iPad whilst nursing a broken heart. Hahaha :'D **

**_So_ this is what I'm dealing with. Grrrrrrrrr! Please excuse the random outburst and I hope you enjoyed the story despite my constant blabbering.**

 **The cave scene was longer than what I expected... And truthfully I wasn't planning on ending this chapter with a cliff hanger** (sorry guys haha!) **but it got too long already soooo, I'll save the continuation for next chapter. Don't worry, that won't take too long as I've already typed half of it up. So watch out for that! ;)**

 **Oh... Hi there, Heather! Welcome to Berk! Don't worry, I'm not planning to make you a villain** (not much at least XD) **. Hahaha. Did you spot a bit of HeatherLegs there?... Let's see how that goes but in the mean time... You can guess who her main target is.**

 **And Hello to Astrid's _dashing_ big brothers... Asmund and Athrun. Ahhhh... I'm excited for this! Anyone else? :)**

 **To The Awesome Guest Reviewers:**

 **(*) Guest 1:** Yes I think so too! I like how a sure, strong man like Eret can get all soft and confused around a girl, especially if it's Astrid. And the fact that he can't do anything about what he feels because he loves and respects Hiccup is just gold. Hahaha I'm a sadist, I know. Ohhhh and the thing about me flirting! Hahaha This happened...

After reading your review, went and dragged Rex ( _My_ Viking Chief for 7 years...LOL he likes that) to the desktop.

Me: Babe, don't I know how to flirt? *bats eyelashes*

Rex: *laughs* Of course you do. You flirt with me all the time!

(I guess that explains why I'm a little rusty! Hahaha I've only ever dated one guy. *sweatdrops* Hi, Boo! I know you're stalking this story! :P)

Me: Then what's this?! *points at the review and lets him watch _that_ scene*

Rex: *laughs harder* Awww, baby! That's _not_ flirting!

Me: *gasps* It's _not_?!

Rex: *re-watches that scene* It's not... Although... There is _something_ there! *re-watches it again* There _really is_!

So, it may not be flirting. But there is something! (Hahaha) I know, because I've talked to some readers about it and even _they_ think there's a bit of _chemistry_ there (someone even told me sexual tension :0). I guess it all depends on how we interpret things and I'm sticking with _my_ opinion and interpretation. THANK YOU! Your review was _something_! XD

 **(*) Guest 2:** Eret is _not_ a snake! He hasn't even done anything yet, how can you say that? He _can't_ control his feelings! But he can control his action towards it. And nothing's wrong with admiring... Especially if its at a safe distance.

 **(*) Hiccup x Astrid:** Sorry it took a lot longer than expected, but here it is. Thank you, love! You're an inspiration! :)

 **(*) Guest 3:** Yes, well, I like the idea of a one sided Eretsrid. It's fun to read and even fun ner to write! The plot is not _that_ complicated, so you need not worry. In fact, a lot of the readers have already subtly guessed what's going to happen (Of course not accurately but they get the gist of it). The characters I'm introducing are a part of my original draft. I won't write them in if I don't need them. I obviously do. And don't worry, I intend to finish this story. (No matter how long it takes) I've already have until chapter 18 drafted. :)

 **(*) Melanie:** Yes, finally! Someone who loves it! *hugs tightly* I love how you love the one-sided Eretstrid! Cheers to you, love! Regarding Heather... I used to really hate her, but I like her now. Don't worry, I'll do my best to make her less evil as possible. She deserves this shot of redemption from TBWY and I intent to give it to her. I hope you will as well. :)

 **(*) Mark Andrew:** As long as you came back, then it doesn't matter how long you've been gone. Thank you! It's good to see you back! :) As you may have read in this chapter, a ship from Almira has arrived but it's not as shattered and as beaten as you think. The proud kingdom ruled by the Hoffersons has been hiding the fact that they were... For lack of better word, bombed! Reasons behind their "hiding" will be revealed next chapter. Stay tuned for that one. :)

 **(*) Rayfe:** Ahhhh! I never can thank you enough! For, well, everything! :D Sorry if your wonderful insight had to come from Dagur but I found that irony stimulating in its own accord. Hahaha! I absolutely love Gobber! And I'll be writing more of him soon, especially as Astrid's somewhat _subtle_ father figure. ;) He kinda is like a father to them all, regardless of his shenanigans. And indeed, you're right, Astrid seemed to be a dragon nip for Vikings... It's both a blessing and a curse. I'm still working on Heather's embarrassing back story about her "Unhinged" title *snickers* but we'll get there soon. A rather furious Ruffnut may be the one to reveal it. ;D Ohhhhh, and Valka will come along soon... Just in time for her son's engagement ceremony... The only question is _to whom?_ ;) Ahhhhh there! I honestly cannot thank you enough for introducing me to another beautifully written story! I've started reading Becoming Lífþrasir by Midoriko-sama, and I have to say I'm enjoying it so much! (So much that I spent an amount of time reading... Instead of writing... (So sorry guys huhu) I love the semi-Stoic, strong Hiccup. _Yeah, you the Viking!_ And the Hiccstrid moments, although subtle were very endearing! I especially love Thuggory... A guy needs a bro like that! :) I don't know about you but I'm planning to write a long review after I'm done reading it. When I was depressed about my laptop, it gave me an escape... And again, thank you for the recommendation! :)

 **(*) Noctus Fury:** Greetings of love and peace, your majesty! *bows to your presence* So... So many things to discuss about RTTE but I'll start and end with this... WE NEED MORE HICCSTRID! And by that I mean, we need to see both Astrid and Hiccup develop more as individuals, which may or may not include Astrid's family, an actual scene about a talk about there relationship -or at least their _feelings_ to each other and Stoick's unwavering approval! Of course I'd like to see how the SnotRuff love team develop as well, as we seen how RuffLegs started. Hahaha and TUFFNUT. We just need more Tuffnut in our lives! Period. Ohhhh, I get your point when it comes to ERETSTRID, but I don't think its concocted by just Hicctrid haters. I myself adore that love team, still I can see the potential of a too Viking man and woman together. There's something there, even if a lot of people don't want to admit it. On that note, I thank you for not sending your assassins to kill me. I don't know how this story will finish if you do kill me. Hahahaha but I'm glad we're friends and that we respect each other's opinion enough to let each other grow. ;) Cheers to you, your majesty! *raises a glass of Yaknog* and HIM could mean anyone. And no... Drago's not dead. Hiccup let him go... A rather stupid decision if I do say so myself, but hey. That's just Hiccup for you. thank you, your majesty, a conversation with you is always grand! Until our paths cross next! Your loving friend, Lady Bielefeld! *curtsies and leaves your throne room*

 **(*) Valhallalmighty:** I have no words... But love! Thank you, my dear friend! I am beyond blessed to have you! There isn't quite another reader and reviewer with the same calm and collected reasoning as yours! Rest assured, all is dully noted! I am honored that I have managed to steer you in that random shipping direction, but still we are Hiccstrid at heart! Hahaha. The sincerity is seeping from your words and I can't thank you enough! Thank you for your support... Always! :')

 **Don't forget to leave me something to work with!**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! :D**

 **Lots of Love,**

 _ **Lady-von-Bielefeld**_


	9. Chapter 9: Fearless Obligations

**Lady-von-Bielefeld:** I'm trying my best to update shorter chapters but it's hard for a blabbermouth like me (always wanting to add more and more as the story progresses). With that said, I hope you don't mind the length. But if you do, please let me know and I'll try to go back to the maximum of 5,000 words per chapter. :D

Hello, my 227 followers! This one's for y'all! Happy reading!

 **This chapter is dedicated to:** Warrior of Spectra, m4yui, Somebody105, theIrishWriter, supersandman86, UnbreakableWarrior, Ulcaasi, chronos136, DarkNutDestroyer, EagleDragon15, Aeva - Athena - Marsden, Guest 1, IcyForest, sheppard741, Supergoddad, Thewisdom, SharKohen, Guest 2, Jarield, Guest 3, TheDragonsKnight, Astrick, , Childatheart28, Azizi09, Noctus Fury and SMr. Freeze. **Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

 **To supersandman86** for helping me develop this story. As always, thank you, love! :)

 **To TheBurningPillar** for the constant ramblings that keep both of us up at night! Cheers! You're almost at the end of your final year!

 **To Thewisdom**... Imagine Dragon's **Demons** was a source of inspiration for this story; particularly Astrid's issues! Thank you for noticing! :D

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DreamWork's How To train Your Dragon!** Well, not yet anyway. :D

 **Blossoming Daggers**

 _ **By: Lady-von-Bielefeld**_

 **Chapter 9: Fearless Obligations**

* * *

The cavalry has arrived! Astrid has never felt so safe in her entire life. The fact remains the same; not only was she the youngest child but she was also the _only_ girl child of the Hoffersons. She was so close to her brothers that they treated her like _their_ princess. Of course she really was a princess, literally speaking, but it also applied figuratively. They cared for her. They loved her beyond all measures. And although Astrid felt, at times that she wasn't deserving of their affection, they never made her feel otherwise.

Here in her brothers' arms, this is where she felt safest. A moment later they released her from their embrace, looking at her thoughtfully. She looked so excited... So carefree... So _happy_...

Athrun looked at Asmund asking with his eyes, waiting for their eldest brother's approval. Did they really need to do this? To _their_ Astrid?

Asmund nodded, stern. They have to.

A moment later, when they had finally agreed their mental conversation, they glanced back at her.

The optimism that blossomed in her eyes was palpable that Athrun felt his resolve weakening. "I can't do this!" He shook his head, turning on his heel to leave.

He stopped midtrack, bowing to the royal court and walking out of the assembly.

Astrid blinked, only now remembering where she was. She was at the royal assembly, surrounded by the nobles of Berk and in the presence of his majesty, The Great Dragon King Hiccup. Her mind had drifted off her consciousness at the sight of her brothers and now that it was back, she was suddenly aware of her surroundings... her posture stiffened at her lack of decorum.

She felt Asmund put a hand on her back, instantly calming the princess down. She relaxed just like every other time he did that.

"Please excuse Athrun, your majesty. He must have been too tired from the long voyage. Do forgive him." Asmund said, ever polite to someone of higher power.

Astrid glanced up at the king although she couldn't see the him beyond the veiled throne. _Strange._ She had been to the court room in theses royal assemblies time after time, but this is the first time that the king was covered. She can only make out a shadow, sitting on that too big chair of his.

Idly, she wondered if he welcomed all his foreign guests this way, but thought differently when she remembered a visit from the Japanese Ambassador a few weeks ago that didn't required such concealing.

She had thought that perhaps, _he_ didn't want to see _her_. After the rejection he must've felt ashamed. But too ashamed to face her? She highly doubted it. Hiccup was many things but he was never a coward. In fact, Astrid could go as far as saying that he was brave. _Stupidly brave if you ask me._

Why was he covering his identity now? Now that her brothers were the visiting royals. He had nothing to hide... Unless it really _wasn't_ him and he's making a fool out of her, her brothers _and_ Almira. She clenched her fist, suddenly offended. How dare he! _If this is Fishlegs pretending to be Hiccup, I swear I'm going to kill them both!_

There was silence in the room as she glared daggers at the shadow. She could hear nothing except for a cough from the dais. It sounded pretty bad, a chesty cough that spoke of some kind of infection in the lungs. She blinked.

"I understand perfectly, Prince Asmund." Astrid winced when she heard Hiccup's voice. It was nasally yet dragging, it was definitely Hiccup... only it was cold and lack the usual life it contained. And at the same time, she could hear the wheezy breaths of the King even from his place ten paces away.

She could hear an overlay on Hiccup's voice, as though the words were being dragged over gravel.

Astrid looked down, suddenly ashamed. The King _was_ sick! He wasn't avoiding her like she thought he was. He really was sick with a pretty serious cold it seemed.

Asmund cleared his throat, breaking Astrid from her contemplations.

"Darling sister, I know you're still on your year journey but we have come to speak with you. If his majesty permits, we wish to do it privately and not in front of Berk's royal assembly." He stated seriously adding "Family affairs." With a shrug.

"Of course. I see nothing wrong with that." He gestured to Gobber who stood up. He had instructed him to see to whatever they needed, telling everyone that they were his personal guests and are to be treated as such.

The assembly of nobles stood up and bowed in unison before sauntering out of the hall. Eret stayed firmly on his side.

Astrid couldn't help but feel worried. Hiccup was obviously sick and yet he was here, welcoming her brothers, seeing to their needs; a task that could have been easily delegated to Fishlegs or Eret or anyone else who had a brain. What an idiot! He didn't need to be here, especially for them.

"Thank you, your majesty." Asmund stated, bowing to the king of dragons and guiding Astrid out of the room with Gobber leading their way.

They were almost through at the door when Hiccup spoke, suddenly remembering something. "Prince Asmund, wait!"

They turned around facing him.

There was a wheeze and then the King stood, walking out from his screened dais, and there Astrid could see him for the first time since their coincidental _secret_ encounter. For the first time since he told her, he loved her.

The bags under his eyes were dark, his face was pale-far paler than her own, his eyes lacked its usual warmth though it glowed beyond the artificial light of the room , his hair was a ruffled mess... But a beautiful mess at that.

He came towards them in a rush and just as he was a few steps away, he tucked his foot under the other and the next thing he knew he was slumping forward in an ungraceful haste.

Without thinking Astrid moved, her reflexes taking over, catching the king before he fell to the ground, arms balancing him out, before dragging him upwards to stand still. Once she was sure that he was alright and can stand on his own, she released him; arms gently placed at her sides as if it didn't happen.

"Thank you." Hiccup smiled sheepishly that it warmed her heart. She glanced up at him, glowing emerald eyes meeting cerulean blue ones. For a moment they remained still, staring at each other for no other reason except that to just look at the other.

Prince Asmund faked a cough, snapping the two out of their thoughts. They looked away instantaneously; face heating up in a traitorous blush.

"What is it, your majesty?" Astrid asked, looking anywhere but the king.

"Right." Hiccup cleared his throat. "The letter." He said, hands bearing a white envelope with the Royal Hofferson's seal on it. Astrid's eyes widened. It was the letter she had been waiting for. The letter that she has nagged and nagged about.

"Why do you have it?" She asked in suspicion. "How _long_ have you had it?" She glared suddenly angry.

Hiccup reached up his hands in defense. "It arrived with your brothers. I asked them to let _me_ give it to you. Just so... Just so I can redeem myself." He shrugged. Because she had been accusing him of either not sending her letters or hiding any of the few who did make it to Berk.

 _Oh. Right._ She nodded in understanding, hand reaching out to the paper when Asmund stepped forward blocking it from her grasp.

"Brother?" She questioned his interference.

The heir of Almira stood tall. "Your majesty, I think it would be best if she reads the letter _after_ we talk to her." He reported, looking at Astrid from the corner of his eyes.

"Asmund, it's _my_ letter." Astrid protested, looking at her big brother like he had taken the last piece of cake. "Can't I read it now?"

He shook his head in a firm no. Astrid sighed, hands folded in front of her chest.

"Can't I just give it to her now so she may read it later, after you talk?" Hiccup looked at the two siblings, only now noting how identical they look. He'll go as far as saying that Asmund is Astrid's boy version, minus the hair and eye color, but their features are similar, even their stoic expressions.

"It would be best if you were with her when _and_ after she reads it." Asmund insisted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Brother, _please_ , it's my letter. We shouldn't be troubling his majesty with such trivial matters. He needs his rest." Astrid motioned to the king's pale face.

The king blinked unsure. He looked at Eret who nodded his approval saying he still has time.

"It's fine. I'll wait until you finish your talk." Hiccup smiled encouragingly.

"But your majesty, you're sick!" She stated with conviction. "I find it insulting that you prefer to see me rather than get the rest that you deserved. Please rest." _Honestly, this wimpy king!_ Was he trying to get her in trouble? She can only imagine the humongous scowl on his advisers' faces if they found out the king has been neglecting the time he should be using for resting.

"I am better, Astrid." Hiccup smiled warmly at her. He was so happy when Astrid met his eyes and he saw so many emotions in them. Confusion primarily, a hint of fear, of anger, but was that also worry? And, god forbid, a hint of attraction? "Thank you for your concern." He must be more sick than he thought, because there was definitely something in the way she held his eyes.

"But you are ill." She stated matter of fact.

"Aye, I am."

"Then _rest_!" She ordered sternly, eyes blazing with concern.

Hiccup could barely hold in the hope that sprang from his heart. Could it be possible that the Almiran Princess had realized what he meant to her? His heart pounded in his chest as he said the truth.

"My health is an illness that will not disappear with bed rest alone." He smiled warily at her wondering if he should continue. "It's a sickness, unfortunately, of the heart. A rather broken one at that." He shrugged apologetically, noting the flustered look on Eret's face and the stern look on Prince Asmund's.

Astrid was taken aback, her face turning red in an instant. She had the right to hit the king silly for subtly confessing that his distress was all due to his broken heart. The one that _she_ broke! In front of her brother _and_ others! It was embarrassing to say the least. God, good thing Athrun wasn't here or he might have gone on a laughing riot. What if the gang was here? She shivered already imagining the cackles of Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Fishlegs might deem it sweet but meh, he's an old softie.

She was certain that she was not going to hear the end of this from Asmund... Eret... _And_ Gobber!

She could see the old blacksmith snickering beside the door already.

She bit her bottom lip, confused at what to do but relief beyond anything else. At least he was well enough to look directly at her and tell _that_. That lunatic! She felt her heart swell. It was kind of sweet. Of course he still had a bad cold because of that night in the cave, but nothing too glaring or life threatening. It was more of depression that was eating away his _flair_. But could you blame him?

"You _are_ sick!" She shook her head earning a laugh from the king. The others following suit. It must be a mental disease! She rolled her eyes fondly. Thankful for the light atmosphere. "And you _don't_ want to rest because you just want to stick your nose in my letter!" She accused lightly as the king smiled widely.

"Well, I too, am curious on the content of the letter. We have, after all waited for it for _weeks_."

"But-"

"Please allow me this small favor, Astrid." He stood straighter, reaching his full height. "I want to wait for you." He said so certainly that Astrid had no other choice.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. It's too late, he's made up his mind. "Alright. If it's what his majesty wishes." She bowed, following Gobber and Asmund outside the court room.

* * *

Astrid and Asmund were led into chambers and chambers until they arrived at a room at the far end of the hallway. There, a grief stricken Athrun waited for them, subconsciously ruffling his locks that looked more black than its actual midnight blue color.

They entered, thanking Gobber who bowed, giving Astrid one last cheeky grin before sauntering out of the room.

Astrid turned to face her brothers. Once she was sure that no one else was inside the room, she slumped down a nearby chair, already feeling more home than ever.

"Have you come to take me home?" Astrid asked looking at them both. She was already planning on to ask Runa to help her pack her things.

Athrun sighed wondering if he should be the one to deliver the news. It was not that bad but he felt it wasn't good either. Not for him and most especially not for their Astrid.

As usual, Asmund came into his rescue, stepping forward and delivering the line that he had dreaded to say.

"You're staying here, dear sister. And you are going to become the Dragon Queen."

Astrid blinked, registering what her brother had said. The silence around the room was deafening, far more so than the quietest of nights she had encountered before.

Astrid felt her throat run dry as she managed a dry laugh. She sat straighter, suddenly feeling stiff.

"That's a good one, Asmund." She shook her head amused. "Now please, stop joking around and tell me when-"

"Astrid." Asmund shook his head, looking not the least joking. "You're staying here." His face was serious and Astrid felt all the hair on the back of her neck stand up at the uncanny resemblance _._ **Dad.** _Asmund looks like dad._ He has always looked like their late father. But it was only now that she felt that he could be like him, in not just appearance. She felt her hands trembling.

"No!" She stood up agitated. "I don't believe this. Please... _Please_ tell me you're joking!" She begged, grabbing his arm and looking at him pleadingly. Asmund looked away, feeling Astrid's resolve unsteady.

He never wanted her to look so confused…so uncertain… so defeated, but they had to do this. She had to do this.

"Athrun?" Astrid asked, looking from Asmund to Athrun. It must be a joke. Even if Asmund never joked before, he still could. It must be. _Athrun!_ She grabbed at his arm.

Athrun sighed looking at her. "Believe me, I wish he was joking too, Astrid. I wish he was. But he isn't. Almira... Almira _needs_ you to do this."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, eyes brimming with tears. She took a step back. She was being sold like an animal! By her own brothers!

"Do you remember Voltair?" Asmund asked knowing full well she did. That was Astrid's favorite village in Almira, mostly because it was exotic and near the beaches of the kingdom. She nodded bregrudingly.

"And Amadee? And Gerence?" Athrun asked.

"What about them? What about our villages?" She demanded, her eyes blazing with questions.

Athrun looked down, fists tightly clenched at his side. Asmund's face was covered with a shadow of grief. "There is no more Voltair... Or Amadee or Gerence anymore." He shook his head.

"What?" She whispered, hands covering her mouth. No. It couldn't be. " _How?_ How did this happen?!"

"We were attacked, Astrid." The defeat on their faces said it all; the pain, the loss… everything.

"Who the hell would attack Almira?!"

"That we are not yet sure of. It could be one kingdom; it could be an alliance of them. All we know is that we have been receiving threats even before you left from various other kingdoms asking for our surrender. They have been persistent in pursuing Almira. The week after you left, we were bombed." Athrun narrated that nothing was left in the three villages that were attacked. Nothing but splinters and memories of a time that has gone by.

Astrid's hand trembled. "Why haven't I heard any of this? Why didn't you tell me?! How do you think it makes me feel?!" Her anger was replaced with despair. Her people…her kingdom.

"Mother thought it best not to unsettle you. It's not only you….no one knows." They have kept it a secret. Nobody from the outside knew of the attack, nobody but the people of Almira and those who attacked them, whoever they were.

"WHY?!" She shouted feeling her anger build up again. They were a family, they had agreed never to lie to each other no matter how gruesome the situation was. "Why doesn't anybody know? Why didn't you write it to me?"

Asmund shook his head. They couldn't. Although they got her letters, they were cautious enough not to write anything knowing full well that her letters might be screened by the great dragon kingdom. And because they didn't want to show how actually frail Almira has been since the attack.

"We kept it at bay. Our advisers said not to broadcast anything as it will inspire more attacks, knowing that we are at our most vulnerable." Because three of their fifteen kingdoms have been wiped out, together with their resources there…. Their people.

"We can't let anyone know we're weak, Astrid. We're Hoffersons!" Asmund stated, voice filled with principle. They can't afford to lose more allies.

"We have more than enough allies to protect Almira from any enemy attack." Astrid said desperately. They had an agreement? Why were they forcing her to stay here when Almira and her allies was capable of defending herself.

Athrun looked at Asmund who nodded in return. They had to tell her. She has the right to know why they had resorted to this. "We have many allied kingdoms, Astrid. But you know how they are… They've _never_ wanted Almira as an ally, they wanted to rule her as a conquered district ever since we could remember." Athrun continued explaining about the threats, the negotiations how they wanted to make Almira and its people their slaves slaves, subjecting to their every whim, willing to answer at their beck and call.

"If it weren't for the fact that Almirans are skilled fighters and that they're scared as hell of father…. They would have attacked us long ago." He continued elaborating how they've been waiting for the perfect time to attack and how they have it.

"If anything, I think it was one of our allies who attacked." Asmund speculated, Athrun nodded in agreement. They had sense it was their plot from the beginning.

" _Who?!_ " Who dare disturb their peace?!

The two princes looked at each other and nodded. "Our good guess would either be The Berserkers or the Hopeless."

Astrid clenched her fist. Berserkers!

"They can't do that! We have an agreement! It's written on paper!" Astrid shouted in agitation.

Athrun shook his head as he continued his explanation saying that Almira had only signed the alliance in a hope to prolong the peace, but the other kingdoms are being impatient, they had started ganging up on smaller kingdoms…Almira seems to be their favorite. That's why they needed new allies. Strong _powerful_ allies like The Great dragon Kingdom.

"Berserker is quickly turning against us and Hopeless is putting pressure on our borders. Did you know they have already taken over the kingdom of Delos Angeles? What's to say they won't take over Almira next?"

"Those bastards!" Astrid felt her anger building.

"They've wanted Almira more than any other kingdom. Especially now after you…" Athrun trailed off looking apologetically at Astrid.

"Dagur!" Astrid hissed. "That good for nothing-"

Asmund held out his hand towards her. "It may not even be him. We're not sure ourselves. It's best we don't jump into conclusions…besides… The ships that attacked … they were, different. Like nothing we have ever seen."

"I don't care who they are! If they're the Berserkers or the Hopeless or any other kingdom. If they want war, we'll give them war!" She was not afraid. She'll lead the battle herself. They do not need to stoop as low as begging for Berk's help. _Never!_

Asmund has sensed her fury and although he loves their Astrid so much, he knew that nothing good ever came to that hot-tempered head of hers… even with good intentions, even when she's a skilled warrior. He sighed. "Astrid…We can... God knows we can put up a fight…. But we can't fight them _all_ off one after the other. That's impossible even for you. Our resources are diminishing rapidly. The people are tired. They don't know when and where the next attack will be. And I'm not sure will survive it."

"But Asmund we can rally the-"

"Do you honestly think Almira stands a chance after all that it's lost so far. It's like going to war with a half sharpened sword! No…. not even half _sharpened_ …. It's like going to war with _half_ a sword. "

"I'll kill them! I'll definitely kill them all! I'm not going to stop until every one of them is dead." She promised, jaws set, eyes overpowered with hate. They could almost see her in the battlefield, beheading everyone in sight. There was no doubt she could fight, but she was but human. She alone couldn't stand a chance.

"Brothers! Take me home! I'll fight. I'll fight them off! I'm not staying in Berk another minute! I'm not leaving Almira defenseless again, I can't." She kneeled down, gasping for air, the tension that build before her was far greater than she could imagine.

"We will not risk you, sister. Even if you're one of Almira's best warriors. We will not risk any more lives. We will take a safer route with no casualties, no destructions, no war." Asmund reasoned, kneeling beside her, Athrun following suite.

"One warrior, no matter how skilled will not make a difference, Astrid. You know that."

"But you need me there with you!"

Asmund shook his head. "We need you here, Astrid." His green eyes bored into hers. "This is not just about you, Astrid. It _may_ have started because of you…. But we all know they've wanted Almira ever since father died … they wanted our people… our kingdom. They want to satisfy their greed of power and wealth."

"This is not just about you, darling sister but it could be. You could save us. Marry the king. Become the Dragon Queen." Asmund spoke so surely because he knew this was the path that could save them all.

Astrid continued to shake her head. _No._

It was Athrun who came to reason; he always had a way of convincing her…convincing anyone for that matter. He was the one who read the letters. He was the one who countered the previous attacks on Almira. He had come up with strategies that he was proud of. He was not proud however, to say that it was his idea to unite Almira with Berk.

"Berk is untouchable. It may be considered Barbaric and uncivilized by the archipelago but there is no denying its size, strength and its _power_. People fear them for a reason and once you marry the king of the Berkians, they'll fear to attack Almira as well."

"No! I refuse to stay here and just watch. I refuse to be just the Dragon Queen! That's not how we're supposed to do this." She can't be someone else's wife!

"What do you suggest? That we go on with a war and make our people suffer? Or that we surrender and make our people slaves? What do you want us to do?" Athrun asked. It was not easy for him too. He loved Astrid, but this was the only way to help them.

"Please Astrid." Asmund took her hand.

"No! You cannot make me!" Athrun shook his head at her.

"I'm ordering you to do this!" Asmund finally said silencing the room altogether.

"You're not king _yet,_ Asmund. You cannot make me. It is against my will!"

"If you don't agree to do this than I will never be king. There will be no more kingdom for me to rule. Is that what you want? That there will no longer be any ruling Hoffersons?"

"NO!" She protested. "Asmund…I want you to be king! You'll make a great king…" Her eyes started itching. She had never doubted her brother's capabilities. _Never!_

"But?"

"But have you forgotten what Berk represents? Have you forgotten _Aspen_? If it wasn't for _them_. If they haven't bred these _creatures_ … he would still be alive… he would still be…. _I_ would still be…And you expect me to ask _help_ from them! To be _one_ of them!" Tears started falling down her cheeks, rapid and unsteady; she felt her world crushing before her. Just as she started picturing her freedom, the chains to her name pulled her back, shackling her back in place… binding her back to Berk for good.

Silence enveloped the room as Astrid rubbed her eyes with the heel of her wrists, sniffling at the memory of her baby brother. _Aspen._

"Aspen is dead, Astrid." Athrun's eyes softened. "I know you're hurt…we're all hurt but there is nothing we can do about it."

Athrun kneeled back down. "Stop blaming yourself, Astrid. It's not your fault."

"It's not! IT's theirs! It's Berks!" She heaved pounding her fists to the ground. "Don't you see why I hate them? Be it any other kingdom, brothers. But not Berk, not this God forsaken place. I _can't_ …."

"Then… you condemn us all to death." Asmund's voice boomed over her. The kingdom and the people; she'll condemn them all to their death.

Astrid looked flabbergasted. "All my life… you, Athrun and mother have thought me to be as strong, as smart, as cunning as a man so I won't ever have to depend on one and now… you're telling me _my…_ our sole existence depends on Berk… on Hiccup?!"

"Circumstances have changed. You out of all people know what is expected of us…. As leaders…as rulers… you know what we have to sacrifice to keep our kingdom safe." Asmund stood up; it was now his turn to be stoic. He had to be strict; he had to make her understand.

"I know that! I would do it if I could but what you're asking me is beyond what I can give. I can't stay in Berk, Asmund. Every day _here_ reminds me of _that_ day."

"We're asking you to bridge the great Dragon kingdom, to be queen that will align new allies, new opportunities, and new hope for our people. We're asking you to be the heroine of Almira."

Astrid stood up, eyes red with tears. How could he make her do this? How could they? "No brother. You're not asking me to be a hero… you're asking me to be a _whore_ for our kingdom."

"Astrid!" Athrun stood up as well. That was never their intention.

Asmund was dumbfounded. He knew what being queen would entail and if he can help it, he wouldn't let his only sister sacrifice herself. He would marry the king if he could just to save her from doing it. But he _can't_. And this can't be helped. They're running out of time. And a mere alliance wouldn't work because really how well did that turn out for them before? An alliance doesn't necessarily need a marriage but it's just paper…not as solid as marriage.

Being next to the throne, as the future king, their kingdom needed to come first.

"I've spoken to the king. I don't believe he's the type of man who'll just bed you until he got bored. I see how you two were earlier. He seems really captivated with you." Asmund tried hoping for the best.

"You're not sure of that. He could just be a psycho waiting for an opportunity to take advantage of me." Astrid said but her voice lacked conviction. She kne what he's like, she knew how he feels but she couldn't trust him to hold that affection for her forever. There is _no_ forever! It Simply does not exist! (Hahaha walang Forever! Kawaykaway mga pinoy!)

"Well, you don't know that either. From what I do know is that you always expect to see the bad side of people without giving them a chance." Athrun vexed, eyeing her thoughtfully.

"I have to. Otherwise, I get disappointed." Astrid looked at them trying to make a point. "It's better for me to expect the worst in people then be proven wrong, than to expect the best of them and be proven otherwise." She continued staring at them.

"I mean look at you two, I always trusted you. You're my _brothers_! I always expected you two to care enough about me to not just give me away like an animal sacrifice and yet you…." She shook her head. "Obviously I was wrong."

"It's not like that, Astrid. You know it's not." Athrun sighed, head throbbing with all their arguing. They never had to argue this long before.

It's not like that. She knew it. She does. She just didn't want to admit it to herself that _they_ were _right_. That _she_ had to do this. That Berk and dragons and Hiccup was their only hope.

"Oh, Astrid." Asmund held her eyes soft and kind.

This was the sweet little girl he had loved. The one he had snuck out and around the palace with. He held her hand when she first got sick. He helped put her to sleep during stormy nights. She was playful yet responsible, kind but strong. This was the same little girl who loved sweets and who would defend her weaker playmates. She had defended him too before, when an elder member of the court called him unworthy. This was the little girl who loved to help other people and let other people help her. She trusted people... before _that_ day.

She had always been noble. And he knew how hard she blamed herself for Aspen's death… just because she couldn't take orders…. Just because they went out that day… just because it was her who Aspen was with.

And their father only worsened the situation. Looking at her like she's a pathetic excuse for a person, ignoring her completely for that _one_ moment of weakness. Making her feel that she was not worthy of being loved; putting that much burden on a small child's shoulder while she was still grieving the loss of her brother. That was just not fair. Children are impressionable. And because of that Astrid was never the same.

The color in her eyes darkened and so did her world. That no matter how he and Athrun tried to help her, she didn't believe people will help her anymore. And no matter how hard they tried to make her feel loved, she just didn't trust people to love her anymore.

And now, just because they were asking her to do this…. She thought they don't love her at all. As if all those years together didn't mean anything.

Asmund couldn't blame her. Astrid had lost her ability to trust completely. She had always looked up and loved their father. How do you expect her to trust anybody else when her own father abandoned her, treated her like she was nothing? Like she didn't matter?

A father is a daughter's first love. How does anybody expect her to love when that one person who was supposed to love her no matter what ... stopped. Because she was not perfect and _A Hofferson is perfect and no less._

 _Stupid! A completely idiotic ideal!_

Yet it haunted all of them, all the same. Even Athrun. Especially Asmund.

No one ever lived up to their father's idea of perfection. The two boys had stopped trying... Astrid said she did too, although they knew it was a lie. That she was still trying...that it haunted her more than anyone can ever imagine.

What happened to her? The girl that was so sweet…so willing to go beyond for others, where was she?

That girl was a cry different from the cold, proud princess that Asmund was looking at.

A cry different from _their_ Astrid.

She was still in there somewhere, beyond the rough exterior she was putting upfront now. She was still there. And it's going to take more than him, or Athrun or their mother to dig her out.

She grew up tough, smart and _independent_. She trained herself to be shrewd, to speak her mind, to fight for herself but she forgot to teach herself to be Compassionate towards others.…. To trust… to love.

Those lessons, Asmund believed, will not be self-taught. Someone had to teach her.

And maybe that someone could be Hiccup.

Maybe Almira doesn't just need this. Maybe Astrid needed this more.

Because judging from how the dragon king was looking at her a while ago, even after he broke off the engagement, Asmund knew that Hiccup will be able to take care of her.

There was a longing in his eyes, so clear, so _pure_... so beyond everything that he could explain. He looked at her like he loved her, like he loved her completely despite all her issues. _Maybe_ he _could teach her._

Asmund stepped forward, grabbing Astrid's hand as he enveloped her in his arms. "Almira needs you to do this." _And quite frankly you need this too._

Once she was engulfed in those strong arms, she immediately calmed down, leaning into her big brother. She sighed. "Do I have _no_ choice? Did mother order this?"

"No. She didn't. Mother will never order such a thing." Athrun shook his head, coming closer to them and leaning in as well. "But you know how she is. As much as possible she doesn't want us to do what we don't want to do." He shrugged.

"Hmmmm." Astrid missed their mother. She wondered how she was taking all this in.

"But she had been so relived about the engagement. She was happy to know that Almira was going to gain an alliance with the great Dragon Kingdom. You should have seen her! We've never seen her so excited… Talks about wedding details…and new hope and grandchildren but then…."

"The cancellation." Astrid winced knowing she failed her again. "But there are many other ways to form an alliance, brothers. Surely marriage isn't all there is to it."

"Look how well those alliances proven to be true. They backed out at the first sign of weakness. Nothing is concrete on paper. " Asmund reasoned with conviction. There was no telling who'll turn their back on them next.

"But _marriage_ …" Astrid eyes quivered.

"Will not only bind you and the king but also Almira and Berk. Nothing can break what God has put together." Athrun finished, somehow sure that this will work. It was mostly his plan….but then again, most of his plans worked.

"But their religion is different! They talk about god _s._ How do you expect us to get along when we have different beliefs? I don't want to renounce my faith." Astrid buried her face into Asmund's chest, clinging to as much justification as she can muster.

"You don't have to. He doesn't have to either. You can meet halfway. Find what's best for both of you." Athrun interjected.

"And your beliefs aren't that different. Viking traditional marriages have the same principles as ours. You just have to compromise. Both of you." Asmund nodded in agreement.

She narrowed her eyes thinking of the possibilities. To be engaged to the dragon king once again, a part of her heart wanted to leap off her chest at the thought of Hiccup's eyes…. But part of her despised it, knowing what he and Berk stands for. She sighed. "I still don't believe it. Mother would have said something sooner."

"Then read the letter. I'm sure mother has hinted the predicament of our beloved land… and I'm certain she had given her approval of this _union_. And the alliance. And the _grandchildren_!" Athrun smirked so sure of himself. Asmund chuckled along with that line.

"I won't believe it until I see it for myself!" Astrid huffed, making her way out of their embrace and towards the door.

"Consider the option before you make any permanent decisions, sister. Think of all we have to gain…and all we have to lose. It's in your decision." Athrun stood straighter. The faith of Almira rested on her palms.

She paused, her hand on the door handle. She peeked at the two figures behind her, standing strong and proud in their Captain of the Queen's royal guards uniform.

"Whatever mother has written in the letter, know that it's far _worse_ than what she makes it seem. You know she loves us so much. She loves _you_ so much more. She'd sacrifice herself again and again if she could… but at this point she has nothing left to give." Athrun looked at her, eyes shining with determination. And just as Asmund looked like Astrid and their father….Athrun looked like Aspen and their mother. Her heart twitched missing them both terribly.

"Mother has given her entire life to Almira, Astrid. She has sacrificed more than enough for our kingdom. It's high time we do the same." Asmund nodded at her, she bit her lip agreeing.

Whatever the letter contained, she had to accept it willingly. She had to be fearless to accept the obligations given to her.

Their mother has sacrificed so much during her reign… It's time for all of them to step up.

* * *

Astrid rushed outside the hallway in a speed she didn't knew she had. She went straight to the royal court room where Hiccup waited.

When she entered, she was met by a half-sleepy Hiccup, all alone bounded by numerous paper works that no doubt concerned his kingdom.

Hiccup looked up from what he was reading and gave her a small smile.

"Princess Astrid, how did the -"He had meant to ask her about their talk but she cut him off.

"Where's my letter?" She demanded speaking so fast that he could hardly understand her.

"What?"

"My letter!" She snapped earning a growl from the night fury that she did not notice was there. _Great!_ She had to deal with her letter, with Hiccup and with this beast. She rolled her eyes.

"Easy bud." Hiccup stood up, calming Toothless down with his hands. He scratched under the dragon's chin and smiled once he calmed down. " A little privacy?" He asked the night fury who snorted and faced the other direction.

Not exactly the privacy he had in mind but the dragon didn't want to leave him alone with that violent princess. Hiccup chuckled, shaking his head. _Protective baby boo!_

He walked towards Astrid, rather slowly, she noticed. "Here." He said giving her the white envelope that contained the royal crest of the Hoffersons. "I'm happy that you finally received a reply after all these weeks."

She ignored him, holding her breath as she tore open the envelope, pulling out the letter within, her mother's neat handwriting lilting across the page.

"Good news, I hope." Hiccup smiled encouragingly.

Astrid stared at the letter in her hands, the color gone from her face. She felt it fall from her fingers, the wind blowing it to Hiccup's feet.

Hiccup looked at her shock-stricken face thoughtfully before deciding to stoop low and pick it up, eyes briefly working over the words. He shook his head.

"I don't understand these words," He said, because truthfully their writing is a lot different from theirs.

Astrid held her head up, her jaw set.

"My mother…" There was anger in her eyes that banished as quickly as she uttered the words. Her mother. She heard Asmund's words float in her head.

 _She has sacrificed more than enough for our kingdom. It's high time we do the same._

She sighed. Asmund, as usual was right. She looked at Hiccup who patiently waited for her to continue. Her eyes softened.

"My mother has… encouraged… me to hold affection for you. She wants to push through with the wedding. "

"Oh." Hiccup cleared his throat, a tinge of red creeping on his face.

"And?" He asked almost too ashamed to look and sound hopeful but couldn't help himself.

He wanted to know, if there is even such a trifling chance of hope for them… If _she_ wants this… even just a little, then gods be damned, he'll pursue her.

"I have to oblige. It is my duty."She said without a trace of emotion.

"What?" Hiccup was taken aback. That wasn't _exactly_ the response he expected.

Astrid shrugged taking her letter from him and looking at him directly. Like it was _nothing_. Like _he_ was nothing. Like it was all business. Like being married to him didn't mean anything. It was far worse than having her fight him off, at least by that Hiccup knew she was fighting for herself. Now, she wasn't even fighting it at all, as if she just accepted her fate like how she'll eat whatever they were serving. It was like she just decided which clothe she wanted to wear. Like it was so casually trivial that she had no choice but just give in. It hurt more than he thought it would.

See the only thing worse than Astrid's defiance to _their_ union is her half-assed acceptance to it. He didn't want her to just feel obligated to be with him. He wanted her to want this too. He wanted her to be able to freely choose him.

"Well that just inspires confidence." He drawled sarcastically. He shook his head in disbelief, coughing slightly despite it all his spiel about him feeling better.

Astrid sighed. What did he expect her to say?

"I need you, Hiccup." She said so certain that Hiccup froze amidst his head shaking and stared at her. Her cheeks were flushed with color but her eyes held determination and strength; something he had always admired about her.

"Out of mere obligation, I need to do this." Hiccup cringed as Astrid looked back at her letter. "My mother doesn't say it directly but I know… that I need to do this."

"Why? Why now?"

She contemplated on whether she should tell him, but she feels as if he had the right to know. He had the right to know where this was heading. "Almira has been receiving threats. The only way to guarantee its safeness is if we form an alliance with your kingdom..." She paused looking directly at him.

"And I'm sure you won't give your approval for free... So I'm offering myself as...compensation."

Astrid couldn't help but notice Hiccup's strong jaw and stern expression. She looked at him considerately. Didn't he want this? Wasn't this what he had been after all this time? Her acceptance to his proposals? Maybe she overestimated his feelings for her after all.

 _Great!_ Now what was she supposed to tell her brothers? It was one thing to ask a willing Dragon King for his hand in marriage but asking a defiant one was simply out of the question. She couldn't _court_ him! She couldn't possibly make Hiccup do what he didn't want to do. That was wrong. She was a failure once again.

"You don't want this." She sighed in defeat. What an embarrassment this turned out to be. And to think she thought it would be easy to make him say yes.

Hiccup shook his head laughing bitterly.

"You don't know how much I _want_ this." He gestured to the two of them. "Whatever _this_ is… but I'm not sure _you_ want it, then what difference does it make?." He held her stare, blazing emerald eyes boring into her soul, challenging her to say otherwise.

They were quite for a moment, staring at each other with as much conviction as they both could muster.

"Tell me honestly, Astrid. Otherwise I won't oblige, no matter how much I want this." He took in a breath. "Do you want this? Do you want me?"

"I…." She straightened her back, looking directly at those longing eyes. "I don't want this." She told him honestly because she doesn't. She was so sure she didn't want any of this! She just wanted to get away from Berk, and dragons, and even Hiccup. She wanted to be free, to go where no one goes, to stop for no one, to not be afraid to be just being herself without the prying eyes of Almira or Berk or even Dagur.

Hiccup sighed. He though so much is true.

"I don't want this but I want to _try_ …" She trailed off, biting her lip and looking away. There was no denying the blush that spread across her face, eyes momentarily concealed in her bangs.

She wanted to be free yes, but she now, more than ever wanted to try. Try to save Almira, try to make her brothers proud, try to help mother. .. Try to be with him… _Hiccup._

Hiccup straightened his back and took a step forward. He waited for her to back off, to falter, to take back her statement now that he was advancing, but she never did. She stood her ground, despite the unsettling feeling that quivered at the back of her mind.

He grabbed her wrist, gentle yet firm, pulling her closer to him.

She still had her head down, still refusing to meet his piercing gaze though her body had no trace of defiance, as she allowed him to pull her closer. Close enough to touch but not enough to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Astrid, look at me." He ordered and she did.

"You do realize what you're asking me, right?" He asked eyes vehement like she has never seen before.

"Of course I do!" She glared at him, eyes equally blazing with pride. She was not stupid. She knew well what she was asking for.

His hand still held her wrist, tightening his grasp on her but not enough to hurt. He was challenging her to take it all back now.

"You do know that you cannot…I repeat you _cannot_ take this back. Otherwise you have shamed me, not only once… but _twice_ if you do. And I can forgive you once, but I am not sure I can be as understanding the second time."

"You're the one who broke off the engagement in the first place!"

"On _your_ account!" Everyone knew how much Hiccup had wanted nothing more than to make her happy, and breaking off their engagement was as if breaking of the shackles that dragged her spirit down. He had set her free and she had shamed him by making her feel that he was not worthy to feel her loved.

She grunted, nodding her head in understanding. _Stupid dragon king!_

"You do realize that being the dragon queen is more than just being a pretty face for publicity." He asked, she nodded in agreement.

"It's about being a _ruler_ of Berk… a _trainer o_ f _dragons_ , _governess_ to the people." Astrid continued to nod as Hiccup went through his speech.

"And most importantly it is about being a _wife_ to the king and the _mother_ of the future heirs of Berk." Astrid cursed as she felt herself stiffened. She had to bare her body, her heart and soul to this person. She had to submit to him, in all sense of the phrase. She had to belong to him. That thought terrified her more than anything she ever thought was possible.

Her hand twitched as Hiccup held hers tighter.

She could feel her heart beating like war drums in her chest, but she nodded all the same, determined to not let her kingdom down.

"Are you willing to do all those things, be all those things for your kingdom?"

She pulled her hand away, enraged to think that he doubted her dedication to her motherland.

"I am!" She almost shouted bitterly but didn't.

For a while they stared at each other, daring each other to take back their arguments.

Hiccup closed the distance between them, drawing his arms around Astrid in an embrace that was neither intimidating nor uncomfortable.

Strangely enough, Astrid relaxed into those arms. He held her with a reassuring strength and compassion, the kind that made her feel safe and protected. Peace came over her, and it took the edge of the brunt of her anger.

"I am happy… not that I wanted your kingdom to be at danger…uhhh…but I'm glad it was….no! I mean-I mean because of that ..we might actually have a shot at this…uhhh…I-I mean gods! That sounds wrong however I phrase it. Ugh! What am I saying! That's so stupid of me! Forgive me." Hiccup mumbled wanting to kick himself for his blabbering.

Astrid sighed, resting her head on Hiccup's shoulder, her hand reaching up to idly play with the leather and metal of Hiccup's black gronkle-iron armor. She wasn't even aware that Hiccup's eyes were following her idle fiddling. She knew what he was saying, and she understood it despite his lack of clarity. But still…

"A king should not admit his ignorance to one lesser than him," Astrid instructed. Hiccup chuckled and rested his head on top of Astrid's.

"I do not consider you lesser than me, Astrid. You are my equal. In every way… you are."

She nodded lost in her thoughts. They stayed in silence for a moment.

"What are you thinking about?" Hiccup asked meeting her eyes.

"My mother… she will arrive and expect a wedding. It will be nice to see her smile. She hasn't smiled so much since father died." She said regretfully, feeling that even _that_ was her fault. Hiccup smiled warmly and touched Astrid's cheek.

"But I wish for _you_ to smile…" He said.

Astrid did, although it was a poor imitation of what he had hoped for. Mentally he noted that he'll do whatever it takes to make her smile… really smile. _Genuinely._

"You don't have to pressure yourself, Astrid. I will not rush you. I'll wait until… you love me." He grabbed her hand and kissed it, smiling down at her, handsome despite his slight gap-toothed.

If she were honest, it added to his charm more than she let on.

How could she ever let _that_ go? So kind…so sweet… so endearing! Her heart bursted with joy… she could save Almira and it was all because of Hiccup.

And with a sudden rush of confidence and her body moving to her own accord, she grabbed his face, pulling it down towards her. She would try. She promised herself she would. Hiccup was going to make it easy. Something told her that he would not be hard to _like_ … Yes… like.

Hiccup blinked rapidly, but his eyes softened once he realized the action. His face descended down slowly… They were so close…so close they could count each other's eyelashes. So close he could feel her breath on his face. Their noses touched. Eyes closing… Lips moving towards each other when…

"Your majesty!" The door slammed open and they both broke away from each other as if they were suddenly on fire. Hiccup coughed.

Astrid was scarlet all over, her hands covering her mouth. They almost kissed! Her heart beat rapidly in her chest. She almost initiated a kiss!

"Fishlegs!" Hiccup blushed. "We're uh… kind of in the middle of something. Maybe you should come back later."

Fishlegs looked from Hiccup to Astrid. "But your majesty, its five pass noon."

Hiccup raised his brow in question. _Huh?_ He couldn't exactly remember what was so important at...

"Princess Heather is waiting outside. Didn't you tell me to escort her to you at five pass noon? You said you wanted to personally welcome your future _wife_ to Berk?"

"My what?!"

" _Your_ what?!"

Hiccup and Astrid said at the same time, obviously not expecting any of this.

Fishlegs blinked, innocent in one hand while all-knowing in the other. Heather wasn't _exactly_ Hiccup's future wife _yet_. They have yet to discuss their arrangement today. But he was so sure that Hiccup and Heather would make a good pair, and besides Hiccup said he'd agree to do this if…Never mind… It wasn't worth revealing yet… that or maybe Fishlegs just wanted to see a little reaction from the two of them, Astrid in particular.

She reacted the way he imagined. He was glad to know that his accuracy towards these things was still precise.

Because there, standing a few feet from him… was the princess of Almira like he has never seen before. Astrid was at rage. Well, ever since she was at Berk, she always seemed annoyed but this…this was different. The fury in her eyes was palpable, a dark shadow emanating from her features.

Fishlegs took a step back, suddenly regretting awakening the sleeping dragon within. Hiccup glared at him before taking a step towards her.

"Astrid…" He started like he was talking to an injured dragon. Heck! An injured dragon was probably a lot safer. "It's not what you think. Let me explain." He said hands reaching for her.

Astrid shook her head, laughing menacingly.

"You spoke about me breaking your heart as if I was the most terrible person in the world and yet you…" She pointed at him eyes blazing with a tempest. "You pounce on the first opportunity of redemption!"

"Astrid…"

"You're good. You're _really_ good! Making me believe that you love me, making me doubt myself for everything I know…making me feel _guilty_ for hurting you and stupid for making me think that you cared enough for me to help me _save_ my kingdom!"

"Astrid, please listen." He stood in front of her, eyes begging for her to give him a chance to explain himself but she won't have it. She will have no more lies!

"No! You don't get to have a say in this! I was right! I was right all along! You wanted nothing more than…" She snorted, shaking her head rapidly.

"Astrid…" He grabbed her hand and with that contact alone, she cracked. She stepped forward and jabbed her hand to his face. His head snapped to the right.

Toothless, who was now watching them intently growled but she didn't care. She was far too angry to care.

" _That_ 's for the lies!" She breathed hastily, trying to keep the tears from falling. She jabbed him on the stomach, making him fall down to his knees with a grunt. " _That_ 's….for everything else!" She spat at the ground he was kneeling on, paying no attention to the dragon that was advancing towards her.

"Calm down, bud, she's just upset because…" She heard Hiccup say but she didn't wait for him to finish his statement. She turned on her heel and started walking away even when she heard Hiccup call her name. She reached the giant door and slammed it shut.

She regretted doing so, because what about her kingdom? What now? But she held unto that hurt and her pride because in reality, it was the only thing she had left.

She breathed heavily only now noticing that in the middle of the well-lit hall stood a beautiful woman, looking at her thoughtfully. She stood in an emerald gown, adorned with jewels and gold, far more beautiful than her own. Her hair was neatly placed in a side braid, as her greener than green eyes bore into hers.

She stood with an elegance of a royal. There was not a doubt in Astrid's mind on who this woman was.

 _ **Heather**_. Dagur's sister. The princess of the Berserker kingdom…and sure enough… Hiccup's future wife. She didn't like to admit it but the last part left a bad taste on her mouth. She grunted.

It would have made her feel better if she was ugly, but she was anything but that. She was beautiful; far more so than she had imagined when she first heard of the name 'Heather'. Far more so when she heard that this was Dagur's sister. (I mean come on, how did Dagur end up with a beautiful sister like that?!)

She was beautiful, eyes sparkling with amusement as she stared back at Astrid.

"You must be Princess Astrid." She bowed politely.

"Princess Heather." Astrid mimicked the movement, although she felt anything but remorse for this girl. But she couldn't help it; upbringing and royal etiquette dictates otherwise.

"Is his majesty done talking to you? May I have my turn?" She sounded too innocent, too _sweet_ to be genuine that Astrid felt her nerves popping.

"He's all yours!" She whispered walking away.

She felt her footsteps grew faster and faster before they came into a run that even she didn't distinguish. She ran across the hall, head down with all the speed she can muster, anger fueling her spirit in more ways than one.

Astrid has never felt more insulted in her entire life. It was not just because she was conned and deceived, but mainly because _she let herself_ be conned and deceived!

She knew it! God! She knew it! It was too good to be true. _He_ was too good to be true; acting all high and mighty, kind and noble; telling her he loved when in reality he didn't! Because if he did, he wouldn't jump at the next opportunity at a wife in an instant!

Didn't he at least have the decency to wait for at least a _month_ to move on! Heck, he didn't even wait a week! It has only been _two days_ since they last talked about setting each other free and yet he jumped at the next chance of marriage… he found a new bride… _Another_ princess at that! She felt her blood boiling!

That must be it! He has a fetish for _royal, foreign_ women! It doesn't matter who they are! That was his weakness! His fatal flaw!

She should have never felt special because evidently, she was not special to him. Ultimately, she was disposable!

 _Idiot! Astrid! You're an idiot!_

Fucking dragons! Fucking Berk! _Fucking Hiccup!_ Fucking thinking she could be love… because she wouldn't… because she couldn't, because she's _not_ perfect!

Because people will look pass her graceful combat skill, her intelligence, her glory and pride and all they'll see is her stupidly beautiful face and her perfectly toned body! That's what he's after! That's what all of them were after!... Dagur! Hans! Hiccup! Fucking men!

They wouldn't dare to look _beyond_ that! Because if they see that underneath all that pride and glory and beauty, is the failure that she is, they won't bother with her anymore.

She was vulnerable. Weak. _Imperfect_ ….the cause of her brother's death… the burden of her family…. The failure!

And in a whirlwind wave of emotion, she started crying. Hot, fast tears started cascading down her pale face as she ran outside the palace and through the forests.

And although the forest path will take her twice longer to get to her inn than simply by walking in the village, she didn't care. She didn't want to bump into anyone looking like _that_ ; like she had been defeated…like she had lost.

She wanted to run. She wanted to be alone. She wanted to move forward without looking back. She wanted to….

"What in the world!" She shouted, her eyes widening when she felt a strong force pulling her shoulders. She watched her feet leave the ground as she went higher and higher, further away in an excessive speed into the afternoon sky. She felt her stomach drop, fear enveloping her more than the anger she had felt.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

She let out a scream but she couldn't hear herself because of the wind. All the hair at the back of her neck stood up all at once as she glanced up at the creature who took her on this unwanted flight.

Toothless snorted at her, eyes into slits as he stared down at the proud princess who was apparently on his mercy.

Astrid panicked all the more, knowing full well that the dragon despised her above everyone else and one wrong move will cause her _her_ life. She shifted her eyes, looking for a nearby tree to jump on, twisting once she spotted one close enough to jump on. The reptile held unto her tighter though. He would not let her go.

She was trying to squirm free, when she felt a hand reaching up to help her. She yanked her head upwards, eyes narrowing at the sight of _him_. Her heart pounded in her chest…from fear… _anger_ …and one other thing she could not muster.

" **Hiccup!** " She threatened, teeth gritting as she said his name. She was breathing hard. "Get me _down_ from here!"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **HAHAHA! I'm sorry, okay! I swear, that's the last of their** _ **identical**_ **drama. :D They do have an emotional tug of war going on, aye? But hey... it'll ease up soon. …after chapter 10 definitely!**

 **Next chapter will be featuring a flight?** (Hmmmmmm) **An actual** _ **explanation**_ **from Hiccup. An axe? :D A cheesy proposal… and a talk between Heather and Astrid. :D**

 **On a lighter note… What do you think of Asmund and Athrun Hofferson? :D Let me know!**

 **Also, I apologize for the unanswered reviews. I haven't had time to write and answer to any of them yet. LIFE kinda got in the way… but don't worry. I'm working on it right now. Expect an avalanche of reply to your loves soon! :D Yeyyyyy!**

 **To The Awesome Guest Reviewers:**

 **(*) Guest 1:** She's here! But I guess we have to tune in to the next chapter to find out what she wants. XD

 **(*) Guest** **2:** Thank you! I do try! XD I love how Hiccup's mood swings from awkward to kingly to awkward again! Hahaha Some might say he has a bi-polar problem but meh…It _is_ endearing. It just proves he can't make up how he wants to act when it comes to Astrid. :) Ohhhh and Astrid…. I guess you can say she has daddy issues. :D

 **(*)** **Jarield:** OH MY HOLY NORSE GODS! You're here! *hugs tight* Hontoni Arigatou Onii-sama! Daisukidesu!

 **(*)** **Guest** **3:** Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! ;)

 **(*) Noctus Fury:** Greetings, your majesty! Is it a typo or did you really mean that you are, and I quote "I'm very passionate when it comes to Eretstrid/Astret/Erstrid" Oh my! I was almost excited about that statement but I saw the next lines and I guessed it really _was_ a typo. :D But I'm with you. Hiccstrid for life and Heatheret for afterlife? Hahaha. Nah, I'm just kidding! Heatheret all the way! There's just something about those two, even if they haven't actually met in canon….but I tell you what, Dean Deblois and Richard Hamilton are working on this graphic novel… and I'll spoil you, the first one will be released on April taking place just hours after HTTYD 2. They have confirmed on taking in elements of the TV Series. The producers said and I quote … "Part of it is mixing and matching elements from across the franchise to create new stories. Like how would Eret and Heather react to each other if they met?" So… they'll finally meet!YESSSS! And there is a great possibility for this ship to be canon! (But I'm getting ahead of myself. Hahaha) Because I mean, come on! The Dragon Trapper and the Dragon Rider? There's chemistry there! :D With that said… this fic as well will have Heatheret (although very _subtle_ …and maybe only in the _final_ chapters)….seeing that both Eret and Heather are still preoccupied with _other_ interests at the moment. ;) In the meantime, let's settle for some one-sided Eretstrid! Yey! And a bit of off-hand Heathercup! Hahaha…and NO… I haven't mentioned Alvin at all in this fic…so it was definitely Drago that he exiled and NOT killed. Here's to another roller-coaster chapter! Cheers! Until we see each other again, your majesty! *Curtsies in your honor*

 **Don't forget to leave me something to work with!**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! :D**

 **Lots of Love,**

 _ **Lady-von-Bielefeld**_


	10. Chapter 10: Above and Beyond

**Lady-von-Bielefeld:** It's getting really hard to stay around Berk. :( A lot of alternate universes (as well as my actual universe) had been pulling on me nonstop lately, hence the late update. Nevertheless, I'll always find my way back (No matter how _long_ it takes) because I love it here too much. *Sighs* 2018, please come sooner!

So much love for the 251 followers of this humble story! You guys are amazing! Thank you! :)

 **This chapter is dedicated to:** Angryhenry, Guest 1, Grandtheftfandom, Ulcaasi, Mooncleaver36, Alpha Dark-Gray Wolf, SharKohen, iShipManyShip, TidePoolAngel, sheppard741, LunnaValley23, SMr. Freeze, , Guest 2, Angel-the-hedge, UnbreakableWarrior, huntergo123, supersandman86, Mark Andrew, NatBlake, MikoScorus, Guest 3, Supergoddad, m4yui, The Burning Pillar, AFILIPINOLIKEYOU and Noctus Fury. **Thank you for reading and reviewing! Your continuous support in this story makes it all worthwhile.**

 **To supersandman86** : _The inspiration_. As always, thank you, love! :) Next set of drafts will be coming for you shortly after this. I can't wait! :D

 **Disclaimer:** Until the sun shines with a bright pink color, **I do not own DreamWork's How To Train Your Dragon!**

 **Blossoming Daggers**

 ** _By:_ _Lady-von-Bielefeld_**

 **Chapter 10: Above and Beyond**

* * *

Astrid let out a scream but she couldn't hear herself because of the wind. All the hair at the back of her neck stood up all at once as she glanced up at the creature who took her on this _unwanted_ flight.

Toothless snorted at her, eyes into slits as he stared down at the proud princess who was apparently on his mercy.

Astrid panicked all the more, knowing full well that the dragon despised her above everyone else and one wrong move will cause her _her_ life. She shifted her eyes, looking for a nearby tree, twisting once she spotted one close enough to jump on. The reptile held unto her tighter though. He would not let her go.

She was trying to squirm free, when she felt a hand reaching down to help her. She yanked her head upwards, eyes narrowing at the sight of _him_. Her heart pounded in her chest…from fear… _anger_ …and one other thing she could not muster.

" **Hiccup!** " She threatened, teeth gritting as she said his name. She was breathing hard. "Get me _down_ from here!"

"You have to give me a chance to explain." He pleaded reaching out for her hand.

How dare he! How _dare_ he!

How dare he steal this precious time of hers to vent. How dare he even _try_ to talk to her! How dare he explain things that will surely add more to the pile of lies that he made her believe. She felt her blood boiling. She decided then and she knew now more than ever that she will not be made a fool! She will not succumb to his unassuming charming demeanor any longer.

"I am not _listening_ to anything you have to say! You lying stinking heap of dragon dung!" She shouted trying to twist herself from Toothless' tight grasp. _Stupid dragon!_

"At least _try_ to calm down and hear me out…."

She gave him her most gruesome death glare but even then he did not waver, either already use to her stares of disapproval or really stubborn in his own accord. Whichever it was it made Astrid fume even more.

"No."

" _Please_ Astrid."

"Are you deaf? I said no!" She shouted as loud, as disgusted, as hurt as she could. Tears started making their way out of her eyes but she held unto them. She will not let them fall. She will not let him see her cry! She had enough of this. She just couldn't do it any longer.

She heard him sigh, an edge to his usual gentle voice.

"If _that's_ how you're going to be then you leave me no choice." He tapped Toothless on the head, motioning the dragon to follow his command.

"Toothless… _now_." He instructed causing the dragon to grin.

In a swift show of movement the dragon carrying her loosened his grip and let her go as quick as he allowed it.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Astrid screamed tumbling down, further and further into an abyss of despair. This was it. She was going to die! And just because she didn't listen to the king. Just because she refused to be made a fool off!

 _Aspen._

She had whispered to herself as she felt her body falling. She shut her eyes close waiting for the impact of her untimely death when she felt strong arms grab her, positioning her gently but firmly on Toothless.

She opened her eyes and found herself sitting behind the dragon king on his majestic night fury.

 _What?!_

"How in the world-" She gasped unbelieving. The night fury snorted answering her. Of course it was the dragon's doing! Of course he was that fast. He's a demon, no doubt about it.

"Sorry." Hiccup stated. "But you wouldn't let me help you up so..." He shrugged as a form of explanation. Not that it did him any good, it didn't. It only aggravated her more.

"So you thought it was best to scare the life out of me?! By trapping me on this _thing_!"

"Yes…what? _No!_ I was merely just-"

"Stop!" She gritted her teeth not being able to take this. She's on a dragon! She's on a freaking dragon up in the sky. What will her family say? "Bring me down, _now_!" She roared, hands trembling with her words.

Hiccup sensed her distress and readily he asked himself what the hell was he thinking? This was no way to get her attention. Sure, he needed to get her but she didn't need to fly her up so high. She didn't need to dangle her like a rag doll. She was scared of dragons enough without him needing to show her their prowess. Hiccup sighed defeated.

"Okay. I'll… I'll bring you down."

"And no tricks this time." She warned, hands still shaking at the sight of being so high up.

"Okay…Toothless…. _Down_ … gently."

And at that command, Astrid gripped the back of his armor all too willingly.

Toothless slowly spread his wings to its full size motioning for a gentle flight.

"See? Nothing to be afraid off…"

Hiccup beckoned to Toothless but the reptile had _other_ plans.

And in a quick show of strength _and_ speed the night fury took off faster and more reckless then he has ever done before!

The next seconds for Astrid had been a whirlwind of disaster with Toothless piloting every move.

Because how could this woman order his human around like a servant when he was the alpha of all humans! (At least in Berk he was). How dare she mock his kind as demons and devils and any ill-fitting name she could think about!

Dragons were smart creatures, and Toothless was no exception to that. He knew what she had been saying about them and he did not like any of it! And she was violent! A threat to their kind. If it was him alone, he would have forgiven… but it wasn't just him.

Astrid had kicked his nadder friend before… _twice!_ How dare she hurt him and his friend during their first meeting and has shown no remorse since then.

Toothless was angry! Because he could still feel the hard book when she threw it at him… He could still feel that bump on his head that she had inflicted.

How dare she be so violent without showing a slitter of sympathy… to him… to dragons… and most especially to his best friend Hiccup! Because look at him! Ever since she appeared on Berk, Hiccup had been at his most miserable. Granted he was also at his happiest when she arrived but meh… Toothless knew better!

How could _she_ make him so depressed… to make him sound so defeated!

Toothless couldn't take it any longer! That sorry look on Hiccup's face had caused him to be frantic. It was as if he was the one to blame for all her wretchedness when in fact Hiccup has done nothing but be kind to her.

She needed to be taught a lesson and Toothless wouldn't mind teaching her.

So… He flew with the haste of the wind not paying attention to their screams of protests. He always had a mind of his own. Hiccup treated him like a loyal friend and not a servant! He had every right to disobey his flying orders especially if it was for the _greater good_. No offense to Hiccup but Toothless had always been a better at navigating than him. It was just natural instinct!

Toothless ascended to the sky, faster and faster and _faster_ as he made no motion to go back down like he was asked to. In fact, he soared higher than ever before, even more so when he heard Astrid screamed in terror.

He chuckled in spite himself, her screams fueling his energy to its peak.

"Toothless! What are you doing?! We need her to like us!" Hiccup barked, holding on to him while anchoring the princess to safety.

 _What? She didn't like all this?_ Toothless thought to himself, speeding all the more while doing so.

Everyone liked them… _No_ … everyone _loved_ them! It's _her_ who is the problem. It's her who's crazy enough to spite them. And if she detested both of them so much then sorry… Toothless'll show her how _really_ despicable he can be.

The night fury started spiraling round and round, with the haste of the gods!

"Now the spinning!" He heard Hiccup say, disputing all the more.

Toothless stopped his wings in midflight and let himself fall into the ocean while whirling like a whirlwind. The screams muffled as they hit water and in another second he ascended again threatening to do another series of unfortunate flying.

He heard Astrid cough off water as she gasped for air. He saw Hiccup doting on her, wiping away like a servant. _Weakling!_

"Thanks for nothing you useless reptile." Hiccup mocked sarcastically and it took all Toothless' resolve not to laugh at his human! Look at him! So eager to please her. So eager to take care of her... so _in love_ … so….

What did he even see in her?

Beside the fact that she was beautiful of course. But her? _Really?_

It would have been worth Hiccup's distress if she told Hiccup that she felt the same way but Astrid didn't.

Why wouldn't she just admit it?

She sure as hell wasn't fooling anyone… especially him; because Toothless could tell. He could sense it from the very first time he saw them together. Something within her radiated because of Hiccup and over the time it developed…an attraction… _care_ … hope.

These were the signs he watched, something that told him that the princess _liked_ his human. She liked Hiccup, albeit a little. She liked him.

But it was hidden under that wretchedness and superiority. It was hidden under her reservations. Because more than anything… there is terror. Toothless could feel a strong sense of fear from her; far more than any emotion, overpowering everything else she has.

She was afraid? But _why_?

He had sensed it before, underneath that fearless confidence.

He sensed it ten times more now.

"Alright! I'm sorry! I _am_ sorry! Whatever I did to you or the dragon, I apologize!" Astrid couldn't take it any longer. If she won't die because of the stunts… she would die because of a heart attack! She could hear her heart beating in her ears. She was scared.

"Just…get me off this thing!"

Her voice was so small, so frightened that Toothless was dumbfounded.

That somehow he felt sympathy towards the proud princess. He guessed his stunt wasn't helping huh? The dragon felt completely and utterly guilty.

Astrid looked so fragile, so vulnerable, like a child clinging to Hiccup's back. Not like the feisty, cold hearted persona that she often exudes. If he were quiet enough, he could hear her silent sobs.

Toothless stayed there frozen. She was actually crying. He scared her _that_ much! He was a monster!

"Come on, bud." Hiccup motioned urging him to go down. But he wouldn't. _No._ Not until he redeemed himself to her. Not until he shows her the wonders he can bring. Not until he shows her _his_ world.

 _Yes!_ He can do that! He can open her eyes to the possibilities of _their_ world.

So with a clearer mind, and a few unbiased judgments, Toothless opened up his wings, embracing the breeze as he set course to a romantic flight.

Astrid still had her eyes closed. Her arms, as much as she did not want to admit was around Hiccup's waist in a pathetic attempt to salvage her life. She clung to him like the last string of hope; she clung to him like her life depended on it… because right now it did.

She felt the cold winter breeze blowing softly, kissing her face and instantly she wondered… why?

Slowly, after calming herself down, she opened her eyes, preparing herself for the stomach-dropping feeling at the sight of the world spinning round and around. But to her surprise it wasn't.

Her breathing has gone rigid and she was terrified beyond belief. But when she opened her eyes at that time… she gasped in sheer enchantment.

The sight before her took her breath away.

The sky she had known that was so blue had turn into a mixture of pale orange and red, mixing together in a hue that she has never seen before.

The Clouds…. There were clouds everywhere… She saw nothing but an endless, serene sea of vapors that burst with her swelling heart. They were like cottons in the sky, glistening beautifully with the splendid setting sun.

They were all around them in shapes that were boundless by any given certainty. She continued to steady her breathing as she took all of this in.

They were so close… so close that she could reach out and touch them. What would it feel like to hold something she has never dared dream she could hold before? What would it feel like to reach out and _try_?

Should she?

Should she try? But she was supposed to be angry! She had made up her mind not a minute ago! But she couldn't decide.

She was not supposed to feel this torn about it. She was not supposed to waver. But she did because she had never expected to see this… she had never expected to _feel_ this…

This was beautiful... beyond everything she had ever seen. It was stunning beyond any word she could describe.

She felt weightless… like _she_ was the one flying; like she could stay there forever.

She had to experience this, deep down she knew she wanted to try.

She should not be afraid to reach out and wonder no more if whether the clouds were as soft as they seem…. Or as fluffy… or maybe even _concrete_ … sturdy… like all the things she liked. Like all of the things that she was sure off.

And before she could think better to herself, she reached out.

She was still a little shaken from the flight and was still a little uncertain but she reached out her right hand, her left holding unto Hiccup's shoulder like an anchor…. and seized it….the clouds passing her hands like mist… slipping off her hand as soon she touched it.

It was like anything she has ever seen….like anything she has ever held.

It was lustrous, gleaming with the light of the sun. Fleetingly beautiful in the strangest aspect she could think of. She blinked her eyes looking at her hand. It was beautiful… the structure, the feeling it made her feel. It was wonderfully extraordinary.

 _What?!_

She was stunned. This should be wrong. She _didn't_ like things that weren't concrete! She didn't like the idea of not being able to hold on to things. She shouldn't find it fascinating that it dissolved once it was held but strangely enough… she was. There was a certain beauty to it such as there is beauty in not knowing things but trusting it copiously. Could she learn to love all of this? Would she love this? Should she _love_?

And in a bizarre turn of events, her mind surrounded by clouds both literally and figuratively, she reached out once again and started smiling.

She should be infuriated… she should be manic! But the view had calmed her down, finally clearing her mind from any ill, murderous thoughts and at the same time clearing her heart from senseless, prideful hurting.

She felt liberated, beyond the clouds and above the sky. She felt _free_.

Suddenly it felt possible, like it was in her reach. The freedom that she had long for was there, a hundred feet above the ground…waiting for her.

She closed her eyes, and for the first time she trusted her feelings more than her thoughts. She leaned back ever so slightly and took a breath. She opened her eyes and threw both of her arms in the air as Toothless glided in the sky, swirling and spinning in a graceful manner, taking her and Hiccup with him.

She smiled at the sight of the fleeting clouds in her hands, a smile that was so genuine, so pure that her heart soared with a content joy she never thought she could experience.

She watched as the clouds she had touched change its forms.

She could see it, clear as day, she could hear them telling her that nothing is ever definite; that even concrete things can dissolve or change. Nothing could ever be certain. That the best thing one could do is to live bravely… live for the moment. Live _now_.

"Alright. I'll admit it. This is pretty cool. It's…amazing." She smiled, talking to herself more than anyone else. Because it was. It really was.

And reluctantly, she reached under Hiccup's hand and slowly but gently patted Toothless's head.

"You're- you're amazing. Thank you." She said without a hint of fear, or doubt or hatred. Just pure admiration for the creature that was able to make her experience _all this_.

The dragon gave no sign of objection when Astrid's hand lingered; instead, it looked at her like it understood her… like it understood her completely. She smiled warmly at him and he did too.

They watched the sun set above the clouds. The sky that was a light orange a minute ago turned to a purple pink sky before it transformed into a navy blue heaven filled with thousands and thousands of twinkling stars.

The change was so gradual that Astrid had not noticed until the sky started dancing with beautiful colorful lights. She had heard of these lights before and she had always wanted to see them but she had never imagined she would see it this close, this beautiful as it changed colors of hues of blue, green, purple and pink. The lights appeared in many forms from patches or scattered exhausts of light to streamers, arcs, rippling curtains and shooting rays that light up the heavens with an unexplainable radiance.

They sailed softly. Astrid shook her head still smiling. She couldn't believe it. This was all up here! She could have sworn that the realm of God was as beautiful as this! And this was all here…in the grasp of man and _dragon_.

The breeze had gotten colder and without really thinking about it, she leaned unto Hiccup, arms wrapping comfortably around him for warmth.

Hiccup took in a breath, obviously not expecting the gesture. But he showed no sign of disapproval. In fact if he were true to himself, it came as a pleasant surprise. Far more so than he would ever say out loud.

Slowly he smiled, glancing at her…at the sight of Astrid taking all of this in. At the spectacle of her watching his world a _nd_ loving it.

Honestly? He knew she would love it up here. Nobody in their right mind would hate _this_.

He had meant to take her on a flight weeks ago, but respecting her views on dragons and Berk in general he decided to delay it until given a time when she would want this for herself. He wanted it to be her choice.

He had never intended to take her on a ride like _this_ ; like she was forced. And he was more than afraid to admit that Toothless' merciless stunt earlier - _I mean come on, what was that about, bud?!_ \- did not help their situation.

If anything, it tipped the edge of her fury. And he had been so sure that Astrid was angrier than ever.

It wasn't until Toothless redirected his flight of terror to something gentler did Hiccup realize that Toothless had his best intention…. _Always_.

Because watching Astrid now, like an angel above the clouds, he felt his heart rise with the shining stars. And all of a sudden he felt like he could do anything. Even ask her.

"H-have you calmed down?" He looked at her illuminated face.

Her eyes widened slightly as if only now realizing _where_ she is and _who_ she's with. She bit her lip, loosening her hold on him and mentally Hiccup kicked himself for talking too soon.

The memories of that afternoon suddenly came back to her. She shouldn't be flying around with him! He was going to marry another princess! She shouldn't be here... but looking at the ambiance right now, surrounded by the swaying lights and a thousand and more sparkling stars, she didn't have the heart to stay angry.

If this was the effect of flying than more flying would do her some good. She should do this more often. _Alone_ , preferably.

Astrid took in a deep breath; anger disappearing, a mysterious ache replacing its place. Why was she feeling so betrayed? Oh... _Right._

"I have." She admitted because she had calmed down.

"Will you allow me this chance to explain myself then?" Hiccup asked, looking at her over his shoulders, eyes pleading for the chance she could give.

Should she listen? Something in her mind screams _no_ but somehow the king's persistence is getting the best of her. And truth be told, she had enough "nos" for a day.

She sighed. "No offense, your majesty, but you're kind of ruining my mood." She just wanted to enjoy this. Can't she just enjoy this without the need to add pressure on herself?

"Believe me; I don't want to ruin your mood. It's just, if you don't let me explain… and you'll grow to detest me, I could never live with myself."

She can't ignore him any longer especially not when they're still up in the air. And if this is going to be their last meaningful conversation together then she might as well _try_ to listen. They should be able to say their goodbyes without any ill feelings. _Fine._

Astrid nodded begrudgingly, motioning him to explain if he dare.

Hiccup felt relief and fear at the same time. Would she really hear him out?

"Fishlegs…" He started. "Fishlegs is-"

"Not exactly the type who broadcasts false information." Astrid continued for him. "He's one of the smartest men I know; head full of _facts_."

Hiccup shook his head, groaning. He knew Astrid would use _that_ argument.

"Fishlegs although could be one of the smartest men we know could be a complete _idiot_ sometimes… especially now." Hiccup reasoned because at that point in time, he was.

Astrid glared at him. "I do not appreciate you speaking ill of your friend, your majesty. I'm rather fond of Lord Fishlegs. He's one of the few who has actually looked out for me during my stay here in Berk."

"Under _my_ command." Hiccup shot back. "All those time spent teaching you about Berk, guiding you, keeping you company, _looking after you_. It was all done under my command."

" _Still_ , one couldn't be as willing and as _genuine_ as he was. He may have started because it was his duty but he never made me feel so. He is kind and honest and is always _right_!"

Hiccup sighed. "Most of the time." At one hand, he was glad that she trusted Fishlegs. It meant that she had opened herself to trust a Berkian and he was his good friend. Hiccup trusted Fishlegs, himself. On the other hand, he was frantic. At this point she trusted the blonde man more than him.

"Surely he wouldn't announce such a bold statement if there were no evidences to support his claim." Astrid had said so matter of fact.

Hiccup looked ahead, closing his eyes. Of course Fishlegs had every right to think such things! They have been discussing it after all, ever since the moment he got back from the cave.

Astrid reached up her right hand, feeling for the clouds in a futile attempt to calm herself down. "Well…do you deny it? That you plan to marry the Berserker Princess?" She asked in the midst of holding unto the vapors… as she held unto the gnawing feeling in her heart.

The silence that hovered in the air was stifling.

"No. I don't deny it."

"Then… we have nothing more to talk about. You may marry her if you wish so."

"Astrid…. It's not like that."

Astrid snorted. "Then pray, enlighten me Hiccup. What is it really about? Besides the obvious reason that you wanted a new wife pronto!" She mocked. He sighed.

"I knew you hated it here in Berk. I knew you wanted to be free to choose where you want to go and not be tied around here."

"What do _I_ have to do with you wanting to marry the Berserker Princess?" He probably just wants to shove it in her face that he found someone else to be his queen. He probably just wants to parade Heather around while Astrid was still stuck here on Berk, under the said princess' brother's exile. _Dagur!_ She gritted her teeth.

She would have lost to both siblings; Dagur her freedom. And Heather... Hiccup. Not that she cared or anything but that would have been a perfect set-up.

"Everything!" Hiccup huffed in distress. "Because the Berserkers have insisted on this matter for quite some time now. They want Berk to ally with them. And I thought I would oblige… I would marry Princess Heather… _If_ Dagur grants you pardon."

"What?!" She asked baffled, eyes widening like plates. Now what was he talking about?

Hiccup glanced back at her. "I would ask Dagur to free you from the shackles of your exile. _That_ is my condition before I consent to the union. In that way, you don't have to stay here anymore. In that way you may go where you choose to continue your one year Almiran tradition."

Astrid could not believe her ears. Hiccup would do that for her?

"I hear it's wonderful this time of year in the kingdom of Paris. Wasn't that your first choice?" Hiccup asked noting her silence.

She nodded, unbelieving. "H-how did you know?"

"I pay more attention to you than you think, Astrid."

There was silence as they rose through the clouds. Astrid was at a loss for words.

"Why would you do that? Why would you…" She blinked are eyes. "I- I didn't peg you to be the martyr type... You're more of a romantic than anything else."

"Romantic?" Hiccup asked half amused.

"The type who would marry for love and not for political gain." Astrid rolled her eyes at his ignorance. Because Hiccup had always been passionate, unlike her. She was the martyr, the type who would marry if her kingdom needs her too.

If that was his reason why he insists on marrying the Berserker Princess... Then he should find someone he'll actually like. That way it wouldn't seem like he was doing her _another_ favor. She hated that she owes him even more now.

"You should marry for love, your majesty. Don't do me any more favors." She sneered, hands clenched into fists at her side.

"But I _will_ marry for love." Hiccup insisted. "The thing is… the person whom I _might_ marry may not be the person _I_ love but it is still because of love." Because it is. He will marry the princess Heather because he loves Astrid. Does that make sense? Because he will sacrifice his heart for her happiness.

Hiccup had never intended to reveal _all this_... It wasn't like that at all. She was never meant to find out like this. She wasn't meant to find out at all. He hated that she thought he was doing all this just so she owed him.

He shook his head. He did this because he loved her. And he didn't want her to leave the throne room thinking otherwise. So he decided to run after her and once again, put his heart on the line.

"It's not a favor. It's something I really want to do, that way you could be free… _completely_. That way, you don't have to settle for Berk anymore… You don't have to settle for anything ever again."

There was a long pause before someone spoke again.

"But Dagur… he wouldn't allow such a thing. And even if he does, he'll find another way to torture me for the shame I caused him." The deranged king wouldn't give up that easily.

"It is also in my condition that he may never harm _or_ see you again. I'll make certain of that. Trust me; he wouldn't dare refuse my offer not when Berk is at stake. They've wanted to be part of it since we started training dragons."

Astrid stayed silent as Hiccup rambled on.

"Of course it was all _still_ a plan. I have yet to see or ask the Princess Heather's hand for marriage. I have yet to make my proposal. But Fishlegs and I have been preparing the contracts to make sure that Dagur could not bother you again. We made sure to add a special clause about that. In return, they will ally with Berk. We can teach them the secrets about training dragons…. The gods know how they wanted to know for years, and Berk has thought of expanding the knowledge. It does no good if the information is just within our realms… We'll set up a dragon academy for outside riders. But we'll guarantee that the Berserkers that they'll be the first to be educated. It's going to start a whole new world with more people on the backs of-Oh, you're _not_ listening. Of course you're not listening to me. I mean…Ugh." Hiccup ruffled his hair in frustration. Here he was explaining all the details and she just sat there not even bothering to pay attention.

"I can't believe you're willing to marry a complete stranger just to make sure I get my freedom." She remarked, bewildered. That was absolutely ridiculous!

He looked at her from behind, eyes as pure as his intentions.

"I would. For you? Anything."

Astrid's heart skipped a beat. She heard it hammering in her chest, face turning pink despite her protestation.

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard!" She tried to sound enraged but failed miserably.

Hiccup's eyes softened, a gentle smile forming on his lips.

"People do a lot of crazy things… when they're in love." He stated without a hint of doubt that Toothless snorted from underneath them.

Hiccup realized his statement and blushed, suddenly embarrassed.

Astrid coughed, laughing with Toothless.

It was a cheesy line and he wanted to kick himself. It wasn't even his! He was certain that he had read that line before…somewhere in Greek mythology (Disney's Hercules XD)… but it doesn't make it any less true.

When Astrid and Toothless calmed down from their fit of giggles, Toothless glared at them both.

"Are _you_ in love?" Astrid teased; face splitting into a sunrise of smile.

Hiccup sighed. "More than I hope to be. More than I can say. More than is necessary for me to be rational." He smiled shyly but his eyes were determined.

Astrid felt her face burning. Surely, he meant her, right? He had always been vocal about his affection for her. But it could might as well be the other princess. So she inquired.

"Have you met Princess Heather?"

"I have yet to meet her. I've been busy with more important things."

"What could be more important than your future wife?"

"I could think of others." He said sincerely looking at her.

Astrid bit her lip. What was a small flame a while ago has escalated into a ginormous fire eating her heart out. She couldn't take it anymore.

She broke his heart time and time and again. She had shamed him, had ridiculed his kingdom, his love for dragons and yet he was willing to sacrifice himself for her. He was willing to meet her and her family, her kingdom as a priority than his probable future wife.

It was all stupid…. Nonsensical…. crazy… yet it was more _romantic_ than anything else.

But still, she couldn't help compare herself to the Berserker princess. She was beautiful and elegant. Probably perfect. She may be able to accept dragons and Berk more willingly than her. She may be able to be a better fit for Hiccup.

"But I think you'll like her. She seems nice." She does. "And very beautiful."

Hiccup smiled tentatively at her innocence. No one will ever be as beautiful as her. He was ruined from loving another. It was like comparing the sun to artificial light. Useless.

Astrid felt her heart wavering when he didn't contradict her statement. Her eyes started itching with actual tears, only this time it wasn't for the loss of her freedom but for the loss of a man who has done nothing but love her.

It was too late for them. She has already ruined this. She was a wreck. It was too late for them.

"You know…" Hiccup started, looking at her now blank face. "I haven't actually proposed to her yet."

"Huh?"

"I guess I was kind of hoping that a miracle like this would save me… that's why I'd chosen to see you first before anyone else. I wanted to hang on to the off chance hope that we might…work this out."

"Hmmmm." She sat there quiet. Would they still be able to work it out? Despite everything?

"If I had known that you'd come _begging_ me….ouch!" He glared at her, she glared back. "Okay… _asking_ me to marry you then I would have never asked her to come to Berk in the first place. If I knew then… she would never even be here."

"But she is here. And you can't just send her back like damaged goods. That's…. that's inappropriate!"

"But I haven't even proposed to her! And I won't anymore." He sighed, looking at her. "Look Astrid… now that I know your kingdom's…predicament. I won't risk my chances."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sure I made it clear that the only reason I was trying to marry Heather was to help _you_. Now that I can help you myself…by _marrying_ you… then I will gladly do it! Oh the gods do love me!" He was endlessly thanking Odin and Freya. He was sure this was all their doing.

 **WHACK!**

"O _www_!" He glared back at her. "Y-you're gonna wear out the spring coil. The calibration is _very_ sensitive."

Astrid shook her head while rolling her eyes. He was really a dork.

It was at that moment when Astrid felt the weight on her shoulders lifting. It was relief. She felt relieved.

"I'm not sure I want to marry you _now_ with all that _bragging_ about me _begging_ you. I'm very much annoyed I could kill you! … Or at least hit something!" She glared at him but her voice lacked the anger that was usually there.

He chuckled, feeling light. It was the first laugh he had all afternoon.

"I could fix that." He grinned goofily. "Hold on tight." He instructed, prompting her arms tighter around his waist.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Hiccup took her to an uninhabited small island. He explained that it wasn't exactly part of Berk but it might as well be, seeing that he owns it. Astrid rolled her eyes at him thinking how it must be nice to be king. He had all the power _and_ money to buy _anything_ he could need. And that included a secret island where he could just wander off to and be alone, if ever he needed to be.

"Where is this?" She asked as they landed. Hiccup held out his hand for her to take. She brushed it off and jumped on her own accord. Just because she's _rethinking_ this whole engagement doesn't mean she can't stand on her own.

"Oh… This… this is Itchy Armpit."

She raised a brow.

"Not the greatest name, I know… But I'll save that story for some other time."

"You're so sure there's another time?"

"Oh I'm hoping." He smiled, leading her to the center of the small island.

"What's in here? You're not planning to chop me off are you?" She inquired, feeling for her sword only now noticing that she had dropped it the moment she was abducted. She reached out for her daggers and realized that was in her other pair of boots as well. She cursed. "I may not have a sword or a dagger with me but I can fight with my hands." She gestured in warning.

Hiccup chuckled lightly. "Somehow I don't doubt that. And somehow, you need to stop thinking that everyone is out to kill you. Especially me. I don't plan to. Not now…. Not ever." He promised stopping to look at her.

"Then why are we here?"

"To blow off some steam." He grinned pointing at a single wooden target shaped like a big hulky man in the middle of the island.

Astrid's snapped her head to the direction he was pointing at, eyes widening ever so slightly. She clearly had not noticed _that_ with all her rambling. Below the figure, a small table was placed. There, like the Royal Dungeoun of Doom, different weapons of different shapes and sizes laid together in an orderly form.

"That's Target. He helps me blow off steam." He shrugged, noting the perplexed look on her face.

"You name your target 'Target'... How _extraordinary_."

"Ha-ha. It's not exactly the most unique name but it lives out its purpose."

She shook her head. "It's not only that. It's… I didn't think you were the _violent_ type."

"I'm not." Hiccup defended. "But sometimes you really just need to _hit_ something… As long as it's a _thing_." He gestured with his gangly arms.

"Of course you do." She nodded smirking. "So you come here often?" She asked eyeing the long Excalibur at the far end of the table.

"Whenever I need to think… to clear my mind. Sometimes to build things. It helps with my nerves."

"To build things?" She raised her brow. Hiccup pointed at a modest little shed at the far end of the island. It looked new and well maintained in all its simplicity.

"It's my personal forge; my own little sanctuary away from it all." He explained that the entire weapon there, he had made in several occasions of his life; times of confusion, triumph, pain, joy, lost …love. But nobody knew of it. Nobody knew where he goes missing when he does.

"You mean-"

"Nobody knows about this island. And you have to promise not to tell anyone. Alright? Not Snotlout, or Eret… not even Fishlegs! _Especially_ not the twins." He shook his head shuddering. "The gods know what they could do to this place if they found out." He sighed remembering his father's garden that they trashed. That was mainly Tuffnut, but you can't really expect Ruffnut to be quiet about it."It's a secret." He pleaded.

"It's a secret and yet… _I'_ m here." She leered.

"It's our secret then."

"We seem to be having a lot of those lately." The cave and now this island. Is it just her or do they have a secret anytime they visit a new place together?

Hiccup chuckled, his hand on the back of his neck. "Yeah. Sorry about that. I'm sure nobody wants to be a great secret keeper."

They smiled at each other in silence. Hiccup cleared his throat.

"Well…. Go on." He ushered her to the table of weapons.

Astrid kneeled down to its level and took a minute to admire the said weapons. They were truly remarkable. A dozen weapons were laid on the table, all in intricate detail. Most armament she recognized, but there are some she has never seen before. They were of different shapes and sizes but Astrid noticed a similarity in them; all had the initials **HHHIII** at the handle and needless to say all a work of art made by the hands of the talented dragon king.

"Try it out. Pick a weapon and have a _whack_ at it." He winked pointing at Target.

Astrid couldn't help but smile while she rolled her eyes. What a dork!

She did not waste time to pick out a weapon. She took the sword she had been eyeing a while ago and observed it carefully. The details were even more stunning up close!

She grinned, feeling her feistiness returning. She gripped her weapon and charged towards the target. She hit it, again and again, faster and stronger after each time. _This feels great!_ Hitting nonsensically always was! She began to batter the target with the sole intention to pound it to the ground.

Hiccup observed her at a safe distance. _She swings too wildly._ He noted, eyebrows wrinkling at the thought. And suddenly he remembered.

"Wait just a second." He said rushing towards the forge, making Astrid turn around and look confuse. She stopped looking at him, hands wiping away the sweat that began to form on her forehead.

She waited patiently when she saw Hiccup returning, holding out a medium sized white box. Hiccup caught his breath before coming closer, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Not to be rude…" He said breathing hard, obviously not used to running at such a speed. "…but I don't think a sword suits you." He smiled warmly.

Astrid crossed her arms together, sword still in hand. "Not that I care… but why do you think so?"

"I have observed you fight before. For one, you swing too wildly."

"You're not exactly lightening up my mood, your majesty." She frowned, holding the sword to his face. His smile didn't waver though.

"No, no… hear me out. The sword is designed for both offense and defense. The hilt needs to be well balanced with the blade. By swinging it; you lose that momentum and tend to waste more energy than you are dealing with." He continued, balancing the box on one hand and gently taking the sword from Astrid's.

"Besides a sword is too common for a weapon. It doesn't suit your style. You're more edgy, more unique. You're too fiercely beautiful for it." He handed her the box.

"What's in the box?"

"A… peace offering?" He asked unsure himself. It was supposed to be for something else but he thought it had a better purpose now.

"For me?" She asked, reaching out and holding unto it.

"Nah…maybe for _Ruffnut_." He drawled in sarcastic humor. Astrid took a step forward and kicked his shin. He yelped, rubbing it instantly. "I deserve that."

She hesitated meeting his gaze. "Go on, open it." Hiccup said eagerly.

She raised an eyebrow at Hiccup's too excited face. She unwrapped the box and opened it, lifting the lid ever so slightly. She stood frozen for a minute, eyes narrowing before it widened in astonishment for there, lying in the box was the most beautiful double edged axe she has ever seen.

She stared at it, it was wonderfully crafted… the handle embellished in intricate gold wrapped around a dozen tiny sparkles of sapphires that mirrored her eyes.

She raised it towards her face, holding it delicately like a precious gem in her palm. The blade was so clear that she could see her reflection looking back at her. She was astonished beyond belief.

She fingered the details, blinking in sheer amazement.

"It's…. it's." She couldn't find the exact words for such a masterpiece. It was the most beautiful weapon she had ever seen. She never thought that something so fierce could be lovely.

Could this really be for her? Her eyes widened more when Hiccup gestured to the handle which has her name carved into it with golden writing. Her heart fluttered. She didn't know what to say. "It's… It says Haddock!" She pronounced reading the scriptures, daring to glare at the king.

"What?!" Hiccup rushed checking the detail.

"Property of Astrid Haddock." Astrid read in non-challence.

"Oh… right. _Right_! S-sorry about that." He stuttered in the cutest possible way. Well, Astrid thought it was cute but she wouldn't admit that to herself.

"I-uh…. I made it back when we were still engaged and I…oh gods, this is embarrassing... I"

"It's beautiful." She smiled like a goddess. "Thank you, Hiccup."

He sighed in relief. Eyes warm just looking at her happy. "You're always welcome, mi'lady."

They stayed in silence, both refused to meet each other's eyes. It wasn't as hard as Astrid had thought. It wasn't as hard as she imagined.

Because staring at her beautifully crafted axe, she knew.

He had done this for her. He had done a lot of things for her. He was probably-no- _definitely_ the craziest, nonsensical man she has ever known. And yet…. She liked him. She liked him a lot, quirks and all.

It was hard, at first, for her to admit that somewhere in all of those fights and squabbles and downright getting on each other's nerves, somewhere in all those misunderstandings and yelling and running away, somewhere deep down her emotional rampage, she cared for the dragon king and all his confusing antics. She sighed.

Toothless grumbled towards Hiccup, head firmly nudging his back to move towards Astrid. He stumbled a bit, moving towards her, glaring at the night fury for being too _pushy_.

Toothless answered with beady eyes, somehow telling him to get this over with. _It was now or never._

 _Great! Absolutely fantastic!_ Even the dragon was telling him what to do now.

He shook his head at the reptile. He wanted Astrid, more than anything but at this point; after all they've been through with as much little time as they had, he wasn't sure that she could accept him again.

It had been a rather bumpy gallop; with him forcing Astrid to marry him at first, then gradually falling into a casual civil routine, then _misunderstandings_ , a kidnapping, sickness and _more_ misunderstandings. Then it was obliging himself to let her go, Astrid finally asking for his hand this time around, before finding out about his supposed engagement to Princess Heather that caused a more whip of misunderstandings and now _this_... It was just fucked up! Everything from the beginning to this point had been a fucked up ride with more emotional waves than one could handle. Even those few civil conversations were a disaster! It was a mess!

But in all fairness, in all those time of turmoil, he had never really stopped loving her. He had never really stopped hoping and he hasn't stopped hoping until now.

He knew what he should do; to end his misery and hers (assuming of course that she was half as miserable as him). To seal this deal. Once and for all. He just didn't know what to say or rather, he knew what he _wanted_ to say, he just didn't know _how_ to say it without sounding too presumptuous, or obnoxious or _needy_.

"Astrid..." He stepped forward, gently grabbing her hands. He was half expecting her to pummel him to the ground but she didn't. Instead she allowed the action which gave him more courage to continue.

"I know our situation, isn't exactly _ideal_. I know that we still have a lot of issues we need to work on. And I know we have a long way to go before we could ever completely be together... But I lo-"

The cringed she gave was enough indication for him to slow down. That he shouldn't rush her no matter how much he loved her. He shouldn't scare her away. That was the last thing he needed; her running off to the gods know where. "I _care_ for you…" He settled, swinging both their hands in a nervous gesture. "Very _very_ much."

He cleared his throat feeling his cheeks burning. He felt so vulnerable, so unsure. He was king, and before that he was a prince. To say he always gotten what he wanted was a grave understatement.

This was the first time he felt like he didn't know the answer to something he wanted so badly. But with her, nothing is ever certain. With Astrid it was always a risk. But he would gladly risk it all for a chance to find himself back in her arms again… even if it's for political purposes… _for now_.

"And I want to continue _caring_ for you... If you allow me too."

"Your majesty you don't have to..."

"Let me finish. I want to do it properly this time." He pleaded eyes glowing with the twinkling stars.

She blinked and then nodded.

"I'm not asking you to c- _care_ for me. But I'm lying if I say I don't wish you would. I do... I _really_ do. Only I want you to do it in your own time, in your own terms, without anything hindering you back. I will not push you into anything you do not wish, and I will patiently wait for you… if you just give me this chance." He took in a breath.

"Will you allow me this chance to wait for you? Will you let me care for you as your husband? Will you do me this honor and be my wife?"

There was a pause when he met her eyes; emerald green boring into her soul.

"Will you marry me, Princess Astrid Hofferson?"

Who was she to deny her kingdom the alliance it needs? Who was she to deny her people with the hope this could bring? Who was she to deny Hiccup anything… especially after all he has done for her, especially how he asked so sincerely?

She was no one compared to him or to Heather or Almira and yet he chose her. Time and time and again, he chose her. And maybe she could choose him too. From this moment until the end, she will submit herself to him; this man she owes so much too. Maybe it was okay to owe someone after all.

She gripped the hand that was so gently holding hers as if at any given moment she would snap and break. She won't, just as she won't break this agreement. _Not this time._ Whatever happens.

"I will." She smiled feeling her face burn with an unexplainable joy.

"You will?" He was so taken aback that she laughed and nodded.

"You will! _You will!_ Oh gods! This is great! This is fantastic! Thank you! Thank you!" He rushed towards her, enveloping her in a warm embrace. Astrid stiffened but allowed the contact, slowly melting into him as well. She shook her head.

She should be the one thanking him and not the other way around. She should be the one rejoicing for the opportunity to save Almira, and yet she allowed him this moment of triumph.

When they pulled away, it was as if the world had gotten brighter. They both smiled knowingly savoring the start of something new. It was a start, because this time around they _both_ agreed to this.

And although Astrid wanted to continue her anger rampage on poor Target, she felt no need to do so. She felt at peace despite the unsteady thudding her poor heart was enduring. It was getting late and if they weren't back she was so sure that the whole Berk population, (plus her brothers) will be raiding out to find them.

* * *

The flight back to her inn was taken in a comfortable silence, the moon above the sky, the stars sparkling with them was a sight to behold but nothing compared to the blossoming feeling of bliss they both shared.

Hiccup wanted to walk her towards the Inn himself, but she insisted not too. She didn't want to cause a scene with the people staying there for they were surely waiting for her. And God knows how nosy they could be.

He promised to fetch her in the morning though; with her ladies to help her pack her things so she can move back to the palace.

"This is as far as you'll go." Astrid said stopping him from taking another step forward. "The inn is only a few steps away; I can walk until there by myself." She assured her pointing at the structure that was well lit. No doubt her inn keeper was waiting for her.

Hiccup nodded in understanding, not really wanting to argue with her.

"Well, go on then. You may leave." She motioned with her hands, shooing him away playfully.

"I'll stay here until you get inside. I want to make sure you do." He stated warmly.

Astrid frowned at him. If there was one thing she hated more than anything in the world is to be deemed incompetent. "I am very much capable of walking up to the inn by my-"

"I insist." He smiled determined, somehow calming her down.

She sighed. _God_ , he _was_ stubborn.

"Alright…" She paused for minute before reaching out her hand to punch him on his elbow.

 **WHACK!**

"Owww!" He rubbed the spot looking at her curiously.

" _That's_ for the misunderstandings _and_ kidnapping me."

She glowered at him. Hiccup looked at her like she grew a second head.

Toothless gave his best imitation of a dragon's laugh somehow enjoying this.

Then, Astrid fixed her bangs to the side, eyes momentarily angry before it softened. And in a swift movement, she grabbed his armor, pulling him towards her, placing a feather light kiss on the corner of his mouth. Hiccup froze, still holding on to his elbow

" _That's_ …." She looked down suddenly embarrassed. "That's for the flight, the axe and… for everything else." She bit her lip looking at him one last time before dashing towards the inn leaving an awe struck Hiccup.

This was it. Astrid had given her consent, she had given her word. And she will not give this up not to anything _or_ anyone. As God as her witness she will be the queen of Dragons.

* * *

Ruffnut watched in sheer amusement as Astrid had to endure the half a day snickering and all too knowing eyebrow raising from both Snotlout and Tuffnut. Those two were idiots at best but they knew when they were right.

And when they saw Astrid back at the castle that morning, while being escorted by Hiccup _and_ a rather large group of servants who were carrying her belongings, they knew hands down that they _were_ right.

 _What_ they were right about they didn't actually say but Ruffnut had a good guess that it had something to do with the king and the princess' relationship; if they can even call it that.

Ruffnut gave Astrid a knowing, _teasing_ smile as she accompanied the princess back to the queen's chambers. Apparently Hiccup had some business to attend to with a rather _grumpy_ Eret so he personally asked her to keep Astrid company. Not like he needed to ask, she was already planning on grilling Astrid for details on their new relationship status.

It wasn't a surprise at all. She had expected that Astrid would eventually find her way back to Hiccup. Everybody who had their head screwed on straight could see that they were _both_ passionate about each other.

Hiccup's obviously madly in love with her.

And Astrid? Well… She had strong feelings for the king.

Ruffnut snorted at herself.

Sure, the princess of Almira passionately detests the King of Berk but that doesn't mean that _that_ passion _can't_ be converted into something else. Especially when provoked.

There is that old saying that the person you hate the most is the person you love the most, right? It's bizarre and illogical, but then again when was love ever logical?

The truth is you can't always differentiate love and hate. Emotions aren't so black and white; they're more like complex herbs needed to cook at the galley — although there are lots of different _contrasting_ ingredients, they can be blended together to make one unique emotion.

Or at least Ruffnut liked to think so; otherwise what was Eret's explanation for detesting her so much in the day but still allowing her to kiss him good bye at night? It had to be love. It just had to be.

This must be what Astrid was feeling right now. She's still confused… _like Eret_. They'll both come around sooner or later. She was hoping for it.

Because it was crazy! They had only sent Astrid to check on Hiccup's health yesterday, then all that happened.

Hiccup had that thing going on with the Princess of the Berserkers (or so Fishlegs told them.) Then Astrid stormed out, followed by a rather anxious Hiccup to gods know where, only to come back as newly betrotheds once again.

If that wasn't crazy, _stupid_ , love, then what was it?

Whatever happened between those idiots that previous night, Ruffnut was glad they sorted it out. FINALLY!

All of Hiccup's sulking around the castle and Astrid's angry outburst wasn't doing anyone any good. And if she were completely honest with herself, it sparked a flame of hope in her precious scheming heart; that if Astrid had come to her senses, it wouldn't be long before the son of Eret would too.

She honestly couldn't wait.

And for Princess What's-her-name? She was nowhere to be found after that incident. But so was Fishlegs. It wasn't as if she'll be staying here any longer now that her purpose had been disregarded.

Fishlegs must have continued showing her around for her final day at Berk. She had no more business here. It was best that she go back to her kingdom.

Not like she noticed but it was always Fish who enjoyed these uneventful tasks. Well, someone had to do it, right?

Speaking of showing people around, Ruffnut wouldn't mind showing Astrid's brothers around Berk any day... _They're handsome enough to_ might _make Eret jealous_. The son of Eret could really use that push. She snickered to herself. Because evidently, jealousy worked well for Astrid (or so she assumed it did).

She would gladly show the princes of Almira around if they weren't such schedule observing freaks! Of course they had to go back to Almira... _Today_! Just when she had concocted a plan to use them at her expense.

What a waste.

She could almost see Eret's green eyed state. He'd see Ruffnut showing Asmund and Athrun around. She'd probably openly flirt with them when she sees Eret coming. He'll get jealous and will barge towards them; telling them to stay away from _his_ woman. (Because evidently Ruffnut was his.) And then he'll passionately kiss her like he means it; like he _really_ means it. And finally ask her to marry him!

Ruffnut sighed dreamily. Wouldn't _that_ be a sight to see?

That would have been the perfect plan! If her puppets were still here. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. They weren't even on Berk for a whole day and now they're gone.

 _Oh Odin! Why are you so cruel?!_ Then again... she did worship Loki more and this clearly has Loki written all over it.

Asmund and Athrun had been _really_ easy on the eyes and if Ruffnut was honest, she wished they didn't have to go so soon. But they had to, something about preparing for the documents for this engagement and marriage.

They promised to be back soon though and when they do get back, she'll be keeping an eye on them.

"Listening?" Astrid asked, breaking her away from her thoughts. The princess had finished arranging the last of her things. Apparently she had been telling the Lady Thorston what she wanted to do for the upcoming engagement party but evidently she was too preoccupied with other things.

"Yeah. Yeah. Something about roses?" Ruffnut blinked.

Astrid shook her head. "You weren't even listening to a single word I was saying!"

"Ughhhhh! Whatever. The real important question is when will your brothers be back?"

" _What?_ "

"I know you heard me, princess! Tell me."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I need them….for something." She snickered diabolically.

Astrid glared at her friend. "Lay off my brothers, Ruffnut. I'm warning you."

Ruffnut laughed wholeheartedly. "Believe me. It's not what you think!"

"Then what is it about?"

Ruffnut sighed in defeat! _Fine! She might as well know!_ She began explaining her scheme and all the little details. She promised to only look at them, so the princess need not worry. And maybe a little flirting... But nothing more. She can't really do anything as she has already appointed herself to be Eret's future wife.

Not that he agreed or anything but he hadn't actually rejected the idea either. So... Might as well.

"And since being jealous worked so well for you and Hiccup, might as well give it a go. It's genius! It's positively prime evil." She sighed happily. "I only wished I thought of that myself… but then again there is no one on Berk that Eret could be jealous off. Not Fishlegs or Snotlout or _anyone_. So thanks for the tip, _Astrid_." She chuckled emphasizing her name. Astrid went red.

"I _wasn't_ jealous!" Astrid glared daggers at her friend who only laughed more.

"Did you, or did you not ran away when you found out Hiccup was going to be engaged to someone else?"

"Are you crazy?! That wasn't why I ran away! I needed to clear my head."

"Sure… keep telling yourself that. All I know is that _this_ is going to work!" She clapped her hands in delight. "Now all I need is your brothers."

Astrid sighed shaking her head. "You _are_ crazy."

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Ruffnut grinned from ear to ear.

Astrid was about to add another comment on her psychotic thinking when there came a knock on the door silencing them both.

One of her ladies in waiting stood in the door a bit nervous before fully entering.

"Princess Heather of the Berserker Kingdom." Her lady said bowing before ushering the raven haired princess into the room.

Astrid and Ruffnut looked at each other before standing up. They curtly nod at the usher as she went, a beautiful princess stood in her place.

"Good day to you, Princess Astrid." Heather smiled, bowing elegantly with her beautiful gown. "And to you my lady." Heather acknowledged Ruffnut who both returned the gesture.

"Princess-" Ruffnut drawled not really remembering although it was announced only a moment ago. Astrid remembered but stayed silent.

"Heather. Princess Heather." She stood straighter walking around the room. She looked at every detail of the realm in sheer astonishment, the same look Astrid had when she was first brought here. Everything was beautiful, far more so then she has ever imagined. Everything from the bed, to the walls, to the tapestries was a work of art.

"To what do we owe your visit?" Astrid asked, hands clasped together as her eyes followed Heather's every move.

"Oh I was merely curious on what the Queen's chamber looked like. It is rather stunning. Far more so then my own chamber at home." She walked a few more steps closer towards them. "I hope you don't mind me looking, Astrid. It _was_ supposed to be mine." She flashed them a too bright smile that caught them off guard.

"It's fine. Just as long as you _only_ look." Astrid held her head up high, looking directly into the other Princess' eyes.

Ruffnut snorted. "It had always been hers. She was just too stubborn to take it." She gestured towards Astrid in fondness.

"Ohhh. Of course I know. His majesty has explained _everything_ to me." Heather nodded recalling her talk with the king that day. "Shame really, I was actually looking forward to be the Dragon Queen."

"Yes well, I'm sorry you had to travel this far only to go back without gaining anything." Astrid held her cool, an air of sophistication lingering from where she was standing.

Heather blinked innocent. " _Oh_. Didn't the king tell you? I'm staying here on Berk."

"Why on earth are you staying here?" Ruffnut asked surprised.

"Well… marriage or no marriage, I am very much interested in Berk _and_ dragons. I want to learn what you know about them. So I asked permission from his majesty to let me stay."

"And he allowed?! Until _when_ exactly?" Ruffnut looked at Astrid who remained stoic. If she was as surprised as her, she didn't show it.

"He told me I could stay as long as I needed. It was the least he could do after the broken engagement."

"Uh hello? You weren't even engaged!" Ruffnut pointed out. What the hell was she yapping about?

"Still, so much time has been wasted getting here and I would love to _stay_." Heather sighed dramatically emphasizing the last word. "Again I hope you don't mind." She directed her question towards Astrid, hoping to see her crack.

She had anticipated her to be fuming and to shout. She had heard about The Almiran Princess from her brother King Dagur. And according to the deranged king, Astrid was the most selfish, violent, _proud_ woman he has ever met. She wouldn't allow anyone getting close to her and she only cared about herself and her reputation.

Heather had thought that if she told her about Hiccup's approval of her staying here (And her lack of knowledge regarding that matter); it would hurt Astrid's pride more than ever.

Astrid was a shallow, spoiled princess. She was all about reputation.

In this scenario, what would the people say? What kind of king would allow the person his fiancée would most probably be jealous of in the same vicinity as hers? People were going to pity her for allowing it, and Astrid wouldn't like it…not one bit.

Heather smiled, half expecting her to throw a fit and be violent. Then she'd probably get mad at Hiccup and end this engagement… _again_. (She's done it before there was no guarantee that she wouldn't do it again).

She was prepared for it. She was hoping for it. That way, Heather can reclaim her right to be the dragon queen. And she can do what was expected of her.

Heather didn't really feel guilty, knowing what an awful person Princess Astrid had been to her brother and to Hiccup (who seemed like a really nice guy). She was doing both of them a favor. Astrid didn't even like the king! She didn't even like dragons or Berk or everything it stood for. (Again, information from her brother). She was bound to lash out her anger anytime soon and send Hiccup and the rest of Berk to hell.

But she didn't.

Instead Astrid remained placid. She looked shock, yes, but she didn't come off as dangerous or even angry.

Instead she answered in a calm and collected voice. "Why would I mind? If _my_ fiancée thinks it is for the best then I fully support his decision. It is after all the least we could do after _wasting_ so much of _your_ time." Astrid stated with conviction.

Heather's eyes widened. She was taken aback. She knew _that_ look! She had seen it before. There was possessiveness in there. A bit of pride sure, and a little uncertainty but there was also trust _and_ respect and more than anything there was fondness; an attraction… and could that be… _love_?

She shook her head. Could it possibly be that the proud princess _actually_ **wants** the king of dragons? She raised her hand to her mouth, concealing her surprised state.

Dagur would have said impossible but Astrid's action spoke otherwise.

"I thought you did not want his majesty. Obviously I misunderstood." Heather's smile was teasing but the words hit Astrid as hard as Hiccup's slap when she first refused to be the Dragon Queen. Astrid blushed crimson while Ruffnut laughed by her side.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She feigned innocence but Heather could see it clearly.

"Let go of your pride, Princess Astrid. It'll do as all some good." Heather smiled, this time genuinely. Until she completely does, Heather will be waiting in the side. "I do hope we could be friends _after_ all this." She said bowing down low before turning around and walking out to the hall.

Astrid stared at the door for a while before turning to Ruffnut who looked amused and as confused as her. Astrid didn't know why but it seemed important.

"What the hell do you think is that about?" She asked unsure.

"I have no idea." Ruffnut smiled and shrugged. "Whatever it is... We best be ready for it."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **So we have Hiccup being persistent, Toothless being well Toothless, Astrid… _trying_ to accept, Ruffnut… _hoping_ ** (Awwww :'( ) **and Heather being weird. XD That about sums up this chapter.**

 **I did say that things are getting better after chapter 10, right? Well, at least between Hiccup and Astrid it will be albeit a little.**

 **Also, I shouldn't have to tell you guys this too soon but I feel like I must.**

 **Astrid will still have trouble accepting everything. A few weeks on Berk cannot amount to the pain and suffering she went through for _years_. She just can't flip her beliefs in a snap of a finger. It's a process… and a rather long one at that. It will involve her going around and around her emotions, to the point of coming back up to where she started and repeating it again.**

 **She's on this sequence syndrome where she starts accepting Berk** (and dragons and Hiccup)... **and then questions and hates it again. It's part of her cycle under Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. And I'm afraid to tell you that it's going to be like THAT for a while, but you have to bear with it. Because it's part of her development… it's part of her defense mechanism.**

 **I'm no expert right? But I've actually consulted with my best friend about this. (Hello, Doctor Chrisselle!) And she is an expert** (Psychology major and is now taking her Med degree focusing on neurosurgery... ugh she loves brains!) **And she approves this behavior! XD**

 **Fear triggers many split-second changes in emotion to help defend against danger or to avoid it. This "fight-or-flight" response is an anticipated reaction meant to protect a person from what she fears will hurt her. And when you actually went through a trauma involving death with blood _and_ a body ripped out before your eyes… You have the tendency to develop disruptive, disrespectful, or _destructive_ behaviors. Which is basically… _Astrid._ XD**

 **Astrid, in all her glory is undergoing the following symptoms of her PTSD:**

 **· Re-experiencing **(Flashbacks—reliving the trauma over and over _and_ bad dreams).

 **· Avoidance **(Such as staying away from places, events, or objects that are reminders of the traumatic experience which in this case is BERK and all it represents. But because she is in Berk she tends to lash out and be irrational about everything and everyone involving it.)

 **· Cognition and mood **(Feeling tense or "on edge", feeling emotionally numb, feeling strong guilt and depression , _having angry outbursts_ and negative thoughts about _oneself_ or the world (Well, Berk in general) with distorted feelings like guilt or blame.)

 **These symptoms have a tendency to make the person undergoing such conditions; feel alienated or detached from friends or family members. So although Astrid's mother and brothers tried to …they can't _fully_ reach her because she's built up this too high wall in an attempt to protect herself.**

 **And her father didn't help at all with all his stupidity _after_ the said incident. In fact it only increased the risk of her trauma as she is forced to deal with _extra_ stress after the event ** (The loss of a brother _and_ a father) **. This later on resulted to her obsession with perfection and extreme fear of attachment, trust and love. Because really how can one trust love when her own father unloved her because of that one moment of imperfection?**

 **In Astrid's case, the condition is chronic and it's going to take more than Hiccup to help her sort things out.**

 **She finds it hard to accept everything about BERK because 1\.  She grew up in a culture where dragons are detested. And any affiliation with such beasts is considered a taboo. _2._ That was even before she saw a dragon kill her brother Aspen in cold blood, in front of her, while she was still 10 years old ** (And God, I swear, that left a strong impression… because kids) **. _3._ Because of that, she endlessly blames herself for the said death while she can't help but think that it is Berk's fault as well. ** (She openly lashes out at Berk in an attempt to redirect the guilt she feels because at times it could be overbearing. Also because she's tired of her brothers telling her it's not her fault when at best…she can't help feel that it is.) **_4._ She fears that once she starts accepting Berk ** (and becomes the queen of Dragons) **, her kingdom and her family will disown her.** (Back to reason 1) **And she already has a strong understanding on how _that_ is like when their father ignored her for the rest of his life.**

 **Astrid _is_ trying though. And for the next chapters she will continue to try. It's a lot easier for her _at this point_ mainly because reasons number 1 and 4 have been proven inadequate. ** (People are learning to accept dragons and her family approves and encourages the title and the union with Hiccup….) **which gave her the reason to put aside her inner battle with herself and _try._**

 **And try you will, Astrid. Try you will. :)**

 **To The Awesome Guest Reviewers:**

 **(*)Guest 1:** I figured that the sooner they talked about it, the sooner we can move on to the next plot of the story, which I'm excited about. Mainly Dagur… and Heather… and Ryker and Viggo. :D

 **(*)** **Mooncleaver36** : Welcome aboard, new reader! It's always a pleasure to meet you guys. :D Thank you for sharing your thoughts, everything is appreciated and duly noted. First, regarding your concern, I hope the Author's note shed some light on Astrid's perplexed personality. I hope you'll understand her a little better now. :) Second, I've mentioned in the previous chapters, (You may have not noticed it because you read all 9 chapters in one go….which is amazing by the way) particularly in Chapter 4 (Confronting Dragons) that Astrid not only _blames herself_ but Berk as well. If I were completely honest though, she blames mostly herself but still openly lashes out at Berk in an attempt to redirect the guilt she feels because at times it could be overbearing. Also because she's tired of her brothers telling her it's not her fault when at best…she can't help feel that it is. Lastly, I can't promise you I will stop with my random notes in the middle of the scene. (I will try to tone it down though but I won't stop it completely) XD It's more for _me_ then for my readers anyway. When I re-read my older works; I get a glimpse of what I was _actually_ thinking while writing that particular scene. These notes of mine are part of my journey here. If that even makes any sense. *sweat drops* Also, I don't know if you're Filipino (but I'm guessing not)… but I tend to wave at my Fellow Pinoys "Kaway-kaway" when a particular scene comes up that has something to do with us. Like _Hugot_ lines and such. It's an inside joke… a Pinoy Touch… a memo for my beautiful people. :D With that said I know it gets distracting but please feel free to ignore them. :) Again, THANK YOU! See you next chapter!

 **(*)iShipManyShip:** Thank you, dearest Shela! :D I especially love the pun! HAHAHA! I hope this chapter will fuel your fandom needs. Hihihi *hearts*

 **(*)Guest 2:** Awwwww! :') Thank you! I'm happy that you loved the Hofferson brothers. It means a lot. Astrid is going to some crazy shiz right now but like the song _Demons_ , she's only trying to save those she loves from the destruction she can bring.

 **(*)Mark Andrew:** Hi, love! Sorry this took longer than usual but I hope the length makes up for it. No more cliffies for a while. XD

 **(*)Guest 3:** Although Fishlegs is a genius, he could be a bit off sometimes…particularly when timing an announcement! XD

 **(*)AFILIPINOLIKEYOU:** MAHAL NA KITA! Hahahaha Charot! I FELT THE ALL CAPS INTENSITY! :D Glad that entertained you! It's always amazing to get positive feedback, especially from a kapwa Pinoy ( _medyo_ biased but I still feel the love) YESSSS! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. There'll be a lot more _hugot_ lines to come. I'm excited for those. And Astrid and Heather FIGHT? Hahahaha. There will be glaring and eyebrows rising but I'm planning to make them allies soon. Girls got to stick together. ;)

 **(*)Noctus Fury:** Greetings my dearest, Friend! I have been waiting for you. :) It's always a pleasure to have a chat with his majesty, king of the Wilderwest. Yes, well it might hinder Astrid's progress in actually liking him, it will actually do them both some good. And of course you know that my darling Hiccup is the ever gentleman. I really can't see him forcing himself on Astrid in that way…well; I do (XD) but not anytime soon. Especially not now that she's still undergoing some emotional turmoil. I also can't wait till Hiccup starts snogging her lips off! And some other things that has something to do with marriage! Dun dun dun XD And don't worry about the (for you) fast updates. I'll be waiting no matter how long you read them! Take your time, your majesty. The gods know how a king's work is never done. :) Respect and love from my humble kingdom to yours. *curtsies* Until our next encounter! Ja ne!

 **THAT was a rather long Chapter and Author's note. Again, I hope you guys don't mind. Nobody has been complaining so far** (And some actually love the lengthy chapters) **so I'll take that as a good sign.**

 **See you all soon!**

 **Don't forget to leave me something to work with!**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! :D**

 **Lots of Love,**

 ** _Lady-von-Bielefeld_**


End file.
